


Soulmates

by Domlicious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Romance, Soulmates, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 141,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domlicious/pseuds/Domlicious
Summary: Chanyeol has never been in love. Never! So he does not believe in love at first sight and even less in soulmates.But Sehun puts a thought into his brain, which he can not get rid of, and when he meets Baekhyun everything suddenly makes more sense.





	1. Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Lici. This is my first attempt to write an English story. English is not my motherlanguage . Although I understand English very well, unfortunately my grammar is pretty shitty. I hope you can understand me anyway.  
> The fic is cross posted on aff and wattpad.

"There is this legend that says that two lovers loved each other so much that they asked the gods to stay connected for all eternity. And since the gods are full of wankers, they thought "Yeah why not, but according to our rules". They did not make the lovers immortal. Their bodies rotted underground, but their souls were allowed to be born again and again. Over and over again, over centuries they were reborn. However, the gods had their fun because the souls always had to find each other again. Randomly, they were born in sentient beings, with no memory of the other, yet they found each other again and again. Sometimes in their childhood or in their younger years. But also, only shortly before their death. It also happened that the souls had landed in two men or two women. They still loved each other because they did not care about gender. "

"It's all very exciting, but why are you telling me all this, Sehun?", Chanyeol asked bored and bit into his sandwich. The tall Korean had imagined his lunch break otherwise. He wanted to stroll around the mall in peace, eat something and before he had to go back to the studio, he might have managed to buy some new records in the music store. Instead, he sat in a Bubble Tea store with his best friends Sehun and Kyungsoo and listened to strange legends.

"Well, maybe you're one of those souls," Sehun shrugged nonchalantly, pulling on the drinking straw of his bubble tea.

Chanyeol looked annoyed at Kyungsoo, with the hope that his friend thinks that Sehun's theory was also devious. But he just nodded thoughtfully. Shocked, Chanyeol opened his eyes.

"I have already heard of this legend," the smaller one suggested to the side of the youngest in the group.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Chanyeol asked and threw the sandwich on the table. His appetite had passed. He hated it when his friends conspired against him. Especially when it came to his non-existent love life.

"When was the last time you were in love?", Sehun asked and stole the rejected sandwich. "I think you don't want that anymore," he mumbled, before taking a big bite.

Chanyeol was silent. What should he say to that? He had never really been in love in his life. Of course, he had relationships and he liked all these girls too but never had his feelings gone beyond liking. So, his relationships were really just sex. The breastfeeding of his lust. Not more.

"There you see it. You are 24 years old and have never been in love in your life. Others of your age are already married and start families," Kyungsoo told the facts.

Chanyeol collapsed more and more. It wasn't like he didn't want a relationship. Of course, he longed for the feeling of being loved. His ex-girlfriends had certainly loved him, but he could never enjoy it because he had not felt the same. Sometimes he had even thought he was simply unable to love.

"Maybe I just have not found what I'm looking for," he murmured and Sehun swallowed the last bite from the sandwich.

"Maybe it's not a woman and you're looking in the wrong direction."

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "I'm not swinging that way. No ... so ... no way. Never before have I found only one guy attractive. I have nothing against gays or something, but me? No way!"

"Souls did not care about sexuality," Kyungsoo interjected.

"Soooo, not you too," moaned the eldest of the three.

Sehun grinned wickedly at Chanyeol. "I didn't say anything about a man. Could be a dog too. You surely know the story of Hachiko, the loyal, faithful dog who has been waiting for his dead master at the station for ten years. "

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" Chanyeol asked dryly.

"You have to admit, you're already like a big, clumsy puppy," Kyungsoo answered dryly as well.

"Argh, fuck you. I'm done with you," Chanyeol growled, standing up and letting his friends sit. His lunch break was over, and he had wasted it on those two idiots.

"Hey, don't forget that we're going to Busan tomorrow. So be ready to be done with us by tomorrow, " Sehun shouted after him.

How could Chanyeol forget that. His first vacation for this year. It was only three days on the beach, but three days with his best friends Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin. They wanted to visit Junmyeon, an old friend of Sehun and Chanyeol, who was fucking rich and had a house by the sea. Since Junmyeon left Seoul two years ago, the friends had not seen each other. After graduation, the 26-year-old had opened his own paediatric practice in Busan. At least one of the group had the success, while Chanyeol two years after his studies was still allowed to do low work in the recording studio. He was miles away from his dream being a producer. Kyungsoo had not gotten any further than being an assistant cook, but he was so much better than the actual chef of the restaurant he worked for. Jongin had just dropped out of college and tried to make a name for himself as a dance teacher, which was not so easy when you thought that there were hundred dance studios in Seoul, so you were not special. And Sehun? He was in his last semester and did not have a plan what he wanted to do afterwards. The only thing he was really good at was to be an annoying brat. An annoying brat with a bitch-please / fuck-off face.

But the four friends wanted to leave their worries behind for the few days, to let the sun shine on their bellies at the beach and to party extensively in the evening. Maybe there were a few one-night-stands in there. After all, they were all just men with needs.

With that in mind and with a big grin on his face, Chanyeol hurried back to work.

In the late evening, when Chanyeol had packed his bag for the trip, he lay freshly showered in his bed, staring at the white ceiling of his bedroom. Although it was only the end of May, the temperatures were already exceptionally high. Since the air conditioning in his apartment complex was broken, he had to set up the old fan, which only distributed the warm air in the room. But the slight breeze that the fan resulted was better than nothing.

Nevertheless, the first sweat film had settled on his freshly showered skin again, while he wore only boxer shorts.

Grudgingly, Chanyeol turned his head to his alarm clock, indicating that he had to get up in six hours, so he would not miss the flight. But he just could not fall asleep. It was just too warm. And Sehuns words were also haunting his head.

Chanyeol was annoyed. Why did that stupid legend make him ponder? Legends were legends and had nothing to do with reality. Did not legends come from daydreams? And Chanyeol thought nothing of daydreaming. Reveries didn't get you anywhere in life. The reality, however, not too.

But since that conversation at noon, Chanyeol had gone through all his failed relationships, only to find out that he had never actually any romantic feelings. Should he really believe in this soulmate crap? How was it to be in love? How did it feel? What did you feel there? How did you behave? He loved his family, he loved his friends, he loved his dog. What was it like to love someone more than anyone else?

Chanyeol was curious and he wanted to experience it, but he didn't know why he wasn't able to fall in love. That couldn't be that hard? His sister had always fallen in love. Even Kyungsoo had fallen in love with Jongin, and the small one was always considered as cold and unapproachable. Now, for a few months, they had been the annoying, fluffy lovebirds, with whom Chanyeol often preferred to throw up because they were disgustingly sweet.

If he only experienced real love, he might be able to write and combine a soulful love song. A song which he could finally convince his boss that he had more talent than was attributed to him.

Chanyeol had no idea that at this moment the gods, or whatever these wankers were, were looking down at him, grinning and knowing. Because they knew that Park Chanyeol was a searching soul. And they knew where his counterpart was. The world was not as big as humanity believed. Park Chanyeol's counterpart was discussing the family business with his mother in Busan at the same time, and a worried Junmyeon sat at the table to help the soul, knowing that he didn't intend to sell ice cream all his life.

 

 

"Hyung, you look like shit," Sehun commented on Chanyeol's weary appearance.

"Is that how you talk to your hyung?" Growled the eldest of the four.

"I do," the youngest just grinned, turning Chanyeols baseball cap over so that the screen pointed forward again. "You better wear it around properly. At least we don't have to see your face. "

"I wonder why I'm friends with you. Of all my Dongsaeng, you are the worst," Chanyeol growled. "I could hardly sleep tonight. Thanks for asking."

"Stop bitching around," Kyungsoo interjected, slipping into the mothering role as he often did. If anyone could calm them down, it was Do Kyungsoo. His killer look was enough to keep everyone around him shut up.

The four friends were on their way to Junmyeons house. The flight from Seoul to Busan had been short, so Chanyeol had no chance to sleep there either. Which would have been impossible, since the annoying brat had sat next to him and moaned nonstop, that he was so hungry, and he desperately wanted to eat from the ice cream that Junmyeon had been raving about all along.

But Chanyeol just wanted to stuff his mouth and sleep. If it were to work with that gloriously divine ice cream, he would buy five sundaes for the maknae.

After the taxi had dropped off the four in front of Junmyeons beach house and they had paid the driver, they were received directly by their host. The reunion was loud and chaotic. Junmyeon had not expected anything else. And though he'd always said that the loud Chanyeol and the sassy Sehun had annoyed him more, he had just missed that.

Chanyeol introduced him to Kyungsoo and Jongin before the four of them received a tour of their host.

"I feel like we are at MTV's cribs," whispered Sehun in Chanyeols ear, and the taller one suppressed a laugh. But the maknae was damn right. Junmyeon was rich and you could see that too.

"When you moved into your rooms, I invite you to the best ice cream in Korea," smiled the 26-year-old.

"Yehet!", Sehun cheered. "Hyung you are the best, you are my absolute favourite hyung."

"I will remember that," Chanyeol huffed and grabbed his best friend by the collar of his T-shirt to drag him behind him. He would share one guest room with him, while Kyungsoo and Jongin, of course, shared the second.

Done, Chanyeol threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He would like to have a nap at first, but he knew it wouldn't come to that.

"Spray some cold water on your face to make you more alert. Today we go to the beach and checking out all the chicks. Maybe your soulmate is there. "

"I'm not so sure about that. I think I'm more of a guy who lives with twenty cats later," Chanyeol muttered, pulling the baseball cap deeper into his face.

"Then maybe one of your kittys is your soulmate," Sehun laughed softly and freshened up for the beach. "You can call her Pussy."

"I hate you!" Was all that Chanyeol said. He wanted to throw something at his head, but he had to move for that.

"Chanyeol-ah, move your flat ass and get ready. I want my ice cream ", Sehun whined as he finished dressing.

"I'm done," Chanyeol yawned.

"Do you really want to go like this? What if you get to know somebody." Stunned, Sehun let his eyes wander over his hyung. The younger has always put a lot of value on his appearances.

"And if I do, it won't be my soulmate," mumbled Chanyeol, straightening up and shrugging. "And if it's my soulmate, it won't matter to her how I run around anyway."

This point went to Chanyeol and Sehun could not say anything more.

"Hey, are you all done?", They heard Junmyeon call from the ground floor and from the rooms came a four-way YES.

"Hyung, I thought we were going to eat some ice cream." If anyone had been able to be aegyo, then it was definitely Sehun. Since leaving the mansion, he has been hanging on Junmyeons skirt, or in this case the hem of his T-shirt.

"We do that too. Do you see the stalls up there? There we get our ice cream ", the young paediatrician explained to his guests.

"Oh, I thought that was a real ice cream parlour," said Kyungsoo, who had hooked up with his boyfriend Jongin's arm.

"It really is, but that's downtown. However, the family has opened a few stalls outside the city center. The demand was huge, and they have expanded. I thought in this great weather, ice on the beach is a lot cooler. I also want to introduce you to the owner's son. He has become a really good friend. He reminds me a bit at you, Channie. "

Grinning, he looked to the addressed, who smiled slightly in front of him.

"How so? Is he that tall and gorgeous? "

Junmyeon laughed heartily. "I can see that your self-confidence hasn't changed. So, he can not keep up with your height, but he looks really damn good and I can even say that as a non-homosexual. He is even your age. A few months older, but the same year. Two weeks ago, we celebrated his 25th. You will understand each other. "

"Hyung, that sounds like you want to pair Channie," Jongin laughed.

"That does not help. Channie has already decided to spend his life with twenty pussies," Sehun intervened, but he got an ass kick from Chanyeol. "I mean cats. Cats!", Sehun screamed and rubbed his butt. "Damn hyung, that hurts."

"Good," Chanyeol laughed and the other three joined in his laughter.

"So, here we are," Junmyeon sniffed, wiping laughing tears from his eyes.

"Wow, there is hell," Chanyeol marvelled.

"That's normal when Baekkie has his shift. Come on, let's get started and I'll introduce him to you. Actually, he would have to finish work anyway. "

The four younger ones obeyed their hyung and tried their patience until the crowd cleared before them. Since Chanyeol was not the most patient, he shortened the waiting time in playing with his cell phone. Jongin's job had been to push the taller one each time when they could go closer to the stall.

"Guys, may I introduce you? This is Byun Baekhyun, son of the ice cream empire of Busan."

Chanyeol was prodded by Jongin and immediately looked up from his cell phone.

"Hi," Baekhyun greeted with a smile and Chanyeol forgot how to breathe. What was breathing anyway? How did it work? Did he have to do that?

In front of him stood the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He could not describe what it was that made his counterpart so perfect. His eyes were small in return of Chanyeols, but the brown of them was warm and they had a shine, as if there were stars in them. The nose was perfect, the upper lip was narrower than the lower lip, but still so seductive. A tiny mole on the right above his lip did not detract from his perfect, light skin. His light brown hair was slightly ruffled by the sea breeze, and that smile ... that smile killed Chanyeol.

"I think he broke," mumbled Sehun, shaking his best friend lightly. "I am Sehun and there in numbness is Chanyeol", he assumed to introduce them to each other.

Baekhyun laughed and his eyes became small crescents. Laughter lines formed around his eyes and his mouth turned into a cute rectangle. Chanyeol was ready to melt. Was everything perfect about this man? His appearance, his smile, his laugh, his voice. Since he was smaller than Chanyeol, he had to look up at him and this look reminded Chanyeol of a small puppy. Was Baekhyun his Hachiko?

It hit him like a blow and he did not want to know what was going on in his stomach. Airplanes, bumblebees, butterflies, helicopters, bees ... god knows. In any case, he didn't know if it was a nice feeling or if he felt sick.

"What can it be for you, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun's voice tore him from his rigidity. It felt like he had been absent for several hours, but perhaps it was only for a few seconds.

Helplessly he blinked at his counterpart, who looked at him expectantly and held the ice trowel in his hand. He had nice hands. Chanyeol liked beautiful hands. But he had already realized that Baekhyun was his personal Mister Perfect and, yet he wasn't even into men. Or was he? He was confused.

"Chanyeol-ah, decide. Others also want to," Kyungsoo scolded behind him.

"I ... erm ... I ... I ...", he stammered helplessly and felt the heat rising to his ears. What was going on? Otherwise he was always so eloquent. Embarrassed, he slapped his hands over his face, mumbling an apology and literally ran away from the ice cream seller. Actually, it was more of a stumbling, as Chanyeol had problems controlling his long legs in this condition. On his escape, he ran into two children, with whose parents he apologized humbly and almost crying, before he dropped himself on the beach in the sand and thought with the idea of digging a grave right there.

"Wow Park, you made the best impression ever," he mumbled and closed his eyes bitterly.

What had that been? Had he really fallen in love for the first time in his life? In a stranger? In a man? It had hit him completely unprepared. He just had fallen in love at the first sight. He wanted to find it ridiculous and laugh about it, but damn, these animals and aircrafts in his stomach didn't stop to fly in circles.

Sighing, he took off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his gray hair. His friends would laugh at him. And what would Baekhyun think of him after he acted like a retarded idiot? If he was not his Hachiko, he had lost his chance.

Oh, how he wanted to curse Sehun. Had this brat necessarily forced him to put that idea in his brain? Now he could think of nothing else and hope Baekhyun was his counterpart after he had longed so much.

"Shit," he murmured with his eyes closed, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm an idiot."

"Don't be so harsh with yourself."

Startled, Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked up. Beside him stood Baekhyun. He wanted to get up quickly, but before he could sort his long legs, the shorter one had already sat down next to him.

"Here, your ice cream. I didn't know what you like, so I took chocolate just once. Everyone likes chocolate somehow." Baekhyun's smile was honest on Chanyeol and it didn't give him the feeling that he was being pitied. Slowly Chanyeol took the offered ice cream.

"Uhm ... thanks. What do you get for that?"

"Nothing. Hyung Junmyeon paid for it. "

Chanyeol turned around and scanned the beach for his friends.

"They're still up on the Promenade," Baekhyun answered his unspoken question. "They were worried about you."

"Well, I'm usually not the way I was," he admitted ashamed and licked gently his ice cream.

"And how is it?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"You've just hit my taste buds," Chanyeol answered honestly.

"I'm glad," he smiled and for the first time Chanyeol could keep eye contact.

"I'm sorry how I acted before. As I said, that's not how I am."

"And how are you then?" Baekhyun asked with interest, watching Chanyeol eat his ice cream.

"Talkative. Much more talkative. Not fallen on the mouth. Loud and funny. Well, mostly, at least. I like making others laugh," it gushed out of him, as if the reason for his small collapse was not sitting next to him.

"So, like now?", Baekhyun laughed softly. "And ..."

"Why I was like that?" Chanyeol interrupted, grimacing slightly.

Baekhyun nodded.

"I was not prepared to see anyone who took my breath away." Chanyeol was proud that he could flirt so honestly without wanting to die again of shame.

Surprised, Baekhyun pointed at himself and Chanyeol nodded in agreement. "Can we start from the beginning? Without embarrassing stammering and gesturing from me?" He asked softly.

"Sure. I am Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you." Smiling, Baekhyun held out his hand and as Chanyeol grabbed his hand, it tingled throughout his body. It felt like electricity was flowing through him and goose bumps formed on his skin. Everything was paralyzed in his brain, and without any brain-to-mouth filtering, it might burst out of him a little louder than planned: "Park Chanyeol and I fell in love with you. Crazy, right?"


	2. These feelings are confusing

Chanyeol expected two possibilities of reactions. The first was that Baekhyun pushed him away in disgust and thought he was a freak and the second was that Baekhyun fell around his neck and kissed him senseless. He hoped for the second and was afraid of the first one. But neither one thing nor the other happened. Baekhyun did not push him away, but continued to hold his hand tightly closed, staring at him silently. His eyes bored into his and Chanyeol felt he was looking into the depths of his soul.

In Baekhyun's eyes something seemed to flare up that Chanyeol could not describe. So close up, they were even more beautiful, even warmer and more radiant. They were chocolate brown. He thought it would be his favorite color right now.

A few seconds ago, though it seemed to Chanyeol as if it had been minutes, he had told him that he, a stranger, had fallen in love with him and Baekhyun said nothing. But Chanyeol could not read from his eyes what was going on in him. His counterpart slightly opened his mouth, as if he finally wanted to say something, but closed it again. Instead, he cocked his head slightly and his mouth twisted into his sweet square smile.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Y-yes?" He stammered.

"Your ice cream is melting!"

Chanyeol tore his eyes from Baekhyun and looked at his ice cream in his left hand. The liquid, sticky chocolate was already running down his hand.

"Ah shhhhi ...", he swore and let go of Baekhyun's hand. Panicking, he searched for a handkerchief in his trouser pockets, but as usual, he had nothing in it.

"Here!", Baekhyun laughed softly and handed him a white paper handkerchief.

"Thanks," Chanyeol breathed, ashamed and picked up the cloth to clean his left hand while still holding the ice cream in it.

Without a word, Baekhyun took the ice cream from him so he could clean himself better and gave it back to him when he was done with it.

"You are certainly thinking I'm a walking catastrophe," he mumbled into his nonexistent beard, not daring to look up again at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

"To be honest, I think you're really cute."

Chanyeol dropped his jaw and looked up at Baekhyun in disbelief. "You have to be a very strange person, if you find all that cute," he stated, pointing to himself from head to toe, which made this angel from Busan laugh.

"Then it must be like that."

Chanyeol thought like small crescents when Baekhyun laughed and his eyes formed into those.

Without taking his eyes off the handsome man, he licked his ice cream. "Aren't you kind of ... I don't know ..."

"Shocked?" Baekhyun helped him out.

"Yeah, well, I would be if a guy I've never met before says he fell in love with me."

Baekhyun shook his head. "Not a bit."

Perplexed, Chanyeol dropped the ice cream. "Why not?", He breathed in a deep voice and if he had lowered his eyes, he might have seen how goose bumps had formed on Baekhyuns arms.

"No idea," the brunette shrugged. "Maybe because you don't seem so strange to me. Somehow you have something familiar that I really like. "

"Did Junmyeon perhaps tell you too much about me?"

"Not a bit."

"Nothing?"

"Well he did, but in my opinion he didn't tell me enough. Except that he has friends in Seoul and we would certainly understand each other if I decide to move there. He never said something that one of them would be able to arouse my interest," Baekhyun grinned slightly embarrassed and cleared his throat.

Chanyeol's heart started racing as he realized that Baekhyun could only mean him. That he had aroused his interest.

"Hey Yeollie, I see Baek has found you."

Startled, both looked up and saw Chanyeol's friends approaching. In front was Junmyeon.

"Hyung, what was that?", Sehun asked him worriedly and Chanyeol did not know what to say to his best friend.

"No idea ... I think I had something like a panic attack." Yes, that's what it's most likely described.

"What was happening?" Sehun was confused, he could not be blamed, after all, they had been friends since childhood, and Chanyeol had never panicked for anything. Okay, except for beetles, bees and other crawling creatures.

Chanyeol would have liked to answer him because I fell in love , but he didn't want to embarrass himself any more.

"It doesn't matter. With a bit of sugar in the bloodstream everything will be fine," Baekhyun helped him out with a smile and he would have gratefully kissed him, but leaving it with a deeply grateful look.

"Anyway," Kyungsoo interrupted the pair's intense gaze, "we want to have a drink together tomorrow night. Junmyeon has suggested a great bar, meaning there would still be a friend of his and the best friend of Baekhyun. Sounds like a plan, right? "

"Oh cool," Baekhyun rejoiced, rising from the sand. Smiling, he wiped the sand from his bottom and perhaps Chanyeol's gaze lingered too long on his shapely bottom, which he could be jealous of. Not only that Sehun had a great ass, no, even Baekhyun was blessed with one.

His hungry look had not gone unnoticed. Jongin grinned at him knowingly and Baekhyun seemed to have felt his gaze on him too, because he turned around and looked down at him with a big smile. Chanyeol quickly pulled his cap down over his face, but he could not hide his red ears.

"See you tomorrow night. I have to go back to the booth and check it out."

"Sure Baek. Is Dae picking you up?" Junmyeon asked him.

"As always hyung. See you tomorrow evening Chanyeol", Baekhyun said goodbye specifically to Chanyeol, who had meanwhile got up awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow evening Chanyeol," Sehun complained when Baekhyun was out of earshot. "He completely ignored us. What did we miss?"

"Nothing," Chanyeol said quickly and ran away.

"Your ears are red," Sehun roared after him.

"Sunburn," Chanyeol roared back.

"Oh God, he just cannot lie," the youngest boy sighed, following his best friend while Kyungsoo and Jongin silently joined. Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol with a smile. His plan seemed to work better than expected, but it was still too slow. Tomorrow might already be too late. So it could not hurt to be spontaneous ...

 

 

For the first time in his life, Baekhyun was nervous about seeing someone again. It was not a negative nervous, but a positive excitement.

The day had been pretty crazy so far. After the talk he had last night with his parents, he didn't really want to go to the beach today and throw the ice cream shop for a few hours. Junmyeon had had to persuade him by promising that he would drop by with his friends. Now he was glad he had moved his butt to work. Had he not done it, Chanyeol wouldn't have crossed his path so quickly.

Baekhyun didn't know what it was. He didn't know why he became hot, when he thought of him, but this giant from Seoul had stolen his breath. He had already noticed Chanyeol when he had stood in line with Junmyeon. Which was not that hard when you just were a head taller than the majority. Although he had to admit that at first he secretly made fun of his big, protruding ears. But the moment Chanyeol raised his eyes to meet his, he could only see one more thing. His big, almond eyes, which reminded him of two balls of chocolate ice cream. Only when Chanyeol had begun to stutter, his eyes had dropped to his mouth, from which nothing coherent came out.

He could not even figure out what it would be like to lick chocolate off those full lips, since Chanyeol had run away and Baekhyun could only look at him confused.

He still didn't know what a feeling it was that had drawn him to the huge Korean, but shortly thereafter he had sat beside him on the beach, not caring that he had left his employee alone.

Baekhyun couldn't suspect that he would get there a declaration of love from a stranger. It was not the first one he had received in his life, nor was it the most romantic, but that same declaration of love had two things that were new to him.

First, it came from a man.

And secondly, he was able to categorize this feeling for the first time. Love at first sight.

So far, for Baekhyun, love at first sight has been a myth. Now he understood this whirl around it. However, he had not expected how his heart would beat so fast that the entire zoo burst into his stomach and his body could consist of a single goosebumps. For the first time in his life, he had fallen in love with a man.

Yes, like Chanyeol said it before, that was crazy indeed.

After that fateful meeting on the beach, Baekhyun had not known how to wait until tomorrow evening to see this strange guy, about whom he knew nothing but the name. He had been all the happier when Junmyeon called him a few minutes ago to invite him to the barbecue this evening. This evening was a chance to get to know Chanyeol better.

At half past eight, Baekhyun's best friend Jongdae had picked him up, who immediately wondered why Baekhyun was so beaming. It was not that Baekhyun never smiled because he did ... always. He was the type of sunshine on two legs, but Jongdae felt almost scary to that extent. When he asked what was going on, Baekhyun had only meant mystically, he would find out later.

The later turned out to be the meeting with Junmyeon's friends from Seoul. And Jongdae wouldn't be a good educator if he hadn't had such a good sense of observation and so hadn't noticed the strange behavior of his friend towards these giant of Seoul.

On their arrival, Junmyeon had previously had assignments to all present. In the kitchen he had turned off Kyungsoo and Chanyeol because they were probably the most gifted at preparing food. Minseok, Junmyeon's best friend, and Jongin heated the barbecue in the garden, while Sehun had to help Junmyeon set the table.

"I think we're useless here," Jongdae murmured and shrugged. "Hey Suho, what should we do?"

"Just look good," the pediatrician laughed.

"It will be not so hard for Baek," Jongdae grinned and his eyes fell on his best friend, who was staring into the kitchen all the time. "Go to him," he whispered in his ear, which made the brunette jump slightly.

"Where ... how ...", Baekhyun stammered in surprise that his best friend had seen through him so quickly.

"You are staring," laughed the other softly. "I had no idea you were into men ..."

"Believe me, me neither," Baekhyun interrupted softly.

"Anyway, go for it. Even me as a hetero has to admit that he is cute. Sweet elve ears," he whispered back, because Baekhyun had also lowered his voice.

"Hey wait, how do you know who the two of them I like?"

Jongdae's grin widened, if at all possible. "Baek, I've known you for ten years. I know how you look, if you want something. You get this bedroom eyes and bites your lower lip. That's exactly what happened when you stared at your beloved. So far, I've only ever seen this look with you when you want food. "

For a moment Baekhyun was speechless. What should he say to that? His best friend was not for nothing his best friend.

"Dae?" Baekhyun breathed as he decided to tell him. "It's different this time. I'm not just concerned. Chanyeol told me this afternoon that he fell in love with me. I just don't know what's going on here, but for the first time I believe in love at first sight. Isn't that strange? Especially because I had never been attracted to a man? "

"Hm ... to be honest, you never really cared about women too. I thought you were A-Sexuell, but then you probably wouldn't have had sex with women. "

"Daeeee," Baekhyun complained playfully, which drew the attention of the two in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you whispering?", Kyungsoo asked and the two looked up caught.

"Erm ... nothing," Baekhyun smiled painfully, biting his lower lip as his eyes met Chanyeol's. The smile that he got from him took his breath away. Again!

"We can start grilling right now," Chanyol's deep voice brought Baekhyun back from his trance. Chanyol's voice and Jongda's elbow in his side.

"Wow, you didn't mention what a sexy deep voice he has."

"Argh, Dae shut up," Baekhyun complained and blushed at his best friend. Of course he had to yell it out.

"By the way, I'm Kim Jongdae, Baekkie's best friend, and I break the neck of anyone who hurts my best friend. Even though they are taller than me." Grinning, he held out his hand to Chanyeol while Baekhyun's hand slapped his forehead.

Hesitantly, Chanyeol grabbed the outstretched hand and looked questioningly at Baekhyun, who silently mouthed with his mouth a sorry, ignore him .

Kyungsoo looked a bit confused between the three of them, shrugged and pushed past Jongdae and Baekhyun. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm starting to grill."

"And I follow you unobtrusively." Jongdae released Chanyeol's hand, grabbed a plate of meat, and left Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol in the kitchen.

"I think they did that on purpose," Chanyeol muttered.

"Just got to know each other and are already a well-rehearsed team," Baekhyun growled. Slowly he turned back and smiled sheepishly at Chanyeol. "Hi!"

"You look great," Chanyeol blurted out, as his brain was failing to mouth-filter again. But what should he do if his counterpart looked so attractive in skinny jeans?

"Thanks," laughed Baekhyun. "I thought casual enough for a barbecue at Suho." That his bedroom looked like a bomb had hit because he had tried on half of his wardrobe for this evening, he preferred to keep quiet.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to see each other again today ... or at all," Chanyeol confessed softly.

Baekhyun swallowed hard and shook his head slowly. "What makes you think that? Do you still think that I could be deterred by you? "

"Is that so strange that I think so? I don't even understand myself. I don't even have the slightest idea if this is normal if you fall head over heels in love. It has never been like this and before that I thought I was only interested in women. But then I see you and everything will be ... different." Chanyeol nervously stroked his hair and tried to resist the look of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun leaned over the kitchen counter and took Chanyeol's hand in his. "If it calms you, I have no idea what's going on here. But we have more similarities than you think. Until today noon I didn't believe in love at first sight. Well, and then you stand in front of me, staring at me with big eyes and get out only stammering. I'm at least as confused as you are. That's why I'm glad that I can spend time with you today and get to know you better. I want to see where this weekend leads us."

"That ... that calms me down a lot," Chanyeol laughed softly, linking his fingers with Baekhyun's. His eyes fell on their hands and it did not just feel wonderful, no, their fingers linked together so perfectly, as if they were puzzle pieces that just belonged together.

"The meat is ready. Whoever comes too late punishes life," Jongdae shouted from the garden.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and looked up at Baekhyun again. "Hungry?"

"A lot," Baekhyun smiled and squeezed Chanyeol's hand again before releasing it.

"Then we should get into the fight for the best piece of meat," Chanyeol laughed and turned to leave.

Baekhyun stopped dead and looked after him with a grin. He just couldn't believe how familiar the touch had felt. When Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was not following him, he turned back and grabbed his wrist to pull him away. "Don't worry, I'll share the best piece with you."

Laughing, he allowed himself to be pulled out of him into the garden, while the others were already spread around the table and had, as a matter of course, left two seats right next to each other for the newcomers.

 

 

"Stop laughing. What's so funny about not liking cucumbers?" Baekhyun pouted, turning his beer bottle in his hand.

"You're just the first person I know who doesn't like cucumbers. Why? What did they do to you?" Chanyeol laughed.

"I just don't like the smell and taste of them," he pouted.

"Cucumbers have a smell?" Chanyeol simply couldn't stop laughing. Baekhyun was just too cute.

"Yeah man, they have."

"So you don't use a cucumber mask," said the taller one.

"I'd never think of that," Baekhyun nodded, sipping his beer bottle, which was already nearly empty, looking at the others who were still sitting at the table while he and Chanyeol went to the small pavilion a while ago who was back in the garden, in order to be able to talk in peace. It was quite dark and only the bright moon shining over the sea and reflecting in it. The moon just providing so much light that they could see their features. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's gaze on him and turned back to him. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"I'm just wondering if you'll jump like a cat if I put a cucumber behind you and you discover it. Certainly a cute sight. "

"Chanyeol-aaahhhh," Baekhyun exclaimed indignantly and slapped him on the upper arm before crossing his arms over his chest in insult and trying to stare him into the ground with a wicked look and pouting. However, it did tend to make Chanyeol laugh even more.

"Why are you saying that? You make fun of me," Baekhyun lamented.

"No, I will not do it. But you look so damn cute when you pout. I just cannot help it," Chanyeol grinned and caressed his fingers over Baekhyun's upper lip.

Baekhyun's eyes widened, frozen by that intimate touch. Not until then did Chanyeol realize what he was doing and pulled his hand away as though struck by lightning. His gaze still hovered on Baekhyun's lips. Or rather to his little mole on the right corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he breathed ashamed and bit his lower lip. "That touch was inappropriate."

Baekhyun swallowed and unconsciously licked his upper lip, which Chanyeol had touched a few seconds ago with his fingers. Chanyeol quickly turned his gaze to the sea so he would not get stupid thoughts. He wanted to kiss Baekhyun so much, taste him, touch him. But he also knew it was way too early for that and the last thing he wanted was to scare him away. What they just had was nice. He had never kissed a man and he didn't know if he would do it right. If Baekhyun liked it and if he wanted it anyway. Just because he was as confused as he was didn't mean he wanted the same thing.

Silently they both looked out to the sea and listened to the sound of the waves and the breathing of the other, until Baekhyun took a deep breath and turned back to Chanyeol. "Hey, do you have time tomorrow, or are you just in the package with your friends?"

"Huh? No, why?" Hastily, Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and blinked in surprise when he noticed that their faces were closer than he had expected. "Well ... yes I have time. The others are fine without me," he murmured softly and in a low voice.

"I could show you a bit of Busan before going to the club in the evening. We have some beautiful areas that you just have to see while in Busan. There is so much more than just beach and sea."

"Don't you have to work?" Chanyeol asked excitedly. A whole day only with Baekhyun sounded too good to be true.

"I'm the boss, so no," Baekhyun grinned. "I can be your personal tourist guide all day long. You just have to say yes. "

"Then I would be stupid if I refused this offer, wouldn't I?" Chanyeol smiled as well.

"There is only one condition."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

"No more cucumber jokes," Baekhyun demanded, looking at him seriously.

"Okay, no more cucumber jokes," Chanyeol laughed softly.

"Promise?" Baekhyun questioned him with his pinky finger.

Without hesitation, Chanyeol hooked his little finger with his. "Promised."

"Solemnly?"

"Solemnly," Chanyeol assured, leading their connected fingers to his mouth just to kiss Baekhyun's pinky.

Baekhyun shuddered all over his body, making him tremble slightly.

"Then tomorrow we have a Date Park Chanyeol."


	3. Sunrise over Gwangalli Beach

With closed eyes, Chanyeol leaned his back against the tiles in the shower as the water pattered over his heated body. He had kept the temperature of the water cold, hoping to calm himself a bit. His body was exhausted, due to the little sleep from the previous night, the journey and the events of the day and especially of that evening, but his thoughts were wide awake. In his thoughts only one name kept running. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun!

Yesterday he had hotly denied that he could be gay, and this afternoon at noon he had been taught a better one, when he had come to know the epitome of perfection. Chanyeol didn't want to go that far and claim that he was gay. Never before he had questioned his sexuality. And he had never felt attracted to a man before Baekhyun. Of course, he also found one or the other guy attractive, Sehun for example or Jongin. But he couldn't even begin to compare what he felt when looking at Baekhyun. Everything about him was so beautiful. And all night long he just wanted to embrace him and kiss him, but in the end, he hadn't done anything.

Chanyeol had never been the shy guy before, but with Baekhyun everything was different. In the end Chanyeol decided not to question it any further and agreed that he was not hetero, bi or gay. He was simply Baekhyun-Sexual.

Dreamily, his hand moved to his cheek, which Baekhyun had kissed goodbye. It was still burning like fire. He wondered if he could sleep at all tonight, as he was too excited about the day he would spend completely with Baekhyun. Baekhyun had called it a date and that made him even more nervous because he didn't know if it was one or if Baekhyun had just said it. But one thing was certain, the cute ice cream seller liked him too. If he really felt exactly the same as he did, he would hopefully find out tomorrow. He had the whole day and the evening for that.

Sighing, Chanyeol turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. With a fluffy towel, he only sporadically dried his body and loosely wrapped it around his waist while taking a smaller one to rub his hair dry. Quietly he tiptoed across the hall to the room he shared with Sehun. He didn't want to wake up anyone if they were already asleep, but his best friend seemed to be wide awake when he entered the room. He lay nonchalantly on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"You had a long shower," the maknae grinned at him.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and kept rubbing his hair dry. "A problem with that?"

"Nope," the blonde shook his head and grinned broadly. "Hm, tomorrow will be a great day. The whole day beach, sun, sea, girls. I cannot wait any longer. And you?"

"Erm ... well ..." Chanyeol threw the towel on his bed and ran his hand through his tousled hair. "To be honest, tomorrow I won't spend the day with you."

Jerkily, Sehun sat up. "What? Why? We wanted to spend the weekend together as a clique. "

"I ... I want to spend time with Baekhyun. He offered to show me Busan and I ... I agreed. "

Sehun sighed softly and his features softened. "Baekhyun ... you fell for him, didn't you?"

Chanyeol nodded red-faced and fished out a pair of fresh boxer shorts from his travel bag.

"What's going on between the two of you? You were alone under the pavilion tonight for a very long time."

"Nothing yet. But ..."

"You're hoping for more," Sehun interrupted. "How was that again? You are not gay? "

"Am ... I'm not. That is something different. It's Baekhyun and not the fact that he's a man." Chanyeol lay down in his bed. " Are you pissed that I'd rather spend time with him than messing with you on the beach?" He didn't want his best friend to be mad at him.

"Channie, how could I be mad at you when you finally fell in love for the first time? I'm happy for you and keep my fingers crossed that Baekhyun is the one for you. At least you both look really cute together." Sehun smiled supportively at him. "When are you meeting?"

"He said he would write me when he left. So, no idea. I definitely take my phone to bed."

Sehun lay back in his pillow and gave his best friend a thumb up. "Grab him Tiger."

Laughing quietly, Chanyeol buried his face in his pillow. His heart was racing. In a few hours he would see Baekhyun again.

 

 

Baekhyun put the thermos of coffee in his backpack and looked at his watch. He just hoped Chanyeol wouldn't kill him if he woke him up now, and dialled the number he got from him last night. His heart was thumping as he waited for the other to finally answering the call. It had been ringing for a while and Baekhyun wondered what kind of deep sleep Chanyeol had, or if he had even taken his phone to the bedroom. Just when he wanted to give up disappointed, it clicked in the line and Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's deep, rough, sleepy voice.

"Baekhyun? Did something happen? Is everything ok? Are you all right?"

Baekhyun could not help but laugh silently. "Be ready in fifteen minutes. I will soon be there."

For a moment, it was quiet on the other side of the line, before he could hear the unmistakable rustle of bedding. "Baekhyun, it's ... four o'clock in the morning."

"I know," he just giggled. "See you soon. And oh ... put on a sweater. It's still a bit chilly outside." Before Chanyeol could say anything else, Baekhyun had already hung up, grabbed his backpack and stormed out of his apartment. In front of the house he swung himself on his Vespa and chugged off in the direction of Junmyeon's house. At this time of the day, the streets were empty, and he had no problems getting through. When he turned into the street where Junmyeon's house stood, he had been on the road for exactly ten minutes, and he didn't expect Chanyeol to wait for him, but the headlights of his scooter threw a bright cone of light at a tall man who sat on the small wall of his destination. Chanyeol sat there in the spotlight, squinting against the bright light. Baekhyun came to stand in front of him and took off his helmet. Slowly Chanyeol stood up and Baekhyun let his gaze wander over his counterpart. Chanyeol had hidden his grey hair under a baseball cap, just like the day before when they first met. Because Baekhyun had suggested it, he wore a wide black hoodie that would probably be unnecessary for the rest of the day, but it was just about half past four in the morning. Baekhyun let his eyes wander over Chanyeol's long legs, which were stuck in black skinnies with holes at their knees. Quickly he swallowed the emerging lump and looked up to greet him with a beaming smile.

"Good morning Chanyeol. And ready for an exciting day with me?"

"Not really. Could not have guessed that one day with you would start at four o'clock in the morning," Chanyeol yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Do you want to go to a fish market with me or what?"

Baekhyun laughed and held out a second helmet. "No, not a fish market. Let yourself be surprised. You will certainly like it."

Chanyeol took the helmet and put it on, while Baekhyun did the same, before swinging onto his Vespa. He stowed the backpack between his feet so Chanyeol had enough space behind him. He had never ridden a scooter with someone who was bigger than himself and hoped it would not make much of a difference.

"Get behind me and hold on tight," the smaller one challenged and started the engine.

Nothing better than that, Chanyeol thought, and swung himself behind his crush. Carefully, he clung to Baekhyun's hip, but as he accelerated, Chanyeol's hands moved rather quickly forward and he almost clawed at Baekhyun's hoodie. The little one was a racer. Nevertheless, he maneuvered himself and his passenger safely through the streets. Little by little Chanyeol relaxed and his grip broke loose from Baekhyun's hoodie. But he clung more to the back of the driver and his hands lay flat on his stomach. He didn't care that he could feel his fast heartbeat against his back. He just did not care. Baekhyun's body was warm against his and the wind kept blowing his scent into his nose. He smelled so good and Chanyeol closed his eyes with pleasure.

In the rearview mirror, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol relaxing too much behind him. He turned his head slightly so that his companion could understand him against the wind. "Hey, don't fall asleep on my back," he called over the engine noise.

With a blissful smile, Chanyeol shook his head. "I don't do that. How much longer are we driving?"

"Not much longer," Baekhyun promised, and he was right about that. Few minutes later, he stopped in front of a beach and turned off the engine.

Chanyeol remained motionless behind him as Baekhyun took off his helmet and turned to face him. "We are here. This is Gwangalli Beach. Come on, get off and we'll run to the sea."

"Isn't it too cold to swim?" Chanyeol asked confused, taking off his helmet as he got off the scooter.

"We're not here to swim you dummy," Baekhyun laughed, grabbing his backpack and picking Chanyeol's hand in his. Immediately, a tingling came from his hand and it spread throughout his whole body. Baekhyun's hand was warm and soft and so much smaller than his own, but his fingers fit perfectly between his. Yes, they were made for each other, Chanyeol was sure. It just had to be that way.

A light pull on his hand and a gentle "Come!" tore him from his daydream and he looked straight into the smiling eyes of Baekhyun. Never before in his life had he met someone whose smile reached his eyes as much as Baekhyun's. It was as if the gods had taken the stars from the sky, so they could only put them in his eyes.

Oh God, that thought was so corny that he almost wanted to puke over himself. Now that he had more time to look at him, he found it unfair that a human being could look so pretty in the early morning.

They just stood in front of each other for several minutes, hold hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on, or we'll miss it," Baekhyun interrupted quietly at some point.

"What do we miss?" Chanyeol croaked as his voice failed him. Damn Byun, what are you doing to me, he silently swore to himself, but he let Baekhyun pull him to the beach.

"A beautiful sunrise," Baekhyun finally explained why they were here and dropped into the soft, fine sand.

"Why right here?" Chanyeol asked, sitting down next to him so that their shoulders touched.

With his finger, Baekhyun pointed into the distance. "Do you see the bridge over there? This is the Gwangandaegyo Bridge. When the sun rises behind it, it casts a nice light on it. I don't know, but I think it's very nice. Besides, it is still nice and quiet at this time of day. There is more going on in the evening. The bridge is illuminated and that looks really great, but sometimes the tranquillity is something wonderful that you would like to share with someone special."

Chanyeol, who had been hanging on Baekhyun's lips all the time, swallowed hard. He felt that urge to kiss him again, but he knew they were not ready for it yet. And somehow, he also hoped that the first step would come from Baekhyun.

"And when does the sun rise?"

Baekhyun looked at his watch and smiled slightly. "In ten to fifteen minutes should the sun rise. Can you be patient for so long?"

Silently, Chanyeol nodded, watching as the elder rummaged in his backpack. Successfully, he pulled out two cups and a thermos.

"Taaaadaaaa! Something to warm up and to keep you awake," laughed the smaller and poured two cups of hot, steaming coffee. "Do you need milk or sugar or both? Have everything with me."

Laughing, Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I drink it black."

Baekhyun curled his botton nose and Chanyeol couldn't think of how cute he was. "Isn't that too bitter for you? Hm, apparently not, otherwise you wouldn't drink it," he answered himself to his question and handed him his black coffee. When their fingers touched lightly and perhaps lingered a moment longer than was necessary, he gave him a beaming smile and then made his own coffee by pouring milk and throwing two cubes of sugar into it. When he felt Chanyeol's eyes on him, he looked up again and was greeted with a big grin. "What?"

"Isn't that sweet?"

"I like everything that's sweet," he smiled, winking at him over the edge of his cup as he took the first sip of his sweet milk coffee.

After drinking their cups empty, they silently looked out to the sea, while Chanyeol kept glancing at Baekhyun, who had pulled his knees to his chest and laid his chin on top of them. The light wind from the sea ruffled his light brown hair and single strands caught in his eyelashes. From alone, Chanyeol's hand twitched to the soft-looking hair, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. He bit his lower lip, took a shaky breath, and carefully stroked the tangled strand of hair from Baekhyun's face. His hair didn't just look soft, it was indeed soft. Soft and silky.

Surprised, Baekhyun turned his face to Chanyeol and blinked slowly before he tilted his head and smiled. "Thanks," he breathed, and Chanyeol withdrew his hand. For a while, they sank back into each other's eyes until Baekhyun turned back to the sea and began to sing quietly, making Chanyeol's ears prick up. Baekhyun had a nice voice and Chanyeol was sure that wasn't all what the other had to offer, after all he just sang softly and behind his voice was certainly a lot more power. Immediately melodies and lyrics shot into his head and that only because he listened to him. Maybe Baekhyun was exactly what he needed. Maybe he was his long-awaited muse.

Abruptly, Baekhyun stopped singing and pulled Chanyeol out of his musing. ... again. "Oh, it starts!"

Immediately he followed Baekhyun's gaze and indeed ... the sun slowly rose on the horizon and threw everything in a warm, orange light. Baekhyun had not exaggerated when he thought it would be beautiful.

"That's ... that's breathtaking," Chanyeol breathed, staring out to sea with his mouth open.

"Yes, isn't it?" Baekhyun sighed. "It pays to get up earlier."

As though in a trance, Chanyeol fished his cell phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the sunrise. He wanted to remember that magical morning. And while he was at it, he took a photo of Baekhyun, as he looked into the distance, lost in thought. In the orange glow of the sun, his hair shimmered golden and his soft features seemed even softer. If Chanyeol wasn't already in love with him, he would have fallen head over heels in love with him at the latest.

"God, you are so damn beautiful," he murmured softly, but Baekhyun had understood him. A slight blush crept on his cheek and embarrassed he buried his face behind his hands. That was the third time he had heard that Chanyeol thought he was beautiful.

"How many times do you want to tell me that?" The older one asked, ashamed.

"Until you get ugly," Chanyeol laughed happily, as usual with his whole body.

"You have bowlegs and a flat ass," Baekhyun suddenly said. "And big ears, like Yoda. Besides, you look so stupid when you laugh with your whole body. And your grin is sometimes really creepy."

"Oh wow, you can really compliment, Byun," Chanyeol said dryly.

"Let me speak," Baekhyun laughed, closing his hand around Chanyeols.

"Oh, get more embarrassing stuff," he grunted sarcastically, raising his right eyebrow.

"That's payback!", Baekhyun grinned before continuing. "But I think your bowlegs are somehow sexy. They are long and slim. I like your ears, they are cute, because I think Yoda is great. Your laugh is contagious and makes me happy and your grin ... okay, that's a bit creepy. But your smile is adorable, you really, really, have beautiful eyes and ..." He paused and bit his lower lip. Actually, he wanted to embarrass him, but in the end, he was probably more embarrassed than Chanyeol.

"And?" Asked the big legged Yoda.

"A seductive mouth and ... and very nice upper arms," mumbled Baekhyun.

"Nice upper arms," chanted Chanyeol amused and shook his head in disbelief.

"I think your voice is attractive," Baekhyun simply continued. It didn't matter how embarrassing it was. It was already too late for that. That made Chanyeol fall silent, though. As the silence became uncomfortable, Baekhyun started taking off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked, though he could guess the answer.

Baekhyun jumped up and grinned down to him. "What does it look like?" Then he turned away from him and ran with a battle cry to the water. Chanyeol laughed out loud when a somewhat unmanly scream followed. The water was probably colder than he thought. Nevertheless, he also quickly took off his shoes and socks, just to follow Baekhyun and start a cold water fight with him. Like little children, they hunted their way through the ankle-deep water, kicked the salt water and tried to push each other around. With loud laughter, they yelled at each other's announcements and curses, and Chanyeol had never felt as alive at six in the morning as at that moment. Of course, that could be the cold water that Baekhyun managed to splashed into his face, or just the cute man himself, whose laughter was like music, like angelic singing in his ears.

As Baekhyun tried to escape from Chanyeol and run back to their belongings, Chanyeol ran after him, wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's middle and lifted him up so he could carry him back into the water. The one-head-smaller man cried out in alarm and kicked his legs in the air, realizing that he would surely end up in the sea if he didn't fight back. But Chanyeol would not be Chanyeol if he didn't stumble over his own clumsy feet and he would fall over with Baekhyun. Quick-witted enough, Chanyeol stuck his arms out in the fall so he wouldn't land with all his weight on Baekhyun, who landed with his face in the sand and only let out a strangled "ouch".

Chanyeol was frozen and his heart was thumping as he realized he was more or less on Baekhyun. His legs trembled as he tried to straighten up, but only managed to get to his knees. But that gave Baekhyun enough space to at least turn around between his legs. Only the latter had not expected that Chanyeol was still bent over him and thus their faces were only a few inches apart. Startled, he blinked up at Chanyeol, whose eyes wandered over his features, giving them a longing look as they lingered at his mouth. He was so close to him that he could feel his warm breath on his face. They were both breathing heavily and shakily after their hunt, but this situation robbed them of the much needed air to breathe. Baekhyun swallowed the oncoming lump in his throat and licked his upper lip nervously.

That was the last thing Chanyeol had needed to bridge the last few inches to press his full lips onto Baekhyun's slimmer ones. Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could have reacted in any way, Chanyeol had already broken off the kiss. With his big eyes he looked at him as surprised as Baekhyun felt. He just didn't know what to say. Chanyeol left him speechless and Baekhyun was NEVER speechless. Trembling, he took a deep breath and licked his upper lip again.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and bit his lower lip before jumping from him. "Oh god, I'm sorry," he breathed ashamed and walked away from Baekhyun, who lay shocked in the sand and stared at the sky. Why was he sorry? Baekhyun wanted to feel his lips on his again. The kiss had been way too short. How else could he have reacted to it? "I should not have done that. I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry. Please don't be angry," Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's panicked plea. Slowly and somewhat disappointed, he sat up again, stroking the sand out of his hair and looked to Chanyeol, who stood with his head bowed away from him and pressed his baseball cap to his chest. His ears were bright red and Baekhyun could not help but smile at the sight. This man was a head taller than himself and managed to look like a beaten puppy. How could Baekhyun's heart not soften? He loved dogs.

"Are you hungry?", He asked him and in disbelief over this topic change Chanyeol looked up from the floor.

"So, I'm hungry," Baekhyun just kept on chattering. "It's still very early, but I know a sweet bakery that is already open. They also serve breakfast. Somehow, I really want eggs and bacon." He got up and brushed the sand from his clothes. When Chanyeol did not answer, he looked up at him. "What's wrong? You look like you've done something terrible."

"I ... I ... no," the tall Korean stammered, putting his cap back on and pull it more down so he could hide his red face. "Breakfast sounds great."

Baekhyun gave him a smile, as if Chanyeol had not crossed a line.

"Okay, let's go then. After that, I'll show you Haedong Yonggungsa."

"And that's what?"

"A temple built right on the cliffs," Baekhyun explained as they put on their shoes again.

"You don't want to push me down, are you?" Chanyeol asked suspiciously. Baekhyun was just too relaxed with this kiss.

"Why should I?" Baekhyun laughed and shook his head in amusement. "You ask really strange questions." He held out his hand and Chanyeol hesitated for a moment before closing his hand around the smaller one. Smiling, Baekhyun squeezed his hand and they walked hand in hand to the Vespa.


	4. Secondhand Fun

How could such a petite person as Baekhyun eat so much and still be so slim? Chanyeol was amazed as he watched him eat. Where was he putting everything?

It was still pretty early in the morning and only a few people were on the street in front of the bakery. The weather outside looked promising and Chanyeol was sure the day with Baekhyun would be long and exciting. Almost throughout the breakfast they were silent. It was not an unpleasant silence, but it still felt weird because he had met Baekhyun as a very talkative person. In silence, he wondered if he had gone too far with the kiss, although it couldn't really call it a kiss.

"You look like you want to ask me something," Baekhyun shook him out of his thoughts.

"You probably like eating." It was more a statement than a question and Baekhyun had to chuckle softly.

"As you can easily see, yes I do. I love good food."

"I wonder where you put it all. Take a look, you are totally slim! That's fascinating."

Nonchalant Baekhyun shrugged. "No idea, apparently I have good genes and a good burn. But a part is probably gathering on my butt." With a cheeky grin, he looked up from his plate, because he remembered well how Chanyeol had checked his butt the day before.

"Yes, it's really nice," Chanyeol blurted out. "Have to say that I am even jealous."

"If you had a great ass now, that would be really unfair," Baekhyun laughed. "You are tall, have long legs and broad shoulders. Your upper arms are well defined, and your body is godlike. I also see that through your T-shirt. If your ass was perfect now, I would have to jump from a cliff with envy. Honestly, I don't understand why you're still single or what you might like about me."

"Just everything," Chanyeol breathed. "For me you are the personification of perfection. I want to kiss your parents for creating you. And Junmyeon, because he introduced us to each other."

"Perfection," Baekhyun muttered, bowing his head. "I don't think that's me. I'm too loud, can be annoying, I prefer to play video games rather than go out, I'm just talking, talking, talking. You rarely get me quiet. Constantly you have to deal with me, because otherwise I'm bored quickly and constantly I have to be on the move. Besides, I always flirt with girls, even though I don't want them at all. I just do it for fun, because I think their reactions are funny. I am quickly insulted and quite stubborn, I quickly get jealous ... "

"You're perfect imperfect," Chanyeol interrupted, taking his hand across the table. "And I like you just as you are. So, stop wanting to make a fool of yourself. It won't change anything."

"Okay, let's leave it like that. Let's talk about something else," Baekhyun smiled slightly, staring at Chanyeol's hand, which let go of his, but somehow not because he held his index finger and didn't move to let it go. Baekhyun didn't care. On the contrary, because he liked body contact and with the cute giant from Seoul anyway. "Are you born in Seoul?" He finally asked. Although they talked yesterday, they still didn't know anything about each other. They had been very superficial, and it was time to change that and go deeper, as it was pretty obvious the interest was there.

"Yes, born and raised. And you? Have you always lived in Busan?"

"No, I was born in Bucheon and came to Busan at the age of seven. I have hardly any memory of Bucheon. But that's okay, I like it here. "

Chanyeol frowned. Baekhyun didn't come across as believable. "That sounds like a big but. What's wrong here?"

Baekhyun took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. "It's complicated."

"Anyway, I want to know it," the gray-haired man demanded.

"I feel trapped here. My parents expect me to take over the family business someday. But that's not what I want," he sighed.

"And what do you want?" The question was serious and Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol really cared what he wanted in his life. But he didn't even know it himself.

"If I'd know that. Definitely not that. I just want to be free in my decisions."

"Did you study?"

"Yes, that's what my parents wanted. Management," he sighed. "And you? Could you decide freely?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes, I studied music and am currently working as a music engineer in a recording studio. But my goal is to produce myself. I composed so many songs just waiting to get into the charts," he laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Oh wow, that sounds really cool. Do you play instruments too?" Baekhyun's eyes lit up. He loved music and he could talk about it for hours.

"Some, to be honest, but I don't want to sound arrogant," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, I play piano. I would say pretty well. Now you!" Baekhyun demanded.

"Piano, guitar, drums, bass ... well ... I'm still singing and rapping," he said and got red cheeks.

Baekhyun stared at him, his mouth open. In his eyes one could see the admiration and Chanyeol became even redder. "Why the bloody hell are you no idol? You bring everything! Good looks and musical talent."

"I cannot dance," he laughed sheepishly. "And actually, I've never tried it before. Which doesn't matter because I'm too old now to become a trainee."

"I admire you anyway," Baekhyun breathed awestruck. "You have to play something for me."

"When I get back to Seoul, I can send you something." The mention of his imminent return made Baekhyun's smile collapse. He had almost forgotten that Chanyeol would leave Busan again tomorrow and reminded him that he wanted to show him some more of the city.

"That would be great," said the elder depressed, but bravely tried to smile. When the day was over, it didn't mean that they would never meet again. "But we should go to Haedong Yonggungsa now."

"Alright, you set the pace," Chanyeol smiled, releasing Baekhyun's finger, which he had been holding all the time.

They got up, collected their things, said goodbye and thanked the old baker for the delicious breakfast and left the cafe.

"How long will we need?" Chanyeol asked, taking the helmet from Baekhyun.

"Not long. But don't try to fall asleep behind me," he teased the giant.

"I'm too excited around you that I could fall asleep," Chanyeol winked at him and put on his helmet.

"Oh ho, are you flirting?" Baekhyun laughed and put on his helmet.

"Isn't that obvious?" He countered, sitting down behind the driver and immediately wrapping his arms around his middle.

Baekhyun chuckled and started the engine. "I don't have to tell you to hold on tight."

"No, I will not let you go!" Chanyeol shouted over the engine noise and it was true. He never wanted to let go of this precious treasure.

 

How long they were actually traveling, neither of them had really noticed. They simply enjoyed the closeness too much that was entailed as a couple on a scooter. When Baekhyun stopped in front of the temple, Chanyeol was almost disappointed that the trip was over.

"It is rare to build a temple on a shoreline. Mostly they are on mountains. That's why this is special," Baekhyun explained as they walked to the temple. "Actually we could have seen a nice sunrise from here. From 5 o'clock you can go in here."

"That explains why so many people come to meet us," Chanyeol smiled lightly. "But I don't want to exchange our sunrise."

They strolled about the grounds in peace, now and then Baekhyun explained something and gave Chanyeol enough time to look around and take pictures.

"During the cherry blossom season, it is also very nice here. Unfortunately, you're a few weeks late," Baekhyun mused, letting his eyes wander. He has been here so many times, mostly on the New Year, to make a wish for the new year and then to watch the sunrise. He was not really a believer, but this place always left him calm.

"Then you have to come back here with me when the cherry trees are blooming next year," Chanyeol sighed dreamily and sat down on a rock next to Baekhyun. Their hands touched slightly and Baekhyun turned his head to Chanyeol, who looked out to the sea.

The sound of the waves was soothing, and the heat and scent of the other settled over them like a cosy blanket. Although Baekhyun was a hyperactive person, he would have been able to stay that way forever. It had to be Chanyeol that he felt so calm and relaxed. A condition he hadn't felt for a long time. Relaxed, he rested his forehead against Chanyeol's shoulder and closed his eyes. Shortly after, he felt Chanyeol burying his nose in his hair. And at that moment he was glad that he had washed his hair before going to sleep.

"You smell good," Chanyeol mumbled into the fluffy, light brown hair. "Strawberries, vanilla and sea air."

Baekhyun chuckled softly and blew a kiss on Chanyeol's shoulder through the fabric of the hoodie before looking up at him. This time he did not have to blink in surprise as their faces were just inches apart. Slowly he was accustomed that they were like magnets and to be honest, he applied it to it.

"Do you want to stay here, or should we continue?"

Chanyeol took a moment to let Baekhyun's question sink because he was too busy staring at the other's mouth again. He feared that Baekhyun would soon think that he was generally a little too slow in the head. "Um ... what's the next destination?"

"Nampo"

"Nampo?"

"Nampo!" Baekhyun nodded.

"And that's exactly what?"

"My favorite part of town with narrow streets with small shops and many small stalls with food. And as you know, I love food," Baekhyun beamed at him.

"You could eat again?" Chanyeol asked, astonished.

"I can always eat," Baekhyun grinned. "But apart from that, you can just drift there. And somehow, I would like to drag you to one of the second-hand stores."

"Do I want to know why?" Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun's face beamed with joy and enthusiasm. At that moment, he didn't care what he was up to as long as the smaller one was happy with it.

"Because it's just fun to be crazy and dress up stupid. You can just find the craziest things in these stores."

"Aaaaah I see what you want to do. Count me in. The fashion show is ours." Laughing, he gave Baekhyun a high five and together they ran the 108 steps back up to the scooter. For Chanyeol, alone the ride was worth it.

Time passed so fast when you spent it with a person that meant a lot. At least Chanyeol had to realize that when he looked at his watch and it was already noon. Throughout the morning, they had spent their time in second-hand shops in Nampo, missing out on the strangest and funniest outfits. Without them noticing, they had organized a small contest about who looked the stupidest and Baekhyun was really good to ridicule himself. He cared a shit what he looked like when he stepped out of the locker room to show off his outfits. He threw himself into exaggerated poses and Chanyeol was about to suffocate because he could not stop laughing and rolling to the floor. Soon the attention of the whole store was on the two and even the young saleswoman had to laugh at the two. She knew they were just there to have fun, but she couldn't blame them. Even outsiders could see how perfect and cute they were together.

When it was Chanyeol's turn to change, Baekhyun, with his current disguise, sat in the chair in front of the locker room and scrolled through Chanyeol's cell phone to look at the pictures he had taken of him. He laughed softly to himself, how ridiculous he simply looked.

"Chanyeol-ah, don't you dare publish these pictures," he chuckled, and out of the cabin came a desperate sigh. "Baek, what did you choose for me?"

"Only the best," he smirked, looking back at Chanyeol's cell phone as it vibrated in his hand. A message from Sehun popped up on the display.

Channie, I hope Baekhyun hyung is good to you. You have not contacted me yet and I'm worried.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip to suppress a smile. It was cute that the Maknae was worried, but at the same time he wondered how close he and Chanyeol really were. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get on well with the youngster if he really wanted to date Chanyeol. "Uhm ... you just got a message from Sehun. He's worried about you because you have not contacted him yet."

"I'll answer him in a minute," Chanyeol said smothered and something in the locker room rumbled, followed by a soft "ouch."

"Tell me, what are you doing in there?", Baekhyun laughed and started to get up to look, but Chanyeol opened the curtain and looked at him with a frown. "Try to squeeze into what's too small for you."

Baekhyun let his gaze wander over Chanyeol and clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent him laughing loudly. The giant had squeezed himself into poisonous green flares that were a few inches short and looked like he wore three-quarter pants, and wore a white, almost transparent lacey shirt and a narrow pink silk scarf with floral print around his neck. To perfect the picture, he had attached a sunflower to his gray, dishevelled hair. "Oh. My. God," Baekhyun snarled and fought against his laughing tears. "This is hilarious. Throw yourself in pose, baby! I need a picture of that."

While Baekhyun tried to use his cell phone with shaky hands, as he still had to laugh too much, Chanyeol tried to pose as seductively as possible and almost hung himself against the curtain of the locker room.

"How does it look?"

"Totally gay," Baekhyun chuckled, snapping a series of pictures of Chanyeol with different expressions. "Flowerboy, give it to me!", He cheered at him and just as Chanyeol threw a seductive kiss in his direction, the curtain rod tore under its weight from the attachment and together they fell to the ground with a loud clanking.

"Oh, god, Chan, are you alright?" Baekhyun came to him in a panic and dropped to his knees beside him.

Chanyeol pulled the curtain from his head and pouted at his counterpart. "Remind me never to be seductive again. That can't go well."

"Is everything alright with you?" The saleswoman who came rushing around the corner, stopped in bewilderment in front the chaos.

With red heads they both looked up to the young woman. "Sorry ... we've broken something," Baekhyun breathed guiltily, begging the saleswoman with a sad puppy look not to be angry with them. Chanyeol would have melted away under that look, so it didn't surprise him that the woman only smiled mildly and softly said that it wouldn't be a problem, after all, she could hang up the pole again. It would be more important that they had not hurt themselves.

"How do you do that?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun when they were alone again in the corner of the store.

"Am I doing what?" Baekhyun asked innocently, though he knew exactly what Chanyeol meant.

"How do you wrap everyone around your finger? A puppy look there, a pout here, a purposeful smile and everyone lays at your feet. "

"You too?", The smaller one asked and watched him attentively.

"When you get up, yes," Chanyeol grinned cheekily and Baekhyun returned his grin. "But first we should reassure Sehun that I'm fine. Give me my phone."

Baekhyun accepted his request and handed him his cell phone. "What do you want to answer him?"

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer so he could make a selca from them. In the picture behind them was clearly the clothes chaos and the fallen curtain to see. While Chanyeol hung the picture on a message, Baekhyun looked over his shoulder.

Decay with Baek second-hand stores. Don't worry, we're fine, even if we look like we're crazy and have no fashion sense. See you later Sehunnie.

"So, he should be satisfied with that. And he has a laugh," Chanyeol muttered.

"You are very close, aren't you?"

This question surprised him a little and astonished at the proven tone in Baekhyun's voice, he turned to him. "Yes ... we grew up together. He's a year and a half younger than me, but that never mattered. I love him like a little brother and sometimes I hate him like a little brother."

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and nodded slightly. "That's nice if you have someone who cares so much about you. Do you care much about his opinion?"

Chanyeol hesitated a bit because he didn't know what Baekhyun wanted. "Erm ... yes, most of the time. So ... it depends on what it is about. How so?"

"I think he doesn't like me very much", it finally blurted out of him and Chanyeol blinked a few times in surprise.

"How did you come up with that?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "His look yesterday. He didn't really look friendly at me."

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Sehun always looks like that. He has the biggest fuck-off face in world history. I know he comes across so aloof and arrogant, but in truth he is full of that little playful, sweet kid. He has nothing against you. Rather the opposite."

"How do you mean?"

"He meant to me before he goes to sleep ... Attention, that's his words, not mine. Grab him, Tiger!"

For a moment they only looked at each other silently, before they started laughing at the same time. "Okay, I'll take it back. Apparently, he does like me at least a bit." Smiling, Baekhyun wiped his laughing tears away.

"No, as I said, you don't have to worry about him. If I'm happy, he is ... " Before he could finish, Baekhyun had pulled him closer with his silk scarf and silenced him with a kiss. This kiss was tender and too short for Chanyeol's liking. He could not respond to him like Baekhyun did in the morning, and as Baekhyun's lips silently left his own, he just breathed a thin "too" to finish the sentence.

"Are you hungry? So, I'm hungry!" Baekhyun blurted out as he realized he had let himself go and jumped off the floor.

For real? Again? That was the same spectacle as in the morning. A kiss and to overplay the embarrassing situation, food was brought back into play. Chanyeol was a little offended. Couldn't they just sit in this mess, seal off the outside world and keep kissing? Why did Baekhyun suddenly rush to get out of here? Could he have reacted faster? Was he too slow again? Still puzzled, he watched as Baekhyun disappeared into the other cabin to change his clothes. Because he had no choice, he took his clothes and moved into the only available cabin to change again.

As he stepped out of the cabin, Baekhyun was already waiting for him, and when their eyes met, the brown-haired man turned red. "Maybe we should buy some of that stuff after we make such a mess here."

"Seriously? The stuff is stinking. Who else is attracting this today?" Sceptically, Chanyeol looked at the pile of clothes behind him.

Baekhyun stepped past him and pulled out the pink silk scarf. "Maybe someday it will be useful again."

Chanyeol started to laugh, but it stuck in his throat and he had to cough away the lump. What did Baekhyun want to say? Implying? His grin was not exactly innocent when he passed him to pay at the cash register.

"Do you like chicken?" Baekhyun looked questioningly at Chanyeol as they left the store.

"Not as much as Jongin, but yes."

"Well, then I know what we eat now. You will love it."

"You've said that every time so far," Chanyeol noted, but followed Baekhyun like a loyal dog from the side street.

"And have I been wrong so far?" Baekhyun teased.

Shit, Chanyeol could not speak, because he was right. "No," he mumbled. "You don't."

Satisfied, Baekhyun nodded and shoved Chanyeol onto a bench. "Stay here and let yourself be surprised what I bring you."

Sighing, he watched him as he disappeared among the people. To check the waiting time, he checked his cell phone, but no news came from Sehun. "Well, he did not have to worry about that," he smirked, putting his phone away just in time. Baekhyun dropped beside him and held a large mug in his hand.

"Chicken and rice cake. I can't prove it, but I'm sure they're the best in Korea. Try it and praise me for my good food choice."

Chanyeol could not help smiling at Baekhyun's enthusiasm for food. He was just too cute. So, he came to the request and felt the excited look of his crush on himself. "Wow Baek," he mumbled with his mouth full. "Your insider tips are the best."

"Hehehe, I know," Baekhyun chuckled and began to eat. "Mmmhh, I'm always amazed how good that is."

Chanyeol winced slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly wiped his fingers with the napkin Baekhyun brought with the food and pulled his cell phone out of his pants. Sehun had answered him and grinning, he showed the message to Baekhyun.

Woah how shit do you look? If you think you can turn up like this at the club tonight, I will definitely don't know you then.

"Shit, we should have bought the outfits," Baekhyun said dryly.

"Yes, why not? I don't know what he has. We look totally trendy and hot," Chanyeol nodded.

"Yeah, totally!" Baekhyun chuckled, chewing Chanyeol's cell phone out of his hand. "I need this picture, too. This will be my new wallpaper." With nimble fingers, he sent the picture on his own phone and handed him his back. "Thanks, Channie," he thanked him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

And Channie tried to realize that the guy he'd fallen head over heels in love, had now a picture of him as a wallpaper on his cell phone. He did not get more than a stupid grin at that moment. It was hard enough getting the inhale and exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, it would be nice if you could leave me a comment or kudos.  
> Thank you so much :*


	5. He's cuming

Sehun let his eyes wander over his best friend, as he was putting a lot of effort into his appearance. For ages he had not seen Chanyeol with a straightener in his hand. On the bed lay the light gray shirt that his hyung wanted to wear to his black skinnies he already wore. One and a half hours ago, Baekhyun had dropped him off at Junmyeon, and since then Sehun had seen his best friend only grinning. That the elder had had a nice day, wasn't to be unnoticed. But until now he had kept silent about it and just hummed to himself. Sehun didn’t know the song. It was probably a new song that Chanyeol thought of.

Carefully, Chanyeol removed the straightener and ran his fingers through his soft, gray hair. He wondered if Baekhyun liked his hair colour. If not, it would not be a problem. For the other, he would dye his hair in any colour, if he want it. But he was completely satisfied with the current hairstyle. After wearing the baseball cap all day, he wanted to shine for Baekhyun with a styled hairstyle for the evening. The smaller one should not think of him, he would just wear the lazy look.

As he applied the coloured day cream, Sehun snorted behind him. "Hyung, if he hasn't found you hot before, that will bring nothing now."

"Thanks for your uplifting words, Hunnie," Chanyeol winked cheerfully and carefully spread the cream over his face, making his skin even more level and radiant. Yes, he was satisfied with his appearance.

"I've never seen you in such a good mood and happy for ages. To be honest in this extreme, never before," the Maknae marvelled and dropped onto his bed. "What did this Baekhyun do to you? Did you make out? "

Chanyeol blushed and pulled on his shirt, which he buttoned without a word. He looked at his fingers, so he wouldn't have to look at his best friend.

"No!", He breathed in shock. "You really smooched? What's it like kissing another guy when you're soooo straight?" He just couldn't stop kicking.

"We didn't make out," Chanyeol immediately took the wind out of his sails. He didb't want to mention the two small kisses in front of his friend. But his face told him that he didn't quite tell the truth, or at least kept something secret. And that was what Sehun knew. However, he did not go further. If Chanyeol did not want to tell him something, he had a reason for it. Besides, he would find out sooner or later anyway. Just because Chanyeol did not want to talk about it right now, it did not mean that he never wanted to talk about it. He always came sooner or later.

When Chanyeol slipped his shirt into his pants and rolled his arms up to his elbows, he looked up at Sehun again. "And how do I look?"

"Very chic and trendy. Maybe a bit overdressed for a club, but I'm just glad you're not wearing the outfit of this photo," Sehun grinned and Chanyeol stuck his tongue out.

"Young man, you don't know what looks good."

"Yes, I do. That looks good." He pointed clearly to his friend. "And if you don’t get your longed-for kiss from the cutest ice cream seller in the world tonight, you just have to get it yourself. He certainly won’t be able to say no to you."

Chanyeol's shoulders slid down slightly. "I'm scared of it."

"For what, hyung?"

"Being in love. This first real kiss. The possibility to get hurt. What if I do something wrong? How do you kiss a man? What if he finds it terrible? Or not like me as much as I like him? I never had to worry like that before. I want him so much and on the other hand I'm scared to be with him. My knees are getting soft in front of him, and all the butterflies in my stomach are not letting me eat properly, while he can eat like a starving lion. He just seems to think about food while I think about how to get him to kiss me." Chanyeol took a deep breath to continue his panic rambling, but Sehun interrupted him by hugging him unceremoniously and hugging him pressed against his chest.

"I can only imagine how you do to feel, hyung. I know that your previous attitude I do not love, I just fuck protected you from all these questions, but this time you do love. Although quite surprising and unforeseen, but Baekhyun must have something that throws you so off track and I would like to congratulate him. Finally, you show feelings. Unfortunately, I can not take your fears away, except maybe one. I do not think that kissing a man is much different. Just like a woman, you just need your lips. ... Do you want to test it on me?", Sehun offered teasingly and Chanyeol pushed him with a disgusted face away.

"Yah Sehun, you are like my little brother. How disgusting!"

Laughing, Sehun held his stomach. "Don't worry, Channie, that was a joke. As if I would let you kiss me. These delicious lips are reserved for the ladies only."

"Never say never, Hunnie. Look at me. I was also very sure that I would never fall in love with a man and, yet it happened."

"Whatever," Sehun waved. "He certainly likes you too, otherwise he wouldn't have spent the day just with you. If you hadn’t noticed, he hadn’t invited us. So, he definitely wanted to be alone with you." Encouragingly, he patted Chanyeol's shoulder as Kyungsoo entered their room.

"Oh, hey Chan, nice outfit," he approved Chanyeol's outfit as he eyed him. "Do you want to please someone?"

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo knew the answer, so why did he even ask. "Thank you, Soo. We're done and we're ready to go. "

The little black-haired cook nodded. "Okay, let's go then. Junmyeon said we would meet the other three at the club. "

"Yeah, let's go," Chanyeol said excitedly and stormed out of the room.

"He has a crush, right?" Kyungsoo asked Sehun and the blonde nodded. "Yes, he smiles like an idiot."

"Hopefully he'll still do that when we go home tomorrow," Kyungsoo sighed.

 

 

The group of friends had spent an hour at the Secret Society, the club Junmyeon had proposed. Although the name suggested it could be a VIP club, it was the opposite. Mainly many young people, younger than Chanyeol himself, danced to loud Hip Hop music. For a while, the boys from Seoul were even surprised that Junmyeon had brought them here, because the 26-year-old actually preferred other music.

Sehun and Jongin, the dancers, immediately stormed onto the dance floor to let off steam. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was always looking for Baekhyun, who was not present with his friends, and he was getting restless. Had he somehow scared him away this afternoon? No, not really. After all, Baekhyun had given him a kiss. You didn't just do that, right? Of course, Chanyeol knew the answer, because how many times had he done it himself? How many times did he just kiss women and never call back to them? How many times had he even gone beyond kissing innocently? But that with Baekhyun was different. It didn't feel like he was just a amusement for the beautiful ice cream seller.

He longed so much for Baekhyun and he realized how he was getting more and more frustrated by the minute that passed without his presence. Although he liked the music, he didn't feel like celebrating. Not without Baekhyun. He sat listlessly at the bar and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea.

"Wow, strong stuff what you want to drink," whispered the long-awaited voice in his ear and Chanyeol shuddered over his back, as the warm breath of Baekhyun grazed his skin and his scent rose into his nose. All the frustration was blown away as he turned to his absolute dream person. However, he had not expected that Baekhyuns appearance took his breath even more away than he already did. He thought the little one would be beautiful and cute, but in front of him was a very sexy version of the Baekhyun he knew so far. Chanyeol didn't know where to look. The fact that the smaller had a dream butt and he emphasized it with tight, black Skinnies, was not fair, but he also emphasized his hips and it was sinful. He wore a figure-hugging shirt that revealed his collarbone and it drove Chanyeol crazy. But what totally tore the ground under his feet was the fact that Baekhyun was wearing eyeliner. Chanyeol would never have thought he would find a man with an eyeliner attractive, but Baekhyun rocked the eyeliner more than a woman could.

"Hey, did I make you speechless?" Baekhyun laughed.

"Damn, you're hot!" Chanyeol breathed and his eyes wandered over Baekhyun's face.

"I can give it back to you too," he smiled with red cheeks and stroked through Chanyeol's gray hair. "I really like your hairstyle. Without a baseball cap, I can see your pretty face much better. "

Without noticing, Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun's touch. His cheeks were glowing, and he melted away under Baekhyun's gaze. Only one thought dominated his head. I want him! I want him! I want him! His drink he had ordered was long forgotten.

"Where are the others?", Baekhyun pulled him out of his possessive thoughts and the bigger one irritated looked around.

"Jongin and Sehun are dancing, Kyungsoo will be careful that no one antagonizes his boyfriend and Junmyeon, no idea, he was just here. And where are Minseok and Jongdae? "

Embarrassed, Baekhyun bit his lower lip and shrugged. "I don’t know," he mumbled. "I just arrived and were looking for you right away. Luckily you are tall and easy to find."

Chanyeol laughed and put his hand on Baekhyun's hip to pull him closer, as the bar got louder.

"Come, let's dance," the brunette beamed at him and embraced his big hand.

"You remember that I said I cannot dance," Chanyeol grinned sheepishly, but that didn't matter to the other.

"This is not a competition, Channie," Baekhyun laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. The way Baekhyun mentioned his nickname made him nearly stumble over his own feet. Sehun called him as well Channie, but from Baekhyun's mouth it sounded so much sweeter and he wanted to hear it from him over and over again.

 

Dancing was not as bad as Chanyeol had thought. Apart from him, many others could not dance well and that took away the uncertainty. Not everyone could be as good as Jongin. Although Sehun came very close. And Baekhyun, too, as Chanyeol discovered. His eyes were fixed on him, watching him move his hips and yes, he was really sinful. Many eyes fell on him, whether women or men, and they were demanding. Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun knew how he looked to others and whether he enjoyed being so wanted. Actually, he had no reason to be jealous. First, Baekhyun was not his. Second, Baekhyun ignored anyone. And thirdly, he was staring too. Still, the thought that he was not good enough for Baekhyun bothering him.

Most of the time, Baekhyun danced with his eyes closed, just drifting and ignoring the looks he was feeling. Only one thing Baekhyun could not ignore. He sensed Chanyeol's growing insecurity. He didn't have to talk to him or see him. He just felt it and he guessed what was so worrying him. When he opened his eyes, he looked right into Chanyeol's big brown eyes and he felt reassured when he could see insecurity in them. Without thinking, he narrowed the distance between them, slipped his hand into Chanyeol's, and stepped slightly to his tiptoes to get close enough to his ear. "Hey," he whispered into Chanyeol's right ear and deliberately touched it with his mouth. "Let's get out of here."

"You've only been there for an hour," Chanyeol tried to drown out the music.

"Hip-Hop is not my favourite music," Baekhyun smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Oh okay. And what about the others?"

"Let's write a message. They are all busy." Baekhyun winked at him and how could Chanyeol say no? Sehun would understand it for sure.

"Then let's go," he nodded to him and smiled happily at Baekhyun, who pulled him by the hand through the crowd toward the exit.

In front of the club, they breathed in the fresh air and looked up into the sky. The night was not quite starry. Clouds were raised and there was also a slight wind, which made Chanyeol shiver. Baekhyun, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the freshness. Apparently, he was still heated by dancing.

"And where do you want to go?" Chanyeol asked the smaller one, who stroked the sweaty hair from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No idea, let's just walk. Let's see where our feet are going," he said carelessly, looking up at Chanyeol. "The main thing is that we are together, and I would rather be alone with you than there are many strangers around us."

"And you didn't like the music, although you can really dance to it," said the gray-haired man.

"Well, maybe that's one reason. But that doesn’t matter much. The main reason is you."

Confused, Chanyeol looked at him and slowly it dawned on him that perhaps he could have indicated his insecurity. "We ... we didn't have to go just because I ... because I'm ..."

"Didn’t feel good enough?", Baekhyun helped him out and shocked that he had put it so accurately to the point, Chanyeol bit his lower lip and nodded his head slightly.

Baekhyun sighed softly, resolutely tiring his shoulders as he stood in front of Chanyeol and looked up at him. "We should start to be honest with each other and say what we want."

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "Huh? I am honest. Did you lie to me about something? "

Barely noticeably, Baekhyun shook his head. "So, you really like me?"

"Yes. YES! Didn’t I say that clearly enough? Baek, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. So beautiful that I don’t even know where to look first," Chanyeol blurted out.

"What are you afraid of?"

Chanyeol was silent for a moment. The question was serious. Baekhyun had felt his insecurity and also that he was afraid of something. That's why he deserved an honest answer. "I've never been so in love."

"Me neither," Baekhyun answered immediately. "And further?"

"I have never kissed a man."

"You kissed me this morning," Baekhyun countered.

"But that wasn’t a real kiss. I just pressed my lips briefly on yours. Like you're my sister or something. That was not really kissing." Desperately, Chanyeol rubbed his hair. How could he explain it better without making a fool of himself?

"With really kissing do you mean ...", Baekhyun started, but was interrupted by a couple who stumbled wildly kissing out of the club. The woman was pushed against the wall by the man while her hands kneaded his butt. Baekhyun was quite familiar with this picture. One or the other time he was in the same situation. However, he had never felt anything. Maybe lust, but nothing deeper. No tingling, no goose bumps, no nothing. But when he got into this situation with Chanyeol now, he felt very hot and his heart started beating faster. Alone the thought made him already very lively. Quickly he averted his eyes from the couple and pointed behind him. "... something like that?"

Chanyeol, who had also noticed the stormy couple, flushed red. "I … erm … yeah," he stammered. "Maybe not so stormy for the first kiss."

"Do you want to kiss me like that?"

Chanyeol nodded hesitantly, but didn't move toward Baekhyun.

"Do you want me to kiss you like that?"

He nodded again, speechless about Baekhyun's directness.

"Okay," Baekhyun smiled and took a step toward Chanyeol. He had to put his head back to look into his eyes.

"Will you kiss me now? Here?" Chanyeol's big eyes widened as he realized what he was about to head for.

"One of us has to take the first step and since we only have a few hours together, I don't want to waste this precious time. Do you have a problem with it?"

Quickly Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun clearly had more balls in his pants than him. Or maybe more experience with the same sex, but he didn't want to think about that now.

"Good," Baekhyun whispered, taking his face in both hands and standing on his tiptoes to meet him. As light as a feather, he first breathed a kiss on Chanyeol's right corner of his mouth and then on his left. "If it gets uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop it right away. OK?"

Dizzy, Chanyeol nodded his head and his filter failed again. "Hopefully we don’t have to look for a late-night snack for you afterwards."

"Huh? Please?" Baekhyun's lips were only a few inches away from Chanyeol's as he paused, confused.

"This morning and midday, you wanted to eat something right after the kisses," he babbled, and Baekhyun laughed sheepishly.

"Oh ... I just wanted to play over my own insecurity. Food always works very well there."

"Ohhh ... oka ..." For more Chanyeol did not come. Baekhyun interrupted him again with a kiss. But this time he kept his lips longer on the full of Chanyeol, so that the other had enough time to respond. After a brief moment of stiffness, he felt the pressure being returned. Chanyeol kissed him back and his heart jumped before it started beating faster. The blood pumped through his body and he could hear it rustling in his ears. He gently moved his lips against Chanyeols. Kissed his upper lip, his lower lip, let his narrow stroke over the fuller, but always kept in mind that Chanyeol did not want the first kiss stormy. And that first kiss seemed never to end, whenever he tried to break away, Chanyeol had his lips tucked in again, and Baekhyun surrendered simply by leaning closer to the taller one and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He clearly felt Chanyeol's rapid heartbeat against his chest, and it didn't surprise him that his heart beat in the same rhythm. It also does not surprise him that their lips fit together perfectly, and they move as synchronously as if they had never kissed anyone else. It felt like a first time, but also very familiar.

"Chan ... Chanyeol," breathed Baekhyun out of breath, against the other's mouth. "I ... I'm hungry."

"That ... that's not serious," Chanyeol grumbled, bringing some distance between them. He looked down reproachfully at Baekhyun, who tried to suppress a grin by biting his lower lip.

With one hand, Baekhyun reached into Chanyeol's hair at the back of his head, stood again on his tiptoes, and kissed his mouth before biting his lower lip. "I'm hungry for more. For more Channie," he whispered, provocatively licking the spot where he had bitten.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms tighter around Baekhyun's middle, pushing him so completely against his body. He understood what he meant and bent down further, so that the 11-centimeter size difference were no longer an obstacle. Why should only Baekhyun have to work hard? He felt the teasing tongue of Baekhyun against his lips and he welcomed it more than gladly when he opened his mouth for it. He did not start a power struggle in his mouth and let Baekhyun first dominate the kiss. It was like a gentle caressing and touching.

As Baekhyun withdrew piece by piece from his mouth and only their tongue tips touched, he understood the hint. Baekhyun lured him into his own mouth. It should be a give and take. Chanyeol sighed as his tongue explored and dominated the warm mouth of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun embraced everything, making Chanyeol more passionate and stormy. It was not a fight, more of a sensual dance.

Hardly they breathed into the kiss, but stopping was not an option. Not for Chanyeol or for Baekhyun. Through their mist, they took in the excitement of the other and sighed and groaned into the kiss as they touched through the denim. For both it was a premiere that they were only aroused by kissing alone.

Chanyeol ran a hand in Baekhyun's neck, noting how the smaller one trembled and his moans sounded like a purr. This made him smile into the kiss. He had probably found Baekhyun's sensitive spot. The other hand left Baekhyun's sinful hips and instead wandered to the even more sinful butt. He didn't want to grab properly, just touch gently. Let his hand go over the perfect curve.

Baekhyun clenched one hand in Chanyeol's hair and the other on his trained upper arm as his pelvis bumped against that of Chanyeol just because Chanyeol suddenly grabbed hold of the soft touch and groan of his butt.

This clash was the last thing Chanyeol had missed and before he could prevent it, a wave rolled through his body. He had squeezed Baekhyun tightly as he moaned louder than before and pulled himself out of the kiss to gasp shakily. "Ugh ... oh shit ... oh no ... that cannot be true," he only jerked out and clung to Baekhyun as if he were his rubber ring, saving him from drowning.

Said rubber ring opened his eyes in surprise and blinked in disbelief. "Are you ... did you just ... came?"

"That ... that ... oh my god ... that's never happened to me in my life. This is so embarrassing. I'm not a pubescent boy anymore. I don’t know how that happened. My last sex was not so long ago. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! ", Chanyeol talked more to himself and finally let go of Baekhyun, who didn't know if he should laugh or feel sorry. With a disgusted face, Chanyeol looked down and wiggled his butt, hoping that the sticky feeling in the boxer shorts would disappear. "And that's disgusting."

At this sight, Baekhyun could not help but laugh out loud. And he could not stop when Chanyeol looked at him insulted.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun. Stop laughing! This is your fault!"

"Why is it my fault? I can’t help it if you can’t keep it in your pants," chuckled the accused.

"The problem is I kept it in my pants," Chanyeol grumbled. "And it's your fault because you make me crazy about you."

"I am sorry. I try to stop laughing, but you look so cute when you're offended," he chuckled, patting Chanyeol's cheek. "I'll make it up to you."

"It would be great if you stopped making fun of me," Chanyeol pouted, leaning away from Baekhyun's hand. "I also know that I ..."

"That you what? Hm? To scare me with that? Sorry, I have to tell you, unfortunately, I find that actually very sweet and I feel flattered, that I manage to let you come, without really touching you. I have to be a really good kisser. "

"Yes, that too," he grumbled a little less offended this time.

Baekhyun stepped closer to him and took his hands. "Channie, let me make it up to you. OK?"

"And how?"

Smiling, he kissed Chanyeol on the pouting lips. "Come home with me. I lend you something from me and you can take a shower or just freshen up as you please. And it would be nice if you could stay overnight."

Chanyeol swallowed hard. Spending the night with Baekhyun did not mean they would ... Oh my god.


	6. It's Payback

I can’t do this. I can’t do this. How is that possible? I'm not ready for it yet. Or am I? Oh god, of course I want him. But ... fuuuuuuck!

Chanyeol's thoughts were a mess and he was simply overwhelmed. He had no idea what he should do. Baekhyun sat in the taxi next to him and looked out of the window. Whenever a car approached them, his face was briefly lit and Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off him. Even his side profile was beautiful and perfect. They knew each other for more than 24 hours and Chanyeol knew that he had fallen for him and would probably do whatever Baekhyun demanded of him. But was he really ready for sex? His desire for him said yes, his fear of the new and unknown said no. Yes! No! Yes! No! He was fucking confused. To distract himself, he sent Sehun a message that he had already left with Baekhyun and would spend the night with him. He could imagine the dirty grin from his best friend when he came back tomorrow. Yes, only too well. Sehun was reliable when it came to that. The Maknae would go nuts until he blurted out every detail of the evening. But he shouldn't mention the "accident" in front of the club. Best he would delete this "incident" from his life story. It was almost a miracle that Baekhyun was so cool about it.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Startled, Chanyeol winced. He hadn’t noticed that Baekhyun was facing him and was looking at him worriedly, although he had been staring straight at him all the time. "Yes, yes ... I’m all right. I just imagined how Sehun will annoy me tomorrow," he smiled lightly. That was not even a lie.

Baekhyun laughed softly. "He's probably the type of best friend who goes nuts for a long time until you spit everything out, huh?"

Again he had put it in a nutshell and Chanyeol wanted to jump on him, because he was just great and understood him so very well. "Yeah, exactly." Chanyeol smiled.

"Dae is fortunately not so obtrusive. He may be, but I always get him pretty well sedated," Baekhyun laughed lightly.

"How long have you known Jongdae?"

"Oh, for ten years. We met in middle school. He came from another school. In the beginning, I found him terribly annoying because he was so loud and cranky until I realized that I was not a bit better. Together, we drove the teachers crazy. They called us the Beagle Line. I remember the words of farewell from our class teacher too well." To imitate the teacher, Baekhyun hushed his voice and grunted deeply: "Guys, do you see that? "He pointed a finger to his head. "All these gray hairs are your fault. You owe me a lot hairdresser visits."

"Hehehe, so you were a troublemaker." Chanyeol's heart warmed. He could just imagine the teenage Baekhyun too well.

"I've never done anything bad. I was always very talkative and had to express my opinion to anyone, whether he wanted to know it or not. I used to discuss with the teacher about Harry Potter in class. She really believed that Ron should have died in the end. Hello? Ron? He is Harry's best friend and thus a hero, because let's face it, without his friends, Harry would be dead. She just didn’t want to see that and that's why I unfortunately had to have a lesson with her about it." Baekhyun shook his head regretfully, "In the end, I had the last word and was invited to the Debating Club."

"Great," Chanyeol laughed loudly, banging on the taxi driver's seat, who punished him with a fierce look through the rearview mirror. "And did you go?"

"Nope. I would have had to debate about things that didn’t really interest me. I rather had spent my free time with something else," Baekhyun shrugged serene and grinned about Chanyeol's outburst.

"And what did you do in your free time?", Chanyeol asked curiously and finally responded to the driver's scowl as he nimbly put his hands in his lap.

"I told you that I play piano. I did that often. I had never taken lessons and taught myself the most. Or I hung out with Dae. We were in karaoke bars, in the malls or just on the beach. Basically, we're still doing the same thing," Baekhyun said, puzzled, and stroked his neck. "I'm 25 years old and don’t do anything other than with 17. You also have to think that I'm very boring."

"I think you are interesting," Chanyeol muttered. "And I could just spend my time only with you and not be bored for a second."

Baekhyun smiled gently at him. "That would be nice, but unfortunately impossible."

"I know," Chanyeol breathed sadly.

The taxi driver stopped in front of a skyscraper and Chanyeol looked curiously out of the window. "You live here?"

"Yes, I have an apartment here. Did you think I would still live with my parents?" Baekhyun asked amused as he paid the taxi driver.

"No, I didn’t mean that. This house only looks very fancy. So much glass. It's definitely awful to have to clean the windows."

Laughing, Baekhyun got out of the car and Chanyeol followed him. "Channie, I live on the 32nd floor. I won't clean windows there. At least not from the outside. That's what a cleaning company does."

"Oh," Chanyeol breathed. "Obviously. Didn’t you say on Friday that you are afraid of heights? Why do you live on the 32nd floor?"

"Because the view is beautiful. I just cannot look down," Baekhyun grinned, taking Chanyeol's hand. "Come now, so I can redeem you from your boxer shorts."

"Ahhh, I almost forgot about this incident," Chanyeol groaned, letting the smaller one chase him into the house, who's chuckling unabashedly. They stopped in front of one of the elevators to wait until one reached the ground floor. "How many people live here in the house?"

"No idea," Baekhyun shrugged. "But these are not all apartments. On the first floors are restaurants and offices. Only from the 26th floor are apartments. On the first floor there is even a supermarket. During bad weather, I don’t even have to leave the house for grocery shopping. Oh, and there's a gym in here, too, but I'm not going there anyway."

"Wow, coooool," Chanyeol breathed. "Is everything quite anonymous, right?"

The elevator opened his door and they entered. Baekhyun pressed the 32nd button and the door closed again. "I only know my direct neighbours. What lives above or below me is unknown to me. If you lived here and we would not even ride in the elevator together, I probably wouldn’t even know that you exist."

"That would be sad," Chanyeol murmured and Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, that would be."

Arrived on the 32nd floor, Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to his door, where he entered a code to open the door with a beep and a click.

"Did you have to change the code more often?"

"Yeah, every time I broke up with someone," was Baekhyun's honest answer and walked into his apartment. "Otherwise it would be shit, if suddenly the ex-girlfriend is marching into your apartment."

This reminded Chanyeol that Baekhyun had had only relationships with women. "What was your longest relationship?"

"Hmmm, I think 4 months. But I was still in university. After that, they never lasted more than a few weeks. And you?" Baekhyun turned on the light and Chanyeol looked around in amazement. When you stepped into such a residential complex, you expected cool elegance, black and white minimalism, or very fine furniture, but Baekhyun's apartment was warm, colourful, cosy, and anything but plain. And they were only in the living room.

Embarrassed, Baekhyun collected a few things which were scattered on the couch and on the table. "Excuse the mess. I didn't plan to bring visitors."

"I think it's great here", Chanyeol breathed and walked like in a trance to the window front. "Now I know what you mean with great view." In front of him, the illuminated Busan spread.

Baekhyun stepped behind him, embraced him with his arms and stood on his tiptoes to breathe a kiss on his neck. "Hey, you owe me still an answer."

"Oh sorry. 11 months was the longest. That was also in my university time. After that, all I had was one-night-stands." A shiver went through his body as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and buried his face between his shoulder blades.

"Hm, who has more relationship experience? You or me?"

"I think you. After all, you tried several times. I gave up after the first failed attempt," Chanyeol replied, turning around in Baekhyun's arms so he could look at him. "I just didn't fall in love. And now I know why."

Baekhyun looked up at him and Chanyeol took his face in his hands. He gently stroked Baekhyun's lips with his thumbs. "I have been waiting for you. All these feelings I should experience only with you," he replied to the unspoken question of Baekhyun. The smaller one didn't have to say a word, it had been recognized in his eyes.

"Ditto," Baekhyun whispered, licking his upper lip.

Chanyeol leaned down and caught his tongue with his own, sucking it into his mouth for an intense, passionate kiss.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure into the kiss. His fingers closed around the fabric of Chanyeol's shirt and pulled it out of his jeans. It was really hard for him to break away from Chanyeol, but he had to pull himself together. "I'll give you a fresh boxer shorts, so you can take a shower."

"Mmh ... okay." Chanyeol looked insecurely as Baekhyun disappeared into his bedroom. A little later he came back with a pair of shorts and two towels, which he pressed into the arms of the taller one.

"Do you also need a T-shirt?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I always sleep without. So, if it doesn’t bother you. "

Baekhyun nodded his head to a door. "The way you feel most comfortable. There is the main bath. I'll get ready in the other bathroom."

"Okay, see you soon." Chanyeol took a deep breath and walked through the door Baekhyun had shown him. Finally, he was able to get out of his sticky boxer shorts.

 

Baekhyuns boxer shorts fits perfectly, Chanyeol noticed after the refreshing, short shower. The cooling had done him good and his head was clearer again. In the sink he quickly washed his boxer shorts and hung them to dry over the edge of the bathtub. With luck it would have dried in the morning. If not, he has to help out with the hair dryer. With the smaller towel he rubbed his hair dry and left the bathroom. Baekhyun was not back yet and so he looked around the living room. On the walls hung pictures of his family and friends. There was a PlayStation in front of the TV and a lot of cases of games were scattered around it. It didn't seem like he had exaggerated when he said he was playing more games than going out. In one corner of the room was a wide shelf, stuffed from floor to ceiling with DVDs, blue rays, CDs, and vinyl records. Very nerdy, Chanyeol grinned.

Just as he wanted to turn back to the huge window front, to enjoy again this wonderful view, he noticed the black piano in the other corner. Why hadn’t he noticed before, how it stood brilliantly in front of the window? While playing you could look directly out into the distance. It looked well looked after, which suggested that Baekhyun had to love it very much. However, it tingled Chanyeol's fingers, he stood again in front of the window. He didn't play on a foreign piano without permission. Sighing, he wrapped his towel around his neck and stroked his damp hair as he looked out, lost in thought. It was nice here and he felt comfortable in Baekhyun's apartment. Normally he always felt uncomfortable when he was with someone for the first time. But it felt like arriving here. Like at home.

"Oh, you're done," he heard the soft, surprised voice of Baekhyun. He quickly turned to the smaller and it caught his breath again. But why? Why was he so incredibly beautiful in all circumstances? Early in the morning, when everyone still looked sleepy and wrinkled, Baekhyun shone like the rising sun. No matter what ugly clothes he put on, he didn't lose his beauty. He was cute, sweet, charming. And that's how he could be attractive, sexy, and damn hot. Chanyeol went through all the adjectives which described Baekhyun the best in his head, and none of them met the sight he was offering at that moment. Baekhyun in boxer shorts baring his legs and Chanyeol had never seen more beautiful thighs in his life and he had seen many females. Baekhyun in a T-shirt that was too big for his petite body and made him look much smaller than he really was. Because he was not small. 1.74 m was not really small. He was taller than Jongdae, Minseok and Junmyeon, but against Chanyeol's 1.85m or more, he just seemed tiny. And this impression gave Chanyeol an unprecedented protective instinct. He wanted to embrace him, to protect him from all evil in this world and to make sure that he was always well, that he lacked nothing and was happy. The t-shirt was so big that Baekhyun's collarbone was exposed and as in the club, Chanyeol already wanted to kiss it. His hair fell wetly in his face, which was free of any make-up. Although he was very sexy with eyeliner, Chanyeol preferred Baekhyun's bare face. He was so fascinated by him that he didn't notice Baekhyun staring at his bare chest. Carefully he stroked strands of hair off Baekhyun's face and made him look up at him.

Baekhyun cleared his throat with red cheeks. "You were faster than I thought."

"Maybe you just took too long," Chanyeol teased.

"Yeah ... maybe," Baekhyun muttered. "I was a little lost in thoughts. And that you are half naked in front of me makes me a little nervous. You must know that I didn't intend that tonight ... "

"That calms me down to be honest," Chanyeol interrupted. "I mean ... oh god, you're turning me on ... but I'm still a little scared of it."

"Me too," confessed the smaller one. "This is something completely different. I want you. For real! But I just think we both have to figure out how it works with us. Stupid as that may sound, I think if we rush something so important we might break something."

"No, you're right. I know what you mean. Just because I'm flying back to Seoul tomorrow doesn't mean it's over with us. "Chanyeol looked hopeful.

Hastily, Baekhyun shook his head. "No. No way. I don’t want to define our relationship yet. To put a label on it now is too early. We are now very attracted to each other and believe we are in love with each other, but will we still be that if we cannot see each other? Sure, we'll call and skype, but it's not the same. It's going to be a difficult time for us. I really want that. I want you. I want "us". "

"Then let us take the time we need. We're destined for each other, I'm sure of that and I've been waiting for you all my life and I'll wait even longer for you. Oh, my goodness, I sound so cheesy ", Chanyeol laughed embarrassed and ruffled his damp hair.

"Yes, you do," Baekhyun laughed out loud. "But I like it when you say that romantic stuff."

Chanyeol let out a relieved breath. "Oh well, because I really seem to be totally romantic. At least you bring this side out of me. Urgh ... that was pretty cheesy again, right?"

Baekhyun just smiled, grabbing the two ends of the towel that hung around Chanyeol's neck and pulling him down, so he could kiss him. "Let's go to bed and don't worry, we won’t do anything that could make you or me uncomfortable," he breathed into the kiss and the taller one could only nod humbly.

By the hand, Baekhyun led Chanyeol into his bedroom and the latter had no chance to look properly, as he was pushed straight onto the wide bed. He didn't even have time to blink as Baekhyun was bending over him. Their faces were only a few millimetres apart and the smaller one had supported himself with his hands beside Chanyeol's body. They looked deep into each other's eyes. So deep that at some point they only perceived the brown of the other. "No sex doesn't mean we're not allowed to do anything," Baekhyun muttered, lightly stroking Chanyeol's lips.

"Good," Chanyeol breathed shakily. "Because there's something I want to do all the time."

Before Baekhyun knew what he was doing, he was under Chanyeol. The change went so fast that he gasped in surprise, but it became a quiet grunt and then a pleasurable moan as Chanyeol kissed down his neck. It felt so good and he closed his eyes with delight as he ran his long, slender fingers through the soft gray hair. The touch of his fingertips on the scalp caused Chanyeol to sigh at Baekhyun's thin skin around his neck. It tickled slightly, but Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. One hand of Chanyeol stole under the T-shirt and with his thumb he painted soothing circles on Baekhyun's hip, while he pulled down the collar of the shirt with the other hand, so he could distribute small kisses on his collarbone until he found a good place, where he could suck.

Surprised, Baekhyun groaned at the slight pain and his whole body twitched under the larger one, who had his hip tightly bound so he couldn't move under him.

It immediately formed a bluish stain on Baekhyun's collarbone and Chanyeol licked reassuringly over the throbbing spot before gently pressing his full lips to it and mumbling a low "Mine".

Baekhyun's breath stopped at that tender gesture before he pulled the younger man's head up to kiss him passionately. Without breaking contact, Chanyeol straightened up and pulled Baekhyun with him. Eyes wide, the older man stared at him as he released himself from the kiss and slipped his hands under the T-shirt that still covered Baekhyun's upper body. It bothered him and had to go. That's why he pushed it up piece by piece, stroking the warm, soft skin of the man he so desired, watching every gesture and facial expression of the other, whether he agreed. After all, not everyone was as confident with his body as he was. But when Baekhyun raised his arms so he could pull the shirt over his head, he grinned happily and released his counterpart from the annoying stuff. Without further notice, he simply threw it into the room and worshiped the body that was presented to him.

Baekhyun was not as fit as Chanyeol was. He was slim, and you could see the indicated abdominal muscles, but he was so much softer, and it made him more sensual for Chanyeol. Gently he pushed him back into the pillows, ran his hands over the soft skin in front of him and drowned in Baekhyun's sight, as he looked up at him with wet, dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks, slightly open mouth and swollen lips. Oh God, how much he loved him, and no distance would be able to change that.

"Will you stare at me like that forever, or do you want to do something else?", Baekhyun took him out of his trance.

Redness rose in Chanyeol's face. "I honestly don't know what's okay and what's not."

"Find out," he said, smiling, grabbing Chanyeol's hand and pulling him back onto him.

"O-okay," the taller stuttered, letting his gaze flick once more over the smaller man's face, just to make sure it was not unpleasant for him, because he felt the excitement of Baekhyun. The same excitement he had in front of the club. But this time it was covered only by the thin fabric of the boxer shorts. He bit his lower lip to stop a grin. It was time to pay back. And Baekhyun had asked him to find out what was okay and what was not.

He pressed his lips briefly on the red, already swollen lips of Baekhyun, before kissing his jaw and Adam's apple. As light as a feather, his hands stroked Baekhyun's chest, followed by his mouth caressing every inch of skin touched. A soft sigh beneath him shows that he had done nothing wrong so far. Satisfied and intoxicated by Baekhyun's fragrance and taste, Chanyeol ran one hand farther down, patting the waistband of his shorts with his thumb before laying his hand on the pronounced bump.

Baekhyun drew in a sharp breath and started to brace himself on the elbow to see better, but Chanyeol crushed his plan as he began to massage his arousal through the fabric. Groaning, he sank back and threw his arms over his head.

Chanyeol laughed softly at his reaction and exerted more pressure. Baekhyun's mouth fell open and the sounds that came out of him were a mixture of sighing and moaning. These noises and sight of him pumped the blood into Chanyeol's abdomen, but now it was all about Baekhyun.

As he rubbed and massaged Baekhyun's arousal, he kissed his neck, scratching his teeth over the trembling Adam's apple and biting his earlobe.

Baekhyun swallowed hard and clawed at Chanyeol's back. "Cha-chan-yeol, what ... what are you doing ... there?" His voice was scratchy and breathless. Of course, he knew what Chanyeol was doing. But not why.

"This is Payback, baby!", Chanyeol breathed in his ear and licked his ear, but gasped as Baekhyun's fingernails pierced his shoulder blades. What a sweet pain.

"That's ... that's not fair," Baekhyun moaned, eyes wide. He knew what was coming. Chanyeol knew too well what he was doing, and he was good at it. The heat came as anticipated and with Chanyeol's name on the lips, Baekhyun came sighing into his shorts.

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh silently and with self-satisfaction. Baekhyun was still too intoxicated to complain about his exaggerated joy. His heart was racing, and he gasped. Ashamed that everything was going so fast, he put his arms over his face.

"Now you have your payback," he grumbled, after a while of silence and after he had enough air again, he could supply his brain again.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting," Chanyeol chuckled. "Are you mad?"

Baekhyun shook his head and straightened up. "But thanks to you, I can change again."

"You certainly have a large selection of boxer shorts in your drawer," Chanyeol teased.

"Yeah, that's my luck you didn't have," the little boy countered, grinning, getting up off the bed and slipping innocently out of his boxer shorts as he walked to the dresser. He was well aware that he was showing Chanyeol his bare bottom. With the dirty shorts, he cleaned himself from the rest, threw them to dirty clothes and picked a fresh from the drawer. All the while he felt Chanyeol's eyes on him and grinning he made a show of putting on the clean boxers.

Chanyeol, moaning, dropped back behind him into the pillow. "You're such a tease."

"Baby, this is Payback," Baekhyun whispered as he crawled back onto the bed and snuggled up next to Chanyeol, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"Do I have to show you my ass as well?" Grinning, he pressed his lips to Baekhyun's forehead.

"No, that's ugly," grunted the little one and closed his eyes.

"You only say that because you want to annoy me," Chanyeol pouted.

A smile spread over Baekhyuns face and Chanyeol knew that it was not meant seriously. Baekhyun was a tease and he would handle it. After all, he had Sehun for years as his best friend. The miserable brat and Baekhyun would surely get along splendidly if they talked for more than a few minutes. Chanyeol was sure of that. Speaking of Sehun, he hadn't even checked to see if his friend had answered him. But he also didn#t want to leave the cosy bed with Baekhyun in his arms.

"Good night, Gorgeous," he breathed and kissed Baekhyun, who was already sleeping, on his temple.

"Good night, Channie," Baekhyun murmured against his neck, wrapping his arm tighter around Chanyeol's stomach.

Channie! It was so nice to hear that from Baekhyun's mouth. So nice that the butterflies fluttered around in his stomach.

In a few hours he would fly back to Seoul. Before he had to go back to his friends, he wanted to spend his time with starring at his first big love. He could still sleep at home. It was more important to memorize every detail of Baekhyun's face. At least that's what he used to think, but a quarter of an hour later he snored silently beside his big love.


	7. Parted ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to say goodbye :(

Carefully, Baekhyun leaned on his elbow and looked at the sleeping man beside him. Smiling, he let his finger hover over Chanyeol's face and traced the shape of his nose and the outline of his jaw without touching his skin. Chanyol's mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly, making Baekhyun chuckle gently. The sun rays were shining through the windows cast on Chanyeol's face and his long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. "You think that I’m so beautiful and you have no idea how beautiful you are," breathed Baekhyun, gently stroking some hair from Chanyeol's forehead. He sighed softly and let his eyes rest lovingly on his full lips. "You're perfect, not me," he whispered, leaning over Chanyeol and laying his lips gently on the other's.

"Hmmm," Chanyeol sighed and his eyelids twitched. He opened his eyes with fluttering eyelashes.

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss and then broke free. "Good morning, Chanyeol-ah."

"This is really a good morning", Chanyeol smiled sleepily and cleared his throat to get rid of the scratchy morning voice. "Hey," he finally greeted him and ran his hand over Baekhyun's cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very much," the older one answered, nestling his cheek into Chanyeol's touch. "And you?" His eyes closed in pleasure. He enjoyed being touched so tenderly by the younger one.

"How could I not sleep well with you in my arms?"

"Cheesyeol is active early in the morning," Baekhyun grinned, opening his small, sleepy eyes.

"And Puphyun is incredibly cute right after waking up," countered Chanyeol.

"Puphyun?" Baekhyun laughed. "Should the puppy bite you?" Playfully he bared his teeth, making Chanyeol laugh.

"Go ahead, Puppy. It will probably be just a nibble with your little teeth ", he teased him, and the little "puppy" did not let it be said twice. With a low growl, Baekhyun kissed and bit Chanyeol's neck until he bit into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, sucking the skin between his teeth. Chanyeol groaned and put his hand on Baekhyun's neck. Through his fingers he let slip some soft light brown strands. His breath went wild as Baekhyun let go of his neck and instead kissed his jaw to his mouth. At his destination Baekhyun bit roughly in Chanyeol's lower lip. “Ahhh Baek," Chanyeol gasped. "That hurt." He licked his lip and tasted blood.

"Sorry," Baekhyun murmured, smiling innocently. "I think I've gotten too much into the role of the puppy."

Chanyeol sighed and crossed his fingers behind Baekhyun's neck, pushing the smaller one back down. "You have sharp teeth, Puppy." He could not be mad at him. Not if he was so cute and could kiss oh so good. "I want a reparation."

"Okay!", Baekhyun grinned and kissed him. As his lips moved softly on Chanyeol's, he moved his hands across the other's body to the south. Chanyeol caught his breath for a moment but followed Baekhyun. He had done it last night, too. Not a big deal for him. Only he had not expected that Baekhyun would soon go into his pants. "Is that a good compensation?" Baekhyun asked between kisses, and Chanyeol nodded, intoxicated with the feeling that caused Baekhyun's hand. He had not even noticed how his boxer shorts were pulled down so that he lay practically naked next to Baekhyun. There was nothing better than getting a hand job in the morning right after waking up. Usually he had to get it for himself, but that was so much better. Stormy, he kissed the older man back and also pulled his shorts down, after all, it should remain fair.

 

After their fair share in Baekhyun's bed, they had a separate shower. A few days ago, Chanyeol would have shivered if he thought that a man might touch him inappropriately. Now he could not get enough of the feeling Baekhyun gave him and he could touch him in any way. But he knew that would not be possible anymore. In a few hours he would be back in Seoul. He would most like to stay here or simply take Baekhyun home. But Baekhyun was not a souvenir that you brought back from vacation. He was definitely not a summer flirt. Chanyeol was sure that he had got to know his future here. He didn't know what the future would look like, but Baekhyun was in it, so it could only be perfect.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he already smelled fresh toast. This time Baekhyun had probably finished before him. So, he followed the smell into the kitchen and found Baekhyun standing there at the stove making scrambled eggs and bacon. His hair was still wet and ruffled at the neck. He wore a black t-shirt who was half tugged in the blue, worn jeans and on his neck glowed a second hickey. Yes, Chanyeol had not been able to hold back, and he was not sorry. Quietly, he sneaked up from behind, wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's stomach and pressed his lips to the still fresh hickey, before burying his nose in his still moist, good-smelling hair. "Sorry, there's one more," he apologized to the smaller one, who laughed softly and turned the bacon.

"It’s alright, I think I gave you a second one, too." Grinning, he turned to the tall man and winked at him. "Sit down! I'm not the best cook, but you can eat it." He nodded his head to a small table that was already set up with all that was needed. "Do you like coffee, tea, juice or milk?"

"Juice sounds refreshing," Chanyeol beamed and sat down at the table. "And maybe a coffee."

"Black coffee and juice. Coming right away," Baekhyun smiled and whirled around his kitchen to serve the rest.

Radiantly, Chanyeol watched him. "Wow, that feels really domestic and familiar."

Baekhyun faced him with red cheeks. "Then let's enjoy it before I drive you back to Junmyeon. Unfortunately, I cannot go to the airport." He lowered his eyes to the plate and poked around in his eggs. "The family business is waiting."

"Can ... can I call you tonight when I get home?"

Baekhyun looked up from his plate in surprise. "Erm ... of course. I would be glad."

"Good, then make sure that I'll talk you into sleep," Chanyeol beamed with relief.

"But it's more likely that I'm going to talk you to sleep and you cannot even silence me," Baekhyun grinned, kicking Chanyeol's shin under the table.

"I could hang up," Chanyeol beamed.

"You would never do that," Baekhyun pouted.

Gently, the gray-haired man shook his head. "No, I would not."

"Eat before it gets cold," Baekhyun smiled, pointing his fork at Chanyeol's untouched eggs and toast.

 

 

"So, here we are." Baekhyun took off his helmet and turned his head to Chanyeol, who sat behind him and continued to hold onto him. "You have to get down, Channie."

"I don’t want to," he pouted.

"We both don’t want that, but that doesn’t change the fact that you have to." Baekhyun's smile was set and tormented. "Besides, your friends are waiting for you in there."

Chanyeol's eyes followed Baekhyun's gaze and he groaned inwardly. Two of his friends stared curiously out of the window and watched the action in the street. Sehun and Junmyeon looked like they were watching an exciting movie. "Really, don’t they have anything else to do? All that's missing is the popcorn." In his mind he imagined Sehun putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth and slapping away Junmyeon's hand if he wanted to reach into the bag as well. He almost laughed out loud at this idea, if he hadn’t been so sad. Rolling his eyes, he took off his helmet and surrendered to his fate.

"They just love your love life," laughed Baekhyun. "Don’t blame them. After all, we just left them in the club without saying a word and they'll ask themselves a few questions."

"Yeah, they're going to throw 'em all over me," Chanyeol sighed, getting off the scooter. Baekhyun followed suit, stowed the second helmet under the seat and dropped his own on top. He wanted his hands free when he said goodbye to the giant.

"If it calms you, I probably will not have a quiet minute later. I'll bet Dae will stand in front my door later and ask me a lot of holes in my belly."

"Awwww, your beautiful belly", Chanyeol smiled and pulled Baekhyun into his arms.

Sighing, Baekhyun returned the hug and buried his face in the shirt fabric on Chanyeol's chest. Everything was happening too fast. Just everything. Getting to know him, falling in love and now saying goodbye. Baekhyun did not feel that it had been 48 hours since he had met Chanyeol. And not that he had known he had fallen in love for more than 47 ½ hours. It felt like everything had just happened and yet he had the feeling that they had known each other forever, that he loved him forever. But he preferred to keep these thoughts to himself. This jumble of feelings was already incriminating for him and he did not want to irritate him in the final minutes of their farewell. Chanyeol should see him smiling and not sad, so he wrapped his arms even tighter around his middle and pressed even more his face against the broad chest, under which he felt the rapid heartbeat of Chanyeol. Over his head he heard a soft sniffing. "Are you crying?"

"No," Chanyeol denied in a husky voice, sniffing again, closing his eyes and burying his nose in Baekhyun's hair.

"Hey, do not smear your snot nose on my hair," the smaller one complained jokingly.

"I'm not crying!" Chanyeol muttered in a deep voice, but he knew that if he opened his eyes, the tears would be free. So, he would rather let them closed a little longer.

Baekhyun lifted his head and ran his thumbs over the corner of Chanyeol's eye. However, a few tears had managed to release them from the big almond eyes. It broke his heart. "Hey, don’t cry, Channie."

Chanyeol opened his eyes and blinked away the tears that continued to rise. "Okay," he sniffled.

"Smile for me," Baekhyun begged.

"Okay." And he did what he was asked to do, even if it looked set.

Satisfied, Baekhyun nodded. That was better than nothing. "We're talking on the phone tonight."

"Okay." This time his smile was more honest.

"Can you say anything else but okay?", the brown-haired laughed.

"I love you!"

His heart never slipped so fast and Baekhyun's laughter died, staring at him in disbelief. "Chanyeol," he breathed softly, but was interrupted directly by the gray-haired.

"I know, I know. It's too early to say that, but that's the way it is. I expect no answer from you. Take the time you need. I wanted to tell you at least once before I left." He bravely smiled at the smaller one. As Baekhyun still stood frozen in front of him, he leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the mouth. And he was sure that he had heard exciting screaming in the house.

Baekhyun had a bright red head as Chanyeol broke away from him. "We're talking on the phone tonight."

"We do," he confirmed and waved after the smaller one as he ran back to his scooter and put on his helmet. Slowly he turned to the house and took the first steps to the front door, but when the engine of the Vespa started, he turned around again. "Yah, Byun Baekhyun!" He yelled, and Baekhyun looked up, startled. "I love you!"

Baekhyun's mouth formed into his square smile before he laughed loudly, forming a heart with his thumb and forefinger, kissing it and stretching it in Chanyeol's direction. That was enough answer for Chanyeol.

 

 

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun! I love you! ", Sehun parody Chanyeol and Jongin's eyes widened.

"NOOOOO! You didn’t really say that, did you?" Kyungsoo eyed Chanyeol as he slid deeper and deeper into the backseat.

"He did that," Junmyeon laughed behind the wheel.

"And ... and what did Baekhyun say about that?", Jongin asked curiously, turning back from the passenger seat so he could better see Sehun, who was looking at Chanyeol like Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat.

"Nothing," the Maknae replied briefly.

"Nothing?", Kyungsoo and Jongin breathed in shock.

"He laughed and showed him a heart," Sehun finally sighed.

Chanyeol closed his eyes in annoyance. He had guessed that his friends would not give him a quiet minute. However, he had hoped that they would be after him while they were still at Junmyeons, but those bastards had waited until they were in the car on their way to the airport. So, he had no chance to run away.

"Are you together now or what?" Kyungsoo asked, grabbing Chanyeol's forearm, which he squeezed tightly with his small hands.

"Erm ..." What should he answer? He did not know what exactly they were now.

"Yes, are you together now? Do I have to share my best friend with an ice cream seller now? Oh god, you will never have time for me again. You will move to Busan and leave me alone. I don’t have a wingman anymore. The two fagots are not helping me there. My life is over! ", Sehun whined theatrically and threw his head back. "Why universe? WHYYYYYYYY? "

"Don’t you think you are overdramatizing it?" Chanyeol asked dryly, while Kyungsoo tried to slit Sehun alive with his eyes.

"How was that with fags?"

"Aaaah Soooooo, you know that I meant it as fun. I love you!" Sehun sprayed his aegyo with sad eyes and pout.

Kyungsoo just snorted and turned back to Chanyeol instead. "So, are you together now?"

"Baekhyun HAVE TO move to Seoul!" Sehun demanded, not even letting Chanyeol answer. "I don’t want you leave. I need my best friend. I know you longer and have more rights to you."

"Hunnie!", Junmyeon reminded the youngest. "Didn't put Chan under pressure."

"Oh god, now just say if you're together or not," moaned Jongin from his passenger seat.

Throughout the whining of his best friend Chanyeol had massaged his temples. This brat gave him a headache. "We are ... not really together and somehow yet we are."

Silence! Silence and confused faces spread through the car until Sehun could not stand it anymore and leaned over Kyungsoo, who was sitting in the middle, and shook Chanyeol. "Are you kidding me? You kissed him. You have a hickey on your neck. You yell after him on the open road, that you love him. Then you want to make it clear to us that you are NOT, I repeat, NOT together? I'm in the wrong movie." Breathing heavily, the blonde dropped back as Kyungsoo rubbed his ear in pain.

"Don’t yell like that. Now I'm deaf in the right ear."

"Guys, I can not explain it properly, okay?" Chanyeol tried again. "We want to be together, but we know it won’t be so easy if we are so far apart. It's just too early to define our relationship. Baekhyun is worried that the feelings we have for each other could only be temporary. That they are not strong enough when we can not see each other. Everything we had in the two days was real and I've never felt so much attracted to someone in my life as to him. Everything just felt right. Let's wait and see how this distance affects each other and our feelings for each other. Then we want to decide how to go on with us."

"That sounds very reasonable and like Baekhyun," Junmyeon nodded.

"Why doesn’t he just move to Seoul? What keeps him here? If the feelings are as real to him as they are to you, then he should have said that he follows you. Does not that sound like a romantic comedy?" Jongin questioningly looked at his tall friend, who could only mumble softly "Life is not a romantic comedy".

"It's not that easy for Baek," Junmyeon suggested to his friend. "He cannot just stand up and leave everything. You may think these are just a few ice cream parlours, but behind them is a family business. The Byun family has put a lot of time and work into it. In their early days they barely made it and Baekhyun and his big brother Baekbeom had to help out in the café as children. Only for eight years have they been making millions of Wons a year in their business. While Baek grew up to be a responsible man, his brother was rather driven around and only made problems. You cannot use him for anything. That's why his parents want Baek to take over the family business later. Throughout his life, he has been trying to make everything right for his parents, but he does not want that. He does not want to follow in his father's footsteps."

Chanyeol lowered his eyes and chewed on his lower lip. He had not known all that. Baekhyun had told him nothing about it, only that he would like to be free and to make his own decisions. He had not even mentioned that his family was swimming in money, that he could have thought after he was in his apartment. No average earner could afford such an apartment with this view.

"Why doesn’t he just say no?", Sehun asked curiously and leaned against the driver's seat.

"Because he is financially dependent on his parents. He studied what they wanted. Actually, Baek wanted to study music. He is a great singer and good pianist. His parents had dismissed it as a free art and threatened to turn off the money if he did not do what they wanted. You must not think now that his parents are terrible people, because they are not. They have worked hard for what they have achieved, and they know what it's like to have nothing. That's what they want to spare Baek. All they want is to know their work is in good hands and Baekbeom's hands are not. "

"For me, it still sounds like terrible parents," murmured Jongin, who for the first time in his life was happy that his family was supporting his obsession with dancing and had no problem with his dropping out of college.

Chanyeol's heart was getting heavier. Were the chances so bad that Baekhyun would ever join him? Did their love really stand a chance in these circumstances? He could never ask Baekhyun to choose between his family and him. He loved his family himself and since his mother owned a restaurant herself, he knew how much work was involved and there were good and bad times. Times in which the cash register rang and just, in which hardly a guest came. He understood that they wanted only the best for their youngest son. It was up to him to prove that he was the best for Baekhyun and that he could take care of him too. For him, he would also leave Seoul, even if Sehun would get a nervous breakdown. So, he decided that with each phone call he proved to Baekhyun that the affection and love between them would not fade, that if there really was this soulmate thing, he was his counterpart.

 

 

Did he really do the right thing? Had he made the right decision? Actually, he really thought it would be better, but now he was not so sure anymore. Why did he want to play it safe? If he was honest with himself, he could not have acted more stupid. So, he invited Chanyeol formally to cheat on him. It would not be cheating in this sense, because they had decided not to define their relationship to each other. So, it was open, so to speak, and the other one could forget him faster than he liked. He should have insisted on an exclusive relationship right away. Only he and Chanyeol. No one else. How could he cope if the sweet gray-haired guy decided otherwise? He did not want to wait for him until he found a solution to the removal problem. Chanyeol was just gone for a couple of hours, and Baekhyun's head was spinning. All day long, working in the café had been a torture. He was always on the lookout for Chanyeol, hoping that he had cancelled his flight, but he himself knew how ridiculous it was. Chanyeol loved him. And he believed it too, wanted to believe him, because Baekhyun felt the same, even if he could not pronounce it. He had never spoken, let alone felt, these famous words in this context. Of course, he once said "Dae, I love you," when his best friend did him a favour, but that was not the same thing. This love for family and friends was just different. Chanyeol was special! Only when he thought of him did his heart feel so full and warm. So alive. The time with him had been so exciting. Baekhyun had discovered preferences and sides that were completely unknown to him before. He always hated when one of his ex-girlfriends had left marks on him. From Chanyeol he could not get enough. He could have marked his whole body and it would not have bothered him. He would have worn them with pride.

Lost in thought, he ran his finger over the hickey on his collarbone, his eyes unfocused on the view of Busan. He stood in the same place as Chanyeol the night before, marvelling at the same illuminated sight. It was nothing special for Baekhyun anymore. At least not if he stood alone at the window.

"Yah Baekhyun, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Shocked, Baekhyun winced and stared at Jongdae, who looked at him with an amused look. "You said something?"

"Yeah a lot, but your pretty head is probably in Seoul right now," Jongdae grinned.

Unappalled, Baekhyun flushed red and innocently shrugged. As he had expected, his best friend had turned up at work late in the afternoon to ask questions about Chanyeol. And since Baekhyun has always had a very honest relationship with Jongdae, his best friend knew the entire love story a few hours later.

"What's on your mind?" Jongdae asked softly. "Half an hour ago you blasted as if you were fresh from a nuclear power plant and now dark clouds hang over your head. What has changed in the last few minutes?"

"Do you think I did it right?" Baekhyun asked uncertainly and dropped onto the couch next to him.

"What exactly? That you let him go? Baek, you had no choice."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I mean, wasn’t it right to tie him to me right away?"

"Yes, it was," the black-haired tried to reassure his friend. "It's the first time for you both. You are in love for the first time and are interested in your own gender for the first time. Slow is just right. You really have to figure out how it can work."

"And what if he quickly forgets me and someone else ..."

"He does not!" Jongdae interrupted. "You are blinded by love. You couldn’t see how he looked at you. You would think you were a glittering, precious treasure whose value you can not determine, because so many zeroes do not exist behind a number. When you look at him, he shines as if it were Christmas, his and your birthday together. That's how you wrapped him around your finger, he’s yours. You should only finally have confidence in yourself and think about you. Leave your family outside on this issue. Your heart should make the decision this time." With a smile, Jongdae put his hand on Baekhyun's chest. "If you love him, you can handle it."

Baekhyun opened his mouth and started to reply, but an incoming message on his cell phone interrupted him. He grabbed his iPhone quickly and his smile returned.

_I'm at home. Can I call you right now? I miss your voice. Channie_

"Chanyeol?", Jongdae asked, smiling lovingly at Baekhyun as he stared dreamily at his cell phone and typed an answer.

"Yes, he wants to call me," he breathed excitedly, looking up at his friend with beaming eyes.

"This is my cue to go," laughed Jongdae, ruffling through Baekhyun's brown hair and getting up. Even before he had left the apartment properly, he already heard the phone ring.

Immediately after the first ring, Baekhyun answered the call and his voice was shaking. "Yes? Hello?"

"Hey Baek," he heard the deep voice of Chanyeol at the other end, causing him goose bumps again and again, and then everything was fine again. All doubts and uncertainties were blown away.

"Hi Channie! I miss you! ", Baekhyun breathed into the phone and laid his hand on his fast-pounding heart. Yes, there was no doubt. He was in love with Chanyeol.


	8. Pickup lines and a lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it does not bother you that I have built in a one-month leap in time. I think it would be boring to post the complete time of their spatial separation and it would go beyond the length of this story.
> 
> There will be a chat history in this chapter. To make it less confusing Chanyeol: italic and Baekhyun: fat.

"Hey!"

"Hey!", Baekhyun replied with a smile, resting his head on his hand. Amused, he watched as Chanyeol's eyes widened and he slid closer to the camera. For a month, video chat nights were the only way to see each other while they were bombarding each other with short messages during the day.

"BAEK, YOUR HAIR IS BLACK!"

Baekhyun started laughing and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, that's usually my natural hair colour. I couldn't see the dark hairline anymore."

"That's so unfair," Chanyeol whined. "You look so good and I cannot even stroke your hair."

Embarrassed, Baekhyun lowered his eyes. After a month, he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Chanyeol kept reassuring him how handsome he is. No, not just good looking, but beautiful. Besides, he just missed that. Chanyeol's touch.

"How was your day, babe?" Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun blushed at the mention of his new nickname he had received from him a few days ago.

"Exhausting. It’s getting hotter. Of course, that brings us a lot of money, because who doesn’t like cooling in this heat, but we have too few employees. So, I help wherever I can. Then my mother tried again to couple me. Actually, she hadn’t tried for a long time, but apparently she thinks 25 would be a good age to marry."

Every colour escaped Chanyeol's face, which of course Baekhyun didn’t miss. The man from Seoul was now an open book to him, and not just because his vivid facial expressions betrayed all his thoughts. During all the long nocturnal phone calls and video chats for which he extra had downloaded Skype on his laptop, he had learned a lot about Chanyeol. Among other things, that he was a huge cry-baby and always caring too much about things that were not really worrying. Like right now. On Chanyeol's forehead appeared that worry line, where Baekhyun always said it made him look like an old man in combination with the gray hair. He wanted to crawl through the screen to smooth his forehead. "Hey, why are you looking like a grandpa again?" He tried to joke instead. "Are you worried about my mother?"

"How could I not, if she tries to marry you, while I'm sitting in Seoul that’s 202 miles away from you and has to wait until I can finally hug you again?" Chanyeol growled. "You should tell her that you already see someone else."

Baekhyun sighed softly and guiltily lowered his eyes. He knew that Chanyeol was right. They still were not official, that was his own fault. He had decided to define their relationship when they would meet again. It had been weeks since then and since summer was approaching, he saw in the near future, no way to fly to Seoul. And also, Chanyeol was very committed to his work. It was the time when the idols brought out their summer hits, which he recorded as a sound engineer. And besides, he still worked on his own music.

"Yes, I should," Baekhyun muttered. "I just don’t know how I gently teach her that she cannot expect a grandchild from me. But don’t worry, I will not go on an arranged date."

Chanyeol was still muttering bad-tempered. He trusted Baekhyun, but he knew only too well how his parents determined his life. This, too, seemed to be felt by Baekhyun. How he had a sixth sense for everything concerning Chanyeol. "I won’t let her into my love life."

"I already told my Eomma about you. She knows I fell in love with a man," Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun dropped his jaw, unable to respond immediately. All the time he had kept it from Baekhyun because he did not want to pressure the older man, but he was getting impatient. He wanted to know where they stood.

"You have what? Why? We are not even ..."

"Together, I know," Chanyeol interrupted. "But that does not change the fact that I love you. I love you, do you hear me, Baekhyun, I really love you. From day to day, from message to message, from phone call to phone call more and more. I wait patiently for you, I don't want to press you or put pressure on you, but you must come to meet me halfway too. Don’t let me hang in the air like that and at least tell me how far or how close we are to be in a proper, official love relationship." Two big brown almond-shaped eyes looked pleadingly into the camera.

"I ... I", the now black-haired man started slowly, "I thought it was obvious. Why else would I talk to you every evening until late at night if I didn’t want exactly the same as you? We both knew it could take a while to see each other again."

Chanyeol sucked his lower lip between his teeth and shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to fight with Baekhyun. After all, the other one didn’t do something wrong that he became so impatient. "I'm sorry, Baekkie. I miss you so much. I can only think of you and annoy my entire environment ‘cause I only talk about you. I think even Sehun would offer you money now, just to silence me and he's a poor student, you have to remember. To earn the money, he would probably have to work as a stripper." He opened his eyes theatrically. "He would have to dance on a pole and sell his body. Do you really want that Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun could not help but laugh. "You're such a drama queen." Laughing tears rolled down his rosy cheeks, which he wiped away with the back of his hand. "I'll silence you for free, too. Poor Sehun does not have to sacrifice and sell himself. Although I'd like to see him on a pole."

"Wow wow wow, what are you looking for?" Shocked, Chanyeol pressed his hand on his chest. "Would you also want to put money in his pants?"

"If I wanted to put something in someone's pants, it's just you," Baekhyun whispered sweetly into the camera.

Chanyol's mouth formed a dumb O and blushed bright red. He was aware that Baekhyun didn’t speak of money. And that knowledge turned him so much on that he was embarrassed. Fortunately, Baekhyun could not see how he pressed his legs together.

"How did she react?", Baekhyun suddenly asked out of the blue and Chanyeol blinked confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your mother. How did she react to me?" The playful sparkle in his dark brown eyes was gone. Instead, Chanyeol could see insecurity and maybe a little bit of fear in them.

"She was astonished at first, but said that she somehow saw it coming, after all, I had never really been interested in a relationship with women. I showed her some pictures of us and I'm sure she fell in love with you," Chanyeol laughed as he remembered how tenderly she touched the picture and said what a handsome boy Baekhyun was and how perfect and sweet they looked together. "She cannot wait to meet you. After that she still thought she is somehow happy that she will be forever the only woman in my life. I think she forgot that Yoora is still my sister and that I have two women in my life." Embarrassed, Chanyeol grinned and scratched the back of his head. "So, to get to the point, she's very positive about you and the fact that I love a man."

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and hid his red-hot face behind his hands. He was touched that Mama Park had already taken him to heart without knowing him personally. "I cannot wait to meet her. She sounds like a great Eomma," he mumbled behind his hands.

"Yes, she is," Chanyeol smiled and looked lovingly at Baekhyun as he sat in front of the camera. "Baekkie, you look really hot with the black hair."

Slowly, Baekhyun took his hands off his face and put on his flirtatious smile. "I know," he winked at him, making Chanyeol laugh. So fast you could cheer up the little one again.

 

 

_They always say the greatest treasures are underground, but I cannot just bury you._

Huh? Astonished, Baekhyun looked at his cell phone. It was early noon and the sun was shining relentlessly on Busan. Even the shadow did not cool him down. So, he preferred to spend his short break in the cold room of the ice cream parlour, where he trained new employees today. At least he had his peace there. Still, he was not sure if he understood the message from Chanyeol correctly. Just when he wanted to ask him what he meant, a new message came from him.

_You are so hot, even the shadow does not cool down._

**WTF Chan?**

Baekhyun had to suppress a laugh, as he had just thought about the heat, the shadow and the cooling down, and then Chanyeol wrote him something like that.

_Sorry, I have a bet with Sehun. He said I would be able to annoy you with my pickup lines. I held against it and claimed that you would only love me more after that._

Laughing, Baekhyun leaned his head against the icebox. He knew that his "not quite a boyfriend, but somehow a boyfriend" was a little crazy and silly, but with his best friend, he seemed to come up with stupid ideas.

**What is the bet?**

_I beg you pardon? Do you seriously believe he could win? 0.0 I believe in our love and you doubt me? Now my heart is broken Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he could not help grinning. It was just too sweet how Chanyeol always dramatically act.

***rollingeyes* now tell me. What does Sehun have to do? I know that you win.**

_I haven’t decided yet. He said I should think about it well_.

**And what do you have to do? Not that you would lose, but I'm curious.**

_I'm not allowed to talk to him about you for a day. Also, do not mention your name. Good that he cannot read my thoughts; P_

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Sehun and Jongdae shared the same fate. The best friends had to endure the constant worshiping and wailing. Luckily, Jongdae did not come up with such stupid bets.

**Okay baby, get started and impress me!**

_Everyone has a weakness and I believe my weakness is you!_

**Awwww, that's cute. But I think you have more weaknesses than just me**

_I have sure, but I will not tell you yet, P_

Before Baekhyun could respond, the next signal came directly.

_Did you actually hurt yourself when you fell from the sky?_

A loud laugh escaped Baekhyun's mouth when he had to read one of the most famous sayings in the world.

**Lol, how unoriginal**

_Okay, the next one will be better. Do you think that maybe we have a mutual friend who could introduce us to each other?_

He rolled his eyes again. Chanyeol was really pathetic bad. But it was amusing how he tried.

**We have and he actually did it, you idiot**

_Oh right ... hehehe, but look, the pickup would have worked if we didn’t already know each other. Okay, the next one will impress you. If you had been on the Titanic, it would not have perished. You would have melted the iceberg with your eyes._

**...**

Okay, the line really did it a bit.

_Is a ... good? Hmmm, what about that? I do not care that it's cloudy today. The sunshine in your eyes is enough for me._

Baekhyun blushed and he was glad that Chanyeol couldn’t see him as he started to melt away because of him. And luckily, he could press his hot cheeks against the cool icebox.

**What’s the thing with my eyes?**

_They are beautiful. Do you buy me an ice cream? You can lick it off of me afterwards!_

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he groaned inwardly. Such an idiot.

**Great Park, you managed to mess up the romantic atmosphere. I don’t have to buy you ice cream. I'll get it for free.**

_Damn, damn, damn it. I'll fix it again. Please do not be annoyed. I cannot lose against this brat. If you were a potato, you would be a sweet potato._

**WTF. Potato? POTATO?**

_No, a sweet potato. But okay, that was not good._

**No it was not.**

_Wouldn’t we both look adorable as marzipan figurines on a wedding cake?_

Baekhyun smiled gently down at his display. That was better again.

**Okay, now you have me again. But seriously, don’t you have to work?**

_Yeah or in Sehun's words YEHET! And yes, actually, but I do not feel like it. I'd rather flirt with you._

**Good, another pickup, but then you go back to work. My break is nearly over too. I am training three new employees today.**

_The best for last. Hold on tight._

Now Baekhyun was curious. And his heart beats faster as the last pickup line from Chanyeol came. Tears shot into his eyes and he would have liked to leave everything behind and fly to Seoul.

_Excuse me, can it be that in the last life we were inseparably in love with each other?_

His fingers trembled as he wrote an answer to Chanyeol.

**I think so, it feels like it ...**

 

Oh. My. God. Chanyeol stared at his phone in disbelief. Did he really have so much luck? First the news of his boss in the morning, who liked his compostion and waited for a text to the song and now Baekhyun's answer to his last pickup line. A line he actually did not mean as a pickup, because he really believed it and Baekhyun apparently too.

"Hey, did you forget how to breathe? Did Baekhyun shoot you down? I said you'll annoy him with it." Sehun tried to look at Chanyeol's cell phone curiously.

"On the contrary," Chanyeol muttered. "I've probably clearly won the bet."

"What?" Shocked, Sehun yanked his cell phone out of his hand to assure himself. He could not decide if he would wear his Bitch-Please mask or if he should really be happy for his best friend because he finally got the confirmation he needed. Baekhyun was just as much a jerk as Chanyeol. To endure all the crap that his best friend had written to his sweetheart, you had to be just as blind to endure it. "You compared him to a potato?", Sehun snorted and annoyed Chanyeol wrested his cell phone.

"Hey, you should not read all my messages. And no, with a sweet potato." With a wicked look, he punished the blond, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. So, what do you want from me? "

Chanyeol's eyes sparkled. That was his chance to embarrass his best friend. "You will wear an onesie on Saturday, which I will choose for you."

"Great, I suspect evil," grumbled the younger.

"You bet on that," Chanyeol laughed diabolically, before he got up from the bench and put money on the table. "The Bubble tea is this time on me. I must go back to work. See you later, Hunnie."

Chanyeol was not even out of the mall when he actually got an idea about his song. Stunned, he stopped in front of the exit and fished his cell phone out of his pants. He had nothing to write with, so he would just use the voice recorder. With his eyes closed, he simply rapped in his cell phone.

"For some reason, I laugh every night

Even if I close my eyes, I cannot sleep

I spend the whole night thinking about you

Your sparkling smile makes me breathe

Probably you, you

have wings hidden behind your back

Everyone can tell you that you are my angel

I can fly while I am with you "

Satisfied, he finished the short shot, stepped out of the mall, and looked up at the cloud-free, pale blue sky.

"Heaven gave you everything

And this world gave me you

I want to keep you by my side

So, you cannot fly back to heaven

Hold on tight, stay with me

Embrace yourself," he murmured, beaming with the sun. So, this song would be his first love song. A love song for Baekhyun. "Oh that would be good too. Hello angel, you are like a painting. You're everything I see when I look at the sky." Some lines of text flashed wildly through his head. What he only had to do was to put them together to a big whole. The melody was simple, so he had to shine with the lyrics and since it would be about Baekhyun, that would probably be the smallest problem, because he outshines everything. Motivated as never before, he finished his break and hurried back to the recording studio.

 

 

"Baekhyun, think about it again. She is really a very nice girl."

"Oh god Eomma, I'm not interested. Understand that," Baekhyun moaned into the phone. He was nervous. His mother tried to couple him again while the man he loved could call at any moment. It was just before eight in the evening and that meant Chanyeol time.

"No, I cannot do that unless you give me a reason why you don’t want to meet any of the girls."

Baekhyun really loved his mother, but slowly he lost his patience and it was enough for his parents to try to interfere in every aspect of his life. "Because I've long fallen in love with someone, okay?" It blurted out. Breathing heavily, he let himself fall back against the back of his couch.

At the other end of the line there was a brief silence until his mother cleared her throat. "Oh ... why didn’t you say it right away?"

"Because ... because it's complicated, okay? Something has to be settled between us before we can make it official. We got to know each other through a mutual friend and he actually lives in Seoul." Panicked, he closed his eyes after slipping out that she was actual a "he", but that seemed to have escaped his mother.

"Well, I'll leave it alone for now. But if you do not introduce the girl to us soon, I'll keep looking."

What the fuck, she still had not understood? But he couldn’t continue discussing it with his mother because his laptop had already reported an incoming call. "Eomma, I have to end the call. I still have an important call to do. Annyeong." Before she could say anything, he had hung up, thrown his cell phone on the couch, and was heading to his laptop to answer the call.

Slowly, the image built up and he could see Chanyeol gathering comfortably in some white T-shirt and black sweatpants on his bed.

"Wow, you're out of breath. Have you ever tried the gym in your house or was the lift broken?"

"Neither. Much worse. I had to shake my mother off," Baekhyun groaned and stroked his hair so that they dodged in all directions. "I swear I love her, but she's annoying with her date attempts."

"Again?" Chanyeol huffed annoyed. "Baek, you have to ..."

"I have," he interrupted. "But I think either she did not understand me correctly or she deliberately missed it. I don’t know for sure and before I could explain to her in more detail that I am actually interested in a man, you have already called."

Chanyeol was silent for a moment before smiling slightly. "After all, you said something."

"Yes, and I will keep trying. And hey, after you won the bet now, what does Sehun have to do?", Baekhyun distracted himself from the unpleasant topic.

"Oh, yes," Chanyeol laughed. "He has to wear an onesie on Saturday night, which I'll choose for him. I just cannot decide between penguin and rabbit. What do you think?"

"As a penguin, I'd rather see Kyungsoo," Baekhyun chuckled. "But Sehun as a bunny? I do not know, but still better than Penguin. But why the two animals? "

Chanyeol cleared his throat and his ears went red. "These are the two I have in the closet. Please do not ask. "

"I do," he grinned. "Why the hell do you have animal onesies in your closet?"

"I also lost a few bets, okay?", Chanyeol defiantly defended and Baekhyun got a tearful laugh attack.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaseeeeeee Chaaaaaaniiiieee, I want to see you in Bunny Onesie."

"Never ever," Chanyeol shook his head wildly.

"You're stupid," Baekhyun pouted, looking into the camera with his Puppy eyes.

"Oh no, do not take off your innocent puppy number with me."

"But I'm an innocent puppy."

"You bit me," Chanyeol reminded him.

"You challenged me," countered Baekhyun. "And you liked it, so do not complain."

Groaning Chanyeol was beaten. He simply had no chance against Baekhyun. "Hey, about my last message this lunchtime."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I really believe that, do you understand? So that we were a loving couple in the past life. Sehun told me, before we got to know each other, of a legend in which two souls have been reborn again and again over the centuries to continue their love. They always have to find each other again and that's difficult because they cannot remember, but when they find each other, they stay together until their bodies die. Then it starts from the beginning. Reborn, find yourself, love each other and then die together. You may find it odd and I may be stupid, but I would like it if we were those souls. I want to believe that we are these souls. Because that would mean that we are destined for each other, that we will stay together forever, and that we will find ourselves again after death. This thought somehow makes me happy."

Baekhyun looked at him wide-eyed. Chanyeol's face seemed so soft as he told him about this legend, and his eyes told him that he truly believed that Baekhyun was his soulmate. And everything came together like a puzzle.

"Life is a giant puzzle. And you're the last piece I've been looking for."

Chanyeol blinked confused and started to grin. "Was that just a pickup line Byun?"

"Does it work?" Baekhyun grinned back. He did not know what had gotten into him, because he had never used pickups in his life, but he realized he had to do something. He couldn’t stand it without Chanyeol any longer.

Chanyeol laughed. "Then let's make a battle of it. You're getting prettier by every day and today you look like next week!"

Baekhyun snorted. "Okay, the game is on. You're a bunny that does not just make my ears stand up."

"No, I will not put the onesie on," Chanyeol said immediately.

"Pity, Bunny, was worth a try," Baekhyun smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Groaning, Chanyeol dropped his head back. "I wonder what the gods thought we were doing together. We are two idiots."

"Idiots in love, if you please," Baekhyun complained and Chanyeol looked back at the camera.

"Yes, I idiot love the pretty idiot from Busan. I miss you, Baekkie."

"Not much longer, Channie," Baekhyun breathed.


	9. Love doesn't have to be perfect

"JUUUUNMYEOOOON! JUNMYEOOOON, YOU MUST HELP ME! "

With impetus, Baekhyun opened the door to Junmyeon's office and three pairs of horrified eyes looked at him.

"Baekhyun, you cannot burst in the middle of my office hours," scolded the paediatrician.

Apologetically, Baekhyun bowed to the mother, who was sitting on the treatment couch with her baby son, before turning back to his friend and grabbing him by the arm. "Hyung, you have to give me the address of Chanyeol. Immediately!"

With bewildered eyes, the young doctor eyed Baekhyun, who stood completely out of breath and with a pleading look in front of him. His hands trembled slightly around his arm and he wondered what had gone into him.

"Why don’t you ask him yourself?"

"I can’t! Please give me his address. That's important! "Baekhyun's tone became panicky.

"Did something happen? What's up with Chanyeol?" Junmyeon shook off Baekhyun's hand and immediately set about writing down the address of his friend from Seoul on a piece of paper.

"No, nothing happened."

"Baekhyun, what are you doing? You're planning something." Distrustfully, Junmyeon stretched out the address which Baekhyun immediately tore from his hand.

"Hyung, for the first time in my life I'm completely haphazard and act instinctively. I don't know if I still have them all, but fuck it," Baekhyun laughed and turned to leave.

"Baek, what are you going to do?", the elder called after him.

"You will see it", he got only a quiet answer, as his younger friend already closed the door behind him.

"Aish, this boy," he murmured, shaking his head before apologizing to the mother from his little patient and trying to focus on his work again. He would find out soon enough what Baekhyun hatched.

 

 

Still no blue check mark behind his message. To be exact, none of his messages Chanyeol had written to Baekhyun since the morning. Behind none of the fifteen. Baekhyun had never ignored him. Never before had the smaller one taken more than an hour to answer. Mostly they came directly after. Chanyeol had never had to worry that he had done or said anything that Baekhyun made upset. When they had finished their Skype call last night everything was fine. Even more than okay. They had had a lot of fun and laughed at the dumb pickup lines they had thrown each other around their ears. That's why he just couldn't understand what was going on.

With his cell phone in his hand he sat in the usual café where he and his friends always met for his lunch break. Sehun came every day because, according to his own statement, he wouldn't see his best friend anymore. Kyungsoo only came when he felt like it and Jongin tried to drop by as often as possible, but most of the time he had dance lessons. Rarely they were sitting at the same table with four, so this Friday was something special, because the friends have long been united again for a lunch. Well, at least almost. Chanyeol's body was sitting next to Sehun, but his mind kept wandering to Busan.

"What's up with him?", asked Jongin, who slid to the bench with a tablet full of sandwiches and baguettes for all.

"Baekhyun doesn’t answer," mumbled Sehun, chewing on his straw as he examined the yield on the tablet. "He's been sitting there since I came and hypnotized his phone. What's on the sandwich?"

"Ham and egg and the other tuna," Jongin answered as he unpacked his baguette with chicken.

The youngest shrugged and grabbed the ham and egg sandwich. In the end he did not care, the main thing was that it was free.

"Hey Chan, how's it going with Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked.

Jerkily, Chanyeol looked up from his cell phone and looked directly into the expressionless face of Kyungsoo. "Huh?"

"You see, you just have to say Baekhyun and you have Chanyeol's attention," the smallest in the group said and Jongin chuckled softly.

"I already found out. But he will not stop talking about him then", Sehun puffed annoyed and bit into his sandwich.

"Don’t bother me. I haven't noticed anything until now anyway. So, Chan, how's it going with Baekhyun? ", Jongin asked, ignoring the kick he received from Sehun under the table against his shin.

"I'm going to be deaf. Make a sign when it's over," grunted the Maknae.

Chanyeol ignored his best friend, as he always did when his Dongsaeng behaved childishly. "Good, I think ... I miss him a lot."

"The sex must have been good, if you still have to think of him like that," the dancer said and Chanyeol went pale.

"What? Sex? Oh ... no, no, no," he said quickly, waving his hands in panic in front of Jongin's face. "We didn’t sleep together."

Sehun choked on his chocolate bubble tea and coughed, while Kyungsoo gave his friend a warning look, knowing him and knowing too well that curiosity had seized him, but Jongin simply ignored him. He had learned that after a year and a half of relationship.

"What? Why not? Your body looked like that very much after the night."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo hissed warningly.

Chanyeol blushed and lowered his eyes. "Because we didn’t want it yet, after all ... after all, we both don’t really know how to do that. We both had never had anything with a man and I don’t know who should take which role. I feel like I’m 16 again and I’ll have my first time."

"Mmh, it works differently between two men," Jongin smiled slightly. "Soo and I can help you with this."

"What? Why should I help? Forget it Nini." Kyungsoo shook his head hastily.

"Yes please, I don’t want to know that," Sehun put in quickly.

"I thought you weren’t listen?", Jongin teased the blonde.

"You mentioned sex, because our little boy is always prickling his ears when he hears that word," said Chanyeol dryly. "Okay, what helpful tips do you have for me?"

"First of all, I want to clean up with a prejudice. You don’t have to take a role, okay? It's not that one is just a bottom or top. Sex is a give and take. Of course, over time you develop your preferences, but you have to be open and patient. And especially with the first times carefully and sensibly. At least if you top. I don’t want to beautify it, it'll be painful in the beginning, but when the pain subsides it'll be awesome, I promise you." Jongin wiggled his eyebrows, while Kyungsoo flushed and Sehun spit out his bubble tea.

"I'm sick," moaned the youngest.

Chanyeol ignored him and focused on his other friend, who seemed more helpful than the rest. "That makes me so nervous. I ... we," he swallowed hard. "At least we've seen each other naked before. We ..." Embarrassed, he hid his face behind his hands.

"What have you done?" Now also Kyungsoo became curious.

"We ... we have each other ..."

"Okay, you don’t have to say it. I think I know what you did," Sehun interrupted.

Laughing, Jongin leaned across the table and ruffled through Sehun's hair. "How prudish you are."

"I'm not a prude. I just do not need to know what my best friend is doing with his sweetheart," Sehun pouted, slamming Jongin's hand away from his hair.

"Sweatheart," Chanyeol smiled wistfully and looked back at his cell phone. "Why doesn’t he just answer? I'm starting to get worried."

"Did you already try to call him?" Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol shook his head.

"We have our fixed times in which we call as we both work during the day."

"But as soon as he answers you, he still has to carry his cell phone with him, right? Just try it. How else do you want to concentrate on your work if you worry?"  Kyungsoo understood him very well. He would go crazy if he could not reach Jongin.

Uncertain Chanyeol chewed on his lower lip. "And if I annoy him? Maybe he has his reasons."

"If he has reasons, you should find out. Now just call."

Sighing, Chanyeol was beaten. Jongin was right. If Baekhyun did not want to answer, he could at least say something to the mailbox and implore him to let him know what's up. Watching his friends, he dialled Baekhyun's number, which he was knowing by heart. He didn’t even know his own mobile number by heart.

"Maybe you should include his number in your speed-dial feature," Sehun interjected, watching his friend dial the number of Baekhyun with nimble fingers.

"I already have," Chanyeol muttered. "Is the one. But I still have to get used to the fact that I really don’t have to dial it anymore."

"The one? Hey, that was my place," the Maknae pouted, and Kyungsoo laughed quietly and wickedly.

"Well Hunnie, you have been defeated by love."

Eyes twisting and offended grudgingly, the youngest devote himself to his second sandwich. "If I'm in love, I'll banish you from One, Park Chanyeol," he threatened his best friend, who only looked at him with raised eyebrows and finally held the receiver to his ear. However, the call was forwarded directly to the mailbox, which meant so much that the phone was not even on. The gray-haired man waited impatiently for the announcement before stumbling over his own words to leave his message.

"Baekkie, what happened? Are you all right? Did I do anything that upset you? Please contact me. You're scaring me. I'm worried about you. Please, please, please give a sign of life from you. If you do not report to me in the next hour, I'll ... I'll ... I'll come and see after you."

"Wow, everything without taking a breath", Kyungsoo gaped.

"That's the rapper's lung," joked Sehun.

Chanyeol did not respond and got up from his seat instead. "Something is wrong. I have such a bad feeling. His cell phone has never been out. He always leaves the house with a full battery. Something must have happened."

"What are you going to do now?", Jongin asked worriedly, watching as Chanyeol packed his things.

"I'll see if I can get a plane ticket to Busan."

"Isn’t that a bit drastic?", Sehun asked. "Maybe he just forgot his cell phone."

"BAEKHYUN NEVER FORGETS HIS PHONE", Chanyeol blurted out a bit louder than he had intended, but he was about to go crazy. This feeling that something had happened didn’t let him go. There was something wrong with Baekhyun. Sehun looked at him with wide, startled eyes and Chanyeol pressed his lips in shame. "I'm sorry," he murmured finally. He didn’t want to scream at his best friend. "I just have to make sure he's okay."

"And what’s with your job?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Couldn’t concentrate me anyway," Chanyeol muttered, hanging his bag around his shoulder.

"And what about our show tomorrow? And your DJ set? ", Sehun interjected.

"Can you do that alone?" He looked down at Sehun pleadingly and the blonde couldn’t say no if his best friend looked like a kicked puppy. It wouldn’t be so good if Chanyeol was missing, but he didn’t want to stop him. So, he sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Hun, you are the best! I owe you." Chanyeol grabbed his head and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Yah Chan, get out of here!" Played disgusted, Sehun pushed his friend away from him and wiped his arm across his forehead. "Smooch your Baekkie!"

"I intend to." With a wry grin he turned away from his friends and hurried toward the exit of the café.

"Hey, don’t forget that there is no fixed role allocation. And contraception is essential and do not forget the lubricant," Jongin yelled after him.

"For what did I deserve that? Always this stranger's embarrassment with you," murmured Sehun.

"What did I do to deserve him?" Kyungsoo countered, pointing to his boyfriend, who chewed happily with his tips on his chicken baguette.

 

 

Baekhyun looked uncertainly at his watch. He didn’t know if it was too early, but he didn’t know where else to go. In an emergency, he would have to make himself comfortable and wait, but first he wanted to try. Quickly he reassured himself that he was really right, took a deep breath and raised his hand to press the bell button, but before his finger could even touch the button, the door was torn open in front of him. Startled, he winced and withdrew his hand as he stared at his counterpart. Chanyeol stood in front of him, as it looked to be on the go. A traveling bag hung over his shoulder and he had pressed his cell phone to his ear, from which Baekhyun perceived a woman's voice. Chanyol's stressed expression turned into an incredulous one. His already big eyes he had torn open and with open mouth he let his eyes wander over the young man from Busan, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

"Baekhyun," he breathed in confusion, letting his bag fall to the floor beside him.

"Sir, I need your account information, so I can book the flight for you," Baekhyun clearly heard the woman on the other end and his heart skipped a beat. Did Chanyeol want to travel? Why hadn’t he mentioned anything yesterday?

Chanyeol shook his head slightly but closed his eyes as he remembered that the airline lady could not see him. "I do not need it anymore." Without another word, he ended the conversation and put his phone on the shelf next to the door. Slowly he opened his eyes again, hoping that Baekhyun had not been faked. But in front of him was still the man who made his heart beat faster. Prettier than ever. "Baek ... what ... oh my god ... what are you doing here?"

"Surprise ?!", Baekhyun asked more and spread his arms uncertainly. His smile flickered slightly because he could not assess Chanyeol, as the gray-haired man's expression changed from incredulous to relieved and from relieved to annoyed. Slowly he lowered his arms and his head. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have turned up so unannounced. The last thing I wanted was to bother you."

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the collar of his T-shirt and with a jerk he pulled him into his apartment. Surprised, Baekhyun gasped and his bag fell to the floor near Chanyeols. With a bang the door slammed shut behind him and before he could even blink, Chanyeol had pressed him against the wood. Baekhyun raised his head and their eyes met. Within seconds Chanyeol's eyes had filled with tears.

"Never do that again, do you hear? I was crazy with worry," the tall one sniffled and gripped Baekhyun's cheek with his big hand. He softly stroked the soft skin with his thumb. "I've sent you tons of messages and not a single one you have read and when I wanted to call you and your mailbox jumped directly, I was sure that something had happened to you. I hurried home right away to pack my stuff to fly to you."

"Channie, I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you, so I turned off my phone because otherwise I would have betrayed myself. I didn’t know you would care that much," Baekhyun breathed softly.

"Of course I care, I'm worried about you," Chanyeol finally sobbed, and a tear came from his eyes.

Baekhyun also put his hand on Chanyeol's cheek and caught the tear with his thumb. His heart beat wildly against his chest, as if trying to free itself. His breathing was shaky. The moment had come. Now or never. He knew he had nothing to lose, but he was afraid of it anyway. It was his first time, so to speak. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. "I came because I want to tell you something. And you deserve it, that I'll tell you directly. Face to face." Slowly he opened his eyes again. Now or never! Now or never! Now or never!

Chanyol's eyes were so tender on him that it just burst out of Baekhyun. "I love you! I'm crazy for you! Our love may not be the most perfect as long as we have to live apart, but I want to be with you. I want to be the only one for you and I want you to belong to me all by myself. The thought that you might find someone else kills me and you're the only one I can ... "

Chanyeol gently pressed his lips to Baekhyun's, silencing the smaller one, whose eyelids fluttered shut. He kissed him again and again on the mouth, tenderly nibbled his sweet lower lip before he licked over it and then deepened the kiss. His hand went down from Baekhyun's cheek and cupped his neck to keep him closer. They kissed slowly, nothing had something rash. Their breathing, their movements, and their heartbeat were in harmony. They were completely lost in each other and enjoyed each other's touch. Baekhyun ran his fingers through the soft gray strands before clinging to them, making Chanyeol sigh into the kiss. It became more and more difficult to breathe on a regular basis, so they broke out of the kiss after several minutes of gasping. Breathing heavily, they pressed their foreheads against each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. Still their hands on the neck and in the hair.

"Love doesn’t have to be perfect. But real! ", Chanyeol breathed in a deep voice that shot Baekhyun directly in his abdomen and let him moan almost because he found his deep voice so unspeakably sexy. "You're the only one for me and you've had me since the first second. I don’t want anyone other than you. What else did you want to say before I interrupted you?" With a wry grin, he brought some distance between himself and Baekhyun, who blushed bright red.

"You ... you're the only one with whom I ... with whom I ..."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol grinned, running both hands through Baekhyun's black hair. Something he wanted to do since he saw him in the videochat.

"With whom I want to have sex. Not now ... but soon," he managed, and Chanyol's grin disappeared. His eyes grew darker and hungrier for that. He hadn't expected that.

"Oh shit Baek, you should not have said that."

Suddenly everything went fast. Roughly, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's butt and picked him up, while their mouths literally pounded each other for a stormy kiss. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's middle and with force he bumped his back against the front door, which gave him extra support. Pressing against each other, he rubbed against Chanyeol's body and groaned into the kiss as Chanyeol's fingers clawed more into his buttocks. Unbridled lust came over him and with a loud sigh, he broke away from the kiss. His erection was pressed against Chanyeols and every little movement exerted an additional attraction. At his neck, he felt Chanyeol's full, soft lips kissing along the soft, thin skin, and the slight vibration of Chanyeol's sigh of pleasure that kept escaping him as Baekhyun's pelvis circled against his.

"Chanyeol," he gasped, pulling on his hair lightly so he looked at him and the gray-haired man raised his eyes. "Chan ... bedroom," he commanded, breathing hard and pressing his lips again on the others to kiss him passionately.

Without a word, Chanyeol came to the command and carried Baekhyun to his bedroom without interrupting the kiss. That he did not stumble over his own feet and went down with Baekhyun was already close to a miracle. In the bedroom he knelt on his bed, put Baekhyun there carefully and crawled over him. Bent over him, he drowned in the sight that Baekhyun offered him. It reminded him of Busan when he saw the smaller one in bed, his hair tousled and his lips puffy. Only that the hair was now black.

"You make me so indescribably happy," breathed the younger.

Baekhyun smiled up at him, breathing heavily. His chest was rising and falling with his heavy breaths, but he still couldn’t get enough of Chanyeol's stunning kisses. So, he straightened up to meet Chanyeol, but he had another plan and sat up. Without taking his eyes off the older man, he pulled his T-shirt over his head and opened his pants.

Baekhyun watched him with open mouth. It was not the first time he saw Chanyeol half-naked. Yes, he had even seen him completely naked, but again he was stunned and speechless and it would probably make him speechless forever and ever, because Chanyeol's body was perfect for him. He longed to have his hands brushed against his chest and abdominal muscles, but his boyfriend didn’t even give him a chance. Instead, he felt the big, slightly rough hands of his under his T-shirt as they pushed the fabric higher and higher until he could pull it over his head.

As wild and stormy as it was in the hallway a few minutes ago, it was all painfully slow and tender. The soft, full lips of the larger one feathered light over Baekhyun's neck, distributing small butterfly kisses on his collarbone and chest. Sighing, Baekhyun closed his eyes. He could not help but enjoy it. For too long he had had to wait for it.

Chanyeol smiled against the increasingly hot skin on Baekhyun's stomach. He liked that Baekhyun could drop himself like that. That meant he trusted him and he definitely liked what he was doing. Which one could also recognize the ever-increasing bulge in his jeans. He stroked gently over these, which made Baekhyun softly moan his name.

This time he wanted to go a step further. It was baby steps that they did. Every other couple would have gone wild on their first night, but they took it easy. Every time a little bit more. They learned together. And every insecurity was blown away after Baekhyun finally made their relationship official.

So, he unbuttoned Baekhyun's jeans to take off his clothes. Tenderly, he licked a trail on the edge of the waistband of boxer shorts that made Baekhyun tremble beneath him. When he looked up to him, he caught his eyes. Dark brown met dark brown. Chanyeol grinned crookedly as Baekhyun bit his lower lip. The smaller one had no idea what to expect. Without breaking his eye contact, Chanyeol pressed his lips to Baekhyun's, still cloth-covered, arousal.

Baekhyun's mouth fell open and the deep moan that came out of him was more than an incentive for Chanyeol. His fingers hooked into the fabric of the shorts and within a few milliseconds he had the most beautiful man in the world naked before him.

"You are so beautiful, Baek. I cannot say it often enough. So, so pretty," the gray-haired man muttered as he kissed Baekhyun's thigh.

"What ... what are you doing?" Baekhyun breathed shakily.

"I will shower you with my love, adore your body and make you feel loved." Chanyeol had reached his goal and looked up at him. Baekhyun could feel his hot breath against him and as he ran a finger along his length.

"Oh my God, YES!", moaned the older excited and let his head fall back.

"I have never done that, so I don’t know if it will be perfect. Do not expect ... "

"Love doesn’t have to be perfect," Baekhyun interrupted, looking at him through the black hair that fell into his eyes. "But real. Didn’t you say that earlier?"

Speechless, Chanyeol nodded.

"If it calms you, I never did it either. You'll notice, too," Baekhyun smiled encouragingly. "Follow your feeling. It doesn’t have to be perfect as long as it's real."

Chanyeol returned his smile and reached out to him, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. "I love you, Byun Baekhyun. Let me prove it to you."

And Baekhyun let him prove it.


	10. Changmo

Irritated, Baekhyun blinked at the light that fell through the window. When was he falling asleep? And, where was he? He was definitely not in his bed. Carefully he straightened up and looked around the room. Dark blue walls full of posters of musicians, in the corner stood a small mixing console with an electric guitar leaning against it. Next to the mixer was a keyboard. Of course ... he knew this view. He was at Chanyeol. He had seen his room so often in the background while they were skyping.

Finally, he was with him, finally he had told him that he loved him as much as he wanted to be with him.

He remembered the wild kisses they had exchanged in the hall as Chanyeol had carried him into the bedroom. He still felt his hands on his body and his lips, which had kissed every inch of his skin. He had felt loved and desired. His heart had beat faster than ever and he had had the best orgasm of his life. Chanyeol had delivered a mind-blowing blowjob, which Baekhyun had knocked out so quickly that he had fallen asleep shortly thereafter. But the look at the alarm calmed him down a bit. The nap had seemed short-lived, for it had not been two hours since he'd been standing in front of Chanyeol's door.

The place next to him was deserted. The ragged bed sheets testified that Chanyeol must have been lying next to him. At least for a while, remembering that he had snuggled up to him in the fog of post-orgasm, his face was covered in kisses, and Chanyeol had whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

When he looked down, he noticed that he wore his boxer shorts. Chanyeol had to put them back on while he was sleeping. Sighing, he stroked his ruffled hair and tried to tame it but gave it up shortly afterwards. He sat undecided on the bed and did not know if he should get up or wait for Chanyeol. Finally, he chose the first and swung his legs out of bed. It was too lonely without his boyfriend. Boyfriend! He had to grin at the thought. From the floor he picked his T-shirt to put it on again. Not that he was ashamed to walk half naked in front of Chanyeol, for although he did not have that divine physique of his boyfriend, he was satisfied most of the time, because he could not and would not give up on Nutella and he was too lazy for the gym. He owed it to the good genes that he was slim anyway.

Barefoot, he went to the door and opened it quietly. Carefully he looked into the hallway. Actually, he had not seen much of the apartment as the direct route had led him to the bedroom. Luckily, Chanyeol's apartment didn't look that big, there for he didn’t hear his friend's deep voice so far away. He seemed to talk to someone. Baekhyun didn’t know if he should disturb him, despite everything he followed his voice and it led him directly into the small living room.

Chanyeol sat in boxer shorts in a chair and held his phone to his ear. His hair fell in all directions, which Baekhyun was probably to blame, because he had pulled him back again and again to control him, otherwise he would have cum in a short time.

Baekhyun tried to sneak as quietly as possible, but the wooden floor under his feet creaked softly and betrayed him. Immediately Chanyeol looked up from his phone call and beamed at him.

Softly, Baekhyun mumbled an apology, but Chanyeol only shook his head and held out his hand as he kept talking on the phone.

"No, it's alright and you don’t have to do it alone tomorrow ... Yeah, I'm coming and bring Baek with me ... I hope so ... no idea, let's see ... No, Hunnie, and if I didn’t tell Nini ... stop annoying ... go and annoy Soo."

Baekhyun held out his hand and their fingers entwined as Chanyeol pulled him into his lap.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun whispered softly in his ear and he nodded in confirmation. "Say a nice greeting."

"I should greet you from Baek. ... I pass on. ... Annyeong." Groaning, he ended the conversation, threw his cell phone on the sofa and dropped his head back. "You just want to let them know that I'm not in Busan and end up cross-examining instead."

Baekhyun chuckled and hid his face in Chanyeol's throat. "I like Sehun."

"Me too, for whatever reason," Chanyeol sighed, burying his nose in Baekhyun's hair. "Slept well?"

"Ohhh, stop it! I'm so embarrassed that I fell asleep," the smaller one pouted, his gaze fixed on their crossed fingers.

"This is not as embarrassing as coming in your own shorts from only kissing you," Chanyeol reassured him. "Well, I'm still leading the shame ranking."

"Oh right. With all those embarrassing pickups, you've extended your lead so far that I'll need a while to catch up on you," Baekhyun grinned again.

"You can be so mean," Chanyeol pouted.

"I know," Baekhyun breathed, licking his lower lip. "But you still love me."

"Mmhmm, every millimeter of you," Chanyeol nodded, catching Baekhyun's tongue with his, kissing him briefly but tenderly. But before he could deepen the kiss, Baekhyun brought some distance between them.

"Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Confused, Chanyeol blinked at him as Baekhyun had broken the kiss.

"You just said to Sehun that you come tomorrow and bring me with you," Baekhyun reminded him of the recent phone call.

"Oh ... oh that." Grinning, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and blew a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Sehun and I have a gig together tomorrow night. We occasionally appear as a rap duo in underground clubs. After the gig, I also have a one-hour DJ set as a guest DJ."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "Oh, wow and you would have cancelled all this, just to check on me?"

"What does that mean? Your well-being is more important to me than such little gigs. More important than anything else. Of course, I would have cancelled everything. Sehun would have been able to perform alone," Chanyeol blurted out, almost offended. Never would a gig be more important than his big love.

"Then I'll finally hear something live from you, after you still have not sung to me after all the phone calls," Baekhyun was pleased.

"I'm not the best singer. Besides, we rap and do not sing," the taller one mumbled embarrassed. He had never trusted much in his singing voice.

"Your voice is certainly wonderful," Baekhyun contradicted him. "But I do not want to force you to do something that doesn’t make you feel good."

Uncertain Chanyeol chewed on his lower lip and his eyes fell behind Baekhyun on his acoustic guitar, which leaned against the wall. He remembered the promise that he had given his boyfriend back in Busan. But to this day he had never sent or sang something to him and he felt bad about it. "Okay, I'll sing you something. Nothing of my own, because I did not compose the songs for my voice and I better write rap parts. But promised is promised. Are you satisfied with a cover as well? "

Baekhyun's whole face brightened. "Yes, for now," he beamed at him.

"Good, then let me get my guitar," he told him, and the smaller one immediately got up from his lap and sat down on the sofa. He watched in suspense as Chanyeol sat back in the chair with his guitar.

"Okay, so ... do not laugh, okay? I have not sung to anyone for ages. And you're not even anyone, but the most important person in my life and something very special."

"It's okay, Channie. I would never laugh at you," the elder tried to reassure him, but this did not seem to convince Chanyeol.

"But I remember that differently," the younger boy countered with pursed lips that made Baekhyun roll his eyes. "I don’t laugh at you. I laugh with you or about you when you're funny. But I never laugh at you viciously." He was right and Chanyeol could not say anything against it. So, he just trusted him that he would not make fun of him.

"The song means a lot to me. I heard it very often last month because ... because ... well, it speaks for itself."

Now Baekhyun was even more excited and he leaned against the back of the sofa. His eyes were on Chanyeol, who started to play the first notes and a smile spread on his lips. He knew the song.

"When you were here before

Could not look you in the eye

You're just like at angel

Your skin makes me cry"

Chanyeol raised his eyes and when he saw Baekhyun give him a friendly smile, he knew that his boyfriend had understood that he always thought of him when he heard the song. Without breaking his eye contact, he sang on.

"You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so fuckin 'special"

Baekhyun was so much more than just special to him. He was in his eyes the prettiest person in the world. He loved him with all his quirks and mistakes, because even with them he was perfect for him.

"But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell on I doin 'here?

I do not belong here"

He broke the song and pressed his lips together. Actually, it went on, but soon the high notes would come, and he couldn’t, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend. Besides, Baekhyun's intense gaze made him nervous.

Baekhyun did not seem to mind. He did not want to force Chanyeol to continue singing if he wasn’t feeling well and what he had heard until then filled his heart with warmth and love. He understood what Chanyeol felt, it was heard in his voice and you could see it in his eyes. He was his angel. He was special for him.

"That's what I thought when I saw you on the beach for the first time," Chanyeol interrupted the silence that had settled over them. "I could not even look you in the eye, because I found you so beautiful and perfect. I behaved strangely, like a creep, and I thought I was in the wrong life. That somebody like me did not deserve you."

"Channie," Baekhyun began quietly, tapping his hand invitingly on the empty seat next to him on the sofa. Chanyeol understood and set his guitar aside before sitting down beside his boyfriend. "You know, it makes me sad that you think so little of yourself. You really don’t seem to know how wonderful you are. I could tell you a novel, what in my opinion you are for me. You have the biggest heart in the world and no one has ever been as affectionate to me as you are. It would be the other way around. How did someone like me deserve you? Never ask yourself that question again, okay?"

Chanyeol nodded silently.

"I love your voice. It lays around you like a warm blanket and you want to cuddle up in it. I think you have to sing more often for me now," the smaller one smiled at him.

"But only if you sing with me," Chanyeol said but Baekhyun demanded, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh, I cannot sing well."

"Do not lie. Junmyeon told me something else. You should be excellent."

Baekhyun blushed and lowered his head. "I have not sung properly for ages. At least for someone."

"Then we will change that. But not now," he reassured him. "Are you hungry?"

Surprised by the change of topic, Baekhyun raised his gaze again. "Yes, a bit."

"Good, me too. I have nothing here. Could not have guessed that you come to visit me. Do you like Italian?"

"I like pretty much everything, as long as no ..."

"Cucumbers are in there," Chanyeol interrupted laughing, leaving the older one pouting. "Then let's go eat."

"Okay, where are we going?"

Chanyeol's lips pressed together briefly and his eyes were uncertain on his boyfriend. "In the restaurant of my Eomma. I would like to introduce you."

"Ohh!" Baekhyun gone pale.

Quickly, Chanyeol slid closer to his friend and put his big hands on his cheek. "Hey, if you don’t feel ready for it, we don’t have to do that yet. I just thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to the love of my life." Under his hands, he felt Baekhyun's skin heat up. The white had gone from the pretty face and was slightly pink now. He loved it when Baekhyun's cheeks turned pink, and he loved it most when he was the trigger. "If you are worried about how she will react to you ... I already told you that she already loves you. Since she cannot marry you, because you're mine, she'll want to adopt you," Chanyeol laughed sheepishly, and Baekhyun's mouth twisted into his favourite rectangular smile.

"I think your father wouldn't like it so much if she wants to marry me," Baekhyun chuckled.

Chanyeol frowned. "I do not think he cares. My parents are divorced."

Shocked, Baekhyun opened his eyes and tried to free his face from Chanyeol's grip. "Oh my God. Sorry. I did not know that. You never mentioned that. I am so sorry."

Laughing, Chanyeol shook his head and put his hand on the neck of his panicked boyfriend to press him closer. "No, I'm sorry. I should have told you much earlier, but I'm just used to the fact that there's only my Eomma and my Noona. I was three and way too small to remember. They both took care of me. But I just grew up with her and that's why I have a closer relationship with her. Weekend and holiday visits do not necessarily bring father and son closer. But it's okay as it is."

"Still good to know. It could have been embarrassing for me to ask for your dad in the restaurant," Baekhyun pouted. This pout was too seductive to not kiss him. So Chanyeol succumbed to the urge and bridged the last few inches to pay attention to the sweet pout he deserved.

Sighing, Baekhyun opened his mouth and allowed Chanyeol the begged inlet. They kissed slowly and devotedly. Sighed with pleasure into the other's mouth before the loud growl of Baekhyun's stomach destroyed the romantic mood. Chanyeol grinned into the kiss before pulling away from him, only to laugh when he was engulfed by Baekhyun, who was hungry but had nothing against a bit of making out.

"Come on, let's get dressed and get going before you starve me here. And do not worry, Eomma will want to fatten you up. I already know that she will find you too thin." With a wink Chanyeol got up and pulled Baekhyun with him.

 

 

An hour later, both stood in front of the restaurant of Chanyeol's mother and Baekhyun stared at the entrance. He swallowed hard. He had never met a parent of his ex-girlfriends. He never wanted to. He had always been able to push himself against it, but this time it was different. This time he did not want to shirk, because it was important for both of them. The fact that he already knew he was accepted made it easier for him to take that step. Otherwise it would certainly look at his parents. He was sure that they would have problems with his "newly discovered" homosexuality.

Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's hand and looked down at him. "Ready babe?"

Baekhyun looked up at him, linked his fingers with him and nodded. "I don’t think I'm getting readier. And I'm hungry." A nervous smile crossed his face. He got a bit on his tiptoes to get a kiss from his tall boyfriend, whom Chanyeol was only too happy to give him. Smiling, he leaned towards him and breathed a small sweet kiss on his mouth.

The smile that Chanyeol gave him as he broke away from him was reassuring and Baekhyun nodded to him. "Okay, introduce me to the Park family."

"I will," beamed the taller, opening the door of the Viva Polo. With a light handshake he led his boyfriend inside and was greeted directly by his surprised mother.

"Channie, what are you doing here? What a surprise. Usually you always announce yourself before you come."

"Today is the day of surprises," Chanyeol laughed, pulling Baekhyun, who had stopped a bit behind him. "Because I was surprised at noon today."

The eyes of the black-haired little woman grew bigger and began to shine. Now Baekhyun knew from whom Chanyeol had those expressive eyes. Quickly, she took the last few steps toward them and covered Baekhyun's face with her small hands. "You have to be Baekhyun. My Channie has already raved so much about you, but he has understated. You are even more enchanting and beautiful when you face one directly."

Baekhyun blushed but tried to stay cool despite everything. "Thanks ... erm ..."

"Yeong-Mi, but call me Changmo." She lovingly patted Baekhyun's red cheeks and looked up at her son. "He is so cute. Woe to you, you're messing it up Park Chanyeol."

"Eomma," Chanyeol groaned with embarrassment. "You still scare him. Please let go of his face."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the older woman chuckled, and her eyes fell on the two still-entwined fingers. "Ahhh you are so cute together. The size difference is just perfect. Too bad that men cannot have children. A mix of the two of you would be wonderful."

Chanyeol's ears went red. "Eomma, now you are overdoing it," he still panted embarrassed, squeezing Baekhyun's hand.

"Let the old woman be happy that her son is finally serious. I've never seen you so happy," she sighed, just not getting enough of the sight the two offered her. "You look hungry. Sit down there in the corner. Order what you want." She shooed the two into their seats and disappeared into the kitchen excitedly.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun apologetically as they sat down at the table his mother had assigned to them.

"Changmo?", Baekhyun breathed slightly stunned. "I really should call her Changmo?" He just could not believe that she already looked at him as his mother-in-law and he should address her like that. He and Chanyeol had only known each other for a little over a month and the idea of a marriage that would never be possible in South Korea had not even begun to pervade them. They had not even solved the problem with the distance.

"I am so sorry. I think she is a little too enthusiastic about you. Didn’t I tell you she might like to marry you?"

"I thought you were kidding," Baekhyun muttered, looking at their hands. Like in Busan, they made contact in the manner of Chanyeol, with their hands in the middle of the table, holding on to Baekhyun's forefinger, while the thumb of the smaller one painted small circles on the backs of his hands.

"Nope, when it comes to you, I'm not joking," the taller one said seriously. "So, what do you want to eat?", He reminded him that they were also here for dinner.

"What can you recommend?" Baekhyun grinned defiantly.

"I'd say anything, but if you love pizza, you're in the right place," Chanyeol told him honestly, bringing Baekhyun's hand to his mouth to breathe a kiss on his fingertips and then getting up from his seat, Baekhyun looked up confused. "I'm just going to get something to drink. Pick a pizza."

Baekhyun glanced at the menu. "Okay," he murmured, taking a deep breath. So far everything went so well and slowly he began to relax. Chanyeol's mother seemed to really like him and that made it a lot easier. When someone suddenly patted his head, he looked up from the menue and looked directly into Yeong-Mi's face. Smiling, she sat down at the table. Slightly panicked, Baekhyun looked around for Chanyeol, who was standing behind the counter looking at the wine selection.

"Channie told me you came from Busan. The story of how you met each other is really cute. But he suffers a lot from the distance," she began to tell, and suddenly Baekhyun tensed again. The topic of distance was not exactly his favourite.

"Not only he," he breathed and pressed his lips together. "After our phone call yesterday, I could not stand it at home without him anymore. Everything was still in limbo between us and I finally wanted to tie it up. Only how we want to do that with the distance, I still haven't found a solution."

"Isn't there a chance you're moving to Seoul?" She asked curiously, resting her head on her hand. Curious, she looked at her "son-in-law".

"I would like to move to Seoul. I always wanted, but my parents got me very involved in the family business. They won’t be happy if I left after allowing me to study, that prepared me for later, so that I can manage everything."

"And what would make you happy?" It was a simple question, but she threw something off. His mother had never asked him such a question. It was never about him being happy. The business should just run.

"I ..." he started softly, rubbing his hands together nervously until Yeong-Mi put her hands on his. "I want to be with Chanyeol, but I don’t know how. If I break all the bridges behind me, my parents will turn the money off on me and I can do nothing but run a business. I never did anything else." Carefully, he looked up at the most important woman in his boyfriend's life, and was surprised that she looked at him radiantly, rather than pejoratively, because he was capable of nothing else. In his opinion at least.

"Baekhyun-ah, how would you like to run a restaurant?"

"I beg your pardon? A restaurant? "He blinked at her, startled.

"Yes, I intend to open a second restaurant. The Viva Polo is going very well, and I want to expand, but for the second one I need someone to help me manage it because I cannot split in two. Would not that be an opportunity for you to finally break away from what doesn’t make you happy?"

Speechless and open-mouthed, he stared at Chanyeol's mother. Before he could find his voice, Chanyeol appeared with two glasses and a wine bottle. Amazed, he looked back and forth between his mother and Baekhyun before frowning. "Eomma, what did you do with him?"

"Nothing," she laughed and winked at Baekhyun. "Think about it, okay? The offer is available."

"What offer?" Chanyeol asked, but his mother just ignored him.

"All right, what do you want to eat, Baekhyun? You are way too thin. Order as much as you want."

Still speechless, Baekhyun pointed to the pizza he had chosen.

"Very good choice. And you Channie? As always?" She looked questioningly at her son, who only nodded without taking his eyes off his boyfriend. "I make you the pizzas extra big. See you soon." In a good mood she got up from her seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

Worried, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's hand. "Hey, is everything okay? You look like ... like ... you lost the track."

"Your mother offered me a job. What should I do, Chan? It comes as surprising. She doesn’t even know me and offers to manage her new restaurant. I ... I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"If you don’t want to do it, that's fine. Don't feel forced to do that," Chanyeol said quickly. He didn't want Baekhyun to think he had threaded it, so he could tie him here.

"No, no ... that's not it," Baekhyun shook his head quickly. "I'm touched that she's thinking of me. She wants me to be happy. Something my mother never cared about. It overwhelms me. You overwhelm me. Your mother overpowers me. And that just makes me so unspeakably happy," the older one sobbed, tears gathering in his warm brown eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Do not cry, babe." Gently smiling, Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Is not that my sentence?" Baekhyun hocked slightly, fighting his tears of emotion.

"You're acting like I'm the crybaby here," the younger boy pouted.

"You are," the older man countered, nestling his cheek into Chanyeol's hand. They looked deep into each other's eyes and for a moment they forgot where they were. Chanyeol was the first to emerge from their bubble.

"Baekkie, take your time with the decision. Nothing happens, okay?"

"Okay," Baekhyun sniffed softly.

"You know that I love you, no matter how you choose, right?"

"Maybe you need to help me out there," Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol leaned across the table, gripped Baekhyun's chin with his hand and kissed him gently on the mouth, which made the little one softly sigh, and open his mouth to deepen the kiss. Again, they were in their own little bubble until it burst through a surprised "Chanyeol?".

The person addressed dropped back into his chair and turned to the woman, who stared at him with wide, puzzled eyes. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that too?" She breathed and let her gaze wander appreciatively over Baekhyun, who became smaller and smaller under her gaze. "Who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol introduced him.

"Park Yoora," she introduced herself. "I am Chanyeol's Noona."

"Ohhh." Panic, Baekhyun jumped up and bowed to her. "Pleased to meet you, Noona," Baekhyun murmured with red cheeks.

"You're cute," she finally smiled at him before turning to her brother. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Oh believe me, I didn’t know that before Baekhyun either," Chanyeol grinned, causing dimples to form in his cheeks. "But I've never been so much in love as now." He threw a gentle look at Baekhyun, who sat down again, and that look not only melted Baekhyun.

"Ah, all my children are united at one table. I see you've already met my Sawi." Yeong-Mi gave a kiss to Yoora's cheek and set the two plates of pizzas in front of "her sons".

"Ahhh, that looks good," Chanyeol's sister shouted, pointing to Baekhyun's pizza. "Eomma, will you do the same for me, please?"

"Of course," the older woman rejoiced and scurried back to the kitchen, while her daughter sat down to her brother and his boyfriend at the table. Sighing, her chin rested on her hand and beamed at Baekhyun. "Tell me everything about you. I want to know everything about the man who managed to tame my brother."

"Um ... oookayyyy." Embarrassed, Baekhyun rubbed his neck. "But I'm not that exciting."

"You can easily leave that to me," she winked at him while Chanyeol only clapped his hands over his face. He had not imagined that his evening with Baekhyun will turn out like that.


	11. Hot Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gettig hotter between this two lovebirds.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's so degenerate. I had not expected that my Noona also appears. You must be completely exhausted," Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun's hair, squeezing the body of the smaller one even more. It was past midnight and they had returned to Chanyeol's apartment less than 20 minutes ago. Pasta, tiramisu and a few bottles of wine had followed after the pizza. The evening was accompanied by a lot of laughter, mainly at the expense of Chanyeol, because mothers and big sisters liked to tell embarrassing childhood stories and even worse, show pictures. Chanyeol would not exaggerate if he claimed that he was relieved when they left the Viva Polo. However, he still didn’t know how he would find it that his boyfriend had exchanged numbers with his sister. He suspected that Yoora wanted to expose him even more by sending even more embarrassing pictures of his childhood to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun made an indefinable sound that was a mixture of a confirming hum and an exhausted sigh. After stripping down to his underwear and going to bed, he had crawled into the arms of the taller one and buried his face in the gray-haired man's throat. Baekhyun had missed his scent and breathed in again and again deep and happy the smell of his boyfriend. Their legs had engulfed each other as Chanyeol pressed the smaller one tightly against his body. Thankfully, the air conditioner works again, otherwise they could not have endured the body heat through the skin-to-skin contact.

"I love your family," Baekhyun finally muttered, running his fingers over Chanyeol's neck. "So, there's nothing for which you have to apologize. They welcomed me so warmly, I couldn’t have dreamed more. I really had fun."

Chanyeol huffed. "Yes, that was at my expense. They really wouldn’t have had to show you the pictures."

Baekhyun chuckled against Chanyeol's skin before lifting his head to look him in the eye. "You really weren’t a pretty kid."

"Hey," the taller one pouted at him. "I couldn't help it, that my ears grew faster than the rest of me."

"I was fat as a kid, so I wasn’t pretty, too" Baekhyun soothed.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and eyed his boyfriend in disbelief. "You and fat? I cannot imagine that. Although you eat like a pig and yet you are very thin."

"Way to go," Baekhyun muttered, and Chanyeol realized immediately that he shouldn’t have said the comparison with the pig.

"By that I mean that you can eat so much and … and do not eat like that ... erm ... pigishly?" He blinked at his friend, helplessly. "Don’t be mad, Babe."

"Is that why you call me  Babe?" Baekhyun pouted, but Chanyeol did not understand what he was getting at. "Piggy Babe from the movie The sheep pig. Do you see me like that?"

"Oh god no," it blurted out in a panic, holding the older one close. "I never considered this connection. Piggy Babe is cute and you're cute, but ... forget it ... I'm just making it worse."

Baekhyun laughed and kissed Chanyeol's mouth. "Alright, I'm not so offended. Piggy Babe was really cute, and I was really fat. I was always smaller than the others and I thought if I eat a lot, I would grow faster. I am too, but in the width and not in the height. It was not until puberty that everything spread out better and then I grew a few inches. However, there might have been a few more."

"No, I think your size is perfect. You fit exactly in my arms," Chanyeol sighed, kissing Baekhyun's forehead. "Everything about you is perfect."

"You too," Baekhyun breathed, eyes closed. "Who would have thought that the chubby kid with the big ears, the glasses and the ferret on his arm would be such a handsome, hot man?"

"Puberty helped me out too," Chanyeol laughed, making him vibrate against Baekhyun.

"What kind of luck we have," Baekhyun breathed and licked his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were already on his lips.

"I'm too tired to be having sex, but oh god ... I want to kiss you so much. Just kissing," Chanyeol mumbled, and Baekhyun smiled at him.

"That's okay. I'm tired, too, but kissing is alright." With his permission, Chanyeol picked up on Baekhyun's chin and kissed him tenderly.

They kissed slowly and tenderly and nothing would have changed any of them. Stormy passion would not have matched the mood they were in right now. Baekhyun loved it. He also loved the impetuous nature of Chanyeol, he also liked it when he was touched a bit rough, but now, in that very moment it was as perfect as it was. With every gentle kiss and every sigh of Chanyeol he felt loved and desired.

Chanyeol rolled onto his back and pulled Baekhyun with him, which made the little one smile into the kiss. The hand that held Baekhyun's chin wandered instead into the black-haired man's neck. Chanyeol had long since discovered that his boyfriend's neck was very sensitive. Baekhyun reaffirmed it by sighing into Chanyeol's mouth. The light strokes made him crazy.

Chanyol's other hand lay calm and flat on Baekhyun's tailbone. Only his thumb painted small circles on the warm, delicate skin above the waistband of Baekhyun's boxer shorts. This gesture made Baekhyun feel safe and secure, as if Chanyeol could protect him above all else.

"I could fall asleep with you every night," Chanyeol murmured, eyes closed, against Baekhyun's lips. "Why do you have to leave on Sunday?"

"I don’t have to," Baekhyun admitted, nibbling on Chanyeol's lower lip.

"What don’t you have to do?" Chanyeol's brain was already too tired to realize what Baekhyun meant by that.

"Flying home," he chuckled softly, and Chanyeol's eyes flew open. He was suddenly wide awake. He released his mouth from Baekhyun's and stared into his boyfriend's dark brown eyes.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and rested his chin on Chanyeol's chest. Through his eyelashes, he looked up at his tall boyfriend. "I just bought a one-way ticket. Was maybe reckless, but I didn’t know if I would fly back today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Depending on how you would have reacted to my visit. I just wanted to leave it open."

"If so, I want you to stay. But I know that you have to go back sometime. It is midsummer, and you are needed at home. So, I'm happy with every day you give me."

"Then it would be okay if I stay a little bit longer? Maybe till next Friday?" Baekhyun asked cautiously.

Chanyeol rolled over with Baekhyun until he lay over his boyfriend. Surprised, Baekhyun blinked up at him, but his face was immediately dotted with stormy kisses.

"More than okay," Chanyeol said breathlessly among the many small kisses that made Baekhyun laugh.

"You're like a giant puppy."

"I'm your giant puppy," Chanyeol smiled, finishing off a kiss on Baekhyun's sweet nose tip and pressing his forehead against the smaller one under him.

"Yes, you are mine," Baekhyun breathed and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's waist. "And I belong to you. I love you, Yeol."

 

 

Baekhyun's eyes wandered from one point to another. Curiously, he picked up his surroundings as he felt Chanyol's warm hand around his. The music around him was loud and the bass made the floor vibrate under his feet. Never in his life had Baekhyun been in an underground club. He was fascinated, he had to admit. The audience was different than the clubs he knew in Busan. It had something dark, but it was not scary. Maybe it was just because they were in a basement.

Many eyes fell on the two, and some were sceptical of their entwined hands. Not disapproving, but not enthusiastic. Chanyeol ignored it, greeting a familiar face here and there until he reached the backstage area with Baekhyun. The door wasn’t guarded and so they could just go through. When the door closed behind them, the music was only dull.

"Do you often come here?" Baekhyun asked, looking around the room. It was not the cleanest in terms of hygiene, but how did Baekhyun know what a room in an underground club should look like?

"Aish, don’t sit down there. Who knows who fucked there last time," Chanyeol said with a disgusted face and prevented Baekhyun from sitting down on the couch.

"Have you had a woman on it?" Baekhyun laughed, trying to ignore the jealous prick in his chest. They both had a life before them. A sex life with women.

"I don’t think you really want to know that," Chanyeol muttered sheepishly, looking everywhere but Baekhyun's eyes. He was not proud of his antics that he had had just a few weeks ago.

That was enough of a response for Baekhyun, and it started to make sense why they were so sceptically eyed as they had walk through the club. Many knew Chanyeol and knew that he was into fast, irrelevant sex.

"How many?" He asked softly, biting his lower lip.

"Baekkie," sighed Chanyeol. "These are things that shouldn’t be important to you. Everything that was before you no longer matters."

"How many, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun did not let go so quickly. Although Chanyeol was right and should not matter anymore, Baekhyun wanted to know.

"Five or six. No idea," groaned the gray-haired man.

"When’s the last time?"

"I hadn’t been here in the last two months, so probably sometime before that," he shrugged. "Why do you want to know that? I also don’t ask you about what and with whom you did it before me."

Baekhyun didn’t respond to his question and only looked at him briskly. "So, not since we met?"

"What?" Chanyeol laughed bitterly. "Do you really think I had something going on with somebody after Busan?"

"No, I do not," Baekhyun breathed softly and lowered his eyes in shame.

"Then don’t ask. In the time we were separated I lived like a monk. I only had "sex" with my hand and with you in my mind."

A smile formed on Baekhyun's face and slowly he looked up at his boyfriend again. "I think monks don’t even have that."

"They’re still just men and I do not believe that you can be sooo pure," Chanyeol grinned, pulling the smaller one closer. "Besides, I had thought that yesterday I showed you clearly who I desire and love the most. By this morning, you would have had to remember."

Baekhyun's face became very hot and at least as red as a half-ripe tomato. He had reciprocated for the previous day at Chanyeol and he had never heard his name moan in all variations so beautifully. Baekhyun, Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyunnie, Baekkie, Baek. No matter how, from Chanyeol's mouth and his deep voice, every groaned name sounded like music in his ears.

"Ewwww, disgusting," they were interrupted, and with surprise turned to the door, where Sehun stood and behind him Jongin appeared. While Jongin grinned amused over Sehun's shoulder, the blonde Maknae had put on his fuck-off face. Automatically, Baekhyun wipes away from Chanyeol. It was not that he was afraid of the younger, but not knowing where he’s standing with him made him nervous.

"I suppose you're about to perform, right?" Baekhyun asked, returning uncertain Jongins smile, who put his arm around the smaller one's shoulder before looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yes, in a few minutes. Jongin will keep you company. Is that okay with you? "Chanyeol asked worriedly, noticing that Baekhyun had stiffened under Sehun's gaze.

"Yes, no problem." He gave him his rectangular smile. "Then ... uhm ... break a leg? That's what they say, right?" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Laughing, Chanyeol shook his head over his boyfriend, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back to him. "You know, a good luck kiss would help us more."

"Okay," Baekhyun smiled softly, standing on tiptoes and kissing Chanyeol tentatively on the mouth. With a red head he broke away from him and turned to Sehun. Just when he opened his mouth to speak, the youngest grinned at him. "Good luck without kiss is enough."

"Good, you wouldn’t have got more," countered Baekhyun usual cheeky. "Good luck, Sehun."

"Hahaha, I think you're cool," Jongin laughed, leading Chanyeol's boyfriend out of the room. "Come, I invite you for a drink."

Chanyeol watched them with a smile, but as the door closed behind them, he turned with an annoyed look to his best friend. "Did you have to say that?"

Sehun raised his eyebrows, confused. "What?"

"That with the "disgusting". Baek already thinks you don’t like him," Chanyeol muttered, pulling his hood from his black hoodie over his head.

"I meant this room and not you. Didn’t you notice how dirty it is here?" Sehun wrinkled his nose to underline his words. "And it smells pretty much like sweat and ... sex. And how does Baekhyun think I cannot stand him? What did you tell him about me? Since I haven’t got around to spending time with him, he may have formed this opinion badly by any conversation with me. Yes, maybe I'm a bit jealous that you only have him in your mind and spend your evenings with phone calls rather than with me. But I like him, because he makes you happy. And that's all that counts for me."

"Well, then show it to him, because he wants to get along with you." That's all Chanyeol said to him before he opened the door to start the show.

Sehun sighed softly and followed his best friend on stage.

 

 

"Where is Kyungsoo?", Baekhyun asked, following Jongin to the stage with a drink in hand. The dancer was looking for a good spot from which they would have a good view of the rapper duo.

"He still has to work. They have a company party in the restaurant. I will pick him up later. But I don’t think he wants to come here after that. But don’t worry, their gig is not too long. That's how long I'll keep you company."

Smiling, Baekhyun looked up at him. "Thank you. That's nice of you."

"No biggy. I am glad that I finally have the opportunity to chat with Chan's boyfriend. We didn’t really have the chance in Busan back then. By the way, what I really think is a pity. But I can understand why Chanyeol wanted you all to himself." With a wink, he smiled at him and Baekhyun was glad that the light in the club was dimmed, otherwise his pink cheeks would have been visible. Luckily, he didn't have to answer, because the spotlight was directed to the stage and with the first notes Chanyeol and Sehun entered the stage. Baekhyun's eyes lay spellbound on Chanyeol, who had pulled the hood low over his face to get the bad boy look. It had something, Baekhyun had to admit, but when he let his gaze wander down to his boyfriend, he revised his mind. The black, torn skinnies emphasized Chanyeol's long bowlegs and that did not seem so dangerous anymore. As Chanyeol began to rap in his deep voice, Baekhyun's eyes shot back to his half-hidden face. Fascinated by the speed with which the words came from Chanyeol's mouth, his gaze remained exactly on it. The full lips of Chanyeol almost touched the microphone as he breathed his rhymes sometimes emotional, sometimes angry, sometimes hurt, sometimes angrily breathed or smashed into it. Every word of his had power and Baekhyun was trapped in his world. The smaller one didn’t notice how he was being watched by Jongin grinning or how Sehun looked back and forth between him and Chanyeol with amusement. His heart pounded into the beat and his gaze did not even turn away from his boyfriend when Sehun rapped his part. They were a well-rehearsed duo that harmonized perfectly with each other.

Already during the first song Chanyeol had uneasily scanned the audience with his eyes until he discovered Baekhyun with Jongin in the crowd. He was so nervous, but when he noticed how Baekhyun hung on his lips, he relaxed. He seemed to like it. At least he bobbed to the beat. Since his hood was too deep in his face, he had difficulty establishing eye contact with his boyfriend. So, at the end of the third song he did something he had never done before. He pulled his hood off, which should not be a big deal, but that had always been his trademark. Not because he wanted to be dangerous, evil or mysterious. It was rather his shield. So, no one had ever been able to read his feelings from his face, because he was always like an open book with his lively facial expressions. Regulars whispered softly about his action and Sehun gave him a short, confused look, but all of this went unnoticed by Baekhyun, as he could finally look into the big, dark eyes of his love. Even though it was dark in the club, with a certain distance between them, he could still see the emotions in Chanyeol's eyes as he rapped about a love that seemed prearranged and infinite, but it hurts because he could not be with him. Baekhyun didn’t have to be a genius to realize that they were both concerned. Skillfully Chanyeol revealed that it was about a male person and called his love only Soulmate. It didn’t offend Baekhyun, realizing that not all were as tolerant as their friends or Chanyeol's family with their same-sex love. He loved Chanyeol and Chanyeol loved him. More didn’t count for him.

The performance was over after a good half an hour that Baekhyun felt a pity, but on the other hand, he was also glad about it. Soon Chanyeol would have to be a DJ in another room. So, he had at least a few minutes with his boyfriend, who headed straight for him and Jongin from the stage. On the way, a couple of times, he was patted on the back or accosted "Oppa," followed by seductive glances. But Chanyeol only had eyes for Baekhyun, who beamed at him as if he were the sun himself, and that sweet square smile also warmed his heart.

"Yeollie, what a cool show," Jongin praised. "Your sweetheart here only had eyes for you. And how I see you only for him. After all, I'm standing right next to you, but you're just looking at him while I talk to you," laughed the black-haired dancer. "But don’t worry, I don’t blame you. I'll go and compliment Hunnie." With a big grin he left the couple standing and rushed to the backstage entrance.

Baekhyun put his hand on Chanyeol's hip and clawed his fingers into the fabric of the black hoodie and looked into his boyfriend's sweaty face. "You were breath-taking. I knew you would be good, but so good? Wow, you really pulled the ground from under my feet. Is there anything that you cannot do? And you were so hot and sexy on stage. That totally turned me on," Baekhyun euphorically babbled. "Your deep voice makes things with me, you don’t-"

Chanyeol's lips crashed hard on the smaller one's lips, interrupting his verbiage. Baekhyun was able to talk to no point and no breath, but Chanyeol felt he should use his mouth for something else. It was almost pathetic how much he desired the black-haired. So much so that he could not stand kissing him for a few hours.

Baekhyun gasped into the surprise kiss, but willingly opened his mouth to allow Chanyeol entrance. He was simply addicted to the taller ones, who grabbed his face with both hands to pull him closer. It was unbelievable how shy their first kisses were compared to those who they had exchanged in the last few hours. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's waist and stood on his tiptoes so his much taller friend wouldn’t have to bend down.

"- believe that", Baekhyun finished his sentence as he broke breathless from Chanyeol, but the tall gray-haired, whose hair hung sweaty in his eyes, did not even bother to let his boyfriend go.

"So, you only find me hot and sexy on stage?" He asked pouting, looking at him with big, "sad" puppy eyes.

Baekhyun laughed and shoved his hands into the back pockets of Chanyeol's jeans. "At the moment, I find you rather hot and sweaty. How can you even wear a hoodie in this heat?"

"Belongs to the show," Chanyeol shrugged. "Don’t worry, I'll take it off for my DJ set."

"Good," Baekhyun nodded agreeably. "I don’t want you to collapse because of a heat shock."

"Then maybe you should take your hands off my butt. As much as that turns me on, it also makes me pretty hot," Chanyeol whispered to him.

"Yes, that would be better. Because he has to work now anyway," Sehun burst between the two. Baekhyun pressed his lips together, released Chanyeol, and looked around.

"Where is Jongin?"

"He’s already gone. He wanted to say goodbye to you, but you were busy playing tongue hockey and he didn’t want to disturb. What a nice friend he is. Unfortunately, I am the killjoy or the cockblock you can say so nicely," the Maknae grinned, patting Chanyeol on the shoulder. "Your guy is required. I'm your Baekhyunnie-sitter for so long." He winked at Baekhyun, who did not know what he should think of it. Even Chanyeol eyed his best friend with sceptical eyes. The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, let me have some bonding time with your boyfriend. So shuu shuu, off to your DJ console."

Chanyeol groaned annoyed, turned back to Baekhyun and breathed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back for you in an hour. Don’t try to kill that brat."

"I'm not you, Channie," Baekhyun laughed. "So shuu shuu. Go work for your money."

Pouting that even his boyfriend sent him away, he turned around and changed the room in which he would play his music. Sehun and Baekhyun watched him with amusement, before the taller one put his arm around the smaller one's shoulder. "Come Hyung, we'll sit down at the bar. From there you can watch him."

Baekhyun nodded and let Sehun lead him into the next room. They found there a spot at the bar and Baekhyun ordered for himself and Sehun something to drink.

"What's that?" The Maknae asked, looking doubtfully into his glass.

"Vodka with cranberry juice. It's tasty," Baekhyun winked at him, taking a sip of his mixture as he looked up at the DJ desk. Chanyeol was pulling his hoodie over his head, exposing his bare, well-trained upper arms. His shirt stuck to his body like a second skin and Baekhyun choked on his drink. His mouth was watering as Chanyeol put on the headphones and set to work to entertain the dance-mad people.

Sehun rested his head on his hand and watched his best friend's boyfriend with interest. A smile crept to his lips as Baekhyun's eyes darkened and he bit his lower lip. It was obvious to him that now he wanted to be somewhere else with the object of his desire.

"Chanyeol Oppa is so hot. We should try to tow him afterwards. I bet he wouldn’t say no."

"We just have to be quick before someone else clings to him. He had never disappeared alone from here. "

Sehun turned and let his gaze wander over the two girls, who were chatting about his best friend. Baekhyun had stiffened beside him and his eyes lay sadly in his glass before he finished it and ordered a new one directly. He could only imagine how the little one felt when he had to hear something like that. He was surprised that he cared for him so quickly, but he just blamed it on being the person Chanyeol loved and everything that made his best friend happy had to be protected. So, he put on his best Bitch-Please face and cleared his throat loudly, so he got the attention of the two girls.

"You can save time. He will not go with you."

The two appraised Sehun pejoratively, and the taller one raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Let's put it this way ... Chanyeol swings the other way and is no longer available. It was already someone faster. To be precise, he came over a month earlier." He winked at them with a mischievous grin.

"As if," the other one snorted and adjusted her neckline. "No guy, can say no to that."

"I as his best friend will probably know what he likes and unfortunately these are not fake tits. What do you think hyung? You know best what he likes, right?"

Baekhyun winced when Sehun put his arm around his shoulder and grinned at the two girls outrageously. He slowly raised his eyes and licked his lips nervously. "Erm ... yes ... yes I do."

"Do you see? Who could say no to this pretty face?" Like in an ad, he presented Baekhyun's face with a hand gesture. "So Chanyeol couldn’t do it."

With their mouths open, they stared at the two and stammered something that sounded like "you're lying".

"Don’t look so stupid, that makes you really ugly. And now go away and don't harassing Chanyeol. Shuu shuu!"

"Sehun, that was not nice," Baekhyun whispered to him as the two girls turned away indignantly and disappeared to the other end of the club.

"Hey, I cannot watch two cheap chicks pimping on my best friend while his boyfriend sits with me and doesn’t dare to defend his territory. Didn’t it hurt you?" Sehun slid closer to him and gave him a worried look.

"Yes, it does," Baekhyun admitted. "But you didn’t have to do that. I'll have to get used to the fact that women want to have Chanyeol. Look at him. He is pure sex on two legs. Okay, bowlegs, but that doesn’t make him any less sexy."

Sehun snorted. "Hyung, you are really funny. When I look at Chan, all I see is a huge jerk with Yoda ears, who sometimes behaves like a lost puppy. I'm probably too hetero to find something hot on him."

"Hey, I'm actually straight, too," Baekhyun complained sulkily.

"Yeah, I see it," Sehun laughed and pinched Baekhyun's cheek. "You just strip him out with your eyes and you already fantasize in your head how you give him a blowjob afterwards."

Played outraged, Baekhyun's mouth ripped open. "Sehunnie, you are so naughty."

Laughing, the blonde shook his head. "Don’t deny it. It's written in your face."

Embarrassed, Baekhyun hid his red face behind his hands. When Sehun patted his head, he peered through his fingers at him.

"Baekhyun, you make my best friend happy and yes, he can sometimes really annoy me when he's just talking about you and yes, sometimes I'm a little jealous that I have to share him with you now. But I really like you. You're funny, on purpose or not, and you're really cute. I want us to become friends and not just because Chanyeol would love it. I think it's pretty cool too. And I don’t just say that, because I hope for free ice cream when I come to Busan again. Although I have to say, your ice cream is really awesome."

Baekhyun removed his hands from his face and gave Sehun his square smile. "Thank you Sehun, that means a lot to me. Chanyeol is for me the most important person in the world and I really really want to get along well with the people he loves."

"Oh, you certainly do," Sehun smiled at him and suddenly he didn’t seem so arrogant on Baekhyun anymore. Chanyeol was right. Sehun was actually one of the most beloved and warm-hearted people in the world, who could only hide his soft core behind his façade.

"Then let’s be friends," Baekhyun smiled happily, holding out his hand, which Sehun looked amused.

"Friends don’t shake hands. They cuddle." Without warning, he pulled the smaller one into his arms and hugged him. Laughing, Baekhyun patted his new friend's back.

"Okay, Sehun. Let's drink!"

"Drink and dance!" The Maknae demanded, releasing his hyung.

"And dancing," Baekhyun confirmed, and they ordered the next round before spilling out on the dance floor. And Baekhyun never lost sight of his sexy boyfriend on the DJ desk. When their eyes met, he gave him air kisses that left Chanyeol only wide-grinned. So wide that his dimples showed.

 

 

"What did Sehun just give you?" Chanyeol groaned as he walks down the hall to his apartment with a drunken Baekhyun piggyback.

"Nothing," Baekhyun chuckled in his ear, almost strangling him with his arms around his neck. "We paid each other one. Hunnie is sooooo great. And he can dance. Wooooow," his drunken friend breathed delightedly.

"I'll have to talk to him a serious word. I'll leave you alone for an hour and you got drunk."

"Heeeey," Baekhyun protested weakly. "We are adult men. And we can drink as much as we want ... hicks."

"Yes, totally," chanted Chanyeol and arrived at his apartment door. "Babe, I have to drop you off now, okay? I have to open the door."

Grunting, Baekhyun slid off Chanyeol's back and dropped his back against the wall.

"Hey, hey, don’t hurt you." Worried, Chanyeol glanced at his boyfriend, who wore a blissful smile on his lips.

"Hunnie likes me. Isn’t that great?" He asked with closed eyes. "And your Eomma loves me. And Noona too. I am so happy Channie. So happy," he breathed.

"And what about me?" Chanyeol laughed softly as he opened the door. "I love you too."

"I'm so happy," Baekhyun repeated, slowly opening his little eyes. "I like Hunnie too. And I love your Eomma and Noona. And I like Jongin. He is really nice."

"And me?", Chanyeol smiled, took Baekhyun's hands in his and gently pulled him into his apartment.

"You ..." Baekhyun looked up at him with dark eyes. "... I love you the most. You make me crazy. Hehehe ... Sehunnie knew what I thought up for tonight. He could read me like an open book. I think I should worry about that. It's stupid if he always looks at me and know, if I want to give you a blowjob. His knowing grin is scarier than his fuck-off face." Without lifting his eyes from him, he opened Chanyeol's pants and his hand found its way under the boxer shorts. "Hmmm, you are not hard yet. I guess I have to help out," Baekhyun mumbled, kissing Chanyeol's neck.

Chanyeol choked on his own spit, causing him to cough, but a deep groan soon ensued. "Erm ... Baekkie, we should move this into the bedroom." With one hand he pushed the front door and with the other he pulled his boyfriend's hand out of his pants. With an irresistible pout, the black-haired man looked up at him, but then yelped as Chanyeol threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. He was thrown directly onto the bed, which made him giggle, but he fell silent as Chanyeol undressed in front of him and crawled over him splinter-naked. He held his breath as Chanyeol looked at him with hungry eyes and took off one garment at a time, pampering each exposed piece of skin with his lips and hands.

"Sehun chased away two girls tonight who wanted to steal you," Baekhyun sighed, stroking the gray strands of hair. Chanyeol growled softly, sucking on his neck.

"Stop talking about Sehun. That makes me jealous."

A shiver ran down Baekhyun's body and he nodded weakly. Chanyeol lay down on Baekhyun and between his legs. They had never felt so intimate on each other before. With both hands he stroked Baekhyun's cheeks and ran his thumb over his lips, his eyes taking in every inch of his face. "You are so beautiful, Baekkie." Lovingly, he breathed a kiss on Baekhyun's button nose. "Nobody will be able to take me away from you. No way!"

Carefully, he moved his pelvis against Baekhyun's. He felt his erection against his boyfriend's, who opened his mouth with a loud moan. This took Chanyeol as an opportunity to kiss him passionately. Baekhyun's fingers clawed at his hips as he tilted his pelvis against him. This friction, all of these touches dulled Chanyeol's head. Baekhyun was just too much. The sounds he let go, the groaning, the soft whimpering for more. He felt the smaller body, seeking salvation, shiver beneath him. Baekhyun's hands left his hips, trying to cover his face instead, but before he could do so, he stopped them and squeezed them over the head of the black-haired man. Maybe it was not right to dominate the drunk, but Baekhyun did not complain. On the contrary. Sighing, he closed his eyes and stretched his back to meet him more in the movements.

Chanyeol didn't know when he last practiced Dry Humping. It must have been safe in his school days. He had totally forgotten how hot it was to be so close to sex without really having it right. Greedy, he kissed and sucked on Baekhyun's neck and collarbone, didn't give a shit about the fact that his boyfriend would look like tomorrow as a victim of domestic violence. But the fact was, he could never hurt Baekhyun. Before he would rather hurt himself.

“You turn me on. I love you so much. Perfect, you're just perfect," Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun's skin.

"Chanyeol ... please ... Chan," Baekhyun stammered. "I want you!"

"You have me!" Chanyeol breathed and licked a red spot on Baekhyun's collarbone.

"No, I want you completely. I want to feel you ... inside me. I want you to sleep with me."

Frozen, Chanyeol paused in the movement and raised his eyes to look at Baekhyun's face. His lips were swollen, his skin flushed, his eyes almost black and his hair a mess. Slowly, he let go of Baekhyun's wrists and instead grasped his face. He swallowed hard and pressed his lips to the others for a long kiss before he breathed a soft "No, babe. We can’t ".


	12. Like a married couple

"No, babe. We can’t."

"Why not?" Baekhyun moaned. "I want you so much." Desperately, he pressed his narrower lips on the full of his boyfriend. "Please Yeol, please," he pleaded.

"No Baekhyun! We really can’t," Chanyeol said seriously, stroking Baekhyun's cheek with his hand.

"You ... you don’t want me," the black-haired man breathed, turning his head away from Chanyeol to look out the window.

"Absolutely!", Chanyeol whispered in his ear and kissed Baekhyun's jaw. "I want you so much." To prove it, he resumed his movement and rubbed against the hot body beneath him.

"That sounds like a bit but," Baekhyun moaned softly, meeting Chanyeol in his rhythmic movements.

Chanyeol escaped a deep moan before grabbing Baekhyun's chin and turning his head back to his. Made him look at him. His mouth was slightly open, and his heavy breath brushed over Chanyeol's face. He was hot like his whole body. Chanyeol bowed his head and pulled Baekhyun's lower lip between his teeth.

"You are drunk, and you should experience our first time with a clear mind. Maybe alcohol makes you so brave and tomorrow you would regret it. I would deflower you and you should make this decision soberly."

"I'm not drunk," pouted Baekhyun. "And I know what I want and I'm well aware of what it would mean."

Chanyeol shook his head. "And if, we are not prepared, Baekhyun. I have no condoms or lub in the house. And without that, I will not have sex with you."

"You can’t impregnate me, you know?" Baekhyun smiled weakly. He started giving up. In the subconscious, he knew his boyfriend was right.

"I am aware of that. But as a precaution, we should first let ourselves be tested. After that we can gladly do without it. And without the lub, I would hurt you. I definitely don’t want that. Do you understand that, Baekhyun? I want that as much as you do, but we need to prepare for it. Let us now enjoy what we have."

Baekhyun nodded, eyes closed, biting his lower lip hard to stifle his groan. He already saw stars behind his eyelids.

"Let me hear you," Chanyeol gasped close to his ear. "I want to hear your sweet voice when you come."

"The same goes for you," Baekhyun groaned, clawing at Chanyeol's buttocks, hugging him so tightly.

"Baek-baekhyun," Chanyeol breathed breath-abruptly into Baekhyun's throat and slid his arm under the smaller man's back as he leaned toward him. He pressed him hard against his chest. He felt the rapid heartbeat of Baekhyun against his own.

"Chan ... Chan ... I ...", Baekhyun whimpered and Chanyeol nodded understandingly against his neck.

"I know ... me too", he moaned deeply and seconds later they came together.

"Fuck," Chanyeol groaned, dropping on his back next to Baekhyun. He shivered slightly as the cool air, created by the air conditioner, brushed against his heated skin.

Baekhyun lay exhausted beside him staring at the ceiling. His field of vision was blurry, and stars danced in front of his eyes. Every climax he experienced with Chanyeol topped the previous one. His breathing slowed down, and gradually he became aware of what he had demanded in his lusty and drunken delirium of Chanyeol. He laughed dryly and covered his face with shame. He wanted to die of shame, but instead he was half dragged by Chanyeol and surrounded by his arms. They completely ignored the mess they had left on each other. Perhaps they would regret it in the morning if they did not clean themselves immediately, but their limbs felt so heavy that they couldn’t move for a while.

"Why are you laughing?" Chanyol's voice was rough and deep. He gently massaged Baekhyun's neck, which made the little one sigh.

"I laughed at myself because I completely lost control of myself. Thank you for keeping a clear mind and not taking advantage of my situation," he murmured wearily, sniffing at Chanyeol.

"Am I stinking?" He asked in panic.

"Yes, after sweat and sex," Baekhyun grinned. "But I like that combination of you as long as it's mixed with my smell."

Chanyeol grunted softly and kissed his hair. "Shall we take a shower?"

"Tomorrow," Baekhyun mumbled half asleep. "Too weak to move around. You make my legs jello. Hmmmm jello would be delicious now. I think I'm hungry. But it is so cozy and cuddly. Cannot move. I .... Zzzzzzz," he mumbled incoherently until he fell asleep in the middle of the sentence.

Chanyeol looked at him smiling. "So cute," he whispered, nestling his face in Baekhyun's hair. He was proud of himself that he once again managed to knock out his boyfriend. Even if this time the alcohol level had helped.

 

 

Baekhyun was in the role of little spoon when he woke up. He already knew that he would take on this role in their relationship, after all, he was the smaller of them. But his body was just too perfect for Chanyeol's. He felt Chanyeol's breath on his neck, tickling him slightly and making him chuckle softly. Actually, he didn't want to wake up his boyfriend, but he felt dirty and sticky. So, he reached behind him and scratched Chanyeol's head.

"Hey Puppy!" He rasped in a sleepy voice. "Wake up!"

Chanyeol grunted, burying his nose in Baekhyun's hair and throwing his leg over him. So, he caught the smaller one. "Five minutes, babe."

Sighing, Baekhyun closed his eyes and snuggled against the warm body behind him. He almost fell asleep again if Chanyeol's cell phone had not started ringing. "Puppy, your phone," he yawned.

Groaning and grumbling, Chanyeol let go of him and rolled onto his back before reaching for his annoying cell phone. Baekhyun took the chance and got up to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He was really very dirty and sticky. On his legs, stomach and chest still stuck the legacy of him and Chanyeol. One thing was for sure, his boyfriend wouldn’t look any better and they would definitely have to get the bed fresh. So, he turned on the water in the shower and just when he wanted to get Chanyeol, he already opened the door of the bathroom.

"Ah, I just wanted to come get you," Baekhyun smiled, pulling his boyfriend's hand into the shower.

"We are invited to brunch. Kyungsoo and Jongin are waiting for us in an hour," Chanyeol mumbled, watching as Baekhyun soaped him.

"Okay," Baekhyun smiled. "We going to make that."

Chanyol's eyes were tender on Baekhyun as he stroked the dimple on his cheek. "I love it when you smile. The dimples are so cute."

"You get some, too, if you smile," Baekhyun breathed and reached out to kiss him.

"We have to hurry, Babe," Chanyeol mumbled into the kiss and pushed him against the shower screen.

 

 

"I thought you will never come," Jongin greeted the newly arrived couple as he opened the door for them.

Chanyeol rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I lost my way. Your new address is not really locked in here yet." He patted his head for confirmation.

Sceptically, Jongin looked at Baekhyun. "Is that true, or is he just making an excuse here?"

"Yah Kim, don’t you believe me?" Chanyeol exclaimed indignantly and Baekhyun laughed quietly beside his tall boyfriend. Calmingly, he wrapped an arm around his middle and stroked his hip.

"We really got lost. The sat nav had problems with the detours because of this construction site on the track," Baekhyun helped out his boyfriend.

"Oh ... okay." Jongin put on his charming smile and stepped aside so he could let his guests in. "How was your evening? Was the mood good?"

"Stop it. I had to carry the Hobbit home because Legolas made him drunk," Chanyeol groaned, promptly getting a hard punch on his hip from his Hobbit, which he'd just been petted so tenderly.

"Hobbit? Seriously? As you wish, Yoda!" Baekhyun growled.

"What? Hobbits are small," Chanyeol moaned, rubbing his aching side.

"I am not small. I am 5.8. You're just fucking tall. Giant Yoda!"

Jongin watched the spectacle in amusement. "You behave like a married couple. Cute," he chuckled.

"And Hobbits have huge feet," Baekhyun pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don’t have huge feet," Chanyeol smiled.

"But you. Your shoes are childrens coffins," Baekhyun muttered.

Jongin snorted and threw his arms around the two to hug them. "I love you! But come now. Soo is in the kitchen and preparing the last things. We eat in the garden. Chanyeol, are you showing the way to Baek? I'm helping Soo."

Chanyeol nodded and put his hand on Baekhyun's back to guide him into the garden. "Come on, we have to go through the living room to get into the garden."

"Babe ... sounds better. Although I still have to think of the pig there," mumbled the smaller one.

"Didn’t bother you in bed last night," Chanyeol whispered in his ear with a grin.

"Argh Park Chanyeol, you're doing it on purpose." Baekhyun looked up at him with red cheeks and his eyes sparkled.

"Of course," Chanyeol nodded, satisfied. "Because you are stunningly cute when you blush."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stepped into the garden. There, a small surprise awaited him, and he opened his eyes with joy as he pulled away from Chanyeol and jumped on the unexpected guest. "Legolas," he shouted cheerfully and dropped in Sehuns arms.

"Huh? Legolas?" The blond asked in surprise, but still closed his arms around the "little" black-haired man and grinned down at him. "Hello Baek."

"Yah, Oh Sehun, let go of my Hobbit," ordered Chanyeol, laughing.

"Hobbit? Hey, you're confusing me and it's too early for that," the Maknae moaned, pulling his arms around Chanyeol's boyfriend. "Why am I Legolas?"

"You're blond," was Chanyeol's reply, which he shrugged.

"Wow, that's a logic," Sehun snorted. "And why am I warmly greeted by the boyfriend of my best friend, rather than by himself."

"Because you violated your watchfulness last night and made Baekkie drunk," Chanyeol reproached him not so seriously.

"In my Beakkie-Sitter contract, there was nothing in it that alcohol was banned," countered the younger and Baekhyun wanted to miss a facepalm himself. His boyfriend and his best friend were like toddlers.

"Oh my God, the next couple," Jongin laughingly commented on the scene he and Kyungsoo were banging into.

Yes, or like an old couple, Baekhyun agreed to Jongin and laughed softly.

"Hello Baekhyun," Kyungsoo greeted him and put a bowl of kimchi spaghetti on the table. "Nice that you're here."

"Hello Kyungsoo," he beamed at Jongin's boyfriend. "Thanks for the invitation."

"When Jongin told me yesterday that you were actually here, I really wanted to brunch with you. We did not really have the opportunity to get to know each other and I would like to change that. Nini told me yesterday about you and Sehun seems to have charmed by you last night too. Both of them are very fond of you and that makes me happy, because that means that Chanyeol really lost his heart to the right person. "

"Oh, he hasn’t lost it," Baekhyun smiled, looking at his boyfriend, who was still bickering with his friend. "He gave it to me and I treasure it like a precious treasure, because that's it ... he's for me."

"Are you a songwriter as well?" Kyungsoo laughed softly.

"Huh? No, why?" Confused, he blinked at the little man, finally one who was smaller than himself.

"What you said could be from a song. Chanyeol could probably make something out of it."

Baekhyun was mesmerized by Kyungsoo's smile, which looked like a heart. He remembered him with a grim and annoyed expression. As someone you should not mess with. But this Kyungsoo was different. As with Sehun he had made a mistake with his first impression. Chanyeol's friends were just very protective when it came to their tall, sometimes foolish best friend. Of course, they had been sceptical at first. After all, things had gone pretty fast with them and they didn’t know anything about him. Yesterday evening had been enough for Jongin and Sehun to make sure that Chanyeol was doing the right thing. And he felt more and more at home in Seoul. Here lived his big love. Here he was received by a family and loved as he was. Here he was asked what would make him happy. Here was a "mother" who actually wanted him to be happy. Here he had found new friends, friends who accepted him on Chanyeol's side. In Busan, he had a family that didn’t care if he was happy with what he was doing. He couldn’t feel free in Busan. In Busan, his family would never accept his love for Chanyeol. The only thing that was valuable to him in Busan was his friends. His friends Junmyeon, Minseok and  his best friend Jongdae were his home in Busan. Of course, he loved the city. He loved the sea. But he loved Chanyeol more. And Chanyeol lived in Seoul. And that was the point, which complicated everything. Baekhyun wanted a life here in Seoul, but he couldn’t easily give up life in Busan. There was still so much to clarify.

"Guys, it's enough now. Sit down, the food will be cold!" Kyungsoo shouted, freezing Chanyeol and Sehun and tearing Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Eooooommaaaaa," Sehun groaned, pushing Chanyeol to Baekhyun. "There, sit next to him. I'll sit down at the end of the table and I'll be the fifth wheel, which is what I am."

"Awwww, our baby is jealous because he does not get any love," Jongin grinned, ruffling Sehun's hair with his hand.

"Yah Kim, keep your dirty hands off my perfect hair," the Maknae complained, trying to knock his hand away. "Soo, take care of your husband. He's touching me."

"Keep your fingers with you, or I'll get the cleaver," hissed Kyungsoo.

Jongin quickly pulled his hand out of Sehun's hair and sat down nicely at the table.

"May I introduce you?", Chanyeol whispered, chuckling and pushing the chair for Baekhyun. "That was Satansoo."

Baekhyun chuckled and sat down in the chair. With a happy smile, he regarded himself as a slyly grinning Sehun, a pouting Jongin who threw his boyfriend sad puppy eyes, Kyungsoo who just ignored those looks, and Chanyeol, who grinned slightly dimly with dimples in his cheeks. It was great. He felt warm and absorbed, and when Chanyol's big hand wrapped around his only to allow their fingers to interlock, he felt even more loved. His gaze wandered over their tangled fingers before he looked up at his handsome boyfriend again and stretched out impulsively to kiss the dimple on his right cheek tenderly. "I love it here. I love you!" He breathed against his cheek and let go of him again.

Although Chanyeol was embarrassed and his ears were red, he brought Baekhyun's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. "I love you too, Baekhyunnie."

"Old couple," Jongin said with his mouth full because he had begun to eat and pointed his chopsticks at Chanyeol and Sehun before pointing at Chanyeol and Baekhyun. "Fresh couple!"

"Yah, that's polygamy," shouted Sehun indignantly. "I'm getting a divorce."

"The papers have already been filed," Chanyeol laughed.

"I'll get the house!"

"What house?"

"Well, our tree house," Sehun reminded his best friend, of the old thing that was assembled by them in the tree in his parents' garden some tens of years ago.

"Oh, right. The dilapidated part is in your garden anyway," Chanyeol grinned.

"What will our children say about that?" Sehun whined theatrically that Kyungsoo only let his eyes roll. But Baekhyun thought it’s amusing and giggled to himself.

"Don’t say you still have the Tamagotchis?" Chanyeol snorted.

"They just don’t die, and I don’t feed them anymore. I think they hung up," Sehun said dryly.

"Oh god, I can’t anymore," Baekhyun laughed aloud, holding his stomach. "You're killing me." Laughing tears came from his eyes. Gradually, they all began to laugh. Baekhyun's warm, hearty laugh was simply contagious. And Chanyeol was just happy because the person he loved the most was happy.

 

 

"Wait Soo, I'll help you." Baekhyun jumped from his seat as Kyungsoo began clearing the table. They were finished with the meal so far. The cook wanted to prepare the dessert fresh, after he had created order here and, in his kitchen, again.

"Oh no, no. You don’t have to. You're our guest," Jongin's boyfriend tried to stop him, but Baekhyun was already collecting the empty plates.

"I insist," he smiled at him, and Kyungsoo, like everyone else, succumbed to his smile. How could one refuse the sunshine from Busan, if one was looked at with these puppy eyes? Kyungsoo could imagine that Chanyeol had to fight with himself if he wanted to refuse his boyfriend something. If he ever wanted it. Baekhyun ran into the house with a stack of plates and Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol with raised eyebrows.

"He is too good to be true. Woe, you come up with the idea to let him go again."

"Believe me, I don’t intend to do that. If I could, I would marry him," Chanyeol sighed in love, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

"Maybe we can marry someday," Jongin sighed. "If the law would ever allow me, I would be the first to get on my knees."

"Awwwww, how cute," Sehun said dryly, earning a devastating look from Kyungsoo.

"Don’t you want to help those two?" Chanyeol innocently asked his best friend.

"Nope, Soo doesn’t want help," Sehun refused to help. "After all, I am also a guest."

"Help them!" Chanyeol ordered him this time in a serious voice that would not tolerate any argument. "I have to talk to Jongin privately."

Moaning, the youngest rose and followed Kyungsoo with the rest of the dirty dishes in the kitchen.

When the three were out of earshot, Chanyeol turned to his friend. "Nini, I need your help. I think it's getting serious."

"Oh my god, really?", Jongin rejoiced. "What happened?"

To be on the safe side, Chanyeol looked around again. He didn’t want anyone else to hear this conversation. He was embarrassed enough to need advice on the topic. "Last night, when Baek was drunk, things got pretty hot between us."

Jongin raised his eyebrows, grinning. "And that means?"

"Dry humping completely naked", Chanyeol mumbled embarrassed and blushed. "It was so damn intense and hot, and he totally drove me crazy. And right in the middle of it he implores me to sleep with him. He wanted to feel me inside."

"Wow, pretty brave for a butt maiden," mumbled Jongin. "And have you ...?"

Quickly Chanyeol shook his head. "I could slow him down. I would never have used his condition for it. Besides, we had nothing there. No condoms or lubes. But I know there will be another opportunity soon, and this time I won’t be able to convince him to wait. You have to tell me what to do," Chanyeol whispered excitedly. "I don’t want to hurt him."

Jongin sighed softly and moved a little closer to his friend. "Chan, listen. You'll have to hurt him, unfortunately. But you can try to make it as comfortable as possible. No matter how impatient you two become, you must prepare him properly. Take a lot of lube, use one finger first and try to add another one at a time. There have to be three at least. Only then can you try it. But slowly. It will be tighter than usual for you. Watch how he absorbs you. Be careful no matter how overwhelmed you will be. Let him decide when he is ready for more and if you can move without hurting him too much."

Chanyeol was getting paler. "I don’t want to hurt him. I can’t do that, Nini."

"You just have to hit the male G-spot and all his pain is forgotten," Jongin wiggled his eyebrows. "And believe me, it's easier to hit than the actual one in women."

Over Chanyeol hovered a question mark that made Jongin laugh. "The prostate, you idiot. Gosh, who would have thought I'd have to enlighten you."

Ashamed, Chanyeol lowered his head. "Not me," he mumbled.

"It could be that Baek has trouble walking after that. But that's because how hard you were to him," Jongin grinned dirty. "But I recommend missionary for the first time. You can also let off steam later, once you get used to what's in your ass."

"Kim Jongin, are you giving perverted sex advice again?" Outraged Kyungsoo hit his boyfriend on the head.

Panic Chanyeol turned to see if Baekhyun had heard their conversation, but he couldn’t see him. "Uhm, no ... he just gave me tips on how to make Baekhyun as comfortable as possible," he saved Jongin.

"Aha," the cook muttered. "I just wanted to let you know that we'll get the dessert soon."

The two nodded to him and he disappeared back into the house into the kitchen where Baekhyun was washing dishes and Sehun was drying. The two talked excitedly and giggled like two little schoolgirls to themselves. Kyungsoo was astonished how quickly Sehun had opened up. If you saw the two standing together, you would never get the idea that they hardly knew each other. As it turned out, there would be no jealousies between them over Chanyeol. They seemed to be aware of the roles they played in Chanyeol's life.

"You're still not done," he teased, as he joined them.

"I can’t help Baekhyun hyung being such a kid," Sehun defended himself.

"Do not complain, you think I'm funny," Baekhyun grinned, handing him the last plate.

"The main thing is you're done. The dessert can be served," said Kyungsoo, proudly presenting his dessert. "Italian vanilla cream with biscuit and chocolate cream."

"Oh yummy," Baekhyun marveled and got big eyes.

Kyungsoo pushed the bowl in Sehun hands. "Get it out. Baek and I bring bowls and spoons."

Sehun obeyed because he didn’t want to mess with Satansoo today and carried the dessert out into the garden.

"I think I broke into an intimate conversation between Chan and Nini. Chan seemed to have got some tips," Kyungsoo whispered to Baekhyun.

"Tips for what?" Baekhyun asked innocently, following his new friend through the living room.

"Sex."

Baekhyun stopped in the middle of the room and blushed. "Oh!"

"He seems to be afraid of doing something wrong or hurting you. Try to deal with him. An anxious Chan can be annoying and Nini can talk into him so much nonsense. Please make your own experiences, okay?"

Silently, Baekhyun nodded and followed the cook out into the garden. His cheeks were still red when he sat next to Chanyeol. The thought that Chanyeol was worried that he would hurt him made his heart warm. And he realized that if they were sleeping together, it would be something special. Smiling, he snuggled up to his tall boyfriend. The excitement and anticipation of the rest of the days and nights with him were overwhelming, but he tried not to show it. He banished all thoughts that had nothing to do with Chanyeol and Seoul from his head. Now he was here at home.


	13. That's what friends are for

Lost in thought Chanyeol ran his fingers through the soft, black hair of his boyfriend. Towards evening they had left the Kim/Do household, but not without a few Tupper bowls with leftovers and the reference by Kyungsoo, the reunion made joy, which was mainly for the Tupper.

In Chanyeol's apartment they had made themselves comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV, which was flickering on a Variety Show at the moment. Baekhyun kept muttering with relish, as Chanyeol's fingers massaged his scalp. The smaller one had snuggled close to him and laid his head on his broad chest.

"You are so quiet, babe. What are you thinking about?" Chanyeol addressed the unfamiliar silence of Baekhyun, who wrapped his arms tighter around him. In the garden of his friends he had been the purest chatterbox.

"I was wondering if the flat would be enough for us, or if we had to move if I moved to Seoul. Or if you want to live with me at all and I should look for something of my own instead."

Chanyeol was petrified and his fingers floated over Baekhyun's hair. He blinked in surprise, trying to sort out Baekhyun's words in his head. "Baekkie," he breathed overwhelmed. "Does that mean that you will move here?"

Baekhyun straightened up and gave up his comfortable place on Chanyeol's chest. He turned to face him, pulled his legs up onto the couch and sat cross-legged. "Yes, I want to live with you. I will probably accept the offer from Changmo, but not immediately. I cannot fix everything at home so fast. First, I have to explain it to my parents and gently teach them that I am in a relationship with a man. That's what I'm afraid of the most. I'm afraid they'll stop loving me if I don’t do what they want me to do. That they will find me abnormal. All these scares me, but all that can’t stop me from finding my way to you." Baekhyun bit his lower lip and put his hands around Chanyeol's hips.

During Baekhyun's words, Chanyeol had continuously stroked his lover's soft cheeks. "I won’t leave you alone. If you want me to join in the conversation, I will find ways to help you. Your parents will be able to see who is going to make you the happiest person in the world, and who will protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. "

Baekhyun's grip on Chanyeol's hip tightened and his fingers clawed at the fabric of the T-shirt as he straightened from his cross-legged position and met Chanyeol's upper body. His friend's words meant a lot to him, but he had to go through it alone.

"Thanks, Channie," he breathed, brushing the tip of his nose over Chanyeol's cheek. "But I have to try this alone."

Chanyeol nodded in understanding and closed the few millimetres between them with a long, tender kiss. As much as he wanted to put his hands on the butt of his friend, he had to pull himself together. The sexual tension between them was so intense that any touch could degenerate.

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss. "Don’t worry, Chan, I know we have to pull ourselves together. I understood your message last night."

"And are you still sure you want that?" Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun's mouth.

"Yes," Baekhyun breathed and slipped on Chanyeol's lap. "I admit that I'm still a little scared, but I know you'll do anything to make it as comfortable as possible for me. And it's also okay if you're not ready for it yet and just topping me."

"Why don’t you have a problem with that?" Chanyeol asked in surprise.

"Because if neither of us dares to take the first step, we will never have sex. And I feel safe with you. I trust you."

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller one and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much."

"Me too," Baekhyun breathed and returned the kiss, but before the situation could get hotter, Chanyeol's cell phone rang. They tried to ignore it first, but since his cell phone had the vibration alarm on, almost the entire living room table wobbled with it. "Take it," Baekhyun murmured against his lips, pulling away from him so that Chanyeol could reach for his cell phone. He put his hand protectively on Baekhyun's back so that he would not fall off his lap as he leaned over to the table and reached for the cell phone. Confused, he frowned as he recognized the caller ID.

"It's Junmyeon," he informed his boyfriend and accepted the conversation. "Hi Jun," he greeted his hyung.

"Hello Chan." Junmyeon's voice sounded a bit rushed.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Chanyeol asked worriedly, catching Baekhyun's questioning look.

“Please tell me that Baek is with you. On Friday morning he stormed into my practice, wanted your address from me and since then he has disappeared. If I want to call him, only his mailbox goes on. His mother keeps asking me where he is because she can’t reach him either. Dae is going crazy because he doesn’t hear from his best friend. We are all worried here. You are our last salvation, “ came it breathlessly from the paediatrician.

"Erm ... yes ... he's been with me since Friday afternoon," Chanyeol answered slowly.

"Oh, thank goodness," whispered Junmyeon, while Jongdae's voice was heard in the background. "THANK GOD? I'M ALWAYS WORRYING, AND THE LORD PLEASES WITH HIS BOYFRIEND. I WILL KICK HIS ASS."

Baekhyun's face went pale and he bit his lower lip guiltily. Without a word, Chanyeol pressed the phone into his hand. He hadn’t thought his disappearance would upset his friends so much, and certainly not that his mother molested Junmyeon and Jongdae. To be honest, he had not thought about it. It had only been important to him to get to Chanyeol as soon as possible, and when he was with him, he was busy with other things than worrying about what was going on in Busan. He knew that an apology was due. "I'm sorry," he pleaded in a thin voice into the phone. "I forgot to turn my phone back on. That was no intention. I swear."

Junmyeon sighed softly while Jongdae barked angrily. Chanyeol gently pushed him off his lap. “I'll take a shower." With an encouraging smile, he kissed his forehead and got up from the couch to go to the bathroom.

Baekhyun looked after him and braced himself inwardly for a salted rosting, but at the other end it remained silent. "Are you so angry with me that you're not talking to me anymore?" He asked uncertainly.

"If you're at Chanyeol, does that mean you're officially a couple now?" Junmyeon asked instead.

"Yes ... yes we are," Baekhyun answered quickly, hoping that his friends would be mildly blunted with the honest answer.

"Then at least something good came out of it," said Junmyeon, while Jongdae roared in the background at the same time "Was about time".

"I'm really sorry. The last thing I wanted was to worry you. But I couldn’t stand it at home anymore. I missed him, and my mother was bugging me all the time with arranged dates that I don’t want. Chanyeol knew about it and it saddened him. I wanted him to know that there was only him for me and that's why I rushed to Seoul. I hadn’t slept the whole night before. I am so sorry that I failed to let you know that I am with him. Before, I couldn’t because I wanted to surprise him and that's why I turned off my phone, so he couldn’t reach me. I knew he could call you sometime if he did not reach me and I was afraid you could tell him. That's why I couldn’t initiate you, Hyung. But when I got to him, the joy was so overwhelming that I simply didn’t remember that my phone is still out. I didn’t even have the time to think about it. Oh god, I'm so sorry. How can I do it well ... "

"Wow, now get some air," moaned Jongdae. "You talk like a waterfall, so we can’t speak."

Baekhyun fell silent immediately.

"Baek, it's okay," Junmyeon assured him in a gentle voice. "It all went a bit miserable, but the main thing is that you're happy."

"Thank you Hyung," Baekhyun said in a broken voice.

"And when are you planning to come back? Since you are still sitting calmly at Chanyeol, I suppose you do not intend to be back before tomorrow," Jongdae put in.

"To be honest, I plan to come back on Friday. I need the time to plan my common future with him," he admitted almost guiltily.

"Sounds like you're getting married," laughed Jongdae.

"Not quite. But we want to move in together." Baekhyun's revelation silenced the friends in Busan. They guessed what that meant.

"You ... you will leave us, right? You're going to Seoul." His best friend's voice was getting thinner and Baekhyun's conscience was getting worse.

"Daeeeeee," he wailed heartbreakingly. "I will not be swallowed up by the earth. A flight takes just over half an hour. We will not be that far away."

"The same was true for you and Chanyeol," Jongdae replied bitterly.

"That ... that's not the same," Baekhyun muttered. "I ... I cannot explain it, but without him ... without him I cannot breathe. He makes me feel free. I know it sounds weird," he sighed, lowering his eyes to his lap. From the bathroom, the noise of the shower was heard, and he would like to simply put his friend under the stream of water.

"No, it does not. That's normal," Junmyeon replied to him, who had been silent all the time. "I have something to confess, Baek. That you and Chan met was wanted and planned by me."

"Huh? Hyung, what are you talking about? How do you mean? You fancied us in good luck and hoped that we would fall in love, even though you knew that we both had never been interested in men before?"

"No, not good luck. I always knew you belonged together," Junmyeon replied cryptically. "I just speed it up."

"Hyung?" Baekhyun asked uncertainly and completely confused. "From where? Why? How could you know that?"

The bathroom door opened and Chanyeol walked half-naked, just with a towel around his waist, past Baekhyun to his bedroom. For a moment he caught his breath, but he was on the phone. Nevertheless, his heart was thumping as he followed his boyfriend with his eyes until he disappeared into the room.

"I just knew it. Let's put it that way," Junmyeon answered quickly.

"Yah, what's that deep shit?" Complained Jongdae. "Can we come back to the fact that my very best friend will move to Seoul? That makes me really sad."

"I will not disappear from Busan that fast either. I have yet to talk to my parents about it. I'll certainly be there for the summer. So, get a grip," Baekhyun groaned and dropped to the back. His eyes were still on the bedroom door, but Chanyeol didn’t came back.

"Are you going to take Mongryeong with you? Or will you leave him with your parents?" Jongdae asked.

"Of course I want to take him with me. I've lived apart from him for far too long. But first I have to ask Chanyeol if dogs are allowed in his flat. If not, we have to find one first."

Jongdae sighed heavily. "I'll probably have to accept that you're leaving. Don’t get me wrong Baek, I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Dae," Baekhyun breathed. "The distance will not change the fact that you're my best friend. We just won’t be able to see each other every day."

"Don’t remind me," moaned Jongdae, making Baekhyun laugh. He would surely miss the whining of his best friend.

"Baek, but at least get in touch with your mother. You should tell her where you are and when you intend to come back," Junmyeon told him, making him sigh.

"Yes, I do. But not today."

"Yes, yes, already understood. We've kept you away from your soulmate for far too long. Go cuddle or whatever you do with each other," laughed Junmyeon.

Baekhyun's breath caught. There it was again. Soulmate. This word kept popping up when it came to Chanyeol. At first, he had not thought of anything, but slowly it was almost scary how aptly the term was. "I'll call in between times, I promise," was all he could mumble and after a brief farewell, he ended the conversation.

He got up with the cell phone in his hand, turned off the TV and walked into Chanyeol's bedroom. His tall boyfriend was lying on the bed wearing only boxer shorts while reading something on his tablet. His wet hair was a bit dishevelled and his face was illuminated by the bright display. Silently, Baekhyun wandered over to the bed, put Chanyeol's cell phone on the nightstand, and scrambled to him. Wordlessly, Chanyeol put his arm around the smaller one and kissed him on the temple.

"What are you reading?" Baekhyun asked after a while.

"I'm looking for a bigger apartment for us, where dogs are allowed," Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun's hair. Surprised, the black-haired man looked up at him, which made him smile. "You probably won’t let your puppy in Busan, right? I also want to finally meet Mongryeong. After all, I am now his second Appa."

Baekhyun closed his eyes and fought against his tears. He was so overjoyed. Whether Chanyeol had heard the conversation, or if he had realized by himself that Baekhyun actually had a little corgi, he didn’t care. The important thing was that he would live with his "baby" and Chanyeol.

"What's up Babe?" Chanyeol asked worriedly as his friend snuffled softly against his chest.

"I'm just so happy and so in love with you," Baekhyun sniffed.

Smiling, Chanyeol put the tablet away and closed both arms tightly around the smaller one. "Yeah, I think that's a crying matter, too," he teased, but immediately pressed his lips to the other's before he could protest. Instead, Baekhyun muttered, "You smell good," into the kiss.

 

 

Smiling, Chanyeol leaned against the doorframe, watching his sleeping boyfriend clinging to his pillow as if he thought he was cuddling with Chanyeol instead of a lifeless yet fluffy object. In fact, Chanyeol was actually struggling to break away from Baekhyun when it was time to get up. He would never have thought that a head-smaller man had such a power. With great difficulty he had managed to free himself from Baekhyun's embrace without waking him up. Of course, his boyfriend had grumbled in his sleep, but when he pressed his pillow into his arms, he fell silent again. After that he had dressed quietly and finished in the bathroom. Unfortunately, he couldn’t spend the day with him, because just because Baekhyun had emerged surprisingly on Friday, Chanyeol could not just take his time off. Certainly not because he didn’t show up on the said Friday after the lunch break. Luckily, he had not gotten in trouble because he told his boss that it was an emergency. But to ask for days off, when the recording studio was fully booked, and they had a lot to do would have been outrageous. Besides, he couldn’t afford that when he finally wanted to move up the corporate ladder. And his boss was still waiting for the finished song. So, he had no choice but to leave his boyfriend behind.

Sighing, he broke away from the door and stepped to the bed, in front of it he squatted so that his face was at the level of Baekhyuns. He gently stroked the older man's black hair, kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his mouth.

"Channie?", Baekhyun muttered sleepily as Chanyeol removed from him and looked at him with small, tired eyes.

"Go back to sleep, babe. It's still too early for you to get up," he smiled softly, stroking his hair. "I have to go to work. Sehun or Jongin picks you up later and spends time with you until I finish work. Is that okay for you?"

Baekhyun nodded slowly. What should he say against that? He knew that Chanyeol couldn’t skip his job for him. "Okay," he rasped in his harsh morning voice.

"And if Sehun should come, don’t drink alcohol," Chanyeol warned playfully.

Baekhyun pushed his lower lip forward. "Once we were drunk and you have to rub it under my nose all the time."

With a grin, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's pout. "Be nice!"

Sleepy and a little powerless, Baekhyun struck him on the shoulder. "Now go away so I can go back to sleep," he grumbled, turning his back to him.

Laughing Chanyeol straightened up again, gave Baekhyun a slap on the butt and said goodbye with a "I love you."

Baekhyun buried his red head in the pillow and mumbled something into the fabric so that Chanyeol understood only something like "you too". But the giant also knew what his Midget had mumbled to himself. And with the knowledge that he was loved as much as he loved, he set off for work. Maybe today the song would finally be finished. He had been able to collect enough Muse on the weekend.

 

 

Baekhyun woke up an hour later. This time, unfortunately, without the feeling of Chanyeol's lips on his. Frustrated that he had woken up alone, he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. It was still too early to get up, after all, he had nothing to do. But he could not sleep anymore. Since he had no idea when one of his Baekkie-sitter, as Sehun had said so well, would pick him up, as a precaution, he would rather get up and get ready for the day.

As he stirred distastefully in his cereal, he repeated the phone call with Junmyeon. Apart from the fact that the Elder had behaved strangely and made cryptic hints, he had been right about one thing. Baekhyun had to call his mother, either way, before she came up with the idea to call the police and accuse Chanyeol of kidnapping. So, after a long time after three days he turned his cell phone back on. Immediately he was flooded with messages and missed calls. The first ones were all from friday and from Chanyeol. On Saturdays his mother had begun to bombard him with messages. The first sounded angry, but the more they became the more worried and desperate they became. On Sundays, Junmyeon and Jongdae had finally messaged him. As always, Junmyeon remained calm and objective while his best friend was shouting at him in Caps lock.

There was no way around. He had to get it over with. So he dialled his mother's number, not knowing what to expect. Not knowing how to tell her he wasn’t just with a friend but with his BOYfriend.

"Baekhyun?" She asked breathlessly, and her voice trembled, after she picked up the call.

"Hello Eomma," he mumbled, biting his lower lip guiltily.

"Baekhyun where are you? How can you just disappear like that? What is wrong with you? Otherwise you are not so irresponsible."

"I ... I acted responsibly for myself for the first time," he blurted out. "I did what was right for ME." Actually, he had not meant to start the conversation like that, but to blame him for being irresponsible, he could not let himself sit. "I'm in Seoul and before you ask when I'll come back I can tell you that I will not be back before the weekend."

"What are you doing in Seoul?" She asked in confusion, causing Baekhyun to frantically pull his hair.

"Then you realize that you never really listen to me. I told you last week that I fell in love and it's complicated. I'm in Seoul to finally make it official. You can finally stop looking for a wife for me. I'm in a relationship and have never been as happy with someone in my life as I am ... "He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he dropped the bomb in front of here," ... now with Chanyeol.”

At the other end there was silence and Baekhyun only heard his mother's breathing. It took a good two minutes for her to break the silence between them. "Chanyeol ... that's a man's name."

"Yes and?" Baekhyun tried desperately to control his voice so it would not tremble.

"My son is gay. For what did I deserve that? My elder is a failure and my youngest is gay. What have I done wrong with you?" Her cold voice was as sharp as a knife cutting through Baekhyun's skin. "I want you to come home immediately."

"No!", Baekhyun roared into the phone.

"No resist words, young man. I don't give a shit how expensive the flight gets, you're back tonight. Do you think the business goes by itself? Do you think such a thing would not damage our reputation?"

"As always, you just think about business. Did you ever think of me? What I want? What makes me happy? No? Then you have the answer what you did wrong. Eomma, I love you and respect the hard work you and Appa put into all the cafés, but that's not my life and not my intended future. I want my own life!"

"Baekhy-"

Baekhyun had hung up before he could hear his mother again. He didn’t want to. That she believed she had failed in his education and that’s the reason why he was gay only hurt him. As if he wanted to punish her with it. Why couldn’t she even behave like a real mother and be happy for her child, that he was happy and in love, completely independent of sex? Why wasn’t she like Chanyeol's mother? Trembling, he breathed in and out, leaning back against the back of the chair. The conversation had not gone well as he wanted. It had been a disaster. Maybe he should have said it more gently, but ... there was no but. He always wanted to tell his mother what he was thinking.

His cell phone rang continuously, and he refused every call from his mother. He wanted to turn off the phone, but he wanted to be available to Chanyeol and his friends. Half an hour and dozens of rejected calls later, Baekhyun was close to tears and a breakdown. The ceiling started to fall on his head and he missed Chanyeol. It would have been easy to just write him, but his boyfriend had developed a sixth sense. He could read from a harmless message that something was wrong with him. Baekhyun did not want him to worry and thereby neglected his work. Or worse, just leave work again.

But he could not stand it in the apartment. Maybe a walk would calm him down a bit. If he remembered, not far from Chanyeol's apartment was a small park. It would certainly not hurt to look at the environment a bit more closely, after all, he now wanted to move to Chanyeol quite quickly and as fast as possible. So, it was a decided thing. In the hall he put on his shoes, made his cell phone silent and put it in his pocket.

When he opened the door, he took a step back, surprised. In front of him stood Sehun with a key in his hand. "Hey, where are you going? I just wanted to come pick you up." The tall blonde made his eyes wander over the boyfriend of his best friend in surprise, before he looked at him worried. "Did something happen? You look so …"

"Sehun!", Baekhyun sobbed and fell into the Maknae's arms, which made him stumble slightly. The worried look from the younger had been enough to break the wall and he cried like a baby.

"Woah, hey Baek what's wrong?" Sehun put his arms around Baekhyun and patted his back.

"A fucking phone call with my Eomma happened. She knows about Chanyeol and is mad at me for loving and being with him," the black-haired man sniffed in Sehun's T-shirt. "It's a bit degenerate because she's just not capable of being happy for me once in a lifetime. It hurts so much to know that I have to work the way she wants."

Sighing, Sehun laid his head on Baekhyun's. He had to cheer him up, otherwise Chanyeol would kill him. A sad Baekhyun was an angry Chanyeol and he didn’t want to get the rage from his best friend. "Hey Baek, do you like Bubble tea? So, I love Bubble tea. And I know a store that sells delicious Bubble tea."

"Three times Bubble tea in three sentences. Yes, I realize that you love it," smiled the smaller sniffling and broke away from the blonde. He wiped his wet cheeks with his hand.

"Sure, because Bubble tea makes happy and he dispels all worries," Sehun beamed at him.

"Okay, I'll trust you then," Baekhyun smiled weakly. "I just have to wash my face quickly." With an apologetic and at the same time embarrassed look to Sehun he disappeared in the bathroom. It was so damn embarrassing that he had cried in his arms.

While Baekhyun was in the bathroom, Sehun pulled out his cell phone and wrote a message to his best friend.

_Just pick up Baek. He cried. Talked to his mother on the phone. Maybe you should come to us. I'll take him to my usual Bubble tea dealer. See ya_

As Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom, he smiled encouragingly at him, took a baseball cap from Chanyeol, which hung near the door, and put it on the black-haired. "Your eyes are still a bit red," he murmured, pulling the screen a little deeper into his face.

"Thank you, Sehun," Baekhyun breathed in a brittle voice.

"That's what friends are for!"


	14. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> I would like to thank all those who have read so far and kindly overlooked my many mistakes.  
> Also, this chapter is my first attempt to write a smut in English. Of course, it was easier for me in my mother tongue.  
> I hope you all have a nice Sunday.

With a smile Sehun squeezed the strawberry-flavoured bubble tea into Baekhyuns hand. "Here, this is on me."

Baekhyun looked up in surprise at the tall blonde. "How did you know that I like strawberry flavour?"

"Maybe Chan let me know," he winked at him. "I already told you that you are his favourite topic."

With pink cheeks, Baekhyun sucked on the straw and closed his eyes with relish, as his favourite taste spread into his mouth. "Mhhhhm, yes ... that's very tasty," he mumbled while still having the straw in his mouth.

"Tell me," Sehun laughed softly, sucking at his own tube. "And what do you want to do? Shopping? Sightseeing? Movie theatre? Or just hang out with me? I'm open to everything."

"You know you do not have to do that, right? I don’t want you to waste your precious time with me."

Sehun snorted. "Precious time? I am a lazy student and have plenty of time to waste. Don’t worry. Besides ... ahhh, here he comes."

Confused by the sudden change of subject, Baekhyun turned and followed Sehun's gaze. When he saw his boyfriend's tall figure, he silently squeezed his mug into Sehun's hand and ran for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol could barely prepare for it before Baekhyun jumped at him and he had to catch him. The smaller one had wrapped his arms and legs around him, thinking that he had recently been a koala bear as he hung on him.

"I missed you so much," Baekhyun muttered into Chanyeol's throat.

"We just said goodbye four hours ago," Chanyeol laughed.

"That's way too long, though, if you've been together for the last 55 hours without interruption."

"Never say again that I'm the sappy idiot of both of us," the taller one grinned and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's temple. "Not that I would mind having my arms full with Baekkie, but you're getting heavy."

"I'm not fat," Baekhyun grumbled, bringing his pouty face right in front of Chanyeols.

"I didn't say that either, babe," Chanyeol grinned shortly before pressing his lips on Baekhyun's pout for a quick kiss.

Baekhyun sighed in relief against Chanyeol's mouth. The presence of his boyfriend made him forget almost all his worries.

"What happened?" Chanyeol asked gently, putting the smaller one down again.

"What happened?" Baekhyun pointed out that Chanyeol frowned.

"Sehun wrote me that you talked to your mother on the phone. You don’t have to pretend that everything is okay."

Baekhyun's smile fell and he lowered his eyes. "It looks like she doesn’t accept that I want to go my own way. A way with you. But let's not talk about it now. I've already chosen you for a long time and that won’t change. I will deal with the whole thing when I get home. Now I'm here and I want to enjoy the time I have with you, okay? "

Chanyeol swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. How could he refuse this request? If his Puppy did not want to talk to him about it, he could not and would not force him to. His eyes met those of Sehun as he came to the couple in love. The Maknae handed Baekhyun his Bubble tea again and smiled reassuringly at Chanyeol, who finally nodded and stroked Baekhyun's hair. "Okay, whatever you want. But you know you don’t have to do this alone."

"I know," Baekhyun smiled, looking up at him and holding out the cup. "Try. Hunnie bought it for me and told me that you told him I like strawberries."

"Gossip," Chanyeol slyly insulted his best friend and sucked on the tube from the Bubble tea, before crossing his fingers with those of Baekhyun and waving their hands childishly back and forth. "Okay, let's eat something. My break is only an hour."

Baekhyun nodded euphorically and let his tall boyfriend guide him through the mall while Sehun followed. When they grabbed a place at the Food Corner with their food, the youngest sighed softly. "I desperately need a girlfriend if I don’t want to feel like a third wheel forever."

"I can gladly give you all the numbers my mother gave me. Maybe there is one you might like," Baekhyun suggested.

"Do you want to play Cupid?" Chanyeol laughed. "That usually doesn’t work anyway."

"It worked for us," Baekhyun corrected.

"Nonsense, that was just coincidence that we fell in love with each other. Nobody had planned that," Chanyeol shook his head.

"Suho had planned it. He admitted yesterday that he intentionally introduced us because he wanted us to be together. That's why he wasn’t really upset yesterday, after I confirmed that we are now official."

"Why should Suho do that? He knew you never had anything with men, did you?" Sehun asked, confused.

"That was what irritated me a bit. He said he always knew we belonged together and he just let it happen faster," Baekhyun shrugged, shoving fries into his mouth.

"Hey Hun," Chanyeol suddenly turned to his best friend, who was just taking a big bite from his burger. "Who told you this legend story?"

"Schuho", Sehun mumbled with his mouth full.

Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's eyes met, and the taller frowned. "Do you think that's weird, too, Baek?"

"A bit," Baekhyun admitted. "I'll probably talk to him again. But why and whatever his fingers were in the game, I'm grateful for that. You are the best that could ever happen to me."

"Yah, stop that! I want to keep my food in me. It was expensive and too good to be puked off again because you just cannot stop being so disgustingly cute to each other," complained the Maknae.

Laughing, Chanyeol shook his head. He couldn't be mad at his best friend, because he could only guess how annoying it would be, if you’re only surrounded by couples. First Jongin and Kyungsoo and then himself with Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun, Chanyeol had never thought he would be so affectionate, but he just could not keep his fingers off his boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll stop it," chuckled Chanyeol, but not ten seconds later he wiped with his thumb some ketchup from Baekhyun's mouth, which he then licked.

"Yeah, I can see it," Sehun grumbled, but he was not really annoyed. He just envied the two.

"What else do you want to do?", Chanyeol distracted and placed his hand on Baekhyun's thigh, hidden from Sehun.

"We were just about to discuss this when you came," Sehun shrugged.

"So, I would like to go shopping a bit. Since I didn’t bring so much clothes with me, I need something to change," Baekhyun answered the question and held under the table Chanyeol's hand, which had moved further and further north.

"I could have lent you something too. You don’t have to go shopping for that," Chanyeol grinned, turning his hand to allow their fingers to gobble together. It felt like he was a teenager again, holding hands secretly.

"Your clothes are too big for me. I would not care about it at home, but when I go out, I don’t want to look like a dwarf next to you," Baekhyun pouted, making Sehun and Chanyeol laugh and calling them both "hobbit" at the same time.

"Yah, Legolas and Yoda, stop laughing!"

"If you do not want to be a hobbit, do you want to be my Gimli?" Sehun suggested with a laugh and groaning Baekhyun let his head fall on the table. "What did I do to deserve that? That's even worse."

Although Chanyeol had to laugh even more, he rubbed his hand reassuringly over Baekhyun's back. "No, you're a pretty dwarf."

"You are my boyfriend and should be on my side," grumbled the "dwarf," turned his head and pouted to Chanyeol from below.

"I am, baby. I’m always on your side. That's why I meant that you're a pretty dwarf," Chanyeol grinned.

Baekhyun punched him in the side. "I hate you!"

"No, you do not," grinned the tallest at the table and stole a kiss from the smallest.

"Okay, that's going to be too cute here. I'll give you five minutes to say goodbye. I'll wait there in front of the fountain," Sehun interjected, getting up from his chair. "We'll hear each other, Chan."

Chanyeol nodded to him and turned back to Baekhyun. "Hey, don’t you really want to tell me what happened? You were crying, and you certainly don’t do it because it suits you."

"Sehun is really a gossip," Baekhyun muttered.

"Oh, yes, he really is. Never trust him with a secret and never watch a movie he already knows. He will spoil you without end. So ... you really don’t want to talk to me about it?"

Gently, Baekhyun shook his head. "Not now Channie. You have to go to work anyway. Let's talk about it tonight, okay?"

"Promised? I don’t want you to go through it alone. We are a team, okay?"

"I promise," Baekhyun smiled, putting his hand on Chanyeol's cheek and kissing him. "Thank you."

"For?" Chanyeol asked confused.

"Everything!"

 

 

 

Bored, Baekhyun zapped through the television program. Half an hour ago, Sehun had dropped him off at Chanyeol's apartment and set off on a date. He hoped that Chanyeol would soon come home from work so that he could distract ihm. During the afternoon, he had switched off his cell phone again because his mother's permanent phone calls would not leave him alone. The telephone call in the morning had been enough for him. At some point he decided to settle in and put on his new sweat pants and one of the t-shirts he had bought with Sehun at lunchtime.

Just as he stepped out of the bedroom, Chanyeol unlocked the door. "Babe, I'm home again," he shouted, closing the door behind him, oblivious that Baekhyun standing directly behind him. "Hehehe, I always wanted to shout that into the apartment," he laughed softly.

"I'm right behind you," Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol winced in shock before turning to face him.

"Oh hi," he grinned broadly and leaned down to kiss him. "I’ve bought something." For clarity, he raised two bags. "We need something to eat. Or have you eaten with Sehun?"

Baekhyun shook his head and took a bag from him to carry it to the kitchen. Chanyeol looked after him and maybe he looked at his butt longer than necessary, but there was no time limit for him anyway. If it were up to him, he could forever stare at that perfect ass.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun exclaimed in surprise when he hadn’t followed him at once. "Are you not coming?"

"Sorry, was just a little distracted," he grinned, shaking his head as he entered the kitchen with the second bag, which he placed next to the other on the counter. "By the way, I talked to Jongin on the phone. He'll keep you company tomorrow. And I talked to my boss. I'm allowed to take you to the studio on Wednesday. "

"Oh really?" Baekhyun turned to face him with bright eyes. "Won’t I disturb you?"

"You could never disturb me. Maybe a little distracting, but not disturbing. But the best is yet to come. I have free on Thursday and therefore the whole last day only time for you. And I'll also escort you to the airport on Friday."

Baekhyun's grin grew wider and wider. "Did I tell you today that I love you?"

"I think so," Chanyeol thought deeply. "And I'm sure you'll say it more often today."

"Oh, you are very confident," Baekhyun laughed and started to unpack the bags.

"Mhm," muttered Chanyeol, putting his arms around the smaller man from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. Excited, he watched as Baekhyun took one item after the other out of the bag.

"You bought it randomly, can that be?" He chuckled and sighed softly as Chanyeol kissed down his neck. He bit his lower lip and tried not to melt away. Chanyeol's closeness made him very nervous.

"Not really. I deliberately thought about some things," Chanyeol smiled against the sensitive skin under Baekhyun's ear.

"Ohhh," breathed the older man, as he probably held the products meant by Chanyeol in his hands. He held a packet of condoms in his right and a bottle of lube in his left. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what that meant. Chanyeol was ready to go one step further. Hastily he turned in the embrace so that they were face to face. For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes until Baekhyun stepped onto his tiptoes and threw his arms around Chanyeol's neck to kiss him passionately.

Surprised Chanyeol gasped but closed his eyes and met Baekhyun in the kiss. His big hands covered Baekhyun's bottom. The whole time his ass already had laughed at him in the sweat pants and now he didn’t want anything more than to pay more attention to Baekhyun's buttocks. And that in every way that came to his mind. Alternately, he stroked or kneaded the perfect curves of his boyfriend and enjoyed his reaction to every touch. The kiss became more and more alluring and Baekhyun pushed more and more against his body, pressed his abdomen against him and through the thin fabric of the sweat pants he felt how the older was hard. Actually, he had planned these activities only for dessert, but dinner was overvalued anyway. For what do you need food if you could have sex. Maybe Chanyeol was just a sex hungry young man who just could not wait anymore. The fear of doing something wrong was still there, but at the moment hungry desire had the upper hand. So, he grabbed harder and raised Baekhyun so that the smaller one could wrap his legs around him.

"I'm crazy about you and Momo," Chanyeol groaned in Baekhyun's mouth, which abruptly broke away and stared at him in stunned silence. "Who is Momo? If all this is for a threesome, you can let me down immediately."

"Momo is Japanese," Chanyeol laughed.

"I do not care, so I'm not changing my mind for that. As if I wanted to share," Baekhyun grumbled sourly, trying to free himself from Chanyeol, who only held him firmer and grinned at him impudently.

"Babe, Momo is Japanese for peach. And with Momo, I mean your ass."

Baekhyun blinked at him in disbelief and imitated a fish on the dry ground until he found his voice again.

"You seriously gave my butt a name?"

"The most beautiful butt in the world deserves to have a name. And since he's as beautiful as a peach, Momo was the obvious one," Chanyeol said proudly how he got this nickname.

"Sometimes I really wonder how your brain works," Baekhyun breathed.

"Sometimes it does not work. Just like now." Chanyol's grin was embarrassed. "Thinking is being taken over by somebody else." His eyes wandered briefly between himself and Baekhyun, but the other one knew what he meant. After all, he could feel it well against his own attention-getting arousal.

"Then take me and Momo to the bedroom," Baekhyun demanded with a raised eyebrow and Chanyeol would never ignore such a request. Not if it came from Baekhyun.

Greedily, he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's narrow one to kiss him stormily and carried him into his bedroom. Like Friday, he made it accident-free, but this time put Baekhyun off the bed, which carelessly threw the condoms and the lube on the mattress, just so he could have his hands free to take off the T-shirt from Chanyeol. Shortly thereafter, his own followed and Chanyeol urged him with his body on the bed.

"You love dominating me, am I right?" Baekhyun grinned at him.

"Mm," Chanyeol murmured, kissing on Baekhyun's neck. "I like to give. Do you mind?"

"No," Baekhyun breathed and closed his eyes. "It only makes me feel guilty."

"You give me more than you think, babe," the gray-haired mumbled against Baekhyun's collarbone before biting gently.

The older man moaned loudly and pressed Chanyeol closer to his buttocks. "Don’t just Dry Humping me today. I want you, Chanyeol! "

"I know, and you get me," the younger one promised, letting the black-haired man put his hands between them and open his jeans. He had to get up from bed for a moment to undress himself. Baekhyun watched his every move with his eyes and licked his upper lip as Chanyeol came crawling back to him.

"You know, the new sweat pants are great for you. It flatters your body very much," he grinned meaningfully, massaging Baekhyun's excitement through the thin fabric.

"But it’s bothering," Baekhyun moaned softly. "Can you give me the lead for a while?" He looked up at him with puppy eyes and Chanyeol could not help but nod.

After this permission, he pushed the taller back on the pillows and sat down on him. Surprised by the quick change, Chanyeol blinked at him, but in response, he only received Baekhyun's square smile, while he rubbed against him with slow agonizing movements. Panting, his mouth fell open.

"Oh god Baek, I thought you didn’t want dry humping," he groaned deeply.

Baekhyun leaned down and bit his earlobe gently. "I don’t want either," he breathed seductively, licking Chanyole's larynx. Soft hands stroked his upper body, followed by even softer, hot lips kissing the way of the hands. His nipples received particular attention from Baekhyun, licking and nibbling at them. Seductively Baekhyun let his pelvis circle against that of Chanyeol, which made him harder and harder. He grabbed Baekhyun's buttocks with both hands and kneaded them in rhythm with Baekhyun's movements.

"You're a fucking tease," Chanyeol breathed heavily, making Baekhyun grin against his chest.

"I can give too, Chanyeol," he breathed, slipping down from him and kissing his belly, down to the waistband of boxer shorts. "I'll free you," he smiled, and Chanyeol just nodded eagerly. "Raise your flat ass," he demanded cheekily grinning and again followed Chanyeol the command without objection. Why should he?

As soon as he was freed from his boxer shorts, Baekhyun was already about to get over his erection. Without taking his eyes off him, he watched as the black-haired man slowly licked up and down on him. He cost each millimetre of his length, before he completely closed his mouth around him. Baekhyun was a good kisser. He knew how to use his tongue to make the other hot. The same was true for the blowjobs he gave. Once again, Chanyeol could not believe he was the first to get that kind of attention from the smaller one. That was just too good. He fought convulsively against his eyes closing. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see Baekhyun's head move up and down as his hard cock almost completely disappeared into the other's sweet mouth. Baekhyun really had no gag reflex. Trembling, Chanyeol ran his fingers through his black hair before reaching in and made Baekhyun look up. Not allowing him out of his mouth, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a questioning grunt that resembled breathing as if he had run a marathon. Baekhyun's innocent gaze and the vibration that emerged from the grumbling conveyed Chanyeol to Cloud Nine.

"Babe," he groaned deeply. "I'll come soon. Stop it, otherwise ... "

Baekhyun ignored him and let it happen. It had taken two skilful tongue flicks that Chanyeol came into his mouth. "Fuck, Baek. You're crazy," the tall one moaned, watching Baekhyun straighten up and swallow everything he could catch with his mouth. With a devious grin, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was breathing hard; his eyes were dark, and his hair was completely disheveled. "Yes I am. For you! ", He laughed hotter.

Chanyeol grabbed him by the waistband of his sweat pants and pulled him back on his lap. "That was so hot," he breathed and straightened up. His eyes remained on Baekhyun's mouth. "Seeing how you swallow everything makes things with me."

"Do you know what's hotter?" Baekhyun purred, running his fingers over Chanyeol's jaw. "If I kiss you directly after that." His hand gripped Chanyeol's jaw and before the gray-haired man could respond, he pressed his lips to his. Chanyeol groaned in surprise, but willingly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. And in fact, it was even hotter to know, and especially to taste, that he had come into that mouth. With his right hand he held Baekhyun by the neck and with his left he massaged the perfect curve of the most beautiful ass in the world. Baekhyun clung even more to him and as Chanyeol felt his erection against his stomach, he flipped their position in a fluid motion, so that Baekhyun came to rest beneath him again, making him laugh softly.

"Back to the dom."

Chanyeol left it un-commented and took off his pants and boxer shorts. Desperately, he let his dark eyes wander over Baekhyun's body. The light of the setting sun falling through the bedroom window made Baekhyun shine. Chanyeol could drown in the sight of purest perfection.

Baekhyun became nervous under Chanyeol's intense gaze, and the fact that the other was so quiet did not make it any better.

"Chanyeol?", He pulled the tall gray-haired out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah ... yeah ... you're just ..." Chanyole's voice failed and he swallowed hard.

"I am what?" He asked uncertainly.

"So ... so perfect", he got the breathy answer. "I cannot understand how I've ever found anyone else attractive. No one was anything like you. You make my heart beat faster, Byun Baekhyun. You give me weak knees. Your kisses make me dizzy. Your touch makes me shiver. Thoughts of you give me sleepless nights. Being separated from you makes me sick."

"That doesn’t sound all that healthy," Baekhyun smiled slightly, ignoring the heat rising in his face.

"And I wouldn’t want it otherwise. Except for being separated from you. I can do without this part," Chanyeol smiled wryly. "And I would like to exchange the reason for my sleepless nights for this."

"You really are the sappy idiot of us," Baekhyun laughed softly.

"I cannot help it," Chanyeol murmured, meeting him for a kiss. "And are you still sure you want that?"

"Yes," Baekhyun breathed into the kiss. "More than ever before."

Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun's face with his hand and ran his thumb over his hot cheek as they held the kiss longer. His heart beat hard against his chest as he finally broke away from Baekhyun and looked him in the eye. After looking for something like uncertainty, but he found nothing like that. When he looked into his boyfriend's small eyes, he recognized only love, affection, and quite a longing. "Lie on your stomach!", He commanded in a low voice and this time it was Baekhyun who immediately accepted the request. Not even questioning why he should lie down on his stomach.

It took a few deep breaths until Chanyeol grabbed the lube and tried to remember everything that Jongin had told him. Because he didn’t know how much lube he needed, he would rather use more of it. So, he distributed a generous amount to the fingers he wanted to use. His eyes flickered to Baekhyun, who was lying still and motionless on his stomach, trying to control his excited breathing. Chanyeol could only guess what was going on in his boyfriend's mind. Slowly he slid closer, leaning over the black-haired man and pressed his lips to his right buttock. "Mhhh, my Momo."

Baekhyun had to laugh softly at Chanyeol's obsession, but his laugh made a soft sigh as soft, full lips kissed a hot trail over his spine and as Chanyeol bit tenderly at the back of his neck.

"Relax, babe. I start now. If it gets too much, let me know, okay?"

Nodding, Baekhyun bit his lower lip and breathed deeply through his nose. Chanyeol also tried to distract him with gentle kisses on his shoulder blades or on the back of his neck from the slightly burning sensation that arose when Chanyeol carefully and indexed his index finger into him. It was not really painful, rather unfamiliar, maybe a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay?" Chanyeol prompted and Baekhyun nodded slightly. Slowly he moved his finger and from push to push it was easier and even Baekhyun escaped a few sighs. The unpleasant feeling had disappeared. Now it was just unfamiliar and a bit painful. But it was a sweet pain.

"I'll take a second one now," Chanyeol informed him.

"Okay," Baekhyun breathed in a shaky voice, smothering his moaning into the pillow as he felt a second finger inside. But this time he got used to the feeling faster. Chanyeol took his time, although he soon felt like he was bursting himself. For a long time, he was rock hard again and the sounds that his lover made pumped him only more blood into the lower region.

"Ahhhh Chan ... do that again", Baekhyun suddenly moaned loudly and Chanyeol complied. Immediately he hit the spot again and Baekhyun let out an animal moan. "Yes, right there. Oh ... fuck."

Without warning, Chanyeol thrust with three fingers and Baekhyun clawed at the bedsheets with his hands as he came to meet Chanyeol's finger with his butt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck ... oh damn ... Chan ... I want you!"

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asked excitedly.

"You've already gotten me so far, so, YEEEES" Baekhyun almost shouted at him. Chanyeol withdrew his fingers, grabbed Baekhyun by the hips and spun him on his back, making Baekhyun look up in confusion.

"I want to be able to look you in the eye," Chanyeol murmured, distributing small kisses on Baekhyun's face.

"Cheesey," the smaller one chuckled and straightened up.

"Hey, this is our first time. Don’t just let me feel that connection, but see it too," Chanyeol pouted, grabbing the pack of condoms to fetch one. It was difficult to open it, however, with his shaky fingers. Sighing, Baekhyun removed the condom out of his hands and opened it. "Come here, Cheeseyeol."

A tingling sensation passed through Chanyeol's body as Baekhyun unrolled the condom over his erection and added lubricant to it. Not once did he take his eyes off him. With one finger, he lifted Baekhyun's chin and started kissing him. Sighing and without stopping to kiss, they lay back. Tenderly he took Baekhyun's hard cock into his lubricated hand and finally gave him the long-awaited attention. As he moved slowly down one of his legs, he positioned himself between Baekhyun's legs.

"Babe," he breathed against his lips. "Are you ready?"

"For you always," Baekhyun tried to joke, but prepared himself for the coming pain.

"Relax and look me in the eye."

Still, Baekhyun nodded and kept eye contact with him. Chanyeol braced himself next to him with both arms and slowly began to enter him, piece by piece. He always stayed awhile when Baekhyun grimaced and gasped softly. Seeing him like that hurt him just as much as him.

"Why does your cock have to be that big?" Baekhyun protested in a shaky voice.

"I'm a big boy," Chanyeol grinned innocently. "Shall we stop?"

The shorter one quickly shook his head. "No, go on."

After a moment, Chanyeol was in him. Relieved to have come so far, he buried his face in Baekhyun's throat. The tightness and heat around him overwhelmed him and he had to pull himself away from fucking him as he had done with his one-night stands.

"Are you alright?" He breathed shakily against Baekhyun's neck.

"Surprisingly yes," he answers honestly. "I think you can move."

After a short kiss, Chanyeol began to experiment. Slowly and carefully, so that Baekhyun could get used to having his butt full of Chanyeol.

"God babe, you're so tight," moaned the gray-haired, whose hair hung sweaty in his forehead.

"Or you're just ahhhh ... too fat," Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol poked his prostate. "Exactly there! Faster Chan! "

Chanyeol increased the pace and automatically his thrusts were harder. Beneath him, Baekhyun became an emotional wreck from thrust to thrust, groaning and whimpering to himself. As if in a trance, Baekhyun's hand wandered to his own erection. He wanted, no, needed salvation, but Chanyeol slapped his hand away and shook his head. "Come without touching."

"But I have to ..." His complaint was interrupted by his own groan. He was so close to the cliff. Chanyeol hit the point over and over again. His movements were choppy, a sign that the taller himself was about to reach his orgasm. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around him as Chanyeol grabbed his hands and pressed them into the pillow beside his head. Their fingers snagged and when Chanyeol moaned loudly, he squeezed so hard that Baekhyun thought his hands would die if he hadn’t come himself at the moment while Chanyeol was riding out his own orgasm with his last few deep thrusts. Baekhyun splattered his boyfriend and himself with his white, sticky legacy, while Chanyeol had cum in him. He had come untouched like Chanyeol wanted it and that had been the best climax of his life so far.

For a moment Chanyeol lay on top of him, breathing heavily into his throat, before breaking away from him to dispose of the condom. Baekhyun had never felt so satisfied, happy, and drained at the same time. With a satisfied smile, he closed his eyes and still enjoyed the tingling through his body, that had triggered the orgasm in him. He was breathing hard when he felt Chanyeol's mouth against his ear.

"I love you, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol whispered in a deep, warm voice in his ear.

"I love you too, Park Chanyeol," he replied softly, turning his head to the side so that her lips touched for a light kiss. More words were not needed to know what they felt.

Tired, his eyes closed. But reopened it a few minutes later when he realized he was being cleaned with a damp, warm, soft cloth. With a lazy smile he watched Chanyeol taking care of him. That was a nice feeling and he never wanted to miss it again. Never again!


	15. My little perfect world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, today is my birthday and I'm so happy because yesterday I managed to get a ticket for Music Bank in Berlin and today it was already in the post. Now I'm realizing that I'll see Exo in less then two month. fujgcufhfwhwfhhhxfczhwxhcfufu

„OWWWW."

Moaning, Baekhyun turned on his back and slowly opened his eyes. He felt as if he had spent hours in the gym. His muscles hurt, especially in the lower part of his body. Only it was not really sore from a workout. Slowly it dawned on him where he had the pain from and he laughed out loud.

Very early in the morning, it should have been six-thirty, when he woke up with his back against Chanyeol's chest. In their sleep, they had to be back in the spoon position because he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep on the back and Chanyeol had been lying on his side next to him. Normally, he would have fallen asleep immediately, if his boyfriend hadn't been awake and he hadn't felt his erection on his butt. Half asleep, he had been more pressed against his tall boyfriend and Chanyeol had only had to moan a longing "Baekhyun" in his neck to get things rolling. It had come to what was not possible to prevent anyway. Baekhyun could not have said no to Chanyeol, so he had let him take him from behind this time. He still felt the tight grip of his boyfriend around his waist, which he had to hold tight as he rode harder and harder than his first ecstasy. He would probably already have felt the pain if he had not already been in such a climax himself. Their first morning sex had not been very tender, but it was good; after all, Baekhyun was not a porcelain doll that would break if handled roughly. His neck throbbed lightly, and he remembered that Chanyeol had sucked him several times. He expected it to be completely covered in hickeys.

_Baek, oh God Baek, I'm crazy about you! I want you! I want you everywhere! Let me fuck you everywhere. In the shower, in the bathtub, on the couch, on the armchair, on the table. Damn, let's get dirty on the kitchen unit. I want to take you in the hallway, you pressed against the front door, so that every one of my neighbours can hear your sexy moan, if you beg me to fuck you faster and harder._

Baekhyun hid his face behind his hands and took a deep breath. Chanyeol's words had not failed during sex, and not even now when he thought of it. He would never have thought that Dirty Talk would be a turn on during sex. He also wanted to live out all these fantasies with Chanyeol. Only he wasn’t there anymore. It hurt him a little bit that he had not awakened him before he had to go to work. He only hoped he would make up for it in the evening with one of the promised fantasies. He sighed and looked down at himself. He had to solve the problem by himself and best under the hot shower and before Jongin showed up.

Groaning he straightened up and cursed for a moment his decision that he first agreed that Chanyeol only top. However, his opinion changed abruptly when he discovered on the bedside table a glass of water, a pill and a note with Chanyeol's handwriting. _Good morning, babe. I did not have the heart to wake you up. You looked so cute in your sleep and you deserve it. I hope you are well. If I was too hard on you, I've given you a painkiller as a precaution. However, I do not know if it helps with the kind of pain :(. So, I’ve stolen a goodbye kiss from ;) : - * I love you!_

Smiling, he folded the note together. He would keep it as he had kept all the other messages from his boyfriend. He had saved every single kakao message. He was very warm hearted that Chanyeol had worried about him and swallowed the pill. He didn’t believe that it would really help, but it couldn’t hurt. Slowly he got up from the bed and tried to ignore the pain. Slightly limping, he walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Skeptically, he eyed his naked reflection. Did he look different somehow? Apart from the fact that he had bruises on his neck and clavicle here and there. There was a bruise even on the hip, but it had come from Chanyeol's firm grip. He wondered if the girls he'd deflowered had felt the same way then. If they had looked at each other in the mirror and wondered if they looked any different. The answer was of course no. Grinning, Baekhyun shook his head over himself. Now he was no longer a virgin in any way. He just hoped that it didn’t hurt so much afterwards, and it was just a matter of getting used to it.

After the hot shower, he put on his sweatpants and a T-shirt and hoped Jongin didn't want to drag him to any out-of-home activities. Normally, he would not have a problem with it, but not if he did not even dare to put on his tight jeans. After half an hour, he was also sure that this dumb pill didn’t work. In the kitchen he found a second note stuck to the fridge. I made you a fresh fruit salad.

_You need to take vitamins, babe, so you have enough strength to handle me;). I hope it’s yummy. I cut extra strawberries for you. I love you my sweetheart!_

Two pet names in a message. Baekhyun bit his lower lip so as not to grin and opened the fridge with red cheeks. In fact, he found a large bowl of fresh fruit there. "Park Chanyeol, you're the perfect husband," Baekhyun murmured, hobbling with the salad to the couch to start the morning with an anime and wait for Jongin.

As he watched Detective Conan, he repeatedly peered at his cell phone, which was still off. He toyed with the idea of writing a message to Chanyeol, but if he turned his phone back on, he would be available to his mother again. However, the desire for his boyfriend was bigger. With the spoon in his mouth, he stretched to the small table and grabbed his cell phone. As expected, a dozen missed calls first appeared. Without batting an eyelash, he erased all his mother's voice messages. He did not want to hear what she had to say.

Instead, he immediately went to the kakao-talk with Chanyeol. **Good morning, Puppy. Thanks for the tasty fruit salad. I dutifully ate everything. I cannot wait for you to come home tonight and cuddle me.**

As soon as he had sent the message, his cell phone actually rang. His mother's number appeared on the display. His finger hovered over the green receiver for a moment but decided to block the call. He would have liked to wait for a response from Chanyeol, but he decided it would be better to turn off his phone again. Sighing, he threw it on the couch next to him and stood up to carry the empty bowl into the kitchen and rinse it off. Just as he had cleared the dishes, the doorbell rang. A grinning Jongin greeted him when Baekhyun had opened the door for him.

"Good morning Hyunnie."

"Hi Jongin. I hope you have not planned anything active", the smaller one yawned and let Chanyeol's friend into the apartment.

"Not really. The weather is really bad today. It's raining all the time," the dancer shrugged. "You look very tired too. Didn’t sleep well?"

"No, no … I did," Baekhyun said quickly, closing the door behind Jongin. "Only doing nothing is so unusual for me. Just got up an hour ago and watching Detective Conan. I don’t know when I did that last time." Shrugging, he walked back into the living room and Jongin opened his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!", He called suddenly and startled Baekhyun jerked before he turned to him, only to look into the omniscient, grinning face of Jongin.

"W-what is? Why are you looking at me like this? "

"You had sex! You are not tired because of boredom. It was probably stormier and very hot." Jongin wiggled his eyebrows and heat rose in Baekhyun's face. "Huh? How ... how would you know?" "Hyung, you limp. Either you got a disc prolapse or your butt was deflowered," laughed the younger heartily. "I'm right? How was it? Was Channie careful? I told him to be gentle and watch out for you." Embarrassed Baekhyun stopped dead in his tracks and did not look at Jongin. "Chan was great," he breathed ashamed and chewed on his lower lip. He had never been shy on sex, but it was somehow different when he talked to a friend of his boyfriend about it. "So, you liked it, even though it was completely different?", Jongin asked curiously. "Yes, very much," Baekhyun confessed softly. "That makes me happy for you. Welcome to the real gay relationship," Jongin chuckled, patting the younger one's shoulder. "You have a new sex world and I wish you muuuuch fun." "Yah Kim, you're embarrassing," Baekhyun shouted sheepishly, patting the taller one on the shoulder, which made the others laugh even more. "Hey hyung, if you want to know something, you can always ask me, okay?" Blindfolded, Baekhyun turned and tried to limp less as he walked back into the living room. "Yes, yes, anyway. Do you know LoL? " "Sure, who doesn’t know that?", Jongin smirked and followed Baekhyun into the living room. "Can you play it too?" Baekhyun questioned him with a controller. "I've heard from Chanyeol that you're a master at it, but I like to take on challenges." "Jongin?" "Hm?" The dancer muttered in high concentration. "Will it be so painful every time?" Baekhyun suddenly asked out of nowhere. They had been playing LoL for two hours and Jongin had spent the first hour more amazed than anything else. He had been fascinated by Chanyeol's boyfriend, how he could get into the game so much. He had been standing in front of him with a crimson head, and shortly thereafter he shouted at the screen, throwing curses and insults at which one could increase the age rating to PG18. But the most beautiful impressions provided the smaller, if he was happy and giggled to himself. Jongin had the feeling that not a 25-year-old man was sitting next to him, but a child who was hateful when the asshole child in the sandbox got pulled with his butt over his head. Yes, he understood why Chanyeol loved him so much. Slowly, the dancer turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You mean after sex?" "Yes. It's not that I feel like dying, but in the long run it would be really annoying and unpleasant," Baekhyun admitted, continuing to stare at the screen. Played like he was not talking about sex right now. "Had it hurt as well? I thought Chan would have been careful." "No, no," Baekhyun said quickly. "Of course at the beginning, but the pain had abated quickly. Channie had been very tender. And right after it hadn’t hurt. I think it was too hard this morning. Not before and while. But just when I woke up," he babbled to himself, trying to avoid eye contact with Jongin. "So you've had sex twice before," the bigger one stated. "And the morning sex was probably a bit rough." "Rather wild," Baekhyun laughed sheepishly. "Do not worry, it fills with time when you have regular sex. But it could actually become uncomfortable again, if you have not seen each other for a long time and you start as if there is no tomorrow. Since you should plan a little more time to prepare again. You may have noticed this morning that Chanyeol had no problems getting into you. The time difference to your last time was not that big, so it was easier. If you don’t have sex for a few days, it will be the same as the first time. However, that doesn’t mean that you don’t need any preparation otherwise, because you still need them. Plus, it's more fun," Jongin grinned mischievously as he finally caught Baekhyun's disbelieving look. "That's why you should not say preparation for it. Let's call it foreplay. " When he winked, Baekhyun escaped a cough. It was so damn creepy that he talked to one of Chanyeol's best friends about her newly discovered sex life. But at home he had no one else to talk to about it. And if he had asked Kyungsoo about it, he would probably have ended up in the soup as a delicious meat supplement. And Sehun was straight, just like the rest of his friends. Although he sometimes doubted whether Junmyeon was really about women. He found his obsession with girl bands not really normal for a "non-homo". Especially because the paediatrician was able to dance all the choreographies. One more thing that came to him on his list of questions. "Is it normal that you want more even though it's really uncomfortable?", Baekhyun prompted and Jongin laughed. "Oh god, you should have seen Soo and me. When we came together, we were like rabbits for months." "I do not know if I wanted to see it live," Baekhyun laughed sheepishly, scratching his neck. "What I mean, yes, it's normal. You are in love and hot on each other. Everything is new and exciting. If you feel like having sex with him, let Chanyeol know." Red-faced, Baekhyun turned back to the screen. Did he feel like it? Damn, and how. He had never been that greedy before. "Thank you Jongin," he whispered softly. "For what?" "For the conversation. It must be weird to talk about it with friend's boyfriend, right?" Jongin sighed softly and smiled to himself. "No. I'm just glad that I can help you both somehow and that Chan is now regularly getting laid. That will make him more relaxed," he laughed. "Channie is like a real hyung for me. Since we know each other, he has always looked after and cared for me. He stood aside as I fought for Soo, built myself and cheered. I love him because he is simply the warmest person in the world. He has such a good soul and sometimes I think that this cruel world doesn’t deserve such a great person. Often, I’m worried that his soft heart will be broken and hurt, but in your case ... I just feel that you never want to hurt him. You worry about him as much as he cares about you. He deserves all the love you can give him." "Yes," Baekhyun breathed and a blissful smile formed on his face. "Chanyeol is wonderful and I will protect his heart." Impatiently Chanyeol drummed his fingers on his steering wheel. He finally wanted to go home, but the red wave on Seoul's streets put his patience to the test. The working day had been unreal for him, because he hadn’t had a chance to talk to Baekhyun. He had received no sign of life after the message he had received from him, though he had answered. Of course he could think of what was wrong, which had been confirmed when he had tried to call him during his break and switched the phone directly to the mailbox. Baekhyun had switched off his cell phone, which meant so much that his mother was still trying to contact him. This time they had to talk about it. This time he was not allowed to be distracted by sex again. A high goal he set for himself, because he knew how soft he would be if Baekhyun wanted it. His boyfriend was too tempting to say no. For over a month, so much desire had built up in him that he could not help but indulge in the unbridled desire. No, no, no Chanyeol, pull yourself together! He shook his head vigorously to pull himself out of his imagination. He would not come home now and attack Baekhyun, like a starving tiger. He would not tear his clothes off him and press against the living room window, so that everyone could see who was allowed to fuck him. This perfect person belonged only to him. Damn, again his thoughts passed away in his dirty imagination. He sighed and looked down at himself. Oh well, the thought alone had made him hard. Okay, he had to make a plan how and what he wanted to talk about with Baekhyun. Of course, about his mother, his family. He had to make it clear to him that he would stand by him and by no means leave him alone with it. Then they had to worry about when Baekhyun should move in and if they would keep his apartment first, after all, the smaller had accumulated in Busan quite a lot of things that he certainly wanted to take to Seoul. The piano, for example. In any case, this had no place in the small apartment. Alone for that, they would have to look for something bigger. The thought that he was going to move in with his boyfriend, that he wanted to settle with him made him very excited. At the age of 24 he had already found his partner for life; his great love and he could barely wait all the years he would have with him. Maybe he would even marry him someday. In order to do that, he would even go abroad. A wedding in Vegas would be fun. He shook his head again. He was thinking too far into the future. He was just a sappy idiot after all. But he could not help it. Baekhyun simply brought all sorts of emotions out of him. He loved and desired the Elder with every fibre of his body. And he hoped the other one would know and feel it. When Chanyeol finally came home, he wondered why he heard no sound from his apartment. Like nobody is home. As if Baekhyun was not there. As it used to be when he came home from work. Silent and empty. Maybe his boyfriend was out with Jongin, though he couldn’t imagine it. It had been raining all day and his friend had sometime written to him that they were playing LoL. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was obsessed with the game and could spend hours with it. Maybe he just fell asleep on the couch. But he never expected what he actually found when he entered the living room in irritation over the silence in the apartment. A naked Baekhyun sat casually on the armchair, beaming at him with his famous square smile. "Hey, Channie, finally you are here. Momo is longing for Yeollie. " Chanyeol dropped his jaw. His intentions were thrown overboard as his hungry gaze was wandering over the body of his boyfriend. That was not a subtle invitation. That was a challenge. And who would be Chanyeol if he didn’t give his boyfriend what he wanted. "I can not believe that I let myself be wrapped around your finger again," Chanyeol pouted, stubbornly staring at the onion he cut into cubes. "What do you mean with again?" Baekhyun chuckled, sitting on the kitchen counter and putting a piece of carrot in his mouth. "I didn’t put a gun on your chest and said: sex or death!" " Not that, but how can I say no if you sit naked in front of me? Not even an hour ago we had a number right here on the kitchen and you nibble now all my carrots for the food away. That's pretty distracting when you're showering so fresh and looking innocent." Baekhyun laughed and shuffled his hand through Chanyeol's damp hair. "Shall I nibble on your carrot?" "Baek," the gray-haired boy moaned, looking back at his friend for the first time since he started preparing dinner. His cheeks were red with shame. He had sex several times in unusual places, but the kitchenette had been a premiere. He probably would never be able to cook food again without thinking about how hot Baekhyun looked when he had the third orgasm during the day. "I really would like to talk to you." "Then talk. I'm listening to you," smiled the black-haired and stole a piece of pepper instead. Chanyeol sighed softly. "I want to talk to you and not just me, after all it's about us." Baekhyun's smile fell. "If it's because of my mother ..." "Yes, it is," Chanyeol interrupted. "I want to know what she said to you. You act as if it's okay, as if you could handle it, but the fact is that you were crying. And the fact is that you try to keep something away from me. Don’t you understand that, if something hurts you, it hurts me too? I want to be there for you, Baekhyun. I want to support you. I want you to know that I love you like crazy and it drives me crazy when you're feeling bad. " His voice collapsed toward the end and his heart pounded loudly against his chest. He had grabbed the knife convulsively and firmly so that his knuckles were already white. Baekhyun smiled slightly and wryly and it was the saddest smile that Chanyeol had ever seen on him. "She wanted me to come home immediately. She wouldn’t care what the flight would have cost," he began softly and Chanyeol took his hand. "She thinks she did something wrong and to punish her for doing so I would love a man. It doesn’t matter what I feel. What she does care about is that my relationship with you could have a bad name for the business. She already blamed me for everything that could go wrong. I yelled at her that I would not come home just because she wanted it. Oh yes, before we even got to the point, why I had gone underground, she had directly accused me of being irresponsible." He laughed sarcastically. "That's nice, right? I have 25 years of my life always trying to make everything right. I always did what they asked me to do, even though I did not feel well. I have always been diligent, always brought good grades home, never made any trouble, always on time, always friendly and respectful. I have done everything conscientiously and then I do something that makes me happy and then I get accused of being irresponsible. I irresponsible? I? Don’t I have some responsibility for myself? For my life? For my wishes? For my feelings? Isn’t that worth anything?" Baekhyun sobbed and all the pent up anger and disappointment gave free rein to tears. "Am I nothing but a puppet of my mother? Sometimes I think my brother did it right. He gave a shit on everything and left. He had always been the big disappointment. Am I that too now because I've fallen in love with you? " Chanyeol dropped the knife and put his hand on Baekhyun's cheek, which he gently stroked with his thumb. Baekhyun raised his eyes to look up at his tall friend, and Chanyeol's heart stopped for a moment. These sad eyes and trembling lips tore him secretly. "What am I Chanyeol? Tell me, what am I? " "You are my big love, Baekkie!" Chanyeol answered in a gentle, deep voice. "You are everything and much more that I could ever wish for. Whatever others say about you, for me you are perfect, inside and out. Since you've been here with me since you said that you love me too, I've started living right. I am happy to wake up every morning and to know that you are lying next to me. I can never wait to see you again after work. And there is nothing better than holding you in my arms when I fall asleep. You want to know what you are Baek and for me you are my little perfect world." Baekhyun sobbed loudly and started crying even more. Chanyeol put a second hand to his cheek and leaned down to kiss his tears. "Cheeseyeol," the smaller one chuckled, sobbing and wrapping his arms around his friend, burying his face in his throat. Immediately, Chanyeol returned the heartfelt embrace, kissing the older man's temples. Trembling, Baekhyun breathed in. "Channie, don’t let me go," he pleaded in a fragile voice. "I won’t," he reassured him and kissed his cheek. "Never let me go!" Baekhyun corrected himself. "I won’t do that either. What is mine is mine, and I always treat my property with great care." With one hand he grasped Baekhyun's chin and made the black-haired man raise his head. He smiled gently at him before kissing his mouth. And again and again and again, until Baekhyun clawed hard in Chanyeol's hair, breathing hard, and Chanyole's grip tightened around his waist. With a jolt, he was lifted from the countertop and Chanyeol broke away from the kiss. "Okay, you go to the living room, otherwise dinner will never be finished," he commanded, panting. "But ... but I can help," Baekhyun pouted. “You're not much help if you eat the ingredients before they get into the pan," the gray-haired man laughed. "One last hug," pleaded Baekhyun, sighing, Chanyeol gave in, holding the smaller one in his arms again. "Do you think I can say Eomma to Changmo?" Baekhyun asked, mumbling against his chest. "Just ask her," Chanyeol smiled and blew a kiss on the black hair. "Can we visit her again on Thursday?" "I'll do whatever you want on Thursday, babe. I'll do anything for you," he whispered, closing his eyes as he realized it was true. Baekhyun was his perfect little world and he would make everything impossible possible for him.


	16. Saranghae

Why did time go by faster and faster if you didn't want it to end?

How could it have been Thursday, when yesterday felt it was only Monday? Why were the moments with Chanyeol far too short?

As promised, Chanyeol had taken Baekhyun to work on Wednesday and had him look over his shoulder curiously. Inquisitive, Baekhyun had absorbed everything he had shown him, and Chanyeol was touched that his boyfriend showed so much interest in his job.

During the lunch break, they had a quick test at the nearby hospital, so they could safely rule out that one of them was infected. Actually, they were both sure they were clean, but a doctor's confirmation was still more reassuring. And the knowledge that they could dispense with condoms in the future made them wait impatiently for Chanyeol's end of work.

The rest of Wednesday they had spent naked, sweating and panting on various pieces of furniture in Chanyeol's apartment. The feeling without a disturbing condom between them was even more intense and they were immersed from one intoxication into another. From wild and hard to slow and tender to stormy and passionate and back to even slower and more tender. Chanyeol's neighbours were probably happy when the sun came down to his apartment, as both were not the quietest in sex and so the direct neighbours sonicated their groaning and indirectly allowed them to participate in their sex.

On Thursday, Baekhyun's official last day in Seoul, they woke up around noon and spent the first few hours lazily in bed. It was only when Baekhyun's stomach started to growl loudly that they decided to start the day. So, the breakfast fell at two o'clock noon. After a shared shower, which was really innocent, they had crawled onto the couch. With twisted legs and arms they lay cuddled together between the mountain of cushions and watched a movie together. Although the sun was shining outside, they didn't want to leave the apartment. Going out would mean that they had to share the other. And they just did not share. They wanted to be alone for as long as possible. Only in the evening would they go to Viva Polo so that Baekhyun could say goodbye to Yeong-Mi. Without further ado, they also invited Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Yoora, after all, they didn't know when they would see each other again. And Chanyeol's friends had become his own in such a short time. Just like Yoora became his Noona. He wanted to spend the last evening laughing, not thinking how it would be without his boyfriend in Busan.

Although Chanyeol had always planned to talk to Baekhyun about their future together here in Seoul, he had not got around to it. He also didn't know how he should address this issue exactly. Sure, he had mentioned briefly in a conversation that they needed a larger apartment in the long run and that Baekhyun should bring his dog. But they had not talked about details. The right time had never really been there. How should you address such a topic between all the rounds of sex? It would have been a good time now if Baekhyun didn't come to terms with him again. Gently kissed the younger one along his neck and stroked his back under the T-shirt, while he let his pelvis rotate rhythmically against his. The movie was completely forgotten when Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's butt and pressed him against him. His mouth fell open and a soft but deep moan escaped his throat when he sensed that his boyfriend was as excited as himself.

"I feel like a rabbit. Is that still normal? "

Baekhyun chuckled softly and kissed his ear. "According to Jongin," he breathed, before nibbling on his earlobe.

"You talked to Jongin about this?" Chanyeol asked, raising his eyebrows and slapping his buttocks, making the little one giggle even more.

"He just told me that he and Soo were like rabbits at first. He noticed that I lost my so-called "Ass virginity". My limping gait had betrayed me," he grinned innocently. "Good that my butt got used to you, otherwise I could not sit on one of the hard chairs tonight and smile at your mother innocently."

"What did you mean they where? They still are! I burst into the middle of it and could not trust my then innocent eyes. I was aware that Nini was articulate as a dancer, but not that Soo gets his legs soooo high. After that I was a bit traumatized and could not look them in the eyes for three weeks. And do you think my Eomma knows we're sleeping together?" Wide-eyed, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, who tried desperately to keep from laughing. First, because the story was just too funny, and he imagined too well how panicky Chanyeol had stormed out of the room, and secondly, because he worried his mother might know too much, which she sure did.

"She certainly will not think I'm sleeping on the couch and you're just showing me your stamp collection," he replied dryly, but the corners of his mouth twitched dangerously at his smile.

"I do not own a stamp collection," the gray-haired man mumbled in confusion.

"Yeah," Baekhyun breathed, continuing his exploration of his lips. "She'll know that you make me ... uhm ... very happy and satisfying." His hot breath brushed Chanyeol's neck, who turned on his back and pulled him with him, so that he came to rest on him. His boyfriend's big hands shoved his trousers and boxer shorts down so his buttocks were bared.

"Tell it how it is," Chanyeol murmured into the increasingly hot kiss, massaging his boyfriend's full buttocks as the older man rubbed his abdomen against his. "I fuck you well."

"Oh yes, you do," Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's mouth. "But the word fucking in combination with your mother sounds so wrong. But can we not talk about your Eomma now? This is sick."

Chanyeol grunted affirmatively, nibbling at Baekhyun's lower lip, which he pulled between his teeth. He knew they should get ready, but how could he stop it now? "I'm addicted to you," he mumbled between the wet kisses, occasionally dipping his finger in Baekhyun ass he massaged his buttocks uninterruptedly.

"Mhhhm Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighed against his neck, kissing and biting his neck. "You make me hot. If you don’t stop, I cannot hold myself back."

Grinning, Chanyeol buried his face in the soft black hair of Baekhyun. "I won’t stop you, babe."

Baekhyun raised his head and their eyes met. They exchanged a short, hungry look before their lips slammed hard into a passionate kiss. Greedily, Baekhyun pushed up Chanyeol's T-shirt, freeing his well-toned stomach and letting his flat hand stroke over his six-pack while pulling his hair with his other hand so that his head fell backwards, giving him more space to kiss. His teeth scraped over the larynx of the taller, who moaned his name again and again with his eyes closed. One hand left his butt and instead found the way forward in his pants. Without hesitation, Chanyeol grabbed his hard cock and ran his thumb over his head. Baekhyun breathed heavily in his ear and groaned with relish.

"Take off your clothes baby! I want to blow you," ordered Chanyeol Baekhyun and licked his lips.

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON’T!"

Frightened, they looked up and Chanyeol quickly pulled his hand out of Baekhyun's pants when they saw a red Sehun with the apartment key in his hand standing at the end of the couch. Panic Baekhyun pulled his pants back up so that the Maknae couldn't continue to see his bare ass and Chanyeol pulled down the T-shirt after his boyfriend had slid down from him and he could sit up completely. There was a heavy silence over them and one was redder in the face than the other. Although Sehun was bright red, he had put on his rigid fuck-off face.

"Can’t you do that in the bedroom?"

"Hey, wait a minute ... this is my apartment and I can have sex with my boyfriend in it where I want," it indignantly burst out of Chanyeol. With crossed arms, he glared at his best friend. "You just used the spare key. It's for emergencies and not for you to come in unannounced."

"I thought it was an emergency, you idiot did not respond to any of my messages," Sehun defended. "I just wanted to know if we could ride together to Viva Polo. Couldn’t have guessed that I burst into a soft porn. Nice ass, by the way, Baek," the blond winked at the black-haired man, who blinked at him in confusion.

"Erm ... thanks ... I guess," he stammered and got up from the couch. "I'll go get changed."

The friends followed him with their eyes until he disappeared into the bedroom before Sehun dropped beside Chanyeol. "So, you like to suck cocks, huh?"

"No," muttered Chanyeol. "Not cocks, only Baekhyun's."

Sehun nodded and grunted affirmatively. "It is better?"

Chanyeol blinked in surprise. "Huh? What?"

"Is a blowjob better from a guy than a woman?"

“Wh-why are you asking that?" Chanyeol stammered and Sehun raised his right eyebrow.

"Just out of curiosity. So?"

"Yes ... for me anyway. I think that's just because a guy just knows how and what feels good. Women may know what feels good, but they do not know what it feels like and ... erm ... you understand what I mean? I don’t know how to explain it. Baekhyun knows just by himself what is cool, without me showing or guiding him. He knows exactly what he needs to do to drive me insane," Chanyeol babbled, not forgetting how Sehun started to grin.

"Oh, I understand. I can well imagine that you are not just crazy about his mouth. After all, his butt is divine."

Chanyeol wanted to beat the cheeky grin out of Sehun's face. But before he could say anything, Baekhyun had come back. "I'm done, we can go."

Immediately Chanyeol had jumped up and stood by Baekhyun's side. "Yes, let's go. Eomma is already waiting for you. "He took his hand on Baekhyun's butt while walking.

Sehun, who followed them, laughed softly at the behaviour of his best friend. "No worries Hyung, I'm not interested."

Confused, Baekhyun looked back and forth between the two. "Interested in what?"

"Nothing!", they answered at the same time and Baekhyun shrugged carelessly.

 

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Jongin's laughter rang through the restaurant like seal barks, clapping his hands stupidly. Kyungsoo slipped down his chair, embarrassed, as he noticed the other guests looking at their table. Why did his boyfriend always have to be so embarrassed? "You really walked into the two? It reminds me of those days when Channie came to the gym locker room and caught me with Soo."

"No! You can NOT compare THAT. You became public and it was definitely not my fault. Sehun came unannounced to MY flat," Chanyeol corrected Jongin's comparison.

"Hey, I had announced myself. Not my fault if you ignore your phone," Sehun defended. "Be glad that I said something, otherwise I would have seen more than my innocent eyes would have tolerated."

"Pfffffffff ahahahaha innocent," Jongin laughed on.

"Nini, calm down," Kyungsoo whispered, hitting him firmly on the upper arm.

Sehun shot him a withering look. "Yes Nini, listen to your husband! You certainly do not want to be punished with sex withdrawal."

"Besides, we didn't have any sex," Chanyeol grumbled.

"Not yet," the Maknae corrected him. "I saw Baek's bare ass."

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Baekhyun asked them with a red face. "Chans Eomma is already looking over at us. She doesn’t need a detailed description of my ass and certainly not of our sex life."

As if on cue, Yeong-Mi came to the table. "Guys, it's so nice to see you all together again. The last time was so long ago. And I see you have taken my Baekhyunnie in your midst."

"You mean MY Baekhyunnie, Eomma," Chanyeol interjected, and the older woman laughed.

"Of course, your Baekhyunnie." Smiling, she ruffled through her son's hair. "What gives me the honour to welcome you all tonight?"

"Farewell dinner for Baekhyun. He's leaving us tomorrow," Jongin answered, and Yeong-Mi's smile vanished.

"Is that true, Baekhyunnie?" She looked sadly at the man her son loved so much, and whom she had already closed into her heart after their first meeting.

Said man nodded his head sadly. "Yes I have to. But I will come back. "

"When?"

"As soon as possible," he smiled encouragingly and reached for Chanyeol's hand. "I have to be careful that no one steals my man here." He winked at her and then kissed Chanyeol's back of the hand, his ears were completely red.

"Yoora is coming, too," Chanyeol said sheepishly.

"Luckily, at least I'm not the fifth wheel here at the table," Sehun sighed, relieved.

Yeong-Mi looked at him pitifully. "Hunnie, look for a nice girl. It will not be so hard with your pretty face."

Sehun turned red at the compliment and laughingly Kyungsoo pinched his cheek. "Look how embarrassed he is."

"Take your ugly fingers off my face," the blond hissed and everyone laughed. He was and always will be their cute Maknae, even though he tried so often to look cool with his Bitch-Please face.

"I'll bring you something to drink," Yeong-Mi laughed and patted Chanyeol and Baekhyun's heads before disappearing behind the counter.

"Wow, Park Eomma is crazy for you," Jongin grinned. "Does she already hear the wedding bells?"

When neither of them answered and only looked at each other sheepishly, the eyes of the three friends grew larger. "I meant it just for fun," Jongin breathed.

"We know," Baekhyun muttered. "Well ... I don’t think so ... so ... that she thinks we're getting married. Doesn’t work at all. So ... here ... but ... "

Kyungsoo hooked and nudged Sehun with his elbow, who was staring at the couple with his mouths open. The Maknae quickly closed it again.

"She wants me to call her Changmo, and she introduced me to Yoora Noona as her Sawi," Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol stroked his neck with a smile.

"Awwwww, that's cute," Jongin breathed, then turned to his friend. "I wish your mother would love me so much."

Apologetic, Kyungsoo shrugged. "She does, but she cannot show it that way."

"Somebody's got to have his killer look from somebody," Sehun interjected, promptly get kicked under the table.

Baekhyun chuckled softly and leaned against Chanyeol, who put his arm around him. He would miss the get-together in this form, even though he knew he would have it forever. It would be even better if his friends from Busan could be there. But how realistic would that be? Why should Jongdae and Minseok move to Seoul? Even though the latter had a chance to be simply transferred as a teacher. Most realistic would be a return from Junmyeon. After all, he originally came from Seoul. But Baekhyun did not expect it. It would be up to him to uphold the friendship with them despite the miles that separated them. Friendships survived longer distances better than love relationships. So, it had been clear from the beginning that he would stay with Chanyeol.

"Evening boys, sorry for the delay," gasped Yoora as she dropped out of nowhere onto the empty chair. "Eomma!", She called to her mother. "I need a beer."

 

The mood at the table was cheerful and the Viva Polo was almost dead. After all, it was almost 10pm and on a Thursday night was never much going on. So, the friends were almost among themselves. For a while, Baekhyun had been staring at Yeong-Mi, who was polishing glasses behind the counter. Soon they would all go home. Jongin and Kyungsoo finally had to go to work tomorrow and Sehun also had an early lecture. Yoora had gone home a few minutes ago. So Baekhyun had learned that she already had a little daughter of four. Chanyeol had never mentioned that he was already uncle. He would have liked to meet Juhee, but that had to wait until he came back to Seoul.

His new friends were talking about their weekend planning and trying to persuade Chanyeol to go to the amusement park with them. Baekhyun did not pay much attention to them because their planning did not include him. So, after a while he got up and walked to Yeong-Mi behind the counter to help her a little bit. Surprised, she looked up at him as she noticed him standing next to her and began to polish glasses as well. Gently, she smiled at him and let him help her. Baekhyun felt the look of his boyfriend in his back. The taller one knew what he had in mind and he could hear him mentally silently cheering for him.

"I want to say goodbye", Baekhyun broke the silence after a while. "And I would like to thank you for the offer and accept it gladly."

"Really Baekhyunnie?" Quickly she turned off the glass she held in her hand and beamed at him with her dark brown eyes.

"Yes ... but I do not know yet when exactly I'll be back," he confessed, carefully placing the glass on the shelf.

"I'm waiting for you!", It burst out of her. "I'm just glad you decided to stay with Channie."

"That ... that was never out of the question," he smiled wryly. "I cannot help it. I need him like the air to breathe. But I have one more question, Changmo." Nervously he bit his lower lip.

"That would be?"

"May I say Eomma instead of Changmo?" He asked shakily and excitedly. He knew that this question was daring, and he had no right to it.

Smiling, Yeong-Mi put her hand on his cheek and gently stroked it. "Adeul," she breathed and Baekhyun’s eyes were filling with tears of emotions. She had called him son and that was more than an answer. She firmly embraced him. "Come back soon, Adeul."

"Yes, Eomma," he sniffed and returned the hug in relief. He had found a second mother who accepted him more than his own.

 

 

Tenderly, Baekhyun's fingers stroked the heated skin of Chanyeol's chest, watching the taller man as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

When they got back from the Viva Polo, they had taken them straight to the bedroom to continue there, having previously been interrupted by Sehun. It was their last night together that they could spend a long time together and Baekhyun did not want to waste it sleeping. Although he was tired and exhausted from the sex he had with Chanyeol, he couldn’t fall asleep. Instead, he preferred to stare and touch his boyfriend all night. Every inch of his face and body he wanted to memorize. The man next to him was the most beautiful in the world. Even though Chanyeol always claimed he was the most beautiful. They could argue about that for hours. But there were certainly worse issues that one could have argued about, so he accepted that they only differed as to who was more beautiful of them.

Smiling, he ran his fingertips over Chanyeol's lips, which formed a smile under his touch. Slowly, the gray-haired man opened his eyes and turned his head to Baekhyun. "Hey, cannot you sleep?"

Baekhyun wanted to pull his hand away from his face, but Chanyeol held it and kissed his fingertips. Silently the little one shook his head.

"Aren’t you tired?" Chanyeol asked, crossing his fingers with Baekhyuns.

"I am," the older breathed, staring at their tangled fingers. He didn't notice for the first time that Chanyeol's skin was a lot darker than his. In contrast, the slight natural tan of the taller made him seem even paler. Actually, it was funny that Baekhyun of them was the paler, after all, he worked almost daily on the beach, while Chanyeol sat in a studio. As similar as they were in character, their appearance could not be more different. Chanyeol was tall, well-trained, with big eyes and full lips. Baekhyun was not small, but unlike him. He was slim and not as fit as his boyfriend. He had wider hips and fuller thighs than Chanyeol and above all a fuller butt. His eyes were small, his nose daintier and his mouth narrower. Baekhyun looked softer than Chanyeol through and through. Even his hair felt softer. And that was exactly what made him so attractive to Chanyeol.

"Sleep, babe! You have a busy day ahead of you," Chanyeol whispered, placing their tangled hands on his chest.

"But then I cannot look at you anymore," Baekhyun pouted. "Who knows when I'll have the opportunity to be so close again."

"You can dream of me."

"That's not the same. Besides, you cannot influence dreams. What if I don’t dream of you, huh? I'd rather keep staring at you. That's the safe method. "

Chanyeol sighed defeatedly, releasing Baekhyun's hand, and with a lithe motion he had him under him. The older man opened his eyes in surprise but wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's back as he began to kiss his neck. The younger man stopped short at his ear. "Then we should use the remaining time better than just staring," he whispered in a deep voice and Baekhyun sighed softly. "We've had a lot of sex in the last four days."

Baekhyun nodded and licked his lips. "Yes ... nine times."

"You counted?" Chanyeol laughed hotter against his cheek before kissing to his mouth.

"Yeah, the last time was exactly one hour and eight minutes ago," Baekhyun mumbled into the kiss, after briefly flicking the alarm clock that indicated 00:28.

"Then let the ten go, babe." He bit his lower lip playfully and squeezed his thighs with one hand further apart. Baekhyun readily spread his legs further, giving Chanyeol more room. The bigger one didn't need more than an answer. He knelt down and grabbed Baekhyun's hips to pull him more into his lap. With his thumb he painted small circles on Baekhyun's groin and penetrated with a flowing movement in his boyfriend. He stopped for a moment and just looked at his big love. He suddenly realized that this would be their last time for a long time and he decided to enjoy every second of it. To drag it out as long as possible. He knew that this would be difficult. After all the sex they had, they were over-sensitive. Especially Baekhyun.

"Move," ordered the smaller and with a grin Chanyeol leaned down to him, so that his face hovered over him. Their nostrils touched and they breathed in and out in unison. "What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked softly, letting his hands touch Chanyeol's head.

"I enjoy you," Chanyeol breathed. "That may take a little longer." As if to prove it, he began to move into him agonizingly so that Baekhyun could feel every inch of him. "Do you enjoy me too?"

With dark eyes, Baekhyun nodded and groaned a quiet yes. Their mouths found themselves for a long tender kiss. "Let me touch you," Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol released his hands for the elder to touch. He gripped Chanyeol's face and kissed him again but groaned as the thrust got slightly faster.

"Look into my eyes," Chanyeol told him, and slowly Baekhyun opened his small, tired eyes and stared into Chanyeols. "I get butterflies in my stomach when I look into your eyes," the taller one finally admitted.

Baekhyun smiled, wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips, and came closer to him in the movement. "Chan ... Channie ... I love you!" He sighed loudly. "I'll tell you all night, so you will not forget it. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love ... "

Chanyeol pressed his lips to those of the smaller, silencing him. "I love you too, Baekhyun. I love you too. So much, baby. So much. "

Baekhyun embraced him with his arms and pressed his body against him. He wanted to feel everything about his Chanyeol and he wanted to give him everything. He was overwhelmed by all the feelings and the desire. So that's what it felt like to make love and not just sex. And he was just happy ...


	17. Take him home

"Go!"

"I do not want!"

"I know, I don't want it either, but you have to. Your flight has already been called."

Baekhyun's arms hung limply at his side. He had pressed his forehead against Chanyeol's chest. He had to go, he knew that, but his body didn’t seem to want to react.

When he still didn’t move, Chanyeol sighed and placed his hands on his cheeks, raising his head so they could look at each other. "Babe, see it with different eyes. The sooner you do that, the faster you can get back to me. Then you will stay with me forever."

"I still don’t want to go," Baekhyun said with pointed lips as Chanyeol's hands pressed his cheeks.

"Me neither," Chanyeol grinned crookedly. "But it still doesn’t change the situation."

Baekhyun snorted and started to protest, but Chanyeol leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. That was the only way that silenced his boyfriend, as he found out last week. Sighing, Baekhyun returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend for a final hug.

"Contact me when you arrive," the younger one asked and broke away from the kiss. "Does anyone pick you up from the airport?"

"Yes, Dae," Baekhyun nodded. "He will also accompany me to my parents. He doesn’t seem to trust me to be able to do it alone," he smiled weakly.

"I'm honestly reassured that he'll be there when I'm not," Chanyeol admitted, running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

"I said that I have to go through it alone," whispered the smaller barely audible. "After all, it's about my life."

"I know," Chanyeol sighed. "But it's always good that a friend is behind you and ready to intercept if everything goes wrong."

"Yeah ... maybe you're right," he mumbled, looking up as his flight was called again.

"Baek ... it's really time."

Baekhyun shouldered his bag and pulled Chanyeol down to kiss him for the last time. "Miss me!" He whispered against his boyfriend's full lips.

"I'll already do," Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun let him go.

Chanyeol buried his hands in his pockets as he watched the black-haired man run through passport control for the security check. Only when the smaller was out of his sight, he noticed that he had forgotten something important. Groaning and annoyed at himself, he slapped his hand against his forehead. How could he let Baekhyun go like this? Quickly he took out his cell phone and quickly typed the words he forgot to tell him.

I'm so stupid and forgot the most important thing to say: I love you!

When that was done, he turned and left the airport to walk to his car. Even before he reached it, Baekhyun's answer came. He had sent him a picture of his kiss and a: I love you too, Cheeseyeol.

Laughing, he put his cell phone back in his pocket and got into his car to drive to work. Today he would finally submit the finished song. And go to the hairdresser. His hair had been gray long enough. It was time to bring colour into it. Apart from that, the hairline was just too big. Maybe he should have asked his boyfriend in advance what colour he should dye his hair. Now it would be a surprise.

 

 

Baekhyun sat down at the window, strapped himself in and put on the headphones. On his cell phone, he was looking for the recording he made of Chanyeol on Wednesday when he sang All for you for him in the studio on the piano. When the deep, melodious voice of his boyfriend sounded, he leaned back in the seat, sighing and eyes closed. He paid no attention to his neighbour and stewardess. Instead, he listend to the song on a continuous loop. Even before they took off, Chanyeol's voice had lulled him to sleep. Only the bumpy landing had awakened him again and suddenly he realized that he was home again. Back in his old boring life he wanted to break out of. Nervousness rose in him. The meeting with his mother was getting closer and closer and he would have liked to buy a ticket back to Seoul and if Jongdae had not picked him up right at the exit he probably would have.

"Hey you runaways", Jongdae greeted him exaggeratedly and pulled him into a big hug.

Baekhyun let it happen, but returned the hug less enthusiastically. Not that he was looking forward to seeing his best friend. It was rather the fact that the anxiety about what lay ahead paralyzed him. "Hi Dae," he breathed weakly. "Nice to see you again."

"That does not sound like it." Jongdae quickly released him and eyed him worriedly. "Was something with Chanyeol?"

"No. I just did not expect how quickly I get used to him and how hard it is for me to be without him. It's funny to know that I will not see him today." Embarrassed, Baekhyun bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on the carrier of his travel bag. "Can we drive directly to my parents? I have to get over it and tell them that I'm going to Seoul."

Jongdae nodded and put his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. "Of course. Do they know about Chanyeol?"

"My mother. She probably already said it to Appa."

"What do you think is coming towards you?"

Baekhyun sighed deeply. "A lot of resistance. But please do not interfere, okay? Just be there."

Even though Jongdae did not agree that he should not interfere when needed, he nodded in spite of everything. "Okay, I'm the silent guardian. But now tell. How was it? What did you do? Is he good to you too? I want to know everything!"

Laughing, Baekhyun let Jongdae lead him to the car. "It was great. Actually ... hm ... we only spent a lot ... erm ... time with each other", he wisperd with red cheeks.

Of course, that had not escaped his best friend and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Aha, with each other, by each other, on each other, into each other ... I get it," Jongdae laughed loudly and Baekhyun's eyes widened in disgust.

"DAE!", he burst out loud and punched him in the side, before he hissed a "we are in public".

"So, you don’t deny it," he laughed, and Baekhyun began to sulk.

"We didn't just do that," mumbled the older man and pulled away from his friend, so he could get into the car. "On the first evening I met his mother and sister and on Saturday he took me to his gig. On Sunday we were invited to brunch at Kyungsoo and Jongin. I spent the Monday afternoon with Sehun and the Tuesday afternoon with Jongin, as Chan had to work. On Wednesday he had me then taken to the studio and let me watch. Last night we were eating with his mother in the restaurant. So, we did not have 24/7 sex."

"But in between, right?" Chuckled the kindergarten teacher.

"Yeah, okay? Are you satisfied now that you know your best friend is no longer a virgin in any way?" Baekhyun moaned annoyed and strapped on.

"That's right, I am. At least you had an active week," he winked at him and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to ask for details either. I will not give you any execution of my new sex life."

"As long as you have fun, everything is cool. And how did his family accept you?"

A happy smile spread on Baekhyun's face. "Let's put it this way, if I am banished from my family today, I would be instantly adopted by Yeong-Mi. I'm her Sawi and Adeul and I'm allowed to say Eomma to her."

"Check pot!" Jongdae laughed. "Never let this man go again."

"Believe me, that's the last thing I would do," Baekhyun sighed, leaning back in the seat as he looked out the window

 

During the rest of the trip, the friends told each other what they had missed from each other in the last few days, and far too soon they drove to the property of Baekhyun's parents.

Jongdae put his hand reassuringly on Baekhyun's shoulder as they entered the house. In the driveway, they saw the car from his brother. That he would meet him too ... he was not prepared for that. For years they had no good relationship with each other. Already in the foyer the friends could hear loud voices from the first floor. It was clear that his mother was arguing with his brother.

"ARE YOU INSAN, BAEKBEOM? TWO AT THE SAME TIME? HOW DO YOU GET TWO WOMEN PREGNANT?"

Baekhyun choked on his own spit when he heard his mother screaming in exasperation. Jongdae looked at him wide-eyed, not knowing if it was appropriate to laugh at it or not. That this had not happened earlier, had already surprised him anyway.

"Eomma, take it easy! It's not that I could not pay for the two shitters," they heard the bored voice of Baekhyun's big brother.

"You? You will not pay for anything, because in the end it's our money and not your own. If you at least work for it."

"Like your precious Baekhyunnie? The good, obedient pet," Baekbeom spat. "Did you already tell him you want to marry him to JuLyn?" He laughed. "With his ex?"

"How do you know that?" She asked him shocked.

"I see the papers lying on your desk. Why are you in such a hurry to get him married?"

That was enough for Baekhyun. Silently he had stopped in the corridor because he didn't want to interfere in the argument between his brother and his mother, but since they had brought him into play, he could no longer restrain himself. Angrily, he stormed into the office.

"YOU WANT WHAT? FORGET IT! I WILL NEVER MARRY JULYN! NO WAY! YOU KNOW EXACTLY THAT I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE."

"Oh, look at who's there. Prince Baekhyun, the favourite son. Interesting how you can suddenly raise your voice against our Eomma," mocked Baekbeom.

Baekhyun gave him a insulting look before turning back to his mother. "What do you think behind my back who I have to love and who not? Everything for the stupid business? Everything to make it look good?"

"Love?" She huffed derogatory. "This is not love, Baekhyun. That's just a phase. Soon you have that behind you and you'll be grateful to me for thinking ahead of you."

Jongdae drew in a sharp breath and pressed his back against the wall. He could literally hear Baekhyun's healing world break apart, staring at his mother in disbelief.

"Phase?" He breathed in with a brittle voice. "So you think I'm just going through a phase? EOMMA," he raised his voice again. "I AM NOT A TEENAGER ANYMORE WHO GO THROUGH PHASES. I LOVE CHANYEOL AND WILL STAY WITH HIM! ACCEPT THIS!"

"Woah, my little brother is a fagot? HAHHAHAHAHA! Always knew something was wrong with you."

Slightly helpless, Jongdae watched as his best friend was attacked from both sides and he cursed himself for promising not to intervene.

"After all, I don't run around and impregnate women. The poor children who inherit your stupidity," Baekhyun replied dryly to the insult.

Baekbeom grabbed his brother by the collar of the T-shirt and pulled him close. "Say that again," he threatened through clenched teeth.

"You understand me," Baekhyun grinned. "Or are you deaf, hyung?"

"How are you talking to me? I am your hyung. Have respect!"

"I cannot respect someone who is lazy, stupid, and put random children into the world, sorry hyung," Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly.

"You ... you ... and you? Let’s fuck you in the ass," grumbled the older of the brothers.

"Yeah, I let fuck my ass and you know what? It’s cool. Try it too. At least you're not going to plant yourself and do us all a favor." Baekhyun knew that he was on thin ice and that there was not much left that his brother was exploding.

"You're just disgusting, abnormal and nauseating."

In response, Baekhyun spat in his face. "Ditto!" And before he knew it, he had his brother's fist in his face. He staggered slightly backward and got ready for the next blow, but Jongdae intervened and stood protectively in front of his best friend.

"Don’t touch him!" He growled at the older Byun.

"Oh, Kim is a fag, too," he mocked his little brother's best friend.

"No, I'm not. But I am not a fucking homophobe like you. It doesn’t matter if hetero, homo, bi or whatever else is there. Love is love and stays love. Point!"

"Dae, please do not interfere," Baekhyun murmured softly.

"I WILL! They hurt you, Baek. Do you seriously think I can watch them hurt you? What do you think Chanyeol would say if he knew I was just watching? He kills me!"

That actually made Baekhyun smile. The very thought of Chanyeol made him brave again. So, he went to the desk and grabbed the papers.

"No Baekhyun!", his mother tried to stop him and tear the papers out of his hand. But she couldn't do it. "If you do that, you're not my son anymore."

"You have one more," Baekhyun smiled sadly. "Marry him to JuLyn. She's just wants the money anyway. Intelligence is not so important to her."

"I'll freeze your accounts," she threatened.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and stared into her eyes as he tore up the contracts. "Go on," he growled and threw everything at her feet. "You never loved me anyway. At least not like a mother has to love her child. If you can’t accept me as I am and you just treat me as a disappointment, then I don’t want to be your son anymore. Everything I have done for you, you have taken for granted, but now it's my turn. From now on, I'll do what I want." Carefully, he felt his left eye and turned to his brother. "Thanks for remembering." Without another word, he turned and hurried out of the office. He had to get out of here. His protective wall began to crumble, and he felt his eyes start to burn. He would never give himself up and cry in front of them. Not after they had hurt him so much.

"BAEKHYUN!", His mother yelled after him, but he didn't react and ran down the stairs.

"Baekhyun! Wait! ", Jongdae shouted and hurried after his friend.

When he opened the front door, his father suddenly stood in front of him. "Baekhyun, you're back?"

Without answering, he squeezed past him and ran stubbornly to Jongdaes car.

"Baekhyun?" He shouted behind him, looking at his son's best friend, who also squeezed past him.

"Ask your wife!" He mumbled, following his friend, who was already in the car, waiting for him.

"We should take care of your eye," he murmured softly as he got in his car.

"Take me away from here! Quick," he sniffed softly.

"Where?"

"No matter! Only away from here. I need something to drink. A bar would be good."

"We have afternoon, Baek."

He shouted and sagged slightly. "Go ahead, please!"

"Okay, I know where we get something," he replied softly, casting a worried look at the black-haired man. "Don't you want to call Chanyeol?"

"No," he sniffled. "He works and ... I don't want him to worry. My voice would betray me immediately."

"He also has a good right to worry. Baek, you want to drink alcohol now. If you talk to him later, it will not be better."

"Just be my best friend and keep me company, so it will not be bad."

Sighing, Jongdae gave up. It would be exhausting, but he would do anything for his Baek. Also, not to keep to certain agreements, if need be.

 

 

Chanyeol stared unfocused into the distance as he stood behind the counter of the Viva Polo. Actually, he had intended to help his mother with the hope of distracting himself a bit. After all, it was Friday night and there was a buzzing. But in the end, he was more stupid in the way, rather than really a big help. He was not even a small one, but Yeong-Mi did not say anything and just let him be there. If her son needed some distraction, she was the last one to deny him. So, she just gave him dirty glasses every now and then, which he had to wash. It was not much, but at least something.

The whole day Chanyeol had a bad feeling in the stomach. Something was terribly wrong. It was just after 11 pm and Baekhyun still had not contacted him. Of course, he could have called him himself, but he didn't know if he would disturb the conversation with his parents. After all, he had no idea how long such a confrontation could take. He was much more afraid that Baekhyun would decide against him. That he was not worth the trouble with his family. Blood was still thicker after all.

The week with him had been too good to be true. Just because Baekhyun was the love of his life, the same thing did not have to apply to the little one.

Chanyeol tried to suppress these gloomy thoughts. Baekhyun hadn't done anything that suggested that he did not love Chanyeol as much as he loved him. Actually, Baekhyun had done everything to prove it to him. Baekhyun had risked everything for him and he probably had to save everything he could in that moment.

Chanyeol bit his teeth hard. He hated the feeling of being unable to do anything. He hated that he could not be with his boyfriend. He hated to feel so useless. He hated that he cannot be the supportive boyfriend Baekhyun deserves in this situation.

He was so absorbed in his self-loathing that he didn't notice the worried looks of his mother. Only when she rubbed his back reassuringly did he relax a bit. "Eomma, what's wrong with me?"

"Everything is fine with you. It is normal to be worried. You miss him." She smiled sympathetically at him. He wanted to tell her there was more, but the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. It was the redeeming ringtone he assigned to Baekhyun. Hastily he almost jumped over the counter to get to his cell phone, which was not far from a cupboard.

He completely ran out of breath. "Babe? Oh god, I have ..."

"Not babe, this is Jongdae," he interrupted, and Chanyeol's heart missed a beat or two. Why did Baekhyun's best friend call?

"What about Baek? Where is he? Did something happen? Is he alright?" All questions burst at a furious speed from Chanyeol.

"He's with me, only he's not really responsive."

In the background he heard sobbing sounds and he gasped. It seemed to him that someone was choking off the air for breathing. "What happened?" He asked in a strangled, trembling voice.

"Hell has broken out. His mother had agreed to a marriage behind his back. With one of his ex-girlfriends. But don't worry Chanyeol, Baekhyun tore up the papers. As a result, she more or less kicked him out of the family and threatened to freeze his account. Fortunately, we had enough time to move his money temporarily to my account," Jongdae said, and you could hear his anger through the phone as well. "Worse was only the meeting with his failing brother. That bastard mocked and insulted him. Maybe Baek shouldn't have provoked him that way because Baekbeom punched him. I could just barely intervene before it was degenerated into a fight."

"HE HAS WHAT?", Chanyeol shouted and a few of the remaining guests jumped in alarm. "I KILL HIM!"

"Chanyeol, calm down please," Jongdae asked him.

Startled by her son's outburst, Yeong-Mi had almost dropped a few plates. She had never experienced her son so fiercely. She smiled apologetically at her guests and gently pushed him into the kitchen so that he could continue talking on the phone.

"How should I calm down? This asshole hurt him. Physically and psychologically," raged Chanyeol.

"Chan-chanyeol ... Channie," he heard the loud sobs of his boyfriend and his eyes filled with tears. "Jongdae, let me talk to him."

"Chanyeol, he is totally drunk."

"Yes, and he is crying and asking for me. Give him to me, Jongdae."

At the other end, he heard his boyfriend's best friend sigh before it rustled, and the sobbing was loud and clear.

"Baby, are you listening to me?" He asked cautiously.

"Chan-channie," Baekhyun cried heartbreakingly. "Channie, Channie, Channie." It seemed Baekhyun could not say anything else.

"Take a deep breath and calm down a bit. What happened?" Chanyeol tried to reassure him, which was easier said than done, even if you was yourself close to a nervous breakdown.

"A phase," whined the smaller one. "She called you a phase. It would be over soon. But that's not true. That hurt more than anything else. I love you so much. You are not a phase. I’m missing you. I shouldn't have left. I need you to breathe. Without you I cannot breathe. I ... I feel like everything is crushing me here. My heart hurts so bad. Chanyeol, why does my heart hurt so badly?" Baekhyun finished his rambling with another cramp of wine.

Chanyeol had been heart-stricken the whole time. It broke a little more at each wailing sentence. His heart ached terribly, and his fingers clawed at the T-shirt fabric.

"Hyung gave me a black eye," the elder informed him.

"I have to see you, baby. Turn on your front camera."

"One moment," Jongdae intervened and helped the drunken Baekhyun with his cell phone. As the picture unfolded, Chanyeol realized that the two friends were in a taxi and Baekhyun had his head on Jongdae's lap. The best friend stroked him again and again through the dishevelled black hair. By the illumination of the taxi he could also very clearly recognize the black eye. Otherwise, Baekhyun was pale, except for his red eyes and red nose, owing to the many weeping and determined by the high alcohol level.

Chanyol's heart suffered unbearable pain and he pressed his flat hand firmly against his chest.

"Puppy ... Yeol ... please do not leave me too," pleaded the black-haired.

"I'll never leave you!" He sniffed as well.

"Promise?" Baekhyun sobbed.

"I promise you everything, babe. I'll get you the stars from the sky." His boyfriend's small swollen eyes closed, and a tentative smile formed on his lips. Quietly, Chanyeol sighed at the sight. He wanted to be with him so much and take him in his arms. "Jongdae, where are you taking him?"

"To Junmyeon. I thought with a doctor he is better off than overnight with me and leave him alone is by no means. He has drunk a lot. Wonder how he can even think straight. He talks about you and Changmo and Noona all the time. Has your family adopted him?"

"Something like that," Chanyeol smiled slightly.

"Chanyeol, bring him home!"

Confused, he stared into the camera. "Isn't it easier for you to take him to his apartment?"

"Home is where his heart is," was all that the young kindergarten teacher said and Chanyeol understood. Yes, he understood it and he knew what he had to do.

"Please pay attention to him for so long. Don't let his family come near him. If his brother touches him again, he will never wish to have been born," Chanyeol growled. Just thinking his Puppy could be hurt even more made him mad. "I'll move heaven and hell and do something."

"Whatever you plan to do, Chanyeol ... hurry. I hate to see him suffer so much." Jongdae looked pleadingly into the camera.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sniffed softly, clinging to his best friend.

"Let me see him again," Chanyeol told him.

Jongdae turned the camera in Baekhyun's direction. "Hey babe, I'll take you home," he whispered in a deep voice.

"I love you, Channie. I love you," Baekhyun mumbled as if he understood him and Jongdae ended the call involuntarily as the battery ran dry. The video call had consumed too much power.

"Honey, what's up?" Yeong-Mi stood behind her son in alarm. She was not stupid and had noticed immediately that it was about Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dropped the phone and took a deep breath, yet his voice trembled as he told her what he had learned from Jongdae. Tears ran down her cheeks as she heard how much her Sawi was suffering. "My sawi ... my poor boy. He didn't deserve that. Chanyeol, you have to do something."

"I will, Eomma." He hugged his mother tightly. First, because he sought comfort from her, and second, because he was relieved that his mother was as she was and loved him, no matter what he did and who he loved, as long as he was happy with it.

"And what are you going to do?" She mumbled against his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"I bring Baekhyun home!"


	18. The Guardian and the Rescuer

"How could you let it go that far?" Junmyeon moaned as he helped Jongdae bring Baekhyun up the stairs to the guest room. The drunk hung between the two friends like a sack of potatoes and was unwilling to cooperate.

"Hey, have you ever tried to take something from him?" Jongdae huffed. "Being his best friend is really exhausting. Not only does he have a damn tight grip, but when he looks at you with those sad eyes and trembles with his lower lip, you have no chance to say no. If he does that with Chanyeol, I'm really sorry for the poor guy."

"Somehow, he has to compensate for the high difference," laughed Junmyeon tortured.

"I suppose that guy still loves it, if Hyunnie seduces him like that," Jongdae smiled slightly.

The paediatrician shouldered open the door to the guest room and gently laid Baekhyun on the bed, so that he curled up groaning.

"Baek, are you awake?" Junmyeon asked, stroking the younger man's hair.

Baekhyun mumbled something incoherent and the doctor sent Jongdae into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie, you have to help me a little bit now. You cannot sleep like that. Can you sit up?"

Baekhyun nodded but took a while to get himself upright. Somewhat cumbersome, he tugged at his T-shirt until Junmyeon helped him to pull it over his head. The countless hickeys on his upper body were bared.

"Wow, you really had fun," Jongdae laughed as he returned with the glass of water and put it on the nightstand.

"Hehehe, Channie is so good," Baekhyun chuckled. "He can kiss so well and ... ahhhh, the sex is amazing." Groaning, he let himself fall back into the pillow.

"Okay, no details please", Junmyeon laughed and Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Come on, take off your jeans," Junmyeon told him. "Can you do that alone?"

Tired, Baekhyun nodded, opening his jeans and pouting slightly. "The last few evenings Channie has always done it for me."

"He's sure gave you a blowjob every time," joked the kindergarten teacher.

"He he ... yeah," Baekhyun sighed, kicking his jeans off his legs. "Let yourself be suck off by a guy. Is really so much better than from a woman. But not from Channie. His mouth is mine."

"I don’t know if I like the weeping Baekhyun more," Jongdae murmured, scratching his neck at the back of his head. "Can you do it alone, Suho?"

The elder nodded. "Yes, you can go home. The day was exhausting for you as well."

"Thank you, hyung. And you drunkass, sleep off your drunkenness."

"Ai Ai," Baekhyun huffed and let his best friend brush his hair out of his face and kiss his forehead in goodbye.

When Junmyeon was alone with Baekhyun, he helped him put on a T-shirt and a sweat pants and then examined his eye. "You were really lucky. It could have been worse," he mumbled before sitting up. "How are you, Baek?"

"Shit," he answered honestly. "My family does not accept me, I have a black eye ... shit, I've never had a black eye, I'm still drunk, but I already feel the hangover and the guy I love is too far away from me", mumbled Baekhyun and took the glass of water that Junmyeon put into his hand. After drinking it empty, he lay back groaning. He felt so dead and just longed for Chanyeol's warm, strong arms.

"Chan would certainly be with you now. He loves and admires you," whispered Junmyeon, watching the tormented face of his friend. It hurt him, and he wondered if he had failed as a guard. He had never seen one of his souls hurt so badly.

For a moment they were silent and Junmyeon thought the younger one would have fallen asleep. He got up cautiously and started to sneak out of the room, but Baekhyun's low, husky voice held him back. "Hyung, how did you know that Chanyeol and I fall in love?"

The older man stopped dead in his tracks. He had guessed that someday the moment would come when he had to come out. He had been too careless this time because it had not gone fast enough. Thanks to Baekhyun's mother, who desperately wanted to marry her son, Junmyeon had felt compelled to act and direct fate itself. And it had worked out well. The two souls had found each other without knowing that they had actually searched and had fallen deeply in love with each other. Even for Junmyeon it had been amazing how fast it had sparked this time. He had expected more resistance because it had hit two men this time, but his worries had been unnecessary. Already at the first glance he had seen the light in their eyes. This illumination of the soul, when they had found the other, was always the most beautiful moment for him. But no soul had ever suspected that he had anything to do with it. For so many centuries he had been the silent, invisible guardian, but he had underestimated Baekhyun. All his involuntary hints that had slipped out had not escaped the young man's attention. Junmyeon was so close to get caught that it would be better for him to tell the truth on his own. Whether Baekhyun would believe him in the end was up to him.

"Hyung? How did you know that? "Baekhyun asked again.

"You'll think I'm crazy," Junmyeon sighed, returning and sitting down on the bed.

"Try me," the younger breathed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know this legend of the two soulmates?" Junmyeon began to see how far he actually had to go. To his relief, Baekhyun nodded.

"Chan told me about it and he had it from Sehun, who in turn has it from you. But what does that have to do with Chan and me?"

"Because it is true and you are these souls in this life."

Baekhyun blinked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, sure."

Groaning, the paediatrician groaned. "Did it never seem strange to you that you never fell in love before Chanyeol? And that, barely was he in your life, everything went so damn fast? Haven’t you ever wondered why everything is so much more intense?"

The silence was answer enough. Of course, Baekhyun had initially asked all these questions. Sometimes these strong feelings had scared him, but from the time he stood in front of Chanyeol in Seoul, everything was just right. "That ... that doesn't mean anything," he fought against the idea of being part of a legend.

"But it does. Chanyeol and you, you belong together, always have and always will. When your time is up, you will find yourself in the next life and it starts all over again. Your circulation is infinite. And I'll be watching you fall in love again. It will never be boring with you," Junmyeon smiled crookedly.

"I can’t be so drunk that I can believe that," Baekhyun murmured and stroked his face, but whimpered softly when he touched his eye. "And what is your role in this whole story?" He asked anyway. "Who are you anyway? What are you?"

"Well, my name already says so."

"Junmyeon? The name says nothing to me," Baekhyun grumbled.

"That's my human name. What do you think, why I call myself Suho?"

"Because it's your nickname?" The younger one asked.

The paediatrician shook his head. "I am a guard. I watch over the souls and make sure they find their happiness. Normally, I've always been with just one of the souls, but this time I was incredibly lucky to meet you both. It was a coincidence that I met you here in Busan. But I immediately knew who you are, and it made my job so much easier. Actually, I should not have intervened. You should have met on your own, but your mother wanted to merry you with a girl and I could not allow that. You had to meet Chanyeol. That's why I invited him to visit me. What happened then you know yourself."

"The story is getting more and more absurd," Baekhyun murmured, shaking his head. "But for someone who has accompanied us for centuries, you look quite young."

Junmyeon laughed. "That's not my real body either. I only use it. I came to this world with you at the same time. I ... or rather the boy whose body I borrowed, was just two years old. So, you can say, I also live a new life every time. It was not until I was a teenager, when I met Chanyeol, that my "work" began as a guardian."

"If you were born with me, why is Chanyeol younger than me?"

"That's a legitimate question," Junmyeon smiled, thinking Baekhyun would start believing him. "It's like the soul that dies first is, of course, reborn first. In the last life you died a few months before Chanyeol. That's why he's half a year younger than you. When one soul dies, the survivor can not survive long without the other. It always dies from a broken heart."

"Pfffff, honestly Junmyeon, the drugs you took, I would also like to try. Nice story, hyung. But please the truth," Baekhyun yawned.

"You asked me and that's my answer," Junmyeon sighed and got up from the bed. "Sleep up your alcoholism."

"Hey hyung, I have one more question." Baekhyun's curious voice stopped him from leaving the room completely. So, he stood at the door and turned to his younger friend. Hoping that he was believed.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you gay? I mean ... you seem to know every single choreography of every Korean girl band. That's weird."

The young paediatrician rolled his eyes. "Not more than you, Baek. Now sleep! "

"I'm not gay," Baekhyun muttered, closing his eyes. "I just love Chanyeol. He has a beautiful soul."

Smiling, Junmyeon closed the door behind him. Baekhyun may not believe him yet, but he was sure he would eventually realize he had told the truth.

 

It would not be an exaggeration to say that Junmyeon was more than surprised when he opened his front door in the early morning and Park Chanyeol stood in front of him. His younger, tall friend looked totally exhausted. "Chanyeol?"

"Hello hyung. Is ... is Baekhyun still with you? I did not meet him at home."

Astonished, the older man nodded and took a step aside so he could let Chanyeol in. "He is still sleeping. It took a while for Dae and me to put him to bed. He was not exactly helpful," he smiled gently.

Chanyeol swallowed hard. "How is he?"

Quietly, Junmyeon closed the front door and motioned Chanyeol to follow him. Together they walked up the stairs to the first floor. "Before he fell asleep, he seemed to have caught himself. The phone call with you had probably calmed him down a bit. But I don't think he's okay." They stopped outside the guest room. "But, how are you? You look pretty beaten."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "I probably slept for two hours. This morning at eight I was right in front of the car rental and rented a van for the weekend. I then drove off directly. Did not think that the way to Busan is so long. Flying is a lot faster."

"Why aren’t you then?"

"Because Baekhyun can take more things with him," Chanyeol shrugged and Junmyeon's eyes widened.

"You take him to Seoul?"

"Indeed. What do you think? Do you believe I leave him here? His home is with me. Eomma offered him a job, which he accepted. He just wanted to talk to his family and move together with me after the summer. That it will happen so fast, I would not have thought. But I won’t leave him a second longer near his family."

"Then I won'T stop you," Junmyeon smiled, opening the door to the guest room for him.

Quietly, Chanyeol entered the room and closed the door behind him to give them more privacy. He looked down at the little ball of fluff that lay rolled up in the middle of the big bed. His aching heart was instantly filled with heat as he heard the soft whimpering noises of his boyfriend, which he always gave while he slept. Like a little puppy. He had missed that. One night without this strange habit of his boyfriend had already been too much. Carefully, he sat down on the bed next to Baekhyun and stroked the hair out of the smaller man's face before caressing his face tenderly with his fingertips, careful not to touch his black eye. Under his touch, Baekhyun winced slightly and smacked his lips softly. Chanyeol could not help but laugh softly. His boyfriend was just too cute.

"Baekhyun," he whispered softly and leaned down so that their faces were only a few inches apart and he could smell the light alcoholic breath. But it didn't bother him. Anyone else would have thought it was terrible, but Baekhyun had a bad night behind him, so Chanyeol could overlook it. "Hey Baekkie, wake up," he whispered again, nudging the little button nose with his own nose.

"Mhhhm," Baekhyun smacked again, moving slightly below Chanyeol.

"Babe, don’t you want to open your eyes?" He asked with a smile and with a time lag, Baekhyun opened his eyes, fluttering. "Hey good morning. Or rather, hello," Chanyeol laughed softly. "After all, it's already noon."

"Chan-chanyeol?" Baekhyun croaked disbelievingly in a harsh voice and quickly pressed his hand over his mouth as he realized he must have a bad breath. "What are you doing here?" He mumbled into his hand.

"Do you really think I would wait for you at home? After all what happened yesterday? You were wrong, mister." Chanyole's eyes were serious but affectionate as he took his hand from his mouth, and before Baekhyun could react, he felt his full soft lips touch his. Startled, he opened his eyes. How could Chanyeol happily kiss him in this condition? He found himself disgusting, but Chanyeol was still begging for entry. When Baekhyun didn’t want to instantly get him out of the kiss, he quickly grabbed his chin and held him close.

"Chan," Baekhyun mumbled against his mouth. "I have not brushed my teeth."

"And I spent four hours in the heat in a stuffy car. So, it fits," Chanyeol murmured, attacking Baekhyun's lips again. This time with success. The older man gave in and opened his mouth. Chanyeol immediately seized the opportunity to intensify the kiss, pushed his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth and engaging him in a passionate fight for dominance. It was always hard to filter out the superior in their kisses, but it was Baekhyun who was a little more dominant than Chanyeol. At least when it came to kissing. But this time the taller one had the upper hand. Baekhyun sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. He had longed for it last night, and he wondered if it was just a dream he was experiencing.

Chanyeol released himself from the kiss, breathing hard, letting his lips stroke Baekhyun's jaw until he reached his ear. "Thanks, Baekhyun," he breathed with a deep voice before trailing his ear with his tongue.

Baekhyun shivered slightly and it tingled throughout his body. "F-for what?" He asked in a quavering voice.

"For your love and for choosing me. I was afraid that you could decide against me," Chanyeol answered slowly, breathing down the back of the older man's neck.

"How could you believe that, Dumbyeol? After the common week we had spent together? After all the incredible moments we shared? After all, I love you’s? ", Baekhyun chided him.

"I know, I'm stupid," Chanyeol confirmed, straightening slightly. "I shouldn’t have let you go to your parents alone." He tenderly embraced Baekhyun's face and ran his thumb over his soft cheek. "I love you so much and seeing you so hurt has broken my heart. No idea what would have happened if you had separated yourself from me. I think I could not last long without you."

Suddenly Junmyeon's words came to mind When one soul goes, the survivor cannot survive long without the other. It always dies from a broken heart. He swallowed hard and stared at Chanyeol, who was bent over him. "That's ... that's why I ... can not part with you," the black-haired stuttered. "I can't, I do not want to live without you."

"That ... that's good ... fantastic to be honest," Chanyeol smiled, exposing his dimples, which Baekhyun loved so much. "But seriously, what kind of distracted boyfriend are you? Didn’t you notice that I dyed my hair? " He tried to lighten the mood.

"What?" Baekhyun straightened up quickly. "The light in here is so weak," Baekhyun apologized, reaching into Chanyeol's hair. "You are blonde. Ash blond," he stated. "And you have a new haircut too."

"I had first thought of dyeing them red, but that would have been an obvious change from the gray. How do you like it?" He looked hopefully at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

Baekhyun smiled and ran his fingers through the bright strands of hair. "Nice ... like everything about you."

A soft knock on the door interrupted the two lovebirds, and Junmyeon carefully thrust his head into the room. "Hey Baek, how are you?"

"Well, how should I say? I have a frantic headache and I feel disgustingly dirty," the person laughed sarcastically.

Chanyeol rubbed his back sympathetically and worry lay in his eyes. Something that did not escape Junmyeon.

"Go take a shower. I'll bring you a painkiller and make you something to eat."

At the mention of food, Baekhyun grimaced. Only the thought of it made him feel sick.

"Don't look like that. You have to eat something. Otherwise, your hungover will not go away. And submit to challenge me. I am a doctor and your guardian." Authoritarian, Junmyeon's eyes bored into Baekhyuns before turning and disappearing down.

"Guardian?" Chanyeol asked confused and Baekhyun rolled his eyes but said nothing. Instead, he stood up and reached for the younger man's hand. "Are you coming along for a shower? As I recall, you mentioned that you spent four hours in a stuffy car."

Chanyeol's eyes began to shine. He would never say no to a shower with his sexy boyfriend.

 

 

An hour later, together they walked out of Junmyeon's house, and Chanyeol led his boyfriend to the van, who stood in astonishment.

"Why didn’t you drive your car?"

"Because not much fits in there," Chanyeol said and shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my god Baek," groaned the tall one. "That's when I thought I was the slower of us. Space for your stuff, of course."

"My stuff?" Baekhyun was still obviously clueless.

"I told you that I take you home," Chanyeol grinned, opening the car door for Baekhyun. "Get in now, so we can start packing your things. I have to bring the car back tomorrow night."

Unbelievingly, Baekhyun's eyes widened. "When ... when did you tell me that? And I have no boxes to pack my things. Why suddenly so fast? I ... I ... oh god ... "

"Last night when Jongdae called me from the taxi. I thought of the boxes. For the most important, they will be enough. And do you really think I'll leave you here now? After what happened?" Chanyeol looked questioningly at him.

"Thanks," Baekhyun breathed and hugged his tall boyfriend.

"I'm not just doing this for you," Chanyeol smiled, hugging him. "I'm pretty selfish and greedy when it comes to you."

Baekhyun laughed softly. "It's forgiven. Now let us drive. The sooner we start packing, the sooner we can get back home."

 

 

"Baek, what do you want to bring with you out of your kitchen?"

"I don’t think anything," Baekhyun called from the bedroom, where he was sitting between several piles of clothes. He just had too much clothes he didn't even wear anymore. It’s a good time to sort his things out.

For two hours they were already packing everything Baekhyun wanted to take to Seoul and the boxes were already stacked in the living room. For the most part, they have to put them in Yeong-Mi's garage. But she gladly put her garage at her disposal for her Sawi.

"Not really? Can’t we take your ice cream machine with you? I don’t own that," Chanyeol pouted, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom.

Baekhyun looked up as he suddenly heard his boyfriend's voice much closer. "Fit’s for me," he laughed and looked up at him. "But I rather believe that you're hoping that I'll make you ice cream with my family recipe."

"Hm ... maybe," Chanyeol grinned and walked from the door to the bed he sat down on. "But I'd rather snack on you." When Baekhyun flushed slightly, he laughed. "I can’t believe that you're still blushing after having sex a few times."

Offended, Baekhyun threw a sweater at his head. "You always say something totally unexpected and I cannot handle compliments well. They make me embarrassed."

"When Sehun said you had a great ass, you were not embarrassed," complained the new blonde.

"Logical, because I don’t care for him. It's different for me when I get a compliment from someone I love," the smaller one tried to explain, staring at his hands, which were busy putting shirts together.

"So, I should take it as a good sign, when you blush because of me?" Chanyeol asked carefully.

"Mhm ... yes," Baekhyun mumbled and looked up at him slowly.

"Come, let's take a break. We've already packed most of it together." Smiling, Chanyeol held out his hand to him.

"Yes, you are right. A little break cannot hurt." Baekhyun struggled a bit awkwardly from the pile of clothes, got up and grabbed Chanyeol's outstretched hand, who pulled him straight into his lap.

"How much money do you have left? Jongdae had mentioned that you could postpone the money in time."

"650 million won," Baekhyun answered slowly, pressing his lips together to a grin.

Chanyeol opened his eyes in disbelief. "Baek, that's really a lot."

"Yeah, we can certainly find a bigger apartment, right?" Smiling, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes ... yes, I think so," Chanyeol breathed overwhelmed. "But since it will be our shared apartment, I don’t allow that only you put money in it."

"Okay," Baekhyun breathed and licked his lips. "After we have clarified that, can we make out now?"

Chanyeol laughed, grabbing his boyfriend by the hips and lifting him down, only to be able to put him back on the pillows. "I hope you realize that when we start, I cannot stop."

"I hope so," Baekhyun grinned up at him, crossing his fingers behind Chanyeol's neck and pushing him down to kiss him greedily.

"You're pretty hungry," the younger one murmured, kissing on Baekhyun's neck.

"You know I'm always hungry," the smaller one chuckled, but sighed as Chanyeol kissed his sweet spot. That particular spot on his neck was like a button you just had to press to get hot and wrecked. And Chanyeol knew that too well. He grinned at Baekhyun's skin as he shivered beneath him and licked the spot provocatively once more. "Hnnng Chan," he groaned, frantically letting his hands go under the taller one's shirt. "Off!", Was all he got out, but Chanyeol understood him that way too. Quickly, the blonde straightened up and pulled the T-shirt over his head, while Baekhyun was already about to open his pants.

"Why in a hurry, babe?" Chanyeol laughed softly and deeply as he helped his boyfriend undress his pants and boxer shorts.

"Because I'm fucking impatient," Baekhyun smiled innocently, wandering his gaze over his naked boyfriend. Under his intense gaze, Chanyeol blushed. He did not have anything to be ashamed of, but when Baekhyun was staring at him with such pleasure, he was sometimes a little nervous, afraid he would not be able to give him all he needed.

"I think this is just a bit unfair," he finally stated. "Undress yourself!"

Grinning, Baekhyun shook his head. He wanted to tease him, only Chanyeol probably had no desire or no time for these games. "Then I'll do it myself," he rolled his eyes and pushed up the T-shirt with both hands. He proudly looked at all the love bites he had left on him during the week. Undoubtedly, Byun Baekhyun belonged to him. When he had finally pulled the shirt over his head, he kissed from one hickey to another, thus connecting them with an invisible line.

Baekhyun sighed softly and breathed heavily under him as he continued to kiss down to his waistband. Above his groin, Chanyeol had not yet immortalized himself. Something he wanted to change. When he had chosen a place, he sucked the flesh between his teeth while Baekhyun groaning grabbed his hair.

"Argh, Chanyeol ... you really have to stop marking me," the smaller one scolded half-heartedly.

"Why? Don’t you like it? Your body is telling me otherwise," Chanyeol grinned innocently, placing his hand on Baekhyun's crotch, massaging his erection through the denim that made the older man moan

"My body is a useless traitor," Baekhyun growled between clenched teeth because he did not want to give Chanyeol the satisfaction of moaning.

"I love your body. It tells me everything I need to know about you. Just like now ", he winked at him and opened his jeans. And how right he was. Without Baekhyun expressly requesting his body, he lifted his butt off by himself so that Chanyeol could easily take off his jeans, plus boxer shorts.

Grinning, Chanyeol crawled back to him and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's. "Do we want to say goodbye to your bed?" He asked in a low, deep voice beside Baekhyun's ear. The baritone in it sent a wave of desire through Baekhyun's body. Licking his lip, he nodded to him.

"Do you have lube here?"

"In the drawer in the nightstand," the black-haired man answered weakly, nodding his head in the direction. "And before you ask why I have that, no, I did not use it with a woman. It's very helpful when you're on your own."

Chanyeol laughed softly and reached for the cupboard to open the drawer and extract the lubricant. "Glad we cleared that up." He sat next to him and held out the tube. "Here!"

Reluctantly, Baekhyun took the tube from him and looked at him uncertainly. "Should I prepare myself ..."

"No, today you are topping," Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun's eyes widened. "I took your virginity in my bed, and in yours you may take mine."

"Do you mean that seriously? Do you really want me ... "

"I want to feel the same thing you feel when I sleep with you. Something must be so good, so you don’t get enough of it and every time you are a moaning wreck. It really made me curious."

Baekhyun blushed and stared at the lubricant in his hand. He did not know if he could give Chanyeol what he gave him.

Chanyeol lifted his chin with one finger and looked at him hopefully. "So ... will you be my first time?"


	19. I had to

Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Of course ... but ... but are you really sure?"

Chanyeol chuckled and pulled Baekhyun over. "Do you understand now what I felt when you begged for it?"

"Yeah, I think so," he murmured as Chanyeol kissed him.

"Baek, I really want that. I want you! And as you trusted me, I trust you," the blond breathed, before nibbling on the black-haired man's lower lip.

Sighing, Baekhyun closed his eyes. "Okay, then ... then relax," he pleaded and kissed him deeply. Slowly, the smaller one sank down onto the other's body, leaning only slightly with his elbows beside Chanyeol so he would not feel his weight on him. As they kissed, Baekhyun buried his fingers in his blond hair and massaged Chanyeol's scalp, which made the taller purr into the kiss. Completely pleased, Chanyeol ran his fingers over Baekhyun's back, feeling the muscles tense under his touch, and how Baekhyun slowly began to rub him with rhythmic movements. He pressed his erection against the one of Chanyeol, letting the man beneath him intentionally moaning into the kiss.

"God Baek, I'm so hard."

"I notice," chuckled Baekhyun, licking Chanyeol's carotid artery.

"How are you doing this, babe? Why do I always get so hot when you're just around me? You make me crazy. I'm so addicted to you. Obsessed with you. To you and your kisses. To you and your smile. To you and your voice. To you and your touch. To you and your eyes. Obsessed with the sex with you. Ohhh, having sex with you is the best of my life." Chanyeol was breathing heavily after saying everything without taking a breath.

At some point during his ramblings in love, Baekhyun had stopped kissing him and had only looked at him with a look of love and admiration. "Chanyeol?" He breathed with emotion. "I cannot say I'm in love with you anymore. This is so much stronger than just being in love. I love you more than anyone else in this world. I love you more than you could love me. You are my one and only."

"Shit, don’t say that. I love you infinitely and the infinite has no limits."

Baekhyun stared into Chanyeol's eyes for a moment before starting to smile broadly. "Are you ready for the best sex of your life?"

"I thought you never ask," Chanyeol laughed, but stopped as Baekhyun rose and spread his legs wider.

 

 

Chanyeol sat upright in bed and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. It was not uncommon for Baekhyun to fall asleep at night after having sex, but they didn't even have 6 o'clock. The sex had not been exceptionally wild and stormy. Rather the opposite. Baekhyun had taken his sweet time to make Chanyeol's first time as pleasant as possible. He had been very gentle and affectionate like Chanyeol on his first time, and the blonde did not regret his decision to have the older one topped. It had been a wonderful experience and to be honest he didn’t think he would like it that much. But it was like that and it certainly would not have been the last time he left the reins to Baekhyun, although he preferred to take on the more dominant role. In everyday life, Baekhyun was usually the one with the last word who had power over Chanyeol. But in bed, yes, he was superior to him. Maybe it was because he was taller, more powerful, or just because Baekhyun let him. Because the smaller one had strength, he knew that. After many years of Hapkido he could overwhelm the taller one without any problems. At some point, Chanyeol would ask him why their roles in bed were so different. But from now on they would have to change their roles more often because, as Jongin had promised, the orgasm had been different but breath-taking. This male "G-spot" was magical and Baekhyun was good at hitting it. Now he also understood why the black-haired man was always so a mess. It was damn intense. Normally, he would probably have dozed off too, but after the high he became restless. Actually, he was always reassured by the sight of his sleeping boyfriend, but this time it was different. This time he was injured. His black eye was the physical proof and his slightly pained expression the psychic. The fact that he snuffled softly in his sleep and sobbed only made it worse. The last day and the last night had drained him and that made itself felt by falling asleep so fast.

Chanyeol stroked his hair and sighed softly. During the entire trip to Busan he had wondered if he would meet his parents and tell them his opinion. He had not been sure until a few minutes ago, especially because Baekhyun would not approve. He had been trying to protect him from his parents the whole time. Did not want to expose him to presumptions and insults. But it was now too late for that. If you offended Baekhyun, you insulted him directly.

As Baekhyun slept soundly, this was the best opportunity without him noticing. If he was lucky, he would be back before the elder awakened. So, he got up cautiously from the bed and dressed again, careful not to make a noise. Before he left the apartment, he blew a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead and whispered a quiet "Sorry, but I have to do that. For you, for us." Baekhyun did not get it and that might have been good.

 

 

It was not until Chanyeol had sat in the car that he remembered that he didn't have the slightest idea where Baekhyun's parents even lived. In his misery he had to call Junmyeon so that he could tell him the address that he entered into the sat nav. So, he found out that the Byuns lived almost at the other end of the city and he began to doubt that he was actually back before Baekhyun woke up. But now it was already too late to turn around. He also had to get rid of his anger on Baekhyun's parents. There were a few things to say before he could start living in Seoul with Baekhyun.

The ride had taken a good twenty minutes and Chanyeol was shocked at how big the estate of the Byuns was. The ice cream shop seemed to work really well for the family. He stopped directly in front of the house and got out of the car with shaky knees. His heart beat him excitedly against his chest, after all, he did not know what to expect, except that he was certainly not welcome. He took a few deep breaths in front of the huge front door to calm his nerves and finally rang the bell. A loud Ding Dong rang through the house and impatiently he stepped from one leg to the other. When the door finally opened, he was amazed. He'd expected a housemaid to open, or a butler, if the Byuns had such a person, but not Baekhyun's father himself. Chanyeol knew immediately who the man was. Not because he looked like his boyfriend, because that was not really the case. Baekhyun was more like his mother. But he had seen him on some of the pictures that hung in the apartment of his boyfriend.

Irritated, the smaller man looked up at him. "Yes, please?"

Quickly Chanyeol bowed. Just because he was mad at Baekhun's family, he did not forget his manners. "Good evening Mr. Byun. I'm Park Chanyeol and would like to talk to you."

"Park Chanyeol," the older man muttered. "Like Chanyeol, my son's boyfriend?"

"Yes Sir," Chanyeol nodded. "I came to talk to you about your son."

"Of course. Come in. I'm alone at the moment. My wife is on business. I think it's even better if we talk in private. Follow me." Baekhyun's father stepped aside so Chanyeol could enter. He closed the door behind him and motioned for him to follow him. "It's best we talk in my office."

Silently, Chanyeol walked after the man, unobtrusively looking around. The office of old Byun was on the ground floor and on the way there Chanyeol discovered several pictures of the family hanging on the wall. It gave the impression that it was a happy, intact family, but now Chanyeol knew it better. It was nothing but an illusion. Although he had to admit that Baekhyun was quite happy in the old pictures, when he was still a teenager.

"Sit down." Baekhyun's father pointed to a chair and sat down at the desk. It was a bit like Chanyeol was in a job interview, yet he responded to the request and sat down in the chair. "You said you want to talk about Baekhyun. To be honest, I also have some questions for you. My wife told me a few days ago that my son was with you and you seem to be his lover."

Chanyeol snorted disapprovingly. "Lover? Oh no, we are a couple. We love each other and no, we are not a phase for each other, as your wife had so nicely expressed it. Baek and I met in late May when I visited Junmyeon. It just sparked right between us and we had contact with each other for over a month every day, and I fell in love more and more with your son every day. The whole time I had heard how you had tried to marry Baek. It was hell for me and he finally freed me from it last week by suddenly standing in front of me and confessing his love. But I'm not just here to tell you that I love Baekhyun. I'm here to tell you that if only one member of your family lays a hand on him or insults or offends him, I'll forget myself. I will do anything to protect him and I will take him to Seoul with me." Chanyeol had not noticed how he had been angry and lowered his head apologetically. As said, he was well educated and respected despite everything.

"Chanyeol ... I can call you Chanyeol, right?" Mr. Byun started and Chanyeol slowly nodded his head. "I must admit that I was a little shocked at first when Hyunmi, my wife, said my youngest son was having fun with a man. I didnt know, I had not even guessed that he could be gay, after all, he was with women."

"Baekhyun is not gay either. I am not. That what is between us cannot be classified in any category. It's just love," Chanyeol interrupted.

Thoughtfully, the older man nodded and folded his hands on the table. "You should know that I do not have the same opinion as my wife. I don't care who Baekhyun loves, as long as he is happy I'm happy with his choice."

Unbelieving, Chanyeol blinked at him. "But why ...," he began, but Mr. Byun raised his hand to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't know if Baekhyun told you that I had a heart attack three years ago. Since then, Baekhyun has taken more and more responsibility. I know that Hyunmi had pushed him too much, especially since his brother was not really responsible."

Slowly, Chanyeol shook his head. "No, he didn't. So, you had a heart attack."

"I think that was what triggered Hyunmi, why she wanted so much, that Baekhyun starts a family and takes over the business. But I don't want Baekhyun to feel he has to do that. Maybe I failed as a father. I should have told him that he does not have to do anything he does not want. How could I demand such a thing from him if I always swore I would not be like my own father? Baekhyun's grandfather was a successful businessman and he wanted me to marry a wealthy woman and become his successor. But I fell in love with Hyunmi and wanted to realize my own dreams. So, I was kicked out of the family, married Hyunmi and opened with her our first coffee shop. We decided then that we never wanted to do the same to our children. That's why I really don't know what’s wrong with her. I also know that she actually doesn’t have a problem with same-sex love. One of her best friends is gay."

"It's always different when your own son loves a man," Chanyeol mumbled, trying to process what he heard.

"But maybe you can enlighten me what happened exactly here yesterday. Baekhyun stormed past me without a word and my wife didn't mention anything. Since yesterday she is silent and also Baekbeom wants to say nothing. It's like there's no Baekhyun left for them."

"That's probably because she no longer wants him as a son," Chanyeol growled, clawing his fingers into the arm of the chair. "She had agreed to a marriage behind his back and he tore up the papers in front of her, even though she had threatened him that he would not be her son anymore and she would freeze his account, so he would not have anything left. He chose me, and his brother insulted him. Called him a fagot and punshed him. That happened yesterday in your house, Mr. Byun. Jongdae had called me last night. Baekhyun got drunk and he took him to Junmyeon, so he was under medical supervision. I drove right here this morning and it broke my heart to see him so hurt." He took a deep breath. "You may not have known about it, but ignorance does not excuse it. As you said earlier, you should have told him earlier. So, in fact, you have actually failed as a father. All this could have been prevented. The damage is done, and I don't know if Baekhyun ... if Baekhyun is willing to forgive."

Tormented Mr Byun looked at his son's boyfriend before he sighed and stroked his face. "You're right, the damage is done. And I really have no right to ask you for something, but I would like to do it. Please make my son happy. He is wonderful and precious, and he deserves a happy life."

Chanyeol got up from the chair and nodded. "Mr Byun, I will not disappoint you. But I will go now. Baekhyun doesn't know that I am here, and I don't want him to worry. Tomorrow, Jongdae or Junmyeon will come by and pick up Baekhyun's dog. We'll take him to Seoul."

"Good, I'll make Mongry ready." Mr. Byun also got up to accompany Chanyeol to the door. "I am glad that I could still meet you. It calms me down to know who picked my son."

Chanyeol was silent. He also didn't know what to say to it. Actually, he was surprised how civilized the conversation was. And somehow Baekhyun's father was even sympathetic to him. He was a little bit sorry that he had previously condemned him.

"Please drive carefully tomorrow and ... maybe we'll see each other again someday," said the old gentleman in a thin voice.

"Baek will decide that," Chanyeol smiled weakly and bowed slightly to farewell. When he got up, the door was opened, and he was face to face with Baekbeom. He recognized him immediately because he had a certain resemblance to Baekhyun. They did not look completely alike, but he immediately saw that they were siblings.

Irritated, Baekbeom looked at his father, who responded immediately. "Oh ... erm, Baekbeom, this is Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?", it burst out of Baekhyun's brother in disbelief and he eyed him from head to toe. "The fagot chose a giant."

Chanyeol had already seen red when he entered the house, but the insult was too much.

"Hello, asshole," he greeted him growling, pulled out and his fist landed on Baekbeom's nose, which cracked dangerously loud. Chanyeol had never broken anyone's nose, never had hit anyone with any intention. He rubbed his knuckles with a pained face. "Owww fuck, that hurt."

"That hurt? Shit, what should I say?" Baekbeom wailed, holding his bleeding nose.

"And what should Baekhyun say? Huh? What should he say?" Chanyeol yelled at him, before turning and slamming the door behind him with a loud bang. So much too civilized. Cursing, he trudged to his car and looked at his aching hand. "Fuck, he has a hard nose."

 

 

Yawning, Baekhyun turned around so he could put his arm around Chanyeol but landed empty. Huh? His hand felt the cool sheet next to him and he opened his eyes when he actually didn't get anything warm between his fingers. It was dark in the bedroom, but the complete silence told him that he was actually alone. "Channie?" He mumbled softly, hoping he would get an answer, but it went unanswered. His heart started beating faster and his breathing quickened. Panic came over him and maybe he straightened up a bit too fast, because everything started to spin. He knelt on the bed and pressed his chin against his chest, his eyes tight shut, to regulate his breathing. "No need to panic, Baekhyun," he said to himself. "Chanyeol is not leaving you. He is safe in the living room or in the kitchen and makes us something to eat. Pull yourself together! Do you hear? Pull yourself together!" He took a deep breath in and out a couple of times before opening his eyes again. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he got up and put on shorts and a T-shirt. His legs carried him trembling to the bedroom door, but when he opened it he was greeted again with silence. No sound from the TV, suggesting that Chanyeol might be watching something, and not a sound from the kitchen. No dishes rattling or other cooking sounds. Barefoot tapped Baekhyun into the living room, but found it empty. In the middle of the room the boxes piled up with his belongings and the shelves yawned empty-handed towards him. No, Chanyeol would not just run away and leave him behind. His hand scanned the wall for the light switch, and shortly afterwards the room was lit. Baekhyun's eyes scanned the room for any signs of Chanyeol's remaining. On the couch was still the travel bag of his boyfriend. Relieved, he let out the stifled air, not realizing that he had hold it at all.

Normally, Chanyeol always left small messages, but even such a thing could not be found. That was not Chanyeol at all. Baekhyun grabbed his cell phone and opened the kakao app. But even then Chanyeol had not written to him. He wanted to call him and ask where he was. Why he was not with him. Why he had left him alone. But he also did not want to be completely clinchy and come across like a control freak. But the uncertainty made him nervous. The struggle was real. His thumb floated over the green phone, but in the end, he decided against it and threw his cell phone on the couch. There was no reason to distrust Chanyeol. So, he sighed and sat down on the sofa with his head drooping.

How long he had actually sat alone in the silence, he didn't know. The only thing that went through his head were possible reasons why Chanyeol had disappeared without a word. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was that it was unpleasant for Chanyeol how they had had sex. That he was not good enough. Could not satisfy him. Of course, he had seen that Chanyeol had come. A man could play that kind of thing pretty badly, but ... they had not talked about it afterwards. However, he had to say for Chanyeol's defense that they hadn't talked directly about it after their first time too. Or was he pissed that he fell asleep right after that? Baekhyun hated this habit himself. Of course, he would much rather stay awake and chill and talk with Chanyeol, but the climaxes regularly robbed him of the needed oxygen and the adrenaline rush powered him out every time. His stamina was just terrible, and he really needed to work on it in the longer term if he really wanted to keep up with Chanyeol.

It was nine when Baekhyun heard the beeping and clicking of the front door. Immediately he jumped up from the sofa and hurried into the hallway. He knew it could only be Chanyeol. Apart from him, no one knew the new code for his apartment. Not even Jongdae.

Chanyeol looked a little surprised when he faced him. Wordless and like a beaten puppy, he stared at his tall boyfriend. Tears were swimming in his eyes. Tears of relief, but also with rage.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mumbled weakly. "You ... you're awake," he stated unnecessarily.

"Since a hour. It was not nice waking up without you."

"I'm sorry," the taller one apologized, lowering his head.

"Damn, where have you been?", Baekhyun's voice rose and with great strides he bridged the last meters between himself and Chanyeol, only to be able to dig his finger into his chest.

Distressed, Chanyeol grimaced. "I had to take care of something."

"Take care of what? What do you have to do here? Fuck! What is so important that you cannot tell me? Did you need distance from me? Did I do something you did not want? Did I hurt you somehow? Are you mad at me? Talk to me Chanyeol! Have you changed your mind with us?"

"No!", Chanyeol shouted in panic and shook his head hastily. "No, no, no ... for all no. I just could not tell you because I knew you had stopped me. But I had to do it, okay? It wouldn’t have left me alone and I felt like I owe it to you."

"Owned me what?" Baekhyun asked in confusion, laying his hand flat on Chanyeol's chest.

"It's my fault that it all happened. Had I not put you under such pressure to stand by me, you would have had more time to prepare your family for us," Chanyeol mumbled.

"What? What a crap. And if I had waited a few more weeks, the reaction would not have changed. Even worse, my mother had faked my signature and yet married me. I would trust her. You are not at fault, okay? It was my decision." Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's right hand to take it in his own, but Chanyeol flinched and tried to free it from Baekhyun's grip. Startled, Baekhyun fixed his eyes on his hand and widened his eyes when he saw the slightly swollen red knuckles. "What have you done? Where have you been?"

"I met your father," Chanyeol hissed between gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon? You were with my parents? Do you have … my Appa ..." He looked at his boyfriend disbelievingly and annoyed, but still held his hand. "Chanyeol, don't say that you have hurt my Appa ..."

"No, I have not," he interrupted, knowing what he wanted to ask. "I only talked to him."

"How do you explain that to me then?" He put his hand up for clarification.

"While leaving, I came across your brother and maybe ... maybe ... it could be ... that I broke his nose a bit when he called you a fagot," Chanyeol stammered embarrassed.

"Are you crazy?" Baekhyun shouted, releasing his hand. "You cannot just beat up my brother."

"Oh, and he may hurt you, or what?" Chanyeol now raised his voice as well. "He can beat you and I cannot hurt him, or what? He deserved damn much more than just a bloody, possibly broken nose. It was liberating to do that, but I didn't think it would hurt me either."

Baekhyun huffed, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. He pushed him against the wall, then turned to the freezer and pulled out a pack of frozen vegetables. With a still judgmental look, he pushed the ice-cold pack against his chest. "Here! I have nothing else. Cool your hand with it."

Chanyeol winced at the coldness of his chest but did as he was told. Carefully, he cooled his knuckles and let his gaze wander over Baekhyun, who was engaged in an inner struggle. "Hey Baekhyun, don't you want to know what your dad said?"

With clenched lips, the older man shook his head and left in the living room. Chanyeol trotted after him like a stray dog. "Come on Baek," he started, but was interrupted directly with a loud no. "Baekkie," he tried again. "Why not?"

They stopped at the window and Baekhyun looked at the illuminated Busan. Probably for the last time in his life. "I don't want to hear what a disappointment I am."

"Baekhyun, it's not like that ..."

"Don’t! Chanyeol, please!", Baekhyun interrupted again, staring at his boyfriend's reflection in the window.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me say it. Goood, we sound like an old married couple ", Chanyeol moaned annoyed, but managed to put his arms from behind to Baekhyun. Gently he pressed him against his chest and kissed him on the temple. "He loves you, Baekhyun," he whispered softly against his skin. "He didn't want all that. He doesn't want you to follow in his footsteps unless you want to do it on your own. Besides, he doesn't share the opinion of your mother. The only thing he wants is for you to be happy. No matter what, no matter with who. He gave us his blessing."

Baekhyun sobbed into his arms and Chanyeol quickly spread small kisses on his cheek. "I love you, Chanyeol! Thank you!"

Smiling, Chanyeol turned his boyfriend around and pushed his back against the glass before kissing him passionately. "Nothing to thank," he murmured as he kissed down his neck. "Do you think someone can see us when we have sex on the 32nd floor at the window?"

"Pervert," Baekhyun laughed and slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Do you want me to pass out when I look down?"

"If that's your only concern, don't look down," Chanyeol grinned, pressing his hands against the glass right and left of Baekhyun's head. "Just look at me when I fuck you against the glass. I will enjoy two breathtaking views for so long. You and Busan illuminating you with his lights as if you were an angel. My angel!"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip before he, still caught between Chanyeol's arms, walked up to his tiptoes and kissed his taller boyfriend. Frantically, he opened his boyfriend's black jeans with nimble fingers. "If anyone should watch us, just let them see my ass. So, they can easily see that it can only be used by you," he breathed seductively against his full lips.

"Who of us is the pervert now?" Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun's hand found its way into his jeans and boxer shorts.

"I'm an angel, remember?" The smaller one teased and licked his lips before he dropped to his knees and pulled down Chanyeol's pants. With a cheeky grin, he looked up at him, winked at him, once licked his hard cock up and down and let his tongue playfully circled over his tip, before he closed his sweet, hot mouth completely around him.

With a deep moan, Chanyeol sank slightly forward and pressed his forehead against the window as he looked down at Baekhyun with half-closed eyes, who was trapped between him and the window. "A perverted angel."

Baekhyun growled affirmatively and groaned as Chanyeol reached into his hair with one hand. "Does that mean I can fuck you against the window?"

Baekhyun looked up at him with a lustful look and nodded. Fuck it all. It was his last night here, and if they were to be watched, he would at least leave a lasting impression.


	20. Hello Angel

With a cup of coffee, Baekhyun sat in his kitchen at the table and wrote a farewell letter to his family. Even though Chanyeol had assured him yesterday that his father loved him, and he had his blessing, he first wanted to keep his distance.

It was still very early in the morning, but Baekhyun had already awakened at sunrise and just could not fall asleep, probably because of his long nap yesterday’s afternoon, and maybe a little bit of Chanyeol, who had snored quietly to himself.

So, he had decided to take a shower and pack the rest. When he had done that, Chanyeol was still sleeping. So, he ended with coffee at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning at the little table in his kitchen because there was the only table that was not full of boxes.

Around him were crumpled attempts at words that had simply not come across on paper. Either he sounded too angry or hurt. There didn’t seem to be anything in between. The current version, however, lacked any emotion and just sounded cold and rational. It didn't sound like him.

Worried, he crumpled up the paper and stroked his air-dried curls, which stood wildly from his head. It was really frustrating. Before he started a new attempt, he sipped his now-cooled coffee. It tasted bitter and Baekhyun crunched his nose in disgust. Maybe he should make a new one. Yawning, he stood up and fiddled with his coffee machine.

As the smell of freshly brewed coffee rose in his nose, he heard a noise from the hallway. Shortly thereafter, Chanyeol appeared at the doorframe, who was sulking at him with tired eyes and completely dishevelled hair.

Baekhyun let his eyes wander over his naked boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Couldn't he have put on something, instead of facing him in all his early morning male glory? The mixture of cuteness and pure sex god was fatal and didn’t do Baekhyun's heart well. It still hurts everything from last night and he had to treat himself and his sex life a break. So, he quickly turned back to his coffee machine. "Good morning, Yeol," he mumbled with red cheeks and poured a cup with a shaky hand.

Chanyeol grunted something incoherent and a few seconds later Baekhyun heard naked feet approaching. The moment he took a sip of coffee, he was embraced by two arms and pressed against a naked body.

"You were already showering. Without me," Chanyeol complained in a deep, raspy voice, burying his nose in Baekhyun's hair.

Somewhat intimidated, Baekhyun choked and coughed. Chanyeol was still warm from bed. He felt soft but smelled pretty much of sex. Which made him no less irresistible.

"Why didn’t you wake me up?"

"Because I've been awake since 5 and you looked so cute. So, with open mouth and drool on your chin," Baekhyun teased. The taller one grunted into his hair a little in disbelief before being kissed by him behind his ear.

"And what have you been doing for so long? It’s just past eight," Chanyeol asked, rubbing his hands over Baekhyun's hips.

"Showered, finished packing, drinking coffee ...", Baekhyun listed and turned to his boyfriend. "... and tried to write a farewell letter to my family. So far, however, unsuccessful."

Chanyeol looked at the kitchen table, which was littered with crumpled papers. Confused, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Either it sounds too emotional or too cold," Baekhyun sighed, running his finger along Chanyeol's jaw until the younger man's face turned back to face him. When he had his attention back, he stretched out a smile and breathed a sweet kiss to his mouth. However, he had not expected that Chanyeol hold him pressed between his arms and against the countertop and kissed him hard back.

"Chan," Baekhyun moaned into the kiss and pressed his hands against his boyfriend's bare chest to push him away from him. "Go take a shower!" He ordered.

"But you taste so good of coffee," the taller one pouted, and despite everything, stole more kisses from the black-haired man in front of him.

"And you stink of sex," Baekhyun moaned half-heartedly.

"And is that bad? This smell of sex is both from us," Chanyeol grinned, burying his nose in Baekhyun's neck. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice how you snuggled up against me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Baekhyun sighed, cursing his body, which betrayed him every time. Just like now. Chanyeol's hot breath and soft lips on his neck made him shiver. "Go take a shower, Chan. I make breakfast. My friends are coming soon and the last thing I need right now is another "Sehun incident"."

Chanyeol grinned against his skin before releasing him. "Nobody knows the code. Did you say yourself." With a wink, he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol's muscular back and swallowed the oncoming saliva. Park Chanyeol knew exactly which buttons he had to press to soften his knees. "No Baek, you are not following him," he commanded himself, slapping himself on the cheeks a few times to pull himself out of the Chanyeol trance. Breathing deeply, he turned to the refrigerator and opened it. "Okay ... breakfast ... which is edible and not Chanyeol", he mumbled to himself and started to add something he could actually eat with what little he had left in the house.

 

 

An hour later, Chanyeol cleared the cleaned dishes while Baekhyun hung over his farewell letter again. Thoughtfully, he watched his boyfriend as he lowered his head to the table top in frustration.

"Baek, just let it out, what you want to get rid of. It doesn't matter how emotional or overcooled it is in the end. The letter can easily reflect what you feel right now. If it's anger, it's anger. If it is grief, it is just grief."

"I'm trying it. But I think I'm just used to always being what I expect. Expressing my true feelings towards them is strange to me," Baekhyun moaned against the table top.

Chanyeol pushed away from the kitchen unit and Baekhyun looked at him with a tormented expression. "It is strange. When it comes to you, I don't find it hard to show my true feelings."

"Ha, I really hope so," laughed the blonde. "Hey, have you packed your laptop already? I would like to show you something. Actually, I wanted to wait until we got home, but I think you just need some distraction right now."

Baekhyun sat back straight and blinked at him confused. "Um, yes I have. But he's right at the top of the box where multimedia is."

"Cool," Chanyeol beamed and hurried out of the kitchen.

"What do you want to show me?" Baekhyun shouted after him.

"You’ll see or hear it" Chanyeol laughed, but it sounded a bit nervous.

Baekhyun got up curiously and followed Chanyeol into his living room. With the laptop in hand, the taller one dropped onto the sofa and opened it.

"Um ... what's your password?" He asked.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighed and sat down next to him.

"I know, I'll never use it again," the younger one promised. "You can tell me."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun repeated.

"Yes?" Confused, he looked next to him.

"Chanyeol!"

"I understand you, you know that, right?" Chanyeol asked slowly, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you are not doing it. CHAAAAANYEEEOOOOL. "

"Yes, what? Just tell me the password," he wailed.

"I've been doing it all the time. Chanyeol !!!! ", moaned the older, tore the laptop from his lap and typed in his password.

"Your ... your password is my ... my name?" The blond stammered.

"Yes, it must be something that I will not forget. Here!" Without batting an eyelash, he pushed the laptop back onto his lap. "So, what do you want to show me?"

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun's desktop background. A picture of them both in their second-hand disguise. The picture he made with his cell phone and that Baekhyun had sent to himself. He still with the gray hair and Baekhyun with his light brown. "You need a new picture of us," he said dryly and Baekhyun laughed.

"No, why? I like it."

"After all, your phone has a new background," Chanyeol sighed, turning his eyes out of his pocket and pulling out a USB stick that he plugged to the laptop. Curious, Baekhyun watched him search for a file and open it when he found it. It looked like it was a recording. "Erm ... okay, so ... that's just a demo recording. There are a few things left to change. First, the pitch is still different, and the text must be minimally adjusted. But my boss gave me his okay and this song is used for a boy band. So, this is the very first song of mine that will come out on an album."

"Oh, wow and why do you really want to play me the demo version?", Baekhyun asked curiously and slipped a little closer to him.

"Because I want you to hear the original," Chanyeol answered softly, clicking on Play.

Music sounded and Baekhyun leaned a bit farther to the laptop, while Chanyeol watched intently at his boyfriend's face.

"Hello angel, you're like a painting," Chanyol's voice sounded, and Baekhyun's face formed a smile.

“You’re all I see when I look to the skies

City street lights, even if the lights go out

And the moon disappears, it’s bright because

I have a star that fell from the skies

And it’s you.” Chanyeol's singing voice sounded higher than usual, and Baekhyun understood what he meant by saying that the pitch was not actually what his voice was. Still, it sounded beautiful.

“I keep laughing for some reason every night

Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep

I spend the entire night with thoughts of you

Your sparkling smile lets me breathe

Probably you, you

I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back

Anyone can tell you’re my angel

I can fly as long as I’m with you”, Chanyeol quietly rapped the part next to him and fell silent as the recording continued to sing.

“The sky gave you everything

And this world gave me you

I want to keep you by my side

So, you can’t fly back into the sky

Hold you down, keep you with me

Hug you

Hello angel, you’re like a painting

You’re all I see when I look to the skies

City street lights, even if the lights go out

And the moon disappears, it’s bright because

I have a star that fell from the skies

And it’s you

And it’s you.”

Chanyeol started to rapping quietly next to him, only this time he sounded a lot more nervous.

“He says, easily, so easily

To not jokingly call him so pretty.”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who smiled shyly at him. That was clear proof that the song was about him. How many times had he reproached him for never calling him pretty.

“Hold me even more warmly, like a blanket

Stay by my side like the beginning without change

I’ll be always with you, all I could imagine

I’d do anything if it meant this could be forever

If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up

And I just wanna know your everyday”, he finished the rap part and Baekhyun was close to tears.

“The sky gave you everything

And this world gave me you

So, your heart won’t be hurt

So, it can’t even be harmed

I’ll protect you, I’ll live for you

I promise you that

Hello angel, you’re like a painting

You’re all I see when I look to the skies

City street lights, even if the lights go out

And the moon disappears, it’s bright because

I have a star that fell from the skies

And it’s you

Even the brightest jewel in heaven

For sure couldn’t be brighter than you

Don’t drift away from me

Baby won’t you stay

I’ll love only you forever.”

"Channie," he sniffed, not listening to the refrain.

"This is my first love song to you. Unfortunately, it needs to be changed slightly for the public. No one wants to hear a song from a boy band singing about the love of a man. That's why I wanted you to know the original." The younger man removed the stick, took Baekhyun's hand, and put it in his palm before closing his finger around the stick. "It’s yours. The name is Heaven because you are my heaven on earth. My angel. My perverted angel," he winked at him and Baekhyun laughed.

"It was your idea," he reminded him of yesterday's sex in front the window and wrapped his arms around his neck. When he closed his hand around the stick, he kissed his talented boyfriend. "Thanks," he breathed against his full lips.

"For what exactly?" Chanyeol smirked. "For the song? For sex? For …"

"For everything! And now, shut up and let me kiss you."

How could Chanyeol disagree? He pushed the laptop off his lap and pulled Baekhyun to him. His hands covered Baekhyun's face. Tenderly he ran his tongue over Baekhyun's lower lip until he opened his mouth for him and for a heartfelt kiss. Except for their breathing, the rustle of their clothes, when they moved together and the sounds that arose while kissing it was quiet in the apartment.

"I love you so much, babe!", Chanyeol sighed into Baekhyun's mouth and the smaller one kissed him more passionately. Chanyeol sank back and forth until Baekhyun leaned over him and their breathing accelerated. Only when the doorbell rang did they part, and the black-haired man rolled his eyes.

"What cockblocks," he murmured, climbing down from Chanyeol's lap so he could let his friends in.

Chanyeol sat up again, straightened his hair and stroked some saliva from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Ohhhh did we interrupt you with something?" Chanyeol heard the loud voice of Baekhyun's best friend. "You look so wild."

"Huh?"

"He means your hair," Minseok laughed.

"Oh ... erm ... not really. I just let my hair air-dry and have not had time to style it," Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol smiled slightly. It wasn’t completely a lie. "Ohhhh, Channie wrote a song for me," it burst out excitedly. "I have never received a love song from anyone."

"Ahh, let's listen to it," Jongdae begged, and the voices came closer and closer to the living room.

"No, you have to wait until the rewritten version is published. The original belongs only to me," Baekhyun protested.

"Oh please, Baekkie," pleaded the younger and followed his best friend into the living room, where Chanyeol was still sitting on the sofa, but was about to shut down the laptop.

"No! That's too intimate for me," the older man shook his head.

"WAAAEEEEE," Jongdae moaned loudly, and Chanyeol winced slightly.

"Waaaeee me not", was all that his boyfriend said and Jongdae pulled out his lower lip.

"Leave him, Dae," the eldest interfered. "This is something special between Baek and Chanyeol and it should stay that way."

"Oh, stop being so reasonable," Jongdae grunted, then turned to Chanyeol with a beaming smile. "Hi buddy. I really did not expect you beeing so fast. "

"Hello Jongdae," Chanyeol laughed and stood up to greet the new arrivals and helpers. "Thank you for helping us with the boxes."

"We would have come by anyway to say goodbye to our kid here," Minseok smiled.

"You know, I'm taller than you two," Baekhyun grunted. "And not even the youngest or the most childish." Subtly, he nodded his head to Jongdae, who was first smaller, younger and actually childier than Baekhyun.

Jongdae opened his mouth to defend himself, but his best friend cut him off directly. "And don't come up with the idea of saying that's because you're only hanging out with kids. This is your fucking job as a kindergarten teacher." Jongdae quickly closed his mouth again.

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with a grin. "Min has to straighten everything up again as a teacher, which messed up by Dae as a kindergarten teacher."

"Why did we agree to help him again?" Jongdae asked Minseok.

"I don't know what’s your problem. He didn't criticize me," Minseok grinned happily.

"Yes, Minnie is a great teacher," Baekhyun grinned, which earned him another loud WAAEEE and a kick on the butt.

"Not my butt, it's sensitive," Baekhyun whined, trying to escape from Jongdae by hiding behind Chanyeol.

The two friends looked grinning at Chanyeol. "Aha, sensitive," Minseok muttered.

"Are you hiding right behind the causer, huh?", Jongdae teased his best friend.

The so-called causer raised his hands apologetically. "Um ... sorry? Or not."

"I think rather "or not"," Baekhyun spoke up behind Chanyeol and put his hands on the belly of the taller one from behind.

"Ohhh please spare us the details. You said too much last night," moaned Jongdae.

"Erm ... pardon?", Chanyeol asked, bewildered and before Baekhyun could protest, his best friend just kept on chattering.

"That your blowjobs are so good, but he will not share your mouth. That the sex is simply stunning. It would be the best of his life and so on and so forth. Drunk he is even more shameless and talkative," Jongdae continued, waving his hand in the air. "It almost made me curious to try it out."

Baekhyun clawed at Chanyeol's t-shirt and went to his tiptoes so he could look over his tall boyfriend's shoulder. "Don’t you dare, Kim Jongdae. This is my man!"

"Who told you I would use your man for that," the other one rolled his eyes and Minseok laughed at Chanyeol's tortured face.

"Our sex life is not private," he mumbled.

"Says the one who fucked me at the window last night, and that was, of course, his idea," Baekhyun snorted against his shoulder, causing Chanyeol to blush.

Jongdae's eyes widened and Minseok dropped his jaw as they both let their eyes wander to the window.

"Yes, right there," Baekhyun confirmed.

"You are perverted," breathed Minseok.

"Okay, enough of that. Where is Junmyeon?" Baekhyun distracted, watching as his best friend ran to the window.

"Erm, he's still coming. Must do something before," he mumbled, looking down at Busan. "Wow, didn’t you faint when you looked down there? Or were you full of adrenaline?"

"Not just full of adrenaline," Baekhyun chuckled, releasing Chanyeol.

"You are perverted," Minseok repeated.

"Baek, you don’t sell the apartment, right? Could I borrow it from time to time when I have a date? I also want to try sex at the window."

"I take it back. You Kim Jongdae are perverted," the elder corrected, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's nothing new," laughed Baekhyun. "And yes, I won’t sell the apartment for now and no, I will not let you live out your fantasies here."

"Killjoy," Jongdae pouted.

"Okay, let's start carrying the boxes in the van. I have to return the car tonight and the ride will take four hours," Chanyeol interrupted the friends. The two would also fit so well with his circle of friends.

"And I'll quickly finish my letter. I had enough distraction now," Baekhyun informed the three, reaching out to kiss Chanyeol.

"You know, I've never actually seen you kissing and wondering what that would look like, because of the size difference, but shit ... you're so cute," Jongdae chimed in.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and hugged a crate into his best friend's arms. "Yeah, yeah, make yourself useful."

 

 

In fact, Baekhyun managed to write the letter in less than ten minutes. It was not really long but reflected enough of what he was feeling at the moment. Maybe he was a bit emotional, but Chanyeol had said it would be okay to let it out. He would not bring the letter in person but pray one of his friends to deliver it. Most likely, Junmyeon, who was driving up in the car as they stowed the last load of crates into the van.

"Oh, the Lord will turn up," Jongdae moaned exhausted and leaned against the door. "Good timing. We are finished, and the two lovebirds want to go to the Promised Land ... erm ... Seoul. "

"Sorry, but Chanyeol had asked me to get something for Baekhyun," apologized the paediatrician and ran around his car.

"Huh? For me?" Baekhyun asked in surprise, looking at Chanyeol, who just nodded and shoved him lightly to Junmyeon's car.

Junmyeon opened the door from the back seat and a small corgi jumped right on Baekhyun.

"Mongryeong," Baekhyun shouted joyfully and dropped to his knees to receive his baby with his arms.

Excited, the dog jumped up at his master and yelped joyfully. Since the little Corgi had only a stubby tail, the butt wobbled excited and Chanyeol could not help but to compare the dog with his master. The two fit together perfectly.

Baekhyun had tears in his eyes as he clutched Mongryeong tightly. "I missed you too, Mongry. But from now on we live together again," he chuckled as his dog licked his ear.

Chanyeol slowly went to his knees beside them, gently stroking Mongryeong’s head. "Hello buddy, now I'm finally getting to know you. Do you think we can become friends? We have something in common. We like to kiss the same man."

"Oh, do you like to lick Baekhyun as well?" Jongdae asked with a grin, which brought him a swipe from Minseok.

Chanyeol looked up at him and raised his right eyebrow. "That's what he told you," he said dryly and Baekhyun suppressed a laugh when his best friend cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Mongry, say hello to your second Appa. There are three of us now, baby."

In response, Mongryeong barked and pressed against Chanyeol, making him smile in satisfaction. "Okay, it looks like he accepted me. Good boy and so cute."

"I raised him well, huh?" Baekhyun asked smiling, looking up at him.

"Like the dog so the owner," Chanyeol grinned, leaning over to his boyfriend and giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Thanks, Channie. I love you," Baekhyun mumbled against his mouth.

Junmyeon looked at his watch and cleared his throat to get the attention of the two. "I don’t want to interrupt the family reunion, but I think you should be on the way, otherwise the traffic will get worse. Keep in mind that you still need time to unload everything."

"Yeah, right," Baekhyun muttered, straightening up again.

Chanyeol picked up the corgi so that Baekhyun could say goodbye to his friends. One after another was hugged and they promised to visit each other regularly. Chanyeol had to promise Jongdae several times that he would take good care of Baekhyun. Before boarding the transporter, Baekhyun handed the letter to Junmyeon and asked him to give the letter to his parents.

Only when they left Busan behind did Baekhyun begin to realize that he had begun to live a new life. "Wow," he breathed and fondled Mongryeong ears, who was lying on his lap. "I actually did it."

"Yes, you have," Chanyeol smiled affectionately. "And do you regret it?"

"No, not a bit." Sighing, Baekhyun put his free hand on Chanyeol's thigh. "How could I if all this belonges to me? And do you regret having me now?"

Chanyeol could not take his eyes off the road, but he could drive with one hand. So, he put a hand on Baekhyuns and slid his fingers between his. "How could I if all this belonges to me?"


	21. How to be Samchon

Eyebrows arched, Chanyeol looked at the large wall clock that hung in his studio. It was Friday and already nine o'clock in the evening and he still had not worked up everything he had missed in the first two days of the week. On Monday and Tuesday, he had only worked half the day so he could help Baekhyun settle down with him at home.

As they had guessed, Chanyeol's apartment did not give much space and so first he had to part with some things so that his boyfriend could spread a little more. But he did everything to make his puppy feel good. And it wasn’t like it would last forever. As soon as Baekhyun arrived in Seoul properly and the trouble settled, they would look for a bigger apartment. Maybe there was a small house with a garden in it. That would be a great thing for Mongryeong if he had room to run and play.

Baekhyun's little Corgi had got used to him quickly and he loved it when he could lie between his Appas and was pampered by both sides. For the first two days, he didn’t leave his master a millimetre from his side and followed him everywhere. As soon as Baekhyun stood up, the little fur-ball also jumped up and hurried after his owner, as fast as his little legs carried him. It was always a cute sight.

In the evenings, when the sun had set and the temperatures cooled, they took longer walks with Mongryeong in the nearby park or along the Han River. They always stayed awake for a long time, talking until late into the night. It was almost like before, when they talked to each other on Skype. Only now they could touch and kiss and Chanyeol never wanted to have it any different.

Fortunately for him, Mongryeong never made it to bed with his big ass, so Chanyeol always kept his Baekhyun to himself when they were cuddled up in their pillows. And that was really the only thing they had done in the last nights. Talked and cuddled and maybe a bit make out with each other. They had not lost the desire for sex, but the days had been exhausting and they had all the time in the world now. They no longer had the feeling of having to catch up. The time they had together was no longer limited. This knowledge made them much more relaxed.

In addition, Chanyeol also wanted to give Baekhyun a break. However, he wanted to end this break on the weekend. Yesterday evening, when they were in bed stroking the other's body, it had been hard for him to hold back, and he would have liked to break the dry spell today, but this fucking program took forever to save his work.

His eyes went back to the loading bar. "Hurry up, another five percent. Now don’t go limp", he moaned, took off the baseball cap to run through his hair and sat it up again. He finally wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Baekhyun. He wanted to close his arms around him, bury his nose in his soft hair and make him laugh as he covered his neck with kisses and tickled him with it. He wanted to feel Baekhyun's body against his. He wanted to bury his hands in his lovers hair. His soft lips taste his.

When finally the redeeming SAVED appeared on the screen, he jumped up and switched off his computer. Now there was nothing left to prevent him from his long-awaited weekend with Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol almost stumbled over Mongryeong as he entered the dark apartment. It was quiet except for the excited panting of the dog. He looked at his cell phone in amazement. It was already quite late, but Baekhyun had always been waiting for his return. He really could not imagine that his boyfriend had already gone to bed. He crept into the living room with the little light his mobile donated, followed closely by the corgi. There he spotted his boyfriend in the dark on the couch, facing the back of the couch, his back to him slumbering.

"Awwww baby," awed Chanyeol, placing his cell phone on the coffee table and crawling onto the couch behind Baekhyun. His long arms found their way around the smaller body he was hugging and buried his nose in Baekhyun's neck.

"Chanyeol?", Baekhyun mumbled against the upholstery from the couch.

"Who else should be cuddling behind you?", grinned the larger and distributed small butterfly kisses on Baekhyun's neck. "Sorry babe, that I'm so late today. It was a very stressful day, but I don’t have to worry about it over the weekend. How was your day?"

"Quiet, very boring. Went with Mongry at the river today. The heat didn’t do me good. The air here is different than in Busan," the older one mumbled weakly.

Alarmed, Chanyeol straightened up a bit. "Aren’t you feeling well? Are you sick? Are you hurting?" The questions shot anxiously out of his mouth and he began to feel his boyfriend's body, looking for any ache.

"Migraine ... or something like that. I suddenly had such a bad headache that I can't bear too much brightness and volume," he heard his boyfriend's soft voice.

"That's why it's so dark here," Chanyeol sighed and kissed the back of his head. "Did you already take something for the pain?"

"No, I didn’t want to dig around in your closets. I thought I just try to sleep it away."

"Ah Baek, these are our closets now. You also live here now. Wait, I'll bring you a painkiller." Quickly, Chanyeol got back on his feet and hurried to the bathroom, where he kept his medication. With a glass of water from the kitchen, he came back into the living room and sat down next to his patient. The room was dimly lit by the street lights, but he could still see the tormented face of his boyfriend, who struggled to his feet and swallowed the tablet.

The black hair of Baekhyun was slightly dishevelled at the back of his head and they hung in his eyes. Lovingly, Chanyeol stroked the locks from his face and blew a kiss on his forehead. "I bet you didn’t eat anything tonight."

Silently, Baekhyun bit his lower lip, but his growling stomach took over speaking and so he only lowered his eyes ashamed.

"I thought so," Chanyeol sighed, getting up off the couch again. "I'll make Ramyun."

Baekhyun quickly grabbed Chanyeol's hand. "You don’t have to do that. You had a long day at work. I really do not need anything to eat."

"First, you have to eat something. Secondly: I like to take care of you and thirdly: I am hungry myself. Now lie back and wait obediently. After the meal, I also massage your head. Believe me, my fingers are magical. I always used to massage Yoora's headache away."

"Good that you mentioned Yoora's headache. Otherwise I would have thought of something else for what your magic fingers are good for," Baekhyun laughed softly and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

With a big grin, he leaned down to Baekhyun. "Of course, I can do that, but I don’t know how effective it will be for a headache."

"I think a head massage is enough," Baekhyun muttered embarrassed, before Chanyeol laughed softly and kissed him.

When he broke away from him, he put a blanket around his shoulder and lifted Mongryeong onto his lap. "Mongry, keep Appa warm," he ordered little Corgi, who of course preferred nothing more than that and cuddled up to his master.

 

 

"Better?" Chanyeol rubbed his nose against Baekhyun's soft cheek and gently massaged his head with his fingers.

The black-haired purred softly and laid his head on Chanyeol's chest. "Yes a bit."

"I said, if you have something in your stomach, it will be better," he smiled, relieved that the pain was not so bad anymore.

"Thanks for the food, Channie," the older one mumbled, tired and exhausted.

"Sleeping?" He asked cautiously, but Baekhyun shook his head, yawning.

"No not yet."

"Babe, you're totally exhausted and you're sleeping on me right here. We have so much to do tomorrow. You will meet Juhee tomorrow. You have to be fit because she wants to keep her new uncle on the hook. And Yoora first. She is crazy about you. Slowly I think that my family loves you more than me," Chanyeol joked and stroked his black hair.

Baekhyun smiled lightly against Chanyeol's chest before looking up at his boyfriend. "But I want to spend some more time with you. The day was so long without you."

"It's time for you to get employment, huh? Boredom is not good for you. Maybe we should talk to Eomma, if you can look over her shoulder a little so that you will not be thrown completely into the cold water when she opens the new restaurant. So, you don’t miss me so much when you have something to do. She's probably going to keep you so busy that you don’t even think of me,“ Chanyeol smiled at him affectionately, letting his fingers slide down from Baekhyun's head to stroke the familiar vulnerable spot. Baekhyun's reaction came at once, sighing as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to the body beneath him. Satisfied with this reaction, Chanyeol reached for him and kissed him softly on the slightly opened mouth. "You know, we can spend some time together in bed," he whispered into the kiss, before he broke away from him.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and licked his upper lip before nodding at Chanyeol's suggestion. He was aware that Chanyeol didn’t want to sleep with him. Not as long as he was not feeling well, but he was curious what his magic fingers could do without them going all the way. So, he rolled off him and let him get up.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him to his feet before glancing apologetically at Mongryeong. "Sorry buddy, but you stay out of the bedroom again."

Baekhyun laughed slightly. "Poor Mongry."

"I cannot make out with you when I feel a pair of eyes on us. I know he's just a dog, but I still feel watched," Chanyeol pouted, pulling his boyfriend into the bedroom.

Amused, the black-haired raised his eyebrows. "So, you don’t only want to kiss me."

With a cheeky grin, Chanyeol pushed the door shut behind him, then laid his hands on Baekhyun's hips and pulled him close. "I never said that," he whispered, pressing his lips to those of the smaller one. "I do not have to confine myself to your mouth." He licked Baekhyun's lower lip playfully and slid his hands under the fabric of his T-shirt. His warm hands and gentle touch caused goose bumps in Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," he breathed, his lips brushing over the other's. One hand lay on Chanyeol's neck, while he opened the button of the jeans with the other. Smiling, Chanyeol brought some distance between them and Baekhyun's hand fell from his neck and stroked his chest. He gently gripped the delicate hand of Baekhyun and pulled the other away from his waistband, which made him pout.

"I thought you had a headache," he teased the older one.

"Just ... just a little bit," he got the answer, adorned with a charming pout.

"Okay," he nodded, gripping the hem of Baekhyun's T-shirt to pull it over his head. "But only a little. Then you sleep well."

Baekhyun nodded bravely and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he was lifted up a bit and carried the last few feet to the bed. Carefully, he was laid on the bed and before he could even blink, Chanyeol was already over him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before the younger man lowered his head and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's carotid artery, licking a trail to his ear.

Baekhyun gasped and shivered slightly as Chanyeol kissed behind his ear. "Relax and just enjoy," he heard his boyfriend's deep, slightly rough voice and he could not help but nod. Chanyeol not only had magic fingers but also magical lips.

 

 

"Samchon! Samchon! Samchon! "Came a shrill child's voice behind the front door, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing hand in hand. "Eomma! Eomma, Channie Samchon is here. Open up! Open up!"

Baekhyun smiled at the excited childish voice and gave Chanyeol an amused look. "Awww, Channie Samchon. This is so cute."

"You'll see, Juhee is the cutest girl in the world, even though she comes all the way to Yoora," Chanyeol grinned broadly, excited as his lover finally met another part of his family.

"I'm already there, Juhee," they heard the muffled voice of Yoora and shortly thereafter the door was opened.

"Hello you two. You're over-punctual, "she smiled at the newcomers, swaying slightly as her daughter moved past her to greet her favorite uncle. But when she saw Baekhyun beside her beloved uncle, she stopped abruptly and stared at him with wide eyes. These big eyes really seemed to be in the family, as Baekhyun realized.

"Hey, doesn’t Channie get a Juhee hug?" Chanyeol asked petted and let go of Baekhyun's hand so he could pick up his niece.

"Suuuuure," she cheered and threw her little arms around his neck before pressing a wet kiss on his cheek, making Chanyeol chuckle.

"Come on in," Yoora shooed the two into the house.

Juhee looked over Chanyeol's shoulder to Baekhyun, who followed the sibling couple through the house with a smile. Amused by her confused face, he winked at her. The little one was the image of Yoora and thus of Chanyeol, because the siblings could almost go through as single twins, if there was not the fact that they were brother and sister and also had a certain age difference.

"Juhee, that's Baekhyun. Samchon's boyfriend. They're living together now," Yoora took over.

"Like you and Appa?" The little girl asked.

"Just like Appa and me," her mother confirmed.

With wide eyes, she turned back to Baekhyun on Chanyeol's arm. "Are you my Oisukmo then?"

"No," Chanyeol laughed and nudged her nose with his finger. "Baekhyun is a boy, just like me. He cannot be an Oisukmo at all."

"Then Samchon?" She asked.

"Erm ..." Somehow speechless, the siblings looked at each other before they looked at Baekhyun, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you want me as Samchon. But if you want you can just say Hyunnie or Oppa," Baekhyun suggested.

"Then Hyunnie Samchon," Juhee beamed, stretching her arms towards him. Somewhat perplexed that his niece so quickly built trust in his boyfriend, Chanyeol passed her on to Baekhyun. As soon as she was in the arms of the lesser, she touched his face. "You're so pretty. Are you a prince?"

"No," laughed Baekhyun, shaking his head. "I am not a prince."

"But why are you so pretty and why did you marry Channie?", Juhee continued to pester him with questions. "Channie is only Channie."

"Hey," Chanyeol breathed insulted and Baekhyun tried to suppress a laugh.

"I don’t know why I'm so pretty because I don’t think I'm. And Channie and I are not married. We just live together," Baekhyun tried patiently, and Yoora watched the scene intently. She knew how curious her daughter could be and did not rest until all her questions were answered.

"But you are in love, aren’t you?"

"We love each other very much," Baekhyun nodded seriously.

"Channie is crazy about Hyunnie," Chanyeol interjected. "He loves him so much."

With that, Juhee was satisfied and patted Baekhyun's cheek. "Samchon, are you playing with me?"

"What do you want to play with me?"

"Dolls!" She exclaimed enthusiastically and her big eyes beamed at him. She wriggled something on his arm until he let her down. Immediately, she grabbed his hand and yanked it to follow her into the garden.

He looked at Chanyeol for help, but he grinned and waved after them. "Have fun, you two."

"You're mean," Yoora whispered, as the two disappeared through the patio door into the garden, where Juhee had her play tent set up and her dolls lined up in front of her.

"No, I just give them the opportunity to get to know each other better," he grinned at his sister, before he watched through the window Baekhyun and Juhee. The sight the two offered him was just too cute. They sat cross-legged, and Juhee seemed excited to introduce him to her dolls. Attentive, Baekhyun listened to her and laughed here and there.

Yoora leaned her head against Chanyeol's shoulder, watching them enjoy themselves as well. "Baekhyun is good with kids, right? Juhee is in love with him."

"Who is not in this family?" Chanyeol laughed. "But yes, he is great. He would certainly be a good father."

"Mhhm," muttered Yoora. "It is a pity you cannot have your own children. I remember, as you always said, that you want to have children yourself."

"Yeah," Chanyeol muttered. "But that was before I knew Baekhyun. With him, my priorities are different. And it's okay for me not to have children as long as I can have him. We just borrow Juhee if we want to play parents," he laughed softly.

"And is that okay for Baekhyun, too?" His big sister asked.

"What do you mean, Noona?"

"Is it ok for him not to have children of his own?" She looked questioningly at him.

"Noona, ... we have not talked about that yet. We've only been together for two weeks ... even if it seems like an eternity. But I think he is already aware of what he has gotten into me and what I can and cannot give him. As it was clear to me from the beginning."

Yoora nodded in understanding. "You'll be right. At least I hope so, because I think it would be a shame if he could not cope with it. Will you at least marry him?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "Noona! I'll say it again, we've only been together for two weeks. And even if I really wanted it, it will not work."

"Yes, here in Korea, but that does not mean it's not possible at all. And it was just a question. You don’t need to panic," she laughed. "Or do you already regret it?"

"No! Baekhyun is all I want, so yes, I would want to tie him to me, even if a marriage is nothing but a piece of paper."

"I don’t know you so unromantically," she teased her little brother. "Come, help me with the barbecue. Can you cut the meat?"

"Sure," Chanyeol answered and followed her into the kitchen after one last look at his boyfriend.

"I still have to tell you something. You're the first to know, and I need your opinion on something," Yoora told him, after laying down the pork belly in front of him and handing him a sharp knife.

"Shoot!" Chanyeol told her, cutting the meat in portion size.

"Maybe you should put down the knife first. I'm afraid you'll cut yourself if I tell you. I don’t know how Baekhyun is doing, but I cannot see any blood ", she smiled nervously and alarmed Chanyeol put the knife aside.

"Now you scare me," he breathed, resting his hands on the cooking island. "Spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant! In the fifth week."

Chanyeol's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Oh wow, that's great. Or? I mean, a baby is always good news, right?"

"Yes," she laughed softly. "It is. It was not planned, but Juhee should have had a sibling sooner or later."

"Wait a minute, you were drinking alcohol last week," Chanyeol recalled, glaring at her.

"I did not know it then. I only found out this Wednesday and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Ha, if your husband or Eomma finds out," Chanyeol laughed.

"You don’t have to tell," she rolled her eyes.

"And what do you need my opinion for?", he reminded her that she wanted something from him.

Nervously, Yoora bit down on her lower lip before she looked at him uncertainly. "You are Juhee's godfather and I do not trust the siblings of Eunoh. That's why I thought of Baekhyun."

"You want to ask Baek if he wants to be the godfather for the new baby?" Chanyeol asked, overwhelmed.

"Yes, he belongs to the family now and ... I like him a lot and I trust him ..."

"But you're not just doing that because he and I cannot have kids of our own, right?" He interrupted.

Quickly she shook her head. "No of course not. As I said, I trust him and he means a lot to me now, because he makes you so happy. After all, you are my precious little brother. So, you give me the permission?"

"What do you need my permission for, Noona? It's yours and Eunoh's baby. If you need permission, it's your husband's."

"Oh, he has to live with it," she waved. "After all, I'm carrying the baby and I'm in pain when I squeeze it out."

"Please no details," Chanyeol muttered. "That still does not explain why you need my permission."

"I don’t want you to be disappointed, that you are not the godfather," she confessed and Chanyeol laughed.

"Noona, do not worry. I'm the last one to have a problem with that. After all, I already have the little princess, whom I overflow with love and gifts. If you want Baek, ask him."

Beaming, Yoora hugged her younger brother. "You're the best, Channie."

"I know, Baek always says," he laughed and Yoora giggled against his shoulder before letting go of him.

"He certainly does, but he probably also plays with other things. Can you send him to me then? I want to tell him."

"Do you want to talk to him in private?" Chanyeol asked.

"If you don't mind."

Chanyeol shook his head with a smile and left the kitchen to go out into the garden to fetch Baekhyun, who was freeing himself from the dolls and painting pictures with Juhee lying on his stomach. Chanyeol's niece was nestled close to his boyfriend and complimented Baekhyun for his colour choices, which made the young man grin amused. Only when a long shadow fell over the two artists did they look up.

"Channie, are you painting with us?" Juhee asked immediately.

"I have to kidnap Hyunnie for a moment. Your Eomma wants to tell him something," Chanyeol smiled and held out his hand to Baekhyun so he could help the smaller one. Somewhat confused, Baekhyun put his hand in his and he pulled him up to his feet. "Yoora is waiting for you in the kitchen. When you go through the living room you come across the dining area and behind it is the kitchen. Cannot be missed."

"Um ... okay. Did I do something wrong?" Baekhyun asked uncertainly. The panic was obvious in his face, and in his mind, he went through all the possibilities that could have upset Yoora.

"Hey, do not panic. You didn’t do anything," Chanyeol laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth.

Only when they heard kissing noises did they break away and look down at Juhee, who sat with pointed lips and imitated them. While Chanyeol laughed, Baekhyun blushed. "Erm ... I'll go," he murmured and turned quickly from the two, so they could not see his red face. He had already kissed Chanyeol before in front any people. Even in front of his mother and sister, but in front of the little niece, he suddenly became nervous. Shaking his head at himself, he followed Chanyeol's directions and eventually landed at Yoora in the kitchen, which was marinating the meat.

"Ah, there you are," she stated without looking up at him.

"Yes, you wanted to talk to me?" Still uncertain, he looked around the kitchen. "Do you need help?"

"No, no," she protested immediately and pointed with her smeared hands on the stool in front of the counter. "Sit down."

Baekhyun did not dare to contradict himself and sat quietly on the stool, while keeping his eye on Yoora, who wandered over to the sink to wash her hands. As she did so, she just kept talking. "How much do you love my brother?"

Surprised by this question, Baekhyun almost fell off his stool. Did he really have to prove himself now? "More than anything and everyone in the world. Noona, why are you asking me that?"

Smiling, she looked over her shoulder at him and dried her hands. "I just saw how well you can handle kids, and I was just wondering if you would like to be with Chanyeol. After all, this relationship means to be childless."

"I do not care, as long as I can have him," it burst out energetically. "My goal has never been that I definitely have to have children. It was something my mother really wanted, but not me."

With a big smile, Yoora turned back to him and sat down next to him. "Channie also said he does not care as long as he has you. And it reassures me that you are thinking the same away. I just hope you will not change your mind."

"Why ... why should I?"

"Would you like to marry my brother?", she asked him the same question as she asked Chanyeol, without answering his question.

Baekhyun blinked at her a few times, then lowered his eyes somewhat sadly. "I ... we cannot."

"Let's leave that out. Would you or wouldn’t you? " She rolled her eyes. She hated it when you thought you had no chance. There were always ways and means and above all possibilities to reach goals.

"Of course," he answered softly.

"Good," she sighed. "That's enough for me as an answer. I just want to be sure that you will not disappear so easily from this family, now that I love you as if you were my little brother as well."

Surprised he looked up again and got very red cheeks. "You are my only family I still have."

"And she's getting bigger," smiled Chanyeol's sister. "I just told Chanyeol. I'm pregnant. You two will be uncle together for the first time."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "For real? Noona, that's great. Congratulation!"

"Thanks," she laughed. "As you may already know, Chanyeol is Juhees godfather. If anything happened to me and Eunoh, he would be responsible for her. I hope, of course, that the case should never happen, but if ... I don’t want my children to be separated. That's why I want you to be the godfather for the new baby. I want you to be responsible together for our children and raise them. That's why I asked how much you love Chanyeol. I had to be sure that you wanted the same and stay together forever. You have both given the same answers to me and I trust you as much as he does. So, would you do me that favour?"

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and fought against his tears. Christ, what was wrong with him? Since he knew Chanyeol, he had been built as close to the water as ever. "Yoo-yoo-ra," he stammered. "Do you really want that? You don’t do that because Chan and I cannot have children ourselves? "

"Oh, my god," she laughed dryly. "Why do you both say and ask exactly the same thing? You're damn scary, you know that? Are you soulmates or something?"

Sniffling, he rubbed his watery eyes and finally nodded. "It would be an honour to me."

"I did not expect any other answer," beamed Yoora, wrapping her arms around her brother's boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Baekhyunnie, but now you have to live with the Park family until the end of your life."

"It’s not so bad," laughed Baekhyun, hugging his "sister-in-law" to him.


	22. Baekhyun, the punsiher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter will be the smuttiest so far. I'm not really good in it and I'm not a fan of Top-Baek, but a reader once wished it of me and I wanted to do her the favor.

_Are you already at Eomma?_

**Yes, just arrived. Channie, I need my Vespa. The traffic and public transport make me dizzy. It takes me too long * howl ***

_Hahahaha Welcome to Seoul, babe. How long have you been traveling?_

**Do you really want to know?**

_If you ask so, yes. What did you screw up? *grin *_

**I got out wrong. Twice * pout * and was therefore one and a half hours on the road. Luckily I don’t have to work yet. Eomma would have quit me soon * pouting more ***

_Baaaaabeeeee, how can you get off wrong? And most of all, where did you get off? The Viva Polo is just four stops away. How much further did you drive?_

**I would rather not say * quietly * I was a little distracted by the weird people and maybe a bit of Dae, who has texted me**

_Dae is one of those weird people * laugh *_

**Hey, he's my best friend**

_You're weird, too_

**And then what are you? After all, YOU are with ME, Mr Boyfriend.**

_I never said I was less weird, Mr. Boyfriend. Are you waiting for me later? I want to pick you up when I'm done recording._

**Jup, before I get lost in Seoul. I already see my face on milk cartons and you in the news, as you search for me and ask for help.**

_Help Baek, I'm laughing. Do not write something like that while I'm still at work. God, I love you and your sick humour. Just do not get your sweet ass out of the Viva Polo_.

**Why? Do you have anything else to do with my "sweet" ass? * Eyebrow wobble ***

_Depends on how good you were today * wink *_

**Park Chanyeol, I'll never, never, do you hear me, will NEVER say daddy to you. So, do not start with the punishment / reward number * shocked * But only for information, I was good. Even washed your laundry today.**

_Babe, I hope you will never say Daddy to me. If I want that, I could fuck a chick. So, do not panic, I won’t develop such a kink._

**Lucky. Will you still need long?**

_If I stopped writing to you, not too long._

**Then stop and work for your money**

_Yes, my lord_

**I hope you wanted to write love**

_Nope ;P_

Blindfolded, Baekhyun looked at the kakao conversation with Chanyeol. If someone stranger read their messages, they would never think that they had only been a couple for a month. Exactly one month to be exact. Exactly a month ago, Baekhyun had been standing in front of Chanyeol's door. And for three weeks they lived together. Maybe one of them should have been surprised that their living worked so well, since they had never lived together with someone else before who was not a family member, but they were not. It simply didn't surprise them anymore. For a long time, they had come to terms with the fact that they were unnatural/supernaturally perfect for each other. Every now and then Junmyeon's explanation was haunted by Baekhyun's head and the longer he was with Chanyeol, the more credible his explanation became. But were not all relationships at the beginning dreamlike? Before he could fully believe Junmyeon, a few months had to pass.

The door opened from the kitchen and Yeong-Mi came out fully overloaded with plates of food. "I'll come to you soon Baekhyunnie," she called to him before she served her guests.

Smiling, he nodded to her and lokked at the documents she had presented to him when he arrived. It was a folder full of pictures, compiled by a broker who rented cargo areas. Interested he flipped through the offers. There were a few nice properties, but he didn't have the knowhow. He had no idea if they were well located and reasonably priced. To be honest, he had not even expected that he should have a say in the election. But the Park family really did everything to get him into their family. First Yoora with the desire that he should become godfather for her child and now even that. Once they had decided on a location, soon, a lot of work would come to him. But that was better than sitting alone at home and missing Chanyeol. Of course, he would miss him anyway, but it would not be as hard as it was now, when he had nothing to do but wait.

"And have you already discovered something that you might like?" He suddenly heard the familiar voice of Chanyeol's mother close to his ear. Startled, he flinched and looked up at her. She started to laugh at his shocked face and patted his cheek. "Hehehehe, did Eomma startle you? But you must have been deep in your thoughts."

Embarrassed, he laughed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I don't know anything about that."

"Oh, that doesn’t matter. Just tell me your opinion on the individual objects and I'll tell you if it's possible or not," she suggested and sat down next to him on the bar stool, so they could look together in the folder. Half an hour later, they had agreed on two properties they wanted to visit, but then Yeong-Mi had to get back to work. The place was getting full of costumers by the minute, as the after work rush hour was in full swing, and one of the young waitresses ended her workday, who was sitting down and smiling at him.

"Hello."

"Uhm ..." Baekhyun gave a hesitant smile. "Hello."

"I have never seen you here. Will you be the new manager of the new restaurant? By the way, I'm Summi. Mrs Park seems very close to you."

Baekhyun still looked at her a bit taken aback, since she attributed him so straightforwardly, after all, they were unknown to each other and she was much younger. "I could say the same about you. I was there more often in the last three weeks. But mostly later, when not so much going on. And yes, I'm the new manager." That he was really close to Yeong-Mi because he was with her son didn’t she need to know. The last thing he wanted was rumours that he'd just gotten this job because of Chanyeol. Although it was somehow true, he didn’t have to confirm it. "I'm Byun Baekhyun," he said in spite of everything, just hoping that she hadn’t been told that he was the son’s boyfriend.

"May I say Oppa?" She suddenly asked sweetly, moving closer to him. He was not stupid and most of all not blind. Summi wanted to arouse his interest and young women often tried the "sweet girl" number. Slightly helpless, he looked around for Yeong-Mi, who was on the phone. As their eyes met, she smiled at him.

"Channie says he'll be right over. He met Kyungsoo on the way," she informed him quickly and turned back to the phone call.

"You also know Chanyeol Oppa? You're probably the same age, right? He is really hot, but somehow, he intimidates me a bit. That's probably because he's so tall. When I started here a year ago I totally fell in love with him, but his reputation for being a heartbreaker deterred me from confessing my love for him. Now it is rumoured that he is taken. With whom he is, I envy that person. Although, of course, I hope it will not last long. I'm not a bad person, but who wouldn’t like to be with him?" Summi talked without breathing and Baekhyun had always thought he would talk a lot, but this girl surpassed him by far. But from the point when she said she was in love with Chanyeol, Baekhyun's brain stopped and he only stared at her with an expressionless face. "... you don’t look like a heartbreaker," she just kept on chattering, not realizing how Baekhyun kept turning away from her. He didn’t want to hear how hot she found his boyfriend and how much she wished Chanyeol would leave him. Well, she didn’t know she was talking to the person she envied, but it didn’t make it any better. Not in the least. "Oppa?", She tried to get his attention, but then Kyungsoo and Chanyeol entered the Viva Polo.

A rock fell from his heart, as his salvation approached, and he finally had a reason to leave Summi, who was really exhausting. His longing met with that of Chanyeol and he gave him that one definite rectangular smile that was meant only for the tall blonde. Chanyeol's heart made several strokes. And not only because Baekhyun was so beautiful and the love of his life. Summi's advance was obvious even to him at first sight. He didn’t like the way she looked at him. He knew that look. She had already used that with him. He didn’t like the way she put her hand on Baekhyun's forearm. He found Summi nice, but she just fell in love too fast and as it stood now, her new victim was his boyfriend. "Oppa?", Chanyeol heard her voice clearly. "Are you single?" Chanyeol's stomach tightened. She really wanted to fool Baekhyun and he started to see red. The only thing he wanted was to mark his territory, but Kyungsoo held him by the arm to avoid a scene.

"No, I'm happy taken. That's why I moved to Seoul," Baekhyun told her without taking his eyes off Chanyeol.

"Awwww, really? You moved to Seoul for your love?" She sounded disappointed but continued to smile as if she had not been relieved.

"Yes, I am," Baekhyun answered, his smile softening the closer Chanyeol moved toward him.

Summi pulled a pout. The last attempt with cuteness to points. "I envy this girl. She's definitely happy that you did that for her."

"I'm not a girl, but yes, I'm very happy," Chanyeol answered for Baekhyun before wrapping his hands around Baekhyun's hips to pull him closer. As the smaller one sat on one of the bar stools, he pushed himself slightly between his legs to be so close to him that no misunderstanding could arise who belonged to whom. Grinning, he looked down at the black-haired and licked his lips. "Sorry babe, that you had to wait."

"It's okay ...", Baekhyun started, but was interrupted with a long kiss he could not possibly stop as Chanyeol put a hand on his neck to keep him at his side. His fingers clawed at Chanyeol's chest in the fabric of his T-shirt and when the younger nibbled on his lower lip, he opened his mouth for him.

That Summi was sitting next to them did not bother Chanyeol. She could see, no, the entire world should see who he loved.

"Yah, pick this up for your bedroom. You totally intimidate the poor girl," Kyungsoo interrupted the two, pushing Chanyeol a little tighter. "You jealous loser," he murmured, walking past them to greet Yeong-Mi.

Grunting Chanyeol broke from the kiss, just to give a small, innocent kiss on the tip of Baekhyuns nose.

"Oh, shit," Summi breathed beside them, shaking her hands in embarrassment as they turned to face her. "Where's a hole when you need one?" She mumbled. Through her fingers, she glanced at Baekhyun. "Oppa, why didn’t you say something? I was raving about Chanyeol Oppa the whole time and you didn’t flinch. Ohhhh Goooood, I wished that the relationship would not last. And then, unconsciously, I tried to unclench Chanyeol Oppa."

Baekhyun was at least as red as she was. Only Chanyeol grinned in satisfaction and put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "So, you admit that you wanted him anyway, even though he said he was happily taken?"

Ashamed, Summi lowered his head. "Well ... yes ... I thought ... I might have a chance. But how should I have one if I don’t even have the same sex as an opponent. I would never have guessed that ... that you could be together."

"It's okay," Baekhyun mumbled. "I should have told you right away, but I don’t want anyone to think I got the job just because of Chanyeol."

"I still don’t think it's okay. It doesn’t matter who Baekhyun is with. Whether woman or man. You just don't bother to interfere in a relationship." Chanyeol was really upset.

"I ... I'm sorry. I ... I should probably go." She stood up with her head bowed and hurried out of the Viva Polo.

Baekhyun wriggled out of Chanyeol's arm and glared at him. "Chanyeol, what's up? She apologized."

"She does not," he answered defiantly. "Not until I point out to her that it doesn’t matter who you're with. Didn’t you listen? She has admitted that she didn’t care that you are taken. I hope she won’t wait in your restaurant."

There was a grin on Baekhyun's face. "Are you jealous?"

Surprised, Chanyeol stared at his boyfriend. Was he really jealous? He had never been jealous ... except maybe once, when Baekhyun had raved about how great Sehun was. "Yes, maybe," he finally admitted. "And if it were so?"

"You know you have no reason for that," smiled the black-haired. "I love you and nobody will have a chance against you. So, stop being jealous unless we have hellish good sex. Then you can be a bit jealous."

Chanyeol snorted. "Isn’t it like that already?"

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, glancing innocently at Chanyeol, whose eyebrows widened as the older man remained silent.

"Byun Baekhyun," he grunted in a deep voice. "Don’t say anything wrong."

"That's why I'm not saying anything," Baekhyun teased, but winced as his boyfriend slid his fingers into his neck. His fingers were only inches away from his sweet spot. If Chanyeol touched that, Baekhyun would be a moaning wreck within seconds, and the younger knew that only too well. Baekhyun's eyes widened in panic. "No ... no Chanyeol ... don’t do that. Please ... no, not here. Let it be. I'll kill you if you dare."

"Hehehehe, you know how cute you are when you beg me and threaten me at the same time," Chanyeol grinned broadly, bellowing Baekhyun's neck, still dangerously close to his weak point.

"Oh god, I hate you," the smaller one growled and instead tried to stab him with his gaze.

"I think you have to do traineeship at Soo. You don’t scare me with that look. Just say how well you find our sex and I have mercy and wait until we get home."

Stubbornly Baekhyun fixed him with his eyes and said nothing.

"You really get it on," Chanyeol murmured, gently stroking his fingers over Baekhyun's most sensitive spot on the neck. Baekhyun inhaled in a sharp breath and pressed his lips together so he would not make a sound. He didn’t want to give Chanyeol the satisfaction. But that only spurred Chanyeol on. With a grin, he exerted a bit more pressure with his fingers that Baekhyun promptly gasped. Restless, he shifted on the barstool, unable to escape Chanyeol's grip. He closed his eyes and his breathing went faster. Why was he always turned on so fast if he touched him there? None of his ex-girlfriends had done that, and Chanyeol had figured it out on the first night in Busan.

"Chan-chanyeol," he sighed loudly as he felt the hot breath from his boyfriend on his face. The younger man hummed softly and kissed Baekhyun's temple.

"Yes? Do you want to tell me something?"

Trembling, Baekhyun breathed in. "Okay ... okay ... it's good." He cursed him for giving in so fast.

"How well?" Chanyeol whispered in his ear, nudging his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Of course, his boyfriend was not satisfied with it. He would definitely let him bleed for that.

"Hell-hellish," the black-haired hissed through his clenched teeth. "Hellish good."

"Why not immediately, babe?" Chanyeol laughed softly, gripping Baekhyun's chin with his free hand and kissing him on the mouth. Moaning, Baekhyun returned the kiss and clenched his fingers in Chanyeol's soft, blond hair. Meanwhile, he was already too turned on, so that he could take care, where they were actually.

"Chan, we have to go home, otherwise I cannot guarantee anything."

"You sound so greedy, babe."

"Yes, thanks to you, you asshole," grumbled the smaller, but still kissed him greedy.

"Yah, what are you doing here? You are not at home, if you have forgotten that. Behave and keep your fingers with you, you perverts."

"Chastise the one I caught in sex in the locker room of the gym," chuckled Chanyeol, pulling away from Baekhyun.

"How could we have known that you're going in there?" Kyungsoo growled with a red head.

"Let me think." Chanyeol put his thought face on and rubbed his chin. "I think it was because it was a PUBLIC locker room from a PUBLIC gym. Be damn glad that it was just me and no stranger."

"I think someone else would have preferred me. Because the one wouldn’t constantly remind me." The two friends gave each other a look duel, in which Chanyeol, as always, bucked and turned his gaze away first. No one could stand Kyungsoo's killer look.

"Erm ... why are you there? Not that it would bother me," Baekhyun quickly interjected, not that he would be the next victim of Satansoo.

"I just had something like a job interview. I'm going to be the head chef for Yeong-mis's new restaurant. And I've heard you become my direct superior, as a manager," Kyungsoo told his visit.

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "For real? Ahh, that's so cool. I always wanted to work with a friend. We're rocking that, Kyung-ja."

They enthusiastically gave themselves a high-five. "We will. Finally, I get away from the fucking kitchen and have my own, in which I have the shots," beamed Kyungsoo.

"You're the boss in the kitchen all by yourself. I leave the field to you. Unless it's about ice cream. Since I am the master." Joyful that he would work with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had totally forgotten how horny he was only a few minutes ago and that didn’t seem to please Chanyeol, as he began to sulk more and more. "Will you come with us when we visit the real estate? Would be good if you look at the kitchen yourself," Baekhyun suggested and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are right. Will you send me the time and address? Then I will join you."

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun beamed, but winced slightly as Chanyeol's fingers quietly found their way back to his neck. "Uhm ... yeah ... we have to go home. Chanyeol has to be put to bed."

Knowingly, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "The giant baby probably doesn’t like it, if he gets paid no attention. So jealous." Pitying, he shook his head, ignoring the fact that the giant baby stuck out his tongue. "Spank his butt. He is naughty."

"Who are you saying that?", Baekhyun smiled tormented and squeezed Chanyeol's arm as he pampered his sweet spot with feathery strokes. "See you, Kyung-ja." He quickly slid off the bar stool, called Yeong-Mi in "until tomorrow" and hauled Chanyeol's hand out of the Viva Polo.

He cursed all the way to Chanyeol's car but remained silent while driving. The revenge was his, but Chanyeol deserved it. It was not like he had not warned him. Now, his oversized puppy had to live with it.

 

 

Chanyeol had felt pretty safe. Nothing had suggested that Baekhyun wanted to take revenge on him. Although he had announced his revenge, he had been pretty cuddly until he was naked before the smaller one. Then he realized that he had fallen for the sweet number of his boyfriend and that he should have noticed, because never before had Baekhyun completely stripped him of himself and before he knew it, Baekhyun had overwhelmed him for the first time with his power. The older one had never used his power against him. He stared wide-eyed at Baekhyun, who grinned his wrists over his head with the silk scarf he had bought in Busan.

"I knew it would be useful," he grinned crookedly.

"Baek, what are you going to do?" Uncertain, he let his gaze wander over Baekhyun.

"I told you that I would punish you."

"What? I thought ... I thought ... "

"You thought what?" The shorter one interrupted his stammering. "That I don’t keep my word? That I'm not capable of avenging myself? Oh honey, you were wrong," Baekhyun said happily, slipping out of his shirt. "After this you will never underestimate me again."

Chanyeol swallowed hard. "And what does punishment mean?"

With a thoughtful face, Baekhyun knelt between his legs. "You know," he began slowly, raising his right hand. "I can count exactly on one hand how many times you let me top you." He turned the ring and middle finger over to prove. So, he not only counted the sex to three, but also hinted at the "I love you" sign. "Tonight, only I will be the one with the power."

"And what's the penalty?" Chanyeol asked amused

"You cannot touch me. That's why the safety precaution with the scarf. But you can do that. No problem for the big Park Chanyeol", Baekhyun winked and licked his lips before he lowered his head and licked the first drop of pleasure from Chanyeol's tip. Innocently, he looked up at him and the blonde growled through his clenched teeth something that sounded like a "that's cruel of you". But that didn’t stop Baekhyun from lowering his head, so he could completely put his boyfriend in the mouth.

Blowjobs were not uncommon in their foreplay. Most of the time, one of them began to pamper the other and build up tension, but this was the first time Chanyeol could not touch Baekhyun. Usually he always controlled him by pulling his hair or covering his face to make him slow down or faster. This time he was helpless and after a few strokes from his boyfriends tongue he was so horny that he automatically went with his hips and pushed into Baekhyun's mouth. After he hit his throat twice, Baekhyun let go of him and sat up again.

"Well, well, not so eager here. Do you want me to swallow your cock? "

Hastily, Chanyeol shook his head. "No ... I'm sorry." His breathing was intermittent, and the first sweat formed on his skin.

From the bedside cabinet Baekhyun took out the tube with the lube. With a clack he opened the lid and distributed a generous amount on his fingers. He distributed the excess amount around Chanyeol's opening. "You know how it works," Baekhyun breathed in his ear before gently kissing him.

"Baek, please untie me," the younger one asked as he watched as his boyfriend kissed his body and totally ignored his request.

Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeol's groin as he pushed his first finger into him. Chanyeol gasped. It was a bit painful as it was the first time and he wondered how well Baekhyun got away with the penetration. You probably got used to it when you were often the one who took on the role of Botton. "It's all alright," Baekhyun breathed against his stomach, nudging a couple of times, until he realized that the cramping was easing. Only then did he introduce the second finger. Scanned the middle finger for Chanyeol's prostate and grinned contentedly when he found it and Chanyeol groaned loudly. Again, and again he "tickled" the internal "sweet spot" and added the third finger to stretch his boyfriend better.

Fascinated, he watched as Chanyeol turned back and forth in front of him. His blond hair was a mess, his skin was flushed with excitement, his eyes were closed, the sweat glistened on his body, and from his slightly open mouth with his full lips, a moan escaped and one incoherent sentence after another. He was the most beautiful thing Baekhyun had ever seen. As Chanyeol moved against his fingers, he knew he was ready. Luckily, because of this hot sight, Baekhyun would soon catch up with the Shame ranking for Chanyeol, because otherwise he would have come only at this view.

Chanyeol's eyes widened in indignation as Baekhyun's fingers left his butt. "What? No ... no ... why ... don’t stop. I was so close," he wailed wryly.

"I know, that's why," Baekhyun smirked, taking off his pants and boxer shorts. "Don’t worry, it will be even better."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, breathing hard as he watched Baekhyun spread the lubricant over his erection. He was more than willing to feel his boyfriend in him again. Impatiently he licked his lips. "Hurry up Baek. I need you!"

"So greedy today," Baekhyun chuckled, slightly tilting Chanyeol's legs to give him more space and freedom of movement. He leaned over him and Chanyeol met his face. If he could not touch him, he wanted to be able to kiss him. Their lips touched gently, but as they deepened the kiss, Baekhyun positioned himself correctly and entered Chanyeol with a fluid movement. That was something Chanyeol always did, after realizing that it was usually getting worse than doing it with a quick movement. Despite everything, they groaned into the kiss. "Still as tight as a virgin," Baekhyun teased.

"Be glad that I cannot use my hands, otherwise I would have spanked you now," Chanyeol sighed, letting Baekhyun raise his pelvis. "Now move."

"Hm I don’t know. You're just so bossy to me. Maybe if you ask me very dearly."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Remind me that I'll never go to your neck again in public. Please babe, please."

"Please what?", the black-haired teased him even more.

"Please ... please fuck me!" Chanyeol finally pleaded.

"Your wish is my command", Baekhyun breathed and kissed him again, before he straightened himself up, grabbing Chanyeol by the hips and holding him so tight as he thrust hard and deep into his boyfriend again and again.

"Fin-finally," Chanyeol groaned and his hands, which could only grasp the head of the bed, held fast there. "Ohhh god ... yes ... yes Baek ... right there ... fuck ... faster babe, faster", he fired and begged the smaller one.

"You ... want it faster?" Baekhyun gasped. "You are so damn tight, I can barely move in you."

"Because I'll be right there, dammit ... I gotta ... I have to come ... oh shit, please Baek, release me."

Baekhyun tried to increase the pace. He could see that Chanyeol needed salvation. So, he grabbed Chanyeol's erection and stroke it to match the pace and rhythm of his thrusts. Not a minute later, Chanyeol, with his boyfriend's name on his lips, came in his hand. As if in the fog, he realized how Baekhyun came in him and rode out his orgasm with slow movements. Trembling, he dropped his bent legs beside him.

"Untie me," he said in a shaky voice. He finally had to touch his boyfriend, who was breathing heavily on him, but he only shook his head.

"We are not finished yet."

"What? How not finished yet? I came, you came. What else is there?" The taller one asked in surprise.

Without a word, Baekhyun pushed himself up from Chanyeol and reached for the lube again.

"Another round?", the blonde asked in astonishment and the black-haired man just smiled crookedly as he lubricated his fingers with lube.

"Do you really think if I wanted to fuck you again, I would need more lube? No, that's for me."

Chanyeol's mouth fell open as he watched his boyfriend prepare himself. He saw it for the first time and he wondered if Baekhyun had done it more often. His boyfriend's face was blissful. The smaller one had closed his eyes with pleasure and he sighed softly with every push he made with his fingers. This sight made him so hot that the blood shot him faster into the lower region, as he could say fuck.

"It's not as good as your fingers, but luckily I don’t need as much preparation as you," he groaned and opened his eyes again. His eyes fell directly on Chanyeol's hard cock, which stretched out proudly to him. "Really Chan? You've become hard alone of this?" Baekhyun laughed softly and made eye contact with his boyfriend, without even fumbling to finger himself.

"What can I say, you just turn me on, babe. I would do it myself, but ..." With a sorrowful face, he tugged at the scarf, but nothing happened.

The tease, who was Baekhyun, sat on Chanyeol and massaged his hard cock with his buttocks. Groaning, Chanyeol threw his head from right to left. "I will ride you now and if you can make me come before you without me having to touch myself, you may come in me. I know you like doing that," Baekhyun whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. Chanyeol growled affirmatively.

"Ride me, babe! I'm ready for you! "

Baekhyun reached behind, grabbed Chanyeol’s dick and raised his pelvis so he could take in his big boyfriend. More lubricant was superfluous. Chanyeol's cock was still greasy enough of his own seeds. They groaned together and Baekhyun didn’t wait long before he started moving on Chanyeol. His pelvis circled slowly and seductively, massaging Chanyeol's cock with his tight walls, making the latter groan with relish. He loved the heat and tightness around him. And he knew that he also touched Baekhyun's prostate, as the smaller whimpered softly to himself. Impatiently he raised his pelvis and Baekhyun took the hint. He leaned forward and leaned on Chanyeol's chest as he moved up and down. His dark hair hung sweaty on his face and his fingers clawed at Chanyeol's skin. With hasty thrusts Chanyeol met him with his pelvis.

"Yeol ... Yeol ... oh baby yeah ... so good. You're so good," Baekhyun moaned and whimpered, while Chanyeol met his prostate with each and every hard thrust.

Their movements became more and more choppy and so fast that Chanyeol completely slipped out of him. Groaning, Chanyeol groaned, while Baekhyun let go of a panicky "no, no," and quickly reached behind him to put Chanyeols dick back in him. Chanyeol fought for every second. He could not hold it anymore. His climax was within reach and he felt Baekhyun's walls tighten and twitch around him, but the smaller seemed to be waiting for something.

"Babe ... babe ... look at me," he gasped heavily and Baekhyun raised his gaze, looking through his wet hair at him. His lower lip was swollen from the many biting and suppressed moans. "I love you! Come for me. Come as loud as you can for me. "

And Baekhyun came. He threw his head back and came with a loud groan as he splashed Chanyeol, which didn't bother the tallest one in the least. The bit of what he got in the face, he licked with his tongue from the corner of his mouth. With Chanyeol's name as a mantra, Baekhyun rode on until he finally came. As promised by the lesser in him. Breathing heavily, Baekhyun collapsed on Chanyeol's chest. His brain was still too damp, so he might disgust that he was in Chanyeol and his own seed. Weakly he kissed the clavicle of his boyfriend.

"Untie me. I want to touch you. Please Baek." Chanyol's voice was deep and rough and it was so fascinating to Baekhyun, but he had no strength left. Sighing, he straightened and stretched a bit before leaning forward to untie Chanyeol's hands. Chanyeol slipped completely out of him. Immediately he felt how warm it came out of him and it dripped directly on his boyfriend. Every time they really made a mess and if they didn’t wash their sheets regularly they soon wouldn't have any more. Since Chanyeol was with Baekhyun, his consumption of cleaner had increased dramatically. But there was definitely worse.

Baekhyun's fingers trembled and he had a bit of trouble loosening the knot from the scarf. "Baek," moaned the blonde. "Hurry up. I have to touch you." Impatiently, he distributed butterfly kisses on Baekhyun's chest, as it was the only place he could reach.

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun sighed, successfully loosening the knot. The scarf fell off Chanyeol's wrists and he immediately tried to move his arms down but failed.

"Ow, ow, my arms fell asleep," he wailed sulkily.

"No wonder your whole blood ran into your cock," laughed Baekhyun.

"Or it's just because my hands were tied over my head for almost an hour."

"Punishment must be," Baekhyun grinned, lying flat on his tall boyfriend.

"Not being able to touch you is really a vicious punishment."

Baekhyun pressed a kiss on Chanyeol's pout. "You can touch me now."

"Yes, as soon as I can feel and move my arms again," he sighed wearily. "I hope that happens before I fall asleep."

"Sorry," Baekhyun murmured against his neck.

"Nawwww, it's okay. The awesome sex we had makes it good again," he giggled deep and soft, before a yawn escaped him.

"Chanyeol?" The smaller one trembled after the heat left his body, and his tingling arms closed automatically around the smaller body.

"Yes, Baekhyunnie?"

"I was ... I'm also jealous," confessed the black-haired. "And I don’t like that feeling. It hurts. In the heart."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and looked down at himself. Baekhyun lifted his head from his chest and looked up at him. "Summi's words hurt more than I thought possible. She was never with you, but still it bothered me that she was in love with you, and certainly still is. Or at that time, the two girls in the club who got ripped off on you and Sehun chased them away for me, because I was petrified. Or when I asked you how many women you had sex on the couch. That drives me crazy. Especially because so many know how you look naked ... and ... erm ... I'm jealous of the women of your past and that's so ridiculous because it's the past. Why cannot I get rid of this feeling?"

Chanyeol brushed the hair off his face and smiled tenderly at him. "Because it is love. And it's okay. I think I wasn’t jealous for the first time today either. When that was with Julyn, I thought I was going to explode. Although I knew that you had torn up the papers and never intended to marry her, I was so windblown. I thought it was just anger, but no, it was the fear of losing you. To be honest, I don’t know how I would react to her if she suddenly stood in front of me. If she were a guy, I'd probably hit her."

"Chanyeol ... Channie, I love you. Only you."

"That's good, because I love you too."

"Sleep or take a shower?" Baekhyun asked, yawning.

"Sleep. We'll take care of the mess tomorrow."

Baekhyun nodded lazily. "Okay, I'll set the alarm for you sooner, so you have plenty of time to take a shower."

"Set it to 6. I want to start the morning with morning sex," the blonde grinned, nudging Baekhyun's nose with his finger.

"Whaaaat? I have to get up, too."

"That's my punishment for your punishment," Chanyeol wagged his eyebrows.

"If we keep this up, punishment will never end," Baekhyun sighed.

"And a problem with that?"

"No," Baekhyun smiled wryly, setting Chanyeol's alarm to 6 before settling back in. "Good night Yeol."

"Good night, babe."


	23. The ugly green monster

"Why are we doing this again?" Sehun skeptically turned his chair over to Baekhyun and pointed to his head, which had the new hair color on it. "You know, I like my hair blonde."

"But you've had that for so long now. Believe me, it will suit you," Baekhyun grinned, staring into his reflection. His own hair grew brighter by the minute and he could hardly wait to get the actual colour after bleaching.

"But did it have to be this pastel pink?", sighed the Maknae.

"Hey, don't complain. After all, you don't have to bleach your hair first. I regret my decision that I blackened mine two months ago. If only I had remained light brown, then the effort would not be so big now."

"What are you looking for even the brightest colour ever. This blond is almost silver," sighed Sehun, who now regretted that he had agreed to go to the hairdresser with Baekhyun. How could he have guessed that he would eventually end up on the hairdresser chair.

"Because I think it will look really good on me," Baekhyun was convinced and nodded affirmatively to his reflection.

"Does Chanyeol know what you intend to do?"

Baekhyun turned to Sehun and raised his eyebrows. "No. Why? Do I have to ask for permission first?"

Hastily the younger shook his head. "No of course not. But maybe you would have interest in his opinion. "

"I know he will love it," Baekhyun smiled confidently.

"You will be right. You could probably wear a mullet and he would find it sexy. Not that I want to get you on odd ideas," he interjected quickly, not that the older one still liked this suggestion.

"No, I like my current hairstyle. Only the colour was too boring for me," he laughed.

"Well then I'm looking forward to Chan's reaction later. And you really don't care that I claim him for me tonight? "

"Of course not, Sehun. He is still your best friend and you have to work on your music someday. I've been holding him off for far too long," Baekhyun smiled reassuringly.

"And what are you doing for so long? After all, his entire record stuff is in the bedroom. You could not even go to sleep when you're tired." The guilty conscience gnawed on the maknae.

"If I may, I'll watch you do it, or I'll watch a movie in the living room. I would go to Soo, but he has to work," Baekhyun shrugged.

"So, I don't mind if you watch us. Then we have a test audience right away," grinned Sehun.

"I just don't know how unbiased I am. I have sex with one half of your duo. This fact may make me a little blind. "

"Hyung, I beg you to have it when I'm gone."

Baekhyun laughed out loud. "Don't worry. I'm not so excited about the idea of having viewers. Chanyeol, too. He doesn't even stand it when Mongry is in the same room."

"Mongry is a dog!"

"Who are you saying that?" Baekhyun turned his eyes back to the mirror. "Tell me, Sehun ... did you noticed that guy too?"

"What guy?"

"I see him in the mirror image all the time. He stands in front of the shop and stares in. I feel like he’s watching us," the older one murmured as the Maknae turned around unabashedly and stared at the strange stranger, who immediately turned around and squeezed his phone to his ear. Whether it was an alibi call, the two young men could say badly, but strange was this guy indeed.

"If he still lolls outside when we leave, I'll pin him down," Sehun grunted, turning his chair around. Just in time, as his hairdresser fetched him to wash out. "Hyung, if that looks like shit, I'll pin you down later."

Laughing softly Baekhyun waved after him. He would look good, he was sure. It would take a little longer for him.

 

"Will you tell Chanyeol?"

"I don’t think so."

"Why not? This was really creepy."

"That's why."

"Baek ... he should know."

"I want it to stay with us for now."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows as he quietly closed the door behind him. He had known that Sehun would be waiting for him, but he had not expected that he would burst into a strange conversation between his boyfriend and best friend. Certainly not his intention had been to listen, but something about their voices disturbed him and a strange feeling spread in his stomach. Two of his most important people in life had a secret in common.

"Why Baek?"

"Maybe it was just a mistake, Hun. Should I make him nervous about something like that? Or annoying?"

"I felt it too, hyung. That was certainly no accident. Something is happening here."

Chanyeol clenched his fists. That could not be, right? Baekhyun, the love of his life and his best friend Sehun. Lately the two had spent a lot of time together and he had to admit that he had not liked it so much from the start. Of course, he always wanted the two men to get along well, but now they got along too well. So good that he first thought Baekhyun would have been Sehun's best friend lately. Now he had the feeling that Sehun disputed Baekhyun's heart. Just the thought that the two ... it hurt. Everything hurt. His stomach, his chest, his head, his heart. He felt sick.

"Doesn’t my hair really smell like bleach?

"No hyung," Sehun laughed. "They smell good. After strawberries. As always."

However, Chanyeol had managed to move his legs into the living room, he could have renounced the sight he was offered. On the couch sat his best friend, with new undercut hairstyle and pastel pink hair. Very next to him sat Baekhyun, his boyfriend, his soulmate, his big love. Sehun casually put his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and he sniffed the silver-haired, fluffy-looking hair of his boyfriend. If Chanyeol had not been so shocked, he would surely have paid more attention to his boyfriend's new hair colour, but the twisted legs of the two they had dropped on the coffee table testified to more intimacy than he could bear. They were clearly too close and had far too much physical contact.

Sehun's hand wandered into Baekhyun's hair and he ran his fingers through the silver strands. "They are so soft. I really thought they would fall out of your head after seeing how many percent bleaching they brightened you up."

"I have very thankful hair," Baekhyun laughed, bit into a cookie and held the rest in front of Sehun's mouth to feed him. It struck Chanyeol in the heart. They were so busy that they hadn’t even noticed him when he came into the living room.

"So, you do that when you're alone. Cuddle together, grope, feed each other. What would I have seen if I had come a bit later? What else would I have heard?", it burst out of him and they turned around to him in shock.

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "Channie? Since when are you here?"

"Don’t Channie me," he growled bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest so they couldn’t see how much his hands were shaking. "In any case, long enough to know that you want to keep something from me and I can see well what that is. It's a shitty move to steal the boyfriend from your best friend, but at least Sehun would have wanted to tell me."

"WHAT?" Burst out of Baekhyun and Sehun at the same time and immediately the Maknae took his arm from Baekhyun's shoulder. Immediately the elder jumped up and literally ran to the blonde, but he wiped away from him when he wanted to touch him. "Channie," he breathed desperately. "You understand something wrong."

"How long has it been between you?" Chanyeol ignored him.

"There's nothing between us," Sehun groaned and stroked his hair.

"Yeah, I could see that too. You damned smelled his hair," Chanyeol suddenly yelled at his best friend, making Baekhyun wince.

"So, what? I also smelled your armpits. Am I horny for you now?", the Maknae countered in a calm voice and fuck off-face.

"What do I know what a kink you have," Chanyeol growled.

"I have many kinks, but certainly not the "I steal my best friend's boyfriend". Hell Chanyeol, I'm not even bi."

"Chan, between me and Sehun is absolutely nothing." Baekhyun nervously licked his lips. He knew that Chanyeol could be jealous, but this time, that insinuation hurt. This time he doubted him and his unbroken love for him. "Whatever you think you heard ... that has nothing to do with cheating."

"That was certainly no mistake. Something happens here," Chanyeol quoted Sehun's words.

"Yes, but nothing between me and Baekhyun. Or between anyone else and Baekhyun. Your boyfriend is completely innocent. Me too, by the way, but if you really want to be mad at someone, it's up to me because I had your sweetheart in my arms."

Chanyeol looked back and forth between Sehun and Baekhyun. His boyfriend's lower lip trembled slightly, and his little puppy eyes filled with tears. It stifled his breath at the sight. Now his heart hurt even more.

"Chan ... why do you doubt me? I ... I love you and left everything behind to be with you. Why would I want to risk my life?" Baekhyun pushed him weakly. "Is it so bad for you that I also want to have friends here? I miss Dae very much and Sehun is the one closest to Dae. I don’t want to take him away from you as your best friend."

"Baek ... no ... that's not it. I ..." The ringing of Baekhyun's cell phone interrupted him.

Baekhyun tore his gaze from Chanyeol and looked at his cell phone. "I ... I have to get it. It's about the restaurant." Sniffing, he wiped his eyes and turned around. With quick steps he hurried out of the living room and Chanyeol looked after him.

"Byun," he heard the shaky voice of his boyfriend through the closed bedroom door.

"Fuck you, Chanyeol," hissed Sehun. "Is that what you wanted? You made him cry. He has no one here except us. What are you thinking?"

"I ... I ... saw how close you got. And the conversation I heard. What else should I think? What ... what would you have believed in my place?"

"At least I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You knew from the beginning that Baek is very touchy and you know how touchy I can be when I like someone. Yes, I like Baek very much, but before you ever think about anything else, I don't like him the way you think from me."

"Touchy? You? You are not like that with me. You never were," Chanyeol raised his voice.

"Of course, I am with you too. Shit, Chanyeol ... we've been friends for 18 years. 18 years! Maybe it just became normal for you. What have I done to you so that you don’t dare to fucking believe me after 18 years? Imagine me cheating on you by stealing your boyfriend, who, by the way, idolized you and, as he said, left everything behind for you. He chose you over his family and left his friends behind. All this to be with you. Think about what he has already sacrificed for you and what you have done for him in return. Surely you cannot think of much except giving him a part of your closet, right?" the Maknae spat. The younger one was in a rage. His pride was hurt, and he was disappointed that his best friend couldn’t trust him.

Chanyeol took a breath to say something, but Sehun didn't let him speak. "And if Baekhyun doesn’t want to tell you something, maybe he has a reason for that. If you have not noticed in the last three months, he never does anything for no reason."

"And why do you know it then? Why you and not me, his boyfriend?" Chanyeol shouted in frustration.

"Because it happened by chance. I was there, okay? ", The otherwise calm Maknae yelled at him. "You know, I don’t even bother to do anything with you today. Report yourself when you are yourself again, not this ... this green monster. I don’t want this Chanyeol as my best friend." Angry, the pink-haired man grabbed his cell phone from the living room table and trudged past the older one. With a bang he closed the door behind him so that Chanyeol would not forget how angry he was of him.

With a sigh, the blonde dropped his shoulders. Everything just escalated too fast. Not so long ago, he first got acquainted with his jealous side. And this site took control of him more quickly than he liked. And that was bad, it was going both ways. Baekhyun and Sehun were both right. He was jealous that Sehun got along so well with his boyfriend, and he really did fear that Baekhyun would soon replace him as his best friend. Baekhyun had noticed and contradicted it. Just as Sehun had realized that he thought he would want to take his boyfriend away. Neither one nor the other wanted to take anybody away from him. With his behaviour, with his unnecessary jealousy, he took away from himself everything he loved.

"Park Chanyeol, you're a complete idiot," he scolded himself. "Sehun gets back in when I apologize to him. But first comes the most important person." He turned around, so he could go to Baekhyun, but the smaller one was already behind him. "Bae-baek," he stammered in surprise, his eyes wandering over his boyfriend. The otherwise brilliant, brown eyes of him were dim and slightly red. On the cheeks were clearly seen traces of tears. During the phone call he must have been crying quietly to himself.

"Where’s Sehun?" The older one asked in a brittle voice, before embracing himself with his arms.

"Home," Chanyeol answered curtly, staring at Baekhyun's lower lip, which the silver blonde bites.

He just nodded silently, walked to the TV to turn it off and then back to the bedroom. A little later he came back with a blanket and a pillow, which he threw on the couch.

"What's going to happen?" Chanyeol asked, puzzled.

"What does it look like? I will sleep here tonight."

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "Don’t do nonsense."

"I'm not nonsense," the older one replied calmly, wiping the tears from his eyes with his fingers. "I just don’t want to sleep with Hulk or with Mr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, or whoever you are, in the same room, let alone in the same bed."

Chanyeol's heart missed one or more beats. He didn't know that exactly, because he had the feeling that he could not breathe. Trembling, he breathed in and out and it burned in his lungs. "Please Baekhyun, let's talk about it. We cannot sleep so separately from each other."

"You don’t trust me."

"I do," it burst out in panic.

"It doesn't look like it, otherwise you would not have ..."

"I love you, Baek," he interrupted.

"Chanyeol," he sighed sadly. "Loving someone and trusting someone is two different things. They should go hand in hand, but I honestly do not know what I did, which makes you doubt that. I only know that you hurt me with it. I'm sorry Chanyeol, I cannot sleep next to you tonight."

"Please Baekhyun ... let me explain," pleaded the younger. "Please, please, please listen to me at least. You really didn't do anything. Really. It's up to me and my fear of losing you."

Baekhyun looked down at the floor, wiping out Chanyol's imploring gaze, which only made the others panic.

"My heart hurts every time someone touches you other than me. You came so close to him and Sehun had smelt on you, with his nose so close to ... to your spot, and I panicked. Then the scraps of conversation that I've heard fit so well with this situation and it all came together to form an ugly picture. I didn't know how to react. In any case, I have reacted incorrectly and left out my insecurity and self-doubt about both of you. It does not excuse my behaviour, and if I were Dobby, I would go and iron my hands now, but nothing will hurt more than see you cry."

Baekhyun's mouth twitched slightly at Chanyeol's Harry Potter's courtesy, but he still did not smile. He just closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Jealousy was a monster. An ugly, green monster. He knew this beast himself, but never before was this creature telling him that Chanyeol could cheat him. The love and affection in Chanyeol's eyes had always been reassuring confirmation that he was his one and only. Couldn't he put the same thing in his eyes, so that Chanyeol knew exactly what he was for him? That he was more than his one and only? He must have failed terribly if the love of his life didn't know how much he loved, desired, and needed him.

"Good night Chanyeol", was all he could whisper. He needed time alone.

"Baek, no ... please. Let's not go to sleep like that. Talk to me. Shout at me. Beat me. Do something so I know what you feel, what you think. I'll let everything go with me, but please do not ignore me," Chanyeol begged.

"Please. Let. Me. Alone." Baekhyun lurched between each breath.

"O-okay," the tall blonde sobbed, and he did what he was asked to do. With a heavy, aching heart, he left Baekhyun alone in the living room to fulfil his wish. That was the least he could do for him in this situation. So he thought …

 

 

One hour! He had been able to stand it for an hour, but now it was over. He had heard him cry. Not loud. They were suffocating sobs, which he had probably dampened with the pillow. Nevertheless, Chanyeol had heard it and it made him even more crying and he could not stop it. They were both separated from each other in different rooms and tried to cry to sleep. It was so obvious that neither of them was doing well and yet Baekhyun wanted to be alone and yet Chanyeol had given up on him. Chanyeol wondered if this was a kind of self-punishment they had imposed on themselves. Only he didn't know why Baekhyun should punish himself.

A few minutes ago the living room went quiet and Chanyeol sat up in his oversized bed to listen better. But the only thing he heard was his own soft, whiny hiccup. He looked fixedly at the empty space next to him. His bed was no bigger than a few months ago, but it felt like it. It felt huge and empty when Baekhyun was not with him. Too much he had become accustomed to the smaller ones in his pillows. Actually, they never used the full capacity of the bed except when they had sex with each other. Because they usually always used the full width and length of the mattress. They always fell asleep snuggling, maybe only one meter from the actual 1.60 were used then.

He felt so damn lonely. Even Mongryeong had stayed in the living room to keep his master company. Chanyeol could not blame the Corgi, after all, he was Baekhyun's pup. Mongryeong was a very loyal dog.

When he announced a headache, he got up and ran to the bathroom to get a painkiller. He preferred to avoid looking in the mirror. He also guessed how shit he looked. Yoora had always said he looked ugly at crying. But who looked pretty? Baekhyun maybe ... but just because he was always stunningly beautiful. And with this new hair colour ... oh god ... he just could not be of this world. There was not a word that could express Baekhyun's perfection.

Without rinsing with water, Chanyeol swallowed the pill and leaned against the sink. He could not even tell him how breath-taking he looked with the new hair colour. Juhee would surely ask him again if he was not a prince. And why he had chosen only Chanyeol, because her Samchon was nothing but just Chanyeol. And he didn’t feel well enough for this man again because he deserved the world and so much more. It was almost the same as it had been when they met, and he kept wondering what Baekhyun could find in him.

Again, a loud sob escaped him and he held his hand over his mouth in alarm as it echoed against the tiles. So, it sounded five times louder than it actually was.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard a soft snore from the direction of the couch. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was not snoring. He never had. So at least Mongryeong was deep in his sleep. Chanyeol stopped in the middle of the hallway and quarrelled with himself. Baekhyun wanted to be left alone by him, but the yearning was so much bigger. Selfish as he was he succumbed to temptation and slipped into the living room to the couch. He just wanted to take a quick look at him. Make sure that he was sleeping. But when he came to a stop in front of the couch he could only make out a fluffy mob of silver blond hair. Baekhyun lay on his side, face to back, with the blanket pulled up to his forehead. Baekhyun's jeans, his shirt and socks were lying on the floor in front of the couch. He just had to lie under the blanket with his boxer shorts and freeze, as he was still wearing one of Chanyeol's T-shirts to sleep on. But that had been impossible this time, after all, they had gone to bed in argument. Quarrel ... Chanyeol did not even know if it was an argument and if so, if they were still in dispute when Baekhyun sent him away. There had been no reconciliation, but no roars. He was confused and didn't like not knowing where they stood.

He simply stared at the bundle in front of him for a felt eternity, until he noticed tears streaming down his cheeks. No, he could not go back to bed because it was not his bed anymore. It was THEIR bed. Their shared bed and that only existed with Baekhyun, but not without him.

His heart beat too fast as he lay down behind his boyfriend, putting his arms around him and burying his nose in his hair. Sehun was right, he smelled of strawberries. Baekhyun's body tensed before him. So, he was awake. Chanyeol's tears dripped on Baekhyun's hair, the only thing that peeked from the blanket, and he began to sob again.

"Chanyeol," the older mumbled into the fabric. "Either you get under the blanket or go back to bed."

"Come to bed with me," sniffed the younger.

"You have the two choices," Baekhyun said harshly, and Chanyeol opted for the first one. He crawled under Baekhyun's blanket, wrapped his arm around his body again, and sneaked another leg between them. Like a puzzle, they nestled together.

Baekhyun tried to maintain some distance at first, but on the cramped couch that was impossible and Chanyeol would not have left him anyway. His breathing slowed as he slipped his fingers between those of Chanyeol's hand resting on his stomach.

"I won’t get so close to Sehun anymore. I didn't realize what it would look like for you. I am ... have always been like that, I have a lot of body contact with the people I like. That's how I show my affection. But for many, I probably give the impression that I ... have no idea how to say it ... I'm clinchy and that can be misunderstood. Just because I hug someone, I'm not keen on him or have any other romantic feelings. I'm sorry I cannot give you the same feeling like you're giving me when you look at me."

"Baek, what do you mean?" Chanyeol asked, confused.

"When you look at me, I feel loved. I don't have to be good enough to convince you with my look."

"Oh babe, no ... no ... that's not true. Your gaze speaks more than a thousand words, only sometimes I am too blind to jealousy. And I don’t want you to renounce the friendship with Sehun because of me. He's my best friend, even though I did not behave this way today, and he's your friend and it's okay. Hug, have fun, laugh together, annoy each other ... but ... but never let him get too close to your neck again. It was like a tricker and the alarm bells came to me. God Baekhyun, I love you like crazy and I'm terribly possessive and I'm sorry. And if there's something you don't want to admit in me, for whatever reason, I have to accept that," blurted out Chanyeol at an insane speed.

For a moment there was silence between them and only their heavy breathing could be heard. Chanyeol feared that Baekhyun would immediately knock him off the couch, but instead he felt a slight pressure. Baekhyun pressed his fingers between his.

"Chan, that what you believed to hear that something happened here ... Sehun and I have the feeling ..."

"Babe, you do not have to tell me," Chanyeol interrupted, blowing a kiss on Baekhyun's back on his head.

"I think I'm being stalked," it blurted out from the older, and the firm grip on Chanyeol's hand left no doubt that he was worried and anxious.


	24. Accidentally "married"

_"From whom?"_

_"_ _I don’t know. I'm not one hundred percent sure either, that's why I didn’t want to say anything to you first."_

_"Tell me," Chanyeol challenged the older man and squeezed his hand. "_

_Sehun and I were in Gangnam to get some inspiration for the Viva Polo 2. Already in the subway I felt like I was watching, but it was just too crowded, so I could spot a certain person. This feeling haunted me all afternoon and when we were at the hairdresser, a guy had been standing in front of the window all the time looking at me. He probably thought I would not notice him, but I could clearly see in the mirror that he had been watching me. Only when Sehun stared directly at him did he withdraw. At least we thought. On the way home, I got that feeling again. Do you know that? When you fell a glimpse of yourself and your neck hair raise, and it prickle? "_

_"_ _Mmm," the taller growled agreeably, holding his boyfriend closer._

_"_ _That's how it felt. But every time I turn around I only see a crowd of people. Sehun had noticed how tense I was and so we had gone home earlier to wait here for you. Actually, the plan was to pick you up. Hun immediately told me to tell you, but I didn’t want to worry you, if I'm not really sure. Maybe that was just a coincidence at the hairdresser and the guy has nothing to do with it. Maybe I'll see just things because after two months I'm still so overwhelmed by the mass of people in Seoul."_

_"_ _And if it was not a coincidence? Sehun was right, you must tell me something like that. Of course, I worry, after all, this is about you. I swore to Jongdae that I take care of you and protect you, otherwise he castrates me. This dwarf can be pretty intimidating. He's not on Soo's level, but if someone threaten to cut something that's dear to me, I take it very seriously."_

_"Dae is not much smaller than me," Baekhyun huffed insulted._

_"That's all you have to say? This is about my possible castration. I thought you really like little Yeollie," Chanyeol pouted._

_"_ _Yeah, I would miss him," Baekhyun muttered, turning to face his boyfriend. "But I'm also very sensitive if you constantly rub under my nose, that I'm much smaller than you." "But that makes you so perfect for me. If we were the same size, we could not be lying on the couch together like this," Chanyeol smiled._

_"Just admit that you like to look down on me," the silver blonde snarled, pushing his lower lip forward._

_"Admit you like to look up to me," Chanyeol grinned cheekily._

_"Oh yes, totally. I love to have neck pain," Baekhyun said sarcastically, and it was amazing how quickly they had fallen back into their usual behaviour after they had spent hours crying out their eys. The thick cloud of jealousy had not quite disappeared over their heads. There were still a few unspoken things in the air, but nobody really wanted to talk about that anymore._

_“That's why loungers are so great. So, we're much easier at eye level," the blond whispered, turning on his back and pulling on Baekhyun, whose face was now only a few inches above Chanyeol. They were now at eye level and their noses touched each other. "You are beautiful, Byun Baekhyun. From every perspective."_

_Baekhyun snorted in disbelief. "I look like shit. If my eyes look the way they feel, it must be awful. Crying is so damn unattractive."_

_"If anyone can look good at crying, it's you. But I'd rather see you smile," the younger one murmured, licking his lips impatiently. It had been 16 hours without Baekhyun's lips touching his. It was the purest torture to have him so close to him, but not to be able to kiss him. Okay, he could, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to do after he had hurt him so much._

_"You're so weird," Baekhyun smirked._

_Stubbornly, Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I'm just in love with you. If that makes me weird, then I like it."_

_"Then ... then kiss me finally," breathed the older one. "Show me how in love you are with me."_

_Chanyeol gripped his face with both hands and pulled him down so that he could finally kiss him the way he longed for it ..._

 

 

... Stubborn, Chanyeol stood up to Baekhyun's gaze.

He was still thinking about what had happened between them a week ago. The jealousy had shown its ugly side. A site he didn’t like about himself. Since their quarrel, after all the tears and the makeup-sex in the middle of the night on the couch, he worked hard on himself and he doesn’t leave Baekhyun's side. Except he had to work. If he couldn’t look after his boyfriend, Sehun took over, still angry at his best friend and continuing to punish him with disrespect. An apology was not enough for the Maknae, but Chanyeol did not know how else he could make it up. Makeup-sex worked only with couples and not with best friends. Luckily, because that would have been horrible. And even if it was all right between him and Baekhyun and the avoidable stalker didn’t show up anymore, he could not and did not want to keep an eye on his boyfriend. Sehun had described it sneeringly as control. For Chanyeol it was the urge to want to protect his puppy. Fortunately, Baekhyun understood the same, but that did not mean he thought it was necessary. And certainly not if the blonde called sick at work, only to be able to accompany him to a meeting with the interior designer and Yeong-Mi.

"Channie, that's crazy." Baekhyun rubbed his face in frustration. "You cannot skip your job just because you think I could be kidnapped. Slowly, I really regret that I told you." "They don’t need me. There is nothing to do right now. If I wanted, I could take a few days off, but I'd like to save that for something special," Chanyeol said, slipping in his shoes.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "Something special? And what would be so special? "

"A real vacation with you. Away from here. And I don’t mean just away from Seoul, but in the sense also away from this country."

"Oh," was all that the smaller one could breathe. He liked the idea, because he had never really had the chance to fly away. Holiday season was always ice cream season for him as a teenager. And even as an adult, he could never leave the family business alone. But fortunately, that was behind him. He was free and was actually allowed to take a vacation.

Amazed by the silence, Chanyeol frowned. "Hey ... is everything okay? Why don’t you say anything anymore? Normally, I must smooch you to shut up."

"I ... well ... to be honest ... I like the idea," the older one mumbled, biting his lower lip, which made the blond smile.

"You mean vacation?"

Euphoric, Baekhyun nodded and let himself be pulled by his tall boyfriend at the hip, whose grin grew wider and wider. "Then let's do it soon."

"I'm in," beamed the silver blonde.

"And where are we going?"

"I don’t care. As long as we're together we can go to the jungle," Baekhyun laughed happily while his boyfriend panicked.

"Jungle? Do you want to kill me? There are beetles everywhere."

"That a man as big as you is afraid of creepy-beetles," Baekhyun laughed amused, pushing the car key into his boyfriend's hand.

"You're laughing at me," Chanyeol pouted, pulling the smaller one by the arm. Baekhyun tilted his head so he could look up at him and grinned cheekily up at him.

"No, I don’t."

"And you're lying," Chanyeol sighed theatrically. "I just had traumatic experiences with beetles and bees. Do you love me less now because I'm so "unmanlike" in this matter?"

"Of course not." The cheeky grin turned to a gentle smile. "To be honest, I think that’s very cute. You cannot protect me from beetles and bees, but from mysterious stalkers."

Chanyeol's face darkened slightly. "Yes hopefully. With luck, this guy will never return. Now let's go, otherwise we'll be late."

"Yes, immediately," the older one mumbled and reached out to meet his tall boyfriend to kiss him. "I love your unmanly screams when you're being followed by bees," he mumbled teasingly against the full lips of Chanyeol.

"Aish, you are impossible Byun Baekhyun. You want to be being punished," grumbled the blonde, kissing him back.

"Maybe because I love your punishment," Baekhyun chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"Oaaahhhh don’t say that when we have to go," groaned Chanyeol, frustrated. With a wink, Baekhyun grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

 

 

"Are you locking the doors, Hyunnie? I need to get back to the Viva Polo." Yeong-Mi questioningly looked up at her Sawi as she hastily packed her documents in her bag. The interior designer left a few minutes ago. The meeting went well. They had discussed with him the desired interior and renovations and agreed on the costs.

"Sure, no problem," he smiled, looking around for Chanyeol, who had disappeared into the back of the restaurant a few minutes ago. "We'll go home right away."

"Will you come to me this evening? I'll make you something to eat."

"I don’t know yet. I'll ask Chanyeol later what he's up to."

"Okay, do that. I have to go now." She kissed him on the cheek and waved him goodbye until she was out the door.

Sighing, Baekhyun looked around. "Channie? Where are you?"

"Up here," Chanyol's voice rang over Baekhyun's head and he looked up sharply. Chanyeol stood at the top of the gallery on the railing and looked down at him. "Do you know how cool it is up here? Actually, it is a pity that you only make a restaurant out of here. The place up here could be a good bar."

"If you want me to work late into the night," Baekhyun grinned, knowing that Chanyeol was not thrilled to see his boyfriend rarely. Judging by the grimace that Chanyeol pulled, he suddenly stopped to think that would be a great idea. "Naaaawwww, forget it," he shook his head and walked slowly down the stairs. "I never mentioned anything. Where is Eomma? "

"Already gone. She asked if we want to come to dinner tonight."

"And what did you say to her?" The tall blonde asked as he came to a stop in front of the smaller one.

"I'll ask you what you still want to do today," Baekhyun smiled innocently, then bit his lower lip.

Thoughtfully, Chanyeol tilted his head. "Hm, I think someone wanted to be punished." With his finger he lifted Baekhyun's chin and kissed him. "And since we have so much of the day, we should also use that."

Baekhyun's mouth twisted into a grin beneath Chanyeol's lips. "Should we do that?"

Chanyeol hummed affirmatively into the kiss, pushing his smaller boyfriend against the wall with his body. Baekhyun allowed it, but as their kisses became more fervent, he pushed him away from him. "Not here, Chan."

"Why not? We'll probably never have another opportunity to fuck at your workplace," Chanyeol pouted.

"I could never concentrate again if I knew we were doing it here," Baekhyun protested.

"Come on," Chanyeol laughed.

"How would you find it if we did it on your chair in the studio?"

"Pretty cool, to be honest. I could record it." His deep laugh echoed through the empty rooms as a shocked Baekhyun hit him on the arm, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe in your dreams, Park Chanyeol. I'm just closing the back door and then we can go home." The silver blonde squeezed past him and dashed into the kitchen.

Sighing, Chanyeol looked after his boyfriend and shook his head with a smile. His little dwarf drove him crazy. After three months of relationship nothing had changed. It was getting worse than better. With a look and a smile, Baekhyun could shake Chanyeol's entire world. "Babe, what are you doing with me?" He murmured softly and leaned against the wall. "Still makes my knees weak."

"Yes, he can do it well", suddenly a voice came from behind him and he turned around in shock. Panic, he grabbed his chest because he feared his heart would stop beating right away. At the door stood a young black-haired woman with a fashionable bob hairstyle, heavily painted eyes and red lips. She was small and petite but wore high penny heels.

"I'm sorry, but the restaurant has not opened yet. As you can see, we are still in the Renovation phase." Chanyeol eyed the strange woman, who twisted her bright red lips into a sardonic grin.

"Oh, I'm not here for the restaurant. I'm not interested at all." Slowly she came successively up to him. "I'm here to get what you took away from me, Park Chanyeol." She stopped in front of him and looked at him defiantly.

"I don’t know what you are talking about. We don’t even know each other," the blond answered and took a step back. From personal space she had probably heard nothing. And just as much of politeness.

Shocked, she grabbed her chest. "Ouch, that hurts. Did he never mention me?" Chanyeol's eyebrows narrowed and the stranger laughed out loud. "Honey, we have the same 'friend'."

He licked his lips nervously and looked around for Baekhyun before turning back to her. "Listen, I have no idea what you want from me. So please leave the building."

Her perfectly plucked eyebrow disappeared under her pony as she let her gaze wander over him. "Not until I talk to him."

"With whom? Here is only me and in the back is my ... "

"With my future husband," she interrupted harshly. Chanyeol's mouth fell open and he began to realize who was standing in front of him without ever having seen her himself.

"JuLyn?", Baekhyun confirmed shocked as he stepped out of the kitchen and stood stiffly beside him.

"Hello Baekhyun," she piped sweetly and put her hand on Chanyeol's chest, which she lovingly patted. "I just got to know your toy. But I think it's time to grow up and get serious."

Like an oiled bolt, Baekhyun's hand shot to her wrist and jerked her hand away from Chanyeol's chest. "Don’t touch him!" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Uhhhh possessive," she smiled. "I don’t know this side about you."

"You don’t know me at all. What do you want here? Why are you suddenly turning up after four years?"

Pouting, she tilted her head. "Naawww, why are you so bitchy? Do you know how difficult it was to find you? Your mother could not tell me where you live in Seoul. She knew only of a certain Park Chanyeol. And your friends would never have told me where you live."

"That's why they are very good friends," Baekhyun snapped back, and Chanyeol hadn’t seen his boyfriend so snappy and somehow, he felt ridiculous, because Baekhyun had put himself protectively in front of him. "How did you find me?"

"By a private detective. It was not easy to find a good one, after all I could only give him the name of your Puppy, but he was worth his money. He first tracked down Chanyeol and figured out where you live. He followed you a couple of times to find out about your daily routine. Which was also really hard, because your days have no specific rhythm. That's not how I remembered you. You've always been very ... hm ... let's say it's nice ... you always tried to please your parents."

Baekhyun clenched his fists and pressed them firmly against his thighs. "So, you were the one who persecuted me."

"No, not me. I haven’t done the dirty work," she laughed.

"What do you want from me? We broke up four years ago."

JuLyn rolled her eyes and turned directly to Chanyeol. "To be precise, only he broke up with me. I did not agree with that at the time. I loved him, even though he never gave me the feeling that he loved me too. He cheated on me, too. Are you sure he is faithful to you?"

"JuLyn," Baekhyun growled. "I never felt anything for you."

"Ouch," she sighed, stroking a strand of hair from her face with her long fingernails. "That's why it was so boring in bed, huh? I probably did not make you horny enough. Now I understand why. Deep inside you have always been a fag. Chanyeol, how is he with you? Does he show more feelings with you?"

"Let Chanyeol out of it and finally say what you want!", Baekhyun cried desperately. He began to shake with rage. He could actually think what she wanted, but he hoped he was wrong.

"I demand what I was promised. I want that marriage with you,” she coolly replied, making Baekhyun laugh bitterly.

“This promise was made by my mother, but not by me. As she may have told you, I didn't just deny and refused to sign, but also tore up all the papers."

"Do you think that interests me? Promise is promised," she insisted. "I don’t need your love."

"I know that you are just after the money, but I have nothing left," he lied. "No family, no money."

"I give you a heritage and you're back in the family," she smiled confidently.

"And I do not give a shit, because I don't want to go back," Baekhyun answered dryly.

"Besides, he's already married," it suddenly burst out of Chanyeol, and Baekhyun turned wide-eyed.

"With who?" JuLyn asked incredulously.

"Well, with me. With whom else? If I remember correctly, polygamy is not allowed. So, there is no chance to marry Baekhyun without divorcing me and he would not. And to answer your questions that you asked me earlier. Yes, I am sure that he is faithful to me and yes, he shows me his feelings and his love for me in everything he does and says. And I'm not a toy and not a stupid doggy. I am his man. I can spell it, too. M.AN. Or exactly: H.U.S.B.A.N.D."

"No homosexual marriages are allowed in South Korea," she peppered back. "All lies, then."

Baekhyun looked hectically between his ex-girlfriend and his so-called husband back and forth.

"We know that too. That's why we got married abroad. It may not be recognized here, but that does not change the fact that Baekhyun and I are also married on paper. Just because it's written in a different language makes it no less treasured."

Baekhyun's heart beat violently against his chest. Chanyeol was so convincing, but JuLyn still didn’t believe it. Of course, it was also a lie, but ... it could actually be true.

"I don’t think so." She crossed her arms, scowling. "Are there any witnesses?"

"Of course," Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun closed his eyes. How should they get witnesses out of nothing? "I can call my sister. She can confirm it immediately. Or my best friend? He was my best man. Who do you want to speak with?"

JuLyn hesitated for a moment. "The Best Man," she finally said, and Baekhyun cursed inwardly. Sehun was still upset at Chanyeol. That would go so wrong.

Shocked, he realized that his boyfriend did not hesitate a second and dialled Sehun's number. Desperately, he buried his face behind his hands and shook his head. Since Chanyeol had made the call to loud, they could hear everything from the beginning. After ringing three times, the Maknae actually took the call.

"What do you want Yoda?", the annoyed voice of Sehun sounded.

"Yo hey Hunnie, Baek and I have just arrived at Viva Polo 2 and have received a surprise visit from his ex-girlfriend. From this JuLyn his mother had chosen for him. Could you please confirm that Baek and I got married a month ago? She doesn’t believe us," Chanyeol rattled down at a furious speed so that Sehun could not interrupt him at all.

Baekhyun expected a "what the fuck, Park," or silence at the other end, but Sehun immediately jumped on the train. "Of course, no problem. Hello ex from Baek. I am Sehun. I was the best man of Chan. They got married on a beautiful sunny Friday in August in Taipei. It was sweetly romantic, but the two are just like that. On the wedding night they were really hot and passionate. Unfortunately, I had the room next to them. It was not fun to listen."

"In Asia, same-sex marriage is not allowed," JuLyn said, and Sehun laughed.

"Oh well Taiwan allowed it in 2016. So far, it’s the only Asian country. We could have gone to England, Spain, America, the Netherlands or France. Or in one of the other 19 countries where it is allowed, but Taiwan was closest to us and I speak a little Chinese, so the two chose the country after a long time thinking about it. I'm good not only as a best man, but also as a translator. Can I do my homework now? It does not write itself," they heard Sehun's monotonous, bored voice.

"Of course Hun, you're the best friend you can ask for. I love you, Bro," Chanyeol grinned as he spoke into the phone. His best friend was always reliable.

"Yeah, take care of your midget!"

"Hey!" Baekhyun complained sheepishly. He was still overwhelmed how Sehun had bailed them out without asking further questions.

"I love you too, Baekkie," the Maknae laughed softly, then hung up.

"Shall I call my sister?" Chanyeol asked, glaring at JuLyn. "She can certainly describe you figuratively what we looked like during the day."

Silently, she stared back and Baekhyun began to relax next to Chanyeol. "The money for the detective, you could have saved yourself," he smiled sweetly at her.

"You don't wear rings," was all she could think of.

"Naaawww, we're not so into rings," Chanyeol shrugged apologetically and put his arm around Baekhyun. "We also know that we belong together."

"Forever," the smaller one nodded agreeably. "So, save the rest and leave us alone. And I ask you politely to go once. The second time I will be less nice. So, get lost, we still have an appointment with my Changmo. You also don’t have to say hello to my mother if you see her."

"Your mother will not be pleased about that." She stuck her nose up in astonishment and threw another insulting glance at the couple.

"As I said. I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit." Baekhyun emphasized again. "I have my own family now."

JuLyn snorted again disapprovingly, turned around and stalked out of the restaurant with her high heels. With a bang, she let the door close behind her. Audible, the two breathed through and let themselves sink against the wall behind them.

"So that was JuLyn," Chanyeol commented dryly.

"Yeah," Baekhyun nodded.

"Nice!" The blond's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, a sunshine to fall in love with," the older one nodded. "Still ask me how I endured four months with her."

Slowly, Chanyeol turned his head to his boyfriend. "Did you really cheat on her?"

Ashamed, Baekhyun bit his lower lip and nodded. "I was 21 and I didn’t love her. The relationship only came about because her mother was a friend of my mother and the two had arranged it. How my mother dictates everything in my life."

"Dictated," Chanyeol corrected, kissing him lovingly on the forehead. Baekhyun smiled shyly. "So, we're married now."

"Ahhh, sorry. That slipped out. Somehow it was the only thing that occurred to me that could stop her from continuing to pollute our lives," he apologized.

"We were lucky that Sehun had reacted so fast. He covered our white lie and that really good. He is fully informed. Not even I knew we could marry in Taiwan. Or that he can speak Chinese. He can, right?"

"Yes, he really can," Chanyeol laughed. "And yes, he is a true hero. Now I owe him even more." Towards the end he sighed sadly.

Sympathetic, Baekhyun embraced his tall boyfriend. "He's not mad at you anymore. He just makes you fidget."

"What a bitch," Chanyeol mumbled into his boyfriend's silver blond hair, which made the little one giggle. "Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Let's fly away tomorrow!"

"To Taiwan or what?", the older one laughed and left the embrace, only to see that Chanyeol was serious.

"Yes ... no ... no matter where. I take Friday and the Monday off. Let's fly away for three days. A nice long weekend. Just the two of us. Away from here. Far away from this JuLyn. She’s so psycho. The work here won’t start before Wednesday anyway. Until then we will be back."

"What is available?" Baekhyun asked carefully.

"China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan. Choose something and we'll book tickets." Chanyeol hopefully looked at him with wide eyes.

"OK!"

Chanyeol's eyes grew even bigger. "OK?"

"Okay!", Baekhyun laughed and nodded. "Let us ..." He did not get any further because the younger boy interrupted him with a stormy kiss. "... fly," Baekhyun sighed into the kiss.

"Where to?" Chanyeol grinned, without stopping to kiss him.

"Doesn’t matter, the main thing is that I’m with you," Baekhyun muttered, pressing his lips harder on Chanyeol's.


	25. Let's find a beautiful place to get lost (I will always catch you)

Wide-eyed, Baekhyun dropped his bag and ran to the window to flatten his nose on the glass. Laughing, Chanyeol closed the door behind him, picked up Baekhyun's travel bag and set it down with his on the king-size bed.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," the smaller one exclaimed enthusiastically. "We have a direct view of the Tokyo Tower. Woooow, how niiiiice."

"Just wait and see how beautiful the view is when it's lit up at night," Chanyeol answered softly, putting his arms around his boyfriend from behind. "Don’t look down, or you will faint," he teased the silver blonde with his fear of heights, which was justified, after all, they had their junior suit on the 34th floor.

"I cannot wait," Baekhyun muttered. "So, not for the faint part, but the night view."

"In an emergency, I'm there to catch you," chanted Chanyeol and kissed Baekhyun on the temple. "Don’t you want to watch the rest of the suit?"

"Of course. But the tower had mesmerized me. So, it kind of makes me feel like we're in Paris instead," he laughed sheepishly. "Not that I've ever been in Paris. Or anywhere else outside Korea."

"Oh, if the Tower gives you the feeling of Paris, then we'll probably have to go to Odaiba. There is a mini version of the Statue of Liberty and there is also a fantastic view of the Rainbow Bridge," suggested Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded euphorically.

"Yes Yes Yes. Show me everything!" The voice of the smaller one almost overturned.

"We only have three days, Babe. But I will show you all my favourite places. Promise! ", smiled the younger, happy that Baekhyun had decided yesterday for Tokyo, after he had told him that he had already visited the metropolis a couple of times and knew quite well there. The plane tickets had been bought quickly and since Chanyeol had had only good experiences with the Royal Park Hotel, it had been clear to him that they would book there. However, for the first time he had dared to book a junior suit. So far, he had always been in the economy room, but with Baekhyun it was different. For him and with him he wanted only the best. At least as far as his money was enough. For the three nights was half of his monthly salary on it. But Baekhyun had bought the plane tickets and insisted that he would take care of their physical well-being. After all, his bank account would not suffer like that. This, of course, had been a deal that Chanyeol found hard to refuse.

Baekhyun turned in Chanyeol's arms and his brown eyes beamed at him as he tilted his head back to look up at him. His smile was so wide that his dimples showed, and it took Chanyeol’s breath away. The tall blonde put his hand on Baekhyun's cheek and ran his thumb over the cute dimple. They looked into each other's eyes before Baekhyun turned his head slightly, so he could kiss Chanyeol's palm. "Is this our honeymoon now?" The older one grinned into Chanyeol's palm.

"If we like it this weekend can be everything for us," Chanyeol laughed, releasing his boyfriend so he could look around the room. He opened a few cupboards and discovered the fridge. In the closet he found two white bathrobes, which he immediately felt and rubbed his face against the fabric.

"Ahhh how fluffy," he sighed in delight.

Smiling, Chanyeol sat down on the bed and watched as Baekhyun ran into the bathroom. He glanced at his watch and yawned. They had been up since six o'clock in the morning, since their flight had already left at nine o'clock. It had been Baekhyun's first flight ever, so the smaller one had been distressed the entire flight. Chanyeol thought it was pretty cute, but it had been exhausting. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon and he wanted to rest a bit before he wanted to show Baekhyun Tokyo. So, he lay back and stretched out. So extra-large beds were handy when you were as tall as he was.

"The bathtub is tiny. We will not fit in there together." Baekhyun looked out of the bath with his pouty lip.

"These are typical Japanese bathtubs, Baek. It only really warms you up before you go to sleep," Chanyeol yawned.

"Oh ... oh well," Baekhyun muttered ashamed, not knowing it and stepped out of the bathroom. "But we also have such a cool toilet with these funky features."

"Yes, the warming seat is cool," Chanyeol grinned, extending his hand to him. "But do you know where we have a lot of space together? Here on the bed. Come here, babe!"

Smiling, Baekhyun crawled to his boyfriend and snuggled up to him. Automatically, Chanyeol's arms closed around the smaller body and he buried his nose in Baekhyun's fluffy hair.

"That was the most spontaneous and crazy action I've ever done," Baekhyun mumbled into his boyfriend's black hoodie.

"And what about your spontaneous visit to me?" Chanyeol asked, confused.

Baekhyun crept up a bit and hid his face on Chanyeol's neck. "That was a desperate act," he mumbled, his lips tickling the thin skin of Chanyeol's neck as he spoke.

 

 

"Have you ever been in Ghinza?" Baekhyun looked around with a mixture of amazement and discomfort. The street was littered with designer shops. And the prices, with which the goods in the shop window were marked, made him swallow hard. It really wasn’t that he could not have afforded one or the other thing, but Baekhyun has always been very frugal. The most expensive clothes he owned were Supreme's.

"Yes, once, but just because I wanted to go to the Apple Store," Chanyeol replied, reaching for Baekhyun's hand so he wouldn’t lose him among all the shopaholic Japanese and tourists.

"You have a Samsung. So, what do you want in an Apple Store?" The smaller one asked and looked up at him.

"I had an iPhone back then," Chanyeol smiled. "It was a few years ago. But I didn’t feel well either."

Baekhyun laughed. "And why are we here then?"

"Because everyone should walk through the shopping street of Ghinza to realize that you don’t really need it all to be happy," grinned the younger.

"I knew that before," Baekhyun laughed softly. "Nothing but status symbols. I'll never understand how to be so wasteful. Even when I had a lot of money, I was not raised to throw it out with my full hands."

"That's probably because you worked hard for it. I was also educated to be grateful for what you have." At a traffic light intersection, they stopped and with a loving look, Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend. "And I am grateful that I have you. You are my most treasured possession. "

Even though Baekhyun was touched, he rolled his eyes. "You are so cheesy. Unbelievable."

"Sorry not sorry," Chanyeol grinned, leaning down a bit and kissing the silver blonde's mouth.

With wide eyes, as Chanyeol actually kissed him in public, he gasped. It had never been a big deal back home in Seoul, but they were in Japan, a country where people showed little affection in public. Even the simple holding hands were rarely seen. And Chanyeol just gave a shit. He didn’t just kiss him on the mouth, no, he also had the balls to push his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. On one side he was totally overwhelmed and on the other, he was embarrassed. But he couldn’t just push him away from him. It wasn’t until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that drew his attention that he had the heart to break away from his boyfriend.

"Chan! Chan! Look!" Excited, the older man pointed to the street. Ahead of them, a couple of go-karts had stopped at the traffic lights and their drivers were all dressed up in Super Mario style. At the very top Mario and Luigi. In the second row Princess Peach and Yoshi and in the third Toad and Bowser.

Chanyeol started to laugh when his friend started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Chan! Chan! Can we do that too?" Baekhyun's eyes sparkled like stars and how could Chanyeol say no to that? Right, not at all.

"Okay, let's be Mario and Luigi."

"No, they are brothers, that would be perverted," the shorter one hastily shook his head. The traffic light turned green again and the go-cart group drove on.

"So, you want to be Peach," Chanyeol stated dryly with a grin.

"Why do I have to be the princess?" Baekhyun whined unhappily.

"Because you think we as brothers are perverted. And you are smaller than me. Apart from how stupid I would look in a dress, fortunately they would not be in my size."

Pouting, Baekhyun looked up at him. "Don’t come again with the size number. I'm not small, you're just fucking tall."

"That doesn’t change the fact that you're still smaller than me, Princess," the blond teased. "And pink suits you."

"I like being Yoshi," he muttered meekly.

"Awww, my little dragon," Chanyeol chuckled, pulling him close. "Of course, you can be who you want. But let's do that on Sunday. Now we're going to Shibuya."

 

 

"Heeeeelp, Chan, heeeeeelp.”

"Noooo Baek, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"This power is too strong. I see the lights."

Chuckling, Baekhyun watched the short video Chanyeol had filmed on his cell phone when they crossed the Shibuya Crossing. Theatrical and wide-eyed, Baekhyun had been pulled down by the crowd and pretended to be separated from his boyfriend against his will, while Chanyeol and his acting talent frantically tried to get his hand. The camera work was shaky, as if he had really tried to run after him.

"I hear you giggling. Are you watching the video again?" Chanyeol shouted from the bathroom

"It's just too good," Baekhyun called back, scrolling through the images they'd taken of the Hatchiko stature. He picked the most beautiful selfie and posted it on Chanyeol's Instagram. He had an account himself, but the pictures were on his boyfriend's cell phone. He briefly considered what he should write below. While his fingers flew over the keys, Chanyeol came freshly showered and only with a towel around his hips back into the bedroom. With a second, he rubbed his hair dry and looked curiously at the smaller one, who sat cross-legged in the middle of the huge bed and played with his cell phone.

"What are you doing with my mobile?"

Grinning, Baekhyun stretched out the screen so he could see the picture of them. The silver blonde had chosen the only picture they kissed on. Baekhyun had wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's middle and stood a bit on his tiptoes while Chanyeol held Baekhyun's chin with his free hand and the selfie stick with the other. They both had their eyes closed and kissed deeply. Chanyeol's eyes widened. He had never posted a picture of himself and Baekhyun exchanging affection. In recent months, many pictures of them or only of Baekhyun had accumulated on his account. Mostly silly pictures or neutral. Never had one screamed so much "I love you" like this one.   
>I'm his Hatchiko and he is mine #soulmates #forverinlove #forevertogether #heismine #Imhis #thegreatestlove #hatchiko #tokyo #shibuya #nihon #holiday<

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit," Baekhyun smiled slightly, and Chanyeol's eyes flickered between the phone and Baekhyun's face.

"Okay, now all my followers are definitely thinking that I'm an in-love jerk," he sighed, taking the cell phone out of his hand.

"Do not delete!" Baekhyun pleaded sulkily.

"I don’t," he reassured the smaller one and put his cell phone aside. "It's posted on my account, but it's still your declaration of love. Even if nobody else knows, that's enough for me. "

"Hehehe," chuckled the smaller one. "I'll take a shower," he announced, trying to get up, but Chanyeol pushed him back onto the bed. "Hey!" He complained loudly. "What ..." He did not get any more because his lips were sealed with those of his boyfriend.

"How can you come up with the idea of taking a shower after being so cute?" Chanyeol grumbled and distributed small kisses on Baekhyun's face as he slipped his hands under the smaller one's sweater.

"Maybe because I stink?" Baekhyun tried weakly. Resistance was futile when a naked Chanyeol, who had only a towel around his waist, leaned over him, kissed him and tried to take off his top. The will to take a shower was not enough to fight back. This was also noted by Chanyeol, who was grinning against Baekhyun's neck.

"First, you don’t stink and second, you'll have to take a shower afterwards anyway."

"Then you could have saved it, too," Baekhyun breathed and put his head to one side so that the blond had more space to kiss.

"Couldn’t have guessed what to expect when I came out of the bathroom. I should never have told you my password for the phone," he laughed softly and deeply.

"But we still wanted to go to the Tokyo Tower," the older one threw in with a pout.

"We see it from the bed too", countered the taller and pulled the sweater over his head.

"But ... but ... we wanted to go up there," Baekhyun continued, but moaned softly as Chanyeol sucked on his sweet spot at the neck. As so often, he played with dirty tricks to get in his little boyfriend’s pants.

"It's still there tomorrow. But I don’t know if I can say the same about our friend here." For clarity, he pointed to his hard dick which was covered with the towel.

"Pfffffhahaha," Baekhyun snorted as he followed Chanyeol's finger with his eyes. "No worries Yeol, it's always standing, and I can see it every day."

Shocked, Chanyeol opened his eyes. "Are you seriously more fond of the Tokyo Tower as of the Yeol Tower?"

"Tower? Now don’t exaggerate," Baekhyun grinned teasingly. "You cannot compare the Tokyo Tower with this one."

"Is both hard," Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"But the tower is red and white," Baekhyun countered, but paused. "Although ... in this condition, I also see Yeollie more often," he said dryly.

Sighing, Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun's throat. "Actually, I should be offended by your comments, but somehow they are more alluring to me. I love these cat-and-mouse games with you. "

Baekhyun laughed but groaned as Chanyeol licked the fresh mark of his sweet spot and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck to kiss him, but he pulled away and stood up.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and then we can go to the tower," Chanyeol grinned.

"Yah Tom, what's that? First you want to get in my pants and now you leave me hanging like that?"

"I love you too, Jerry," laughed the taller one, leaning over his bag to pick up some fresh clothes.

Snarling, Baekhyun jumped up from the bed, trudged to his boyfriend and bit him in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh BAEK," Chanyeol cried angrily. "Are you crazy?"

Quickly distributed the silver blonde tender kisses on the red spot and blew air on it, so that Chanyeol got goose bumps. "Remember, Jerry always has the upper hand in the end," he whispered in his ear, before flinging away from him with a sly grin to get his sweater off the ground and put it back on.

"How could I forget that," Chanyeol smiled wryly, slipping into his boxer shorts.

 

>Me and my own tower in front of the Tokyo Tower #loveittall #lovelovelove #forevertogether #heartinmyeyes<

How could a single picture make your heart racing like crazy? After receiving the notification that Baekhyun had linked him to a picture, he immediately went to the Instagram account of his boyfriend to see what kind of picture he had uploaded. It was not as intimate as the one on his account, but you could still see that they loved each other. That Baekhyun loved him. It wasn’t the heartfelt hug. It was the look with which Baekhyun looked at him. He actually had hearts in his eyes, just as he had noticed in his hashtag. That's what caused him heart racing. The beautifully lit tower in the background was only incidental. A pretty background, but not more. The nice passer-by who had taken the picture for them had done a good job.

The bed moved a bit when Baekhyun sat down behind him, wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in Chanyeol's neck. "Thanks for being with me." Lovingly he kissed the spot he had bitten through the fabric of the T-shirt.

Chanyeol turned around in Baekhyun's arms so that he could grasp the smaller one's face with one hand and kiss him. Their lips moved slowly together. Strokes and nipples tenderly before Baekhyun conquered Chanyeol's mouth with his tongue just to suck the others into his own mouth. Chanyeol groaned into the kiss and leaned closer to his boyfriend, who was sinking more and more back and pulled Chanyeol with him until they both were on the pillows. With his thumb he painted small circles on Baekhyun's cheek. "I love you so much," Chanyeol breathed. "And sometimes my strong feelings for you overwhelm me so much that I'm still scared that all of it could just be a wonderful dream."

"No," Baekhyun muttered, nestling his face into Chanyeol's hand. "I'm real, that's real, we're real. Everything really happens. You don’t need to be afraid of awakening from a dream that is not a dream."

"It's so rare that reality is so much better," Chanyeol smiled, turning on his back and pulling Baekhyun with him, who also glared at him with a beaming smile. For a while they just stayed that way. Breathing in and out in harmony, studying the facial expressions of others. Baekhyun loved it. There was nothing more exciting than reading his boyfriend's emotions on his face. How his nose curled and his eye twitched when he laughed. How deep dimples formed in his cheeks when he smiled broadly. How his eyebrows contracted as he thought and sank deep into his thoughts. How his eyes widened when he was surprised or shocked. How he pressed his lips together when he was embarrassed or ashamed of something. Or if he could watch as the otherwise warm brown eyes were almost black with desire. Just like in this moment. Baekhyun just loved Chanyeol's face. He ran his finger over the blond's full lips, which twisted into a grin.

"Hey Baek, don’t you want to climb the Yeol Tower?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes inwardly. Chanyeol's pick up lines had not gotten any better over time. "Why should I?"

"I heard from up there the view should be very good," Chanyeol teased.

He was right, Baekhyun had to admit that. The sight Chanyeol offered him every time was worth seeing, but he wouldn’t let it slip in the face of the big blonde. "But I'm afraid of heights."

"I'll catch you when you fall," Chanyeol replied seriously, his words more meaningful than an outsider would suspect. But Baekhyun was anything but an outsider. He has been caught by him a few times already. The last time was only yesterday, when JuLyn appeared. It felt so far in the past that Baekhyun could hardly believe that it was only 24 hours ago that he was confronted with his past. That she had tried to worry Chanyeol.

"You know, Chan, your pick-up lines are so bad you just want to roll your eyes, but then you come around the corner with something like that and you melt into an emotional puddle. That's really not fair how you play with my poor heart," pouted the silver blonde.

"Sorry not sorry," Chanyeol smiled gently.

"I thought so," Baekhyun muttered, bridging the last few inches to kiss him. "I love you anyway."

"I thought so," Chanyeol grinned into the kiss, which brought him a slap on the shoulder. "Ouch, you are so violent today."

"You deserve it," Baekhyun replied dryly, straightening himself up on Chanyeol and pulling his sweater over his head.

Immediately, Chanyeol's hands wandered to Baekhyun's hips, from where they continued their journey and brushed over the flat belly of the silver blonde to his chest. "If I always get this sight, I'll let you bite and beat me."

"Freak," Baekhyun chuckled, but went into a sigh as Chanyeol stroked his sensitive nipples.

With a jolt, the younger one sat up and grabbed his smaller boyfriend firmly by the hips to keep him on his lap while he kissed him greedily.

"I love the sounds you make when I touch you," he told him out of breath, before kissing his neck to one particular spot.

"Chaaan," the older man gasped, clutching his fingers in the blond hair of the other. Rhythmically, their croches moved against each other and the touches made Chanyeol breathe heavily against Baekhyun's throat. He was about to push the smaller one back onto the mattress, only to be able to rip off his remaining clothes and adore his body by biting him with love bites. But before he could implement his foggy plan, Baekhyun's cell phone rang, which made the little one wince. Red Flavour from Red Velvet shouted through the hotel room. His fingers loosened in Chanyeol's hair, and the younger man grumbled unhappily at the thin skin on Baekhyun's neck. "Let it ring!"

"That ... that's Suho," Baekhyun sighed softly. Chanyeol's lips tickled him.

"How do you know that?" He asked, without stopping kissing him.

"Like all my friends, he has his own ringtone," Baekhyun moaned, groped for his cell phone which was lying on the bed.

"Then Red Velvet makes sense to him," Chanyeol grinned. "Still ... ignore it!"

"I cannot. Maybe it's important."

Frustrated, Chanyeol sighed but let go. "What song do you have for me?"

"Me like yuh from Jay Park."

"Ooookaaay and Sehun?"

"Fuck it from BigBang, why?"

"Hahaha, it's okay," Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun grabbed his cell phone to answer the call before it can switch to the mailbox. "Hey Suho!"

"Oh, I thought you wouldn’t answer. Am I disturbing?"

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, who sulked at him. "Erm ... not really. Chanyeol and I were just messing around a bit."

"Aha ... messing around." It was crazy, but because of Junmyeon's tone of voice, Baekhyun could see in his thought how the paediatrician raised an eyebrow.

"Erm ... yes ... hehehehe. What gives me the honor?" As Chanyeol pressed his ear to the phone so that he could overhear, Baekhyun unceremoniously switched the call to loudspeaker.

"Oh ... I received an interesting message today. And when I saw your pictures on Instagram, I wanted to check if we missed something here in Busan that you should not have missed as good friends. Be glad that Dae has not noticed anything yet. He would have jumped on the plane immediately and would have followed you to Tokyo just to spank your ass," laughed the older one.

"Hey, nobody but me can touch that butt," Chanyeol immediately complained.

"Oh, hello Chan," Junmyeon laughed.

"What kind of message?" Baekhyun asked confused, playing unconsciously with the fingers of Chanyeol's hand resting on his thigh.

"Your mother came into the practice this afternoon, completely upset, and asked me why I didn’t tell her that you married Chanyeol. Have to say that has already hurt me, that you have not invited me."

"Suho ... no ... oh god, don't get me wrong," Panic burst out of Baekhyun, but Junmyeon just laughed.

"Hey, don’t worry, I know you didn’t marry. Chanyeol could never have kept such a thing to himself."

"Hey, how do you want to know that?" Complained Chanyeol.

"Because you can never hold your tongue when you're overjoyed and want to share it with the world. Good thing the Byun family doesn’t know that, otherwise they would know that you served JuLyn a white lie."

Chanyeol only gasped while Baekhyun could only grin at him in amusement. The thought that his boyfriend would burst with joy if he couldn’t tell anyone that he was married was so sweet that he himself could not resist a happy grin. And it really was not that unlikely. Junmyeon knew Chanyeol the longest, and when he said that was what would happen, it was true.

"I had no choice. She desperately wanted Baek to deliver that stupid promise from his mother. It had slipped out of me and then we had to pull it through. Luckily, Hunnie also covered us," Chanyeol explained.

"Yes, I have noticed that too. How did you manage that Sehun played along without knowing what was going on?"

"Yes, I still wonder," Baekhyun admitted. "I really believed we were busted when she wanted to speak to a witness."

"It's easy, Sehun is my best friend and he knows the JuLyn story. I just had to mention her name and he knew it was serious. I told him, so to speak, what he had to confirm. And since we had not given her any details of our supposed wedding before, he had plenty of room to lie something about it. Hunnie and I are a well-rehearsed team when it comes to admitting alibis to each other. After all, we have been friends for 18 years and had to meet several times with our parents or ex-girlfriends. "

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes. "And then you implore him to take me away from you?"

"You have what?" Junmyeon asked incredulously. "Sehun would never do that. Okay, he would, but not you. You are his beloved hyung whom he adores and admires. He would never want to steal your partner. Not even if he had developed feelings himself. He prefers not to hurt you."

"Yes ... yes ... I know that I was shitting on him. To him and Baek. I also apologized, but ... "

"He makes you fidget," sighed Junmyeon. "Should I talk to him?"

"No, that's something I have to do by myself." Soothing, Baekhyun squeezed his fingers with his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, whatever you want. But I didn’t just call for your suspected wedding. And not to ask why you are in Tokyo. You probably just wanted to be with yourself for a while. Actually, I just wanted to remind Baek that next weekend is the traditional beach campfire and ask if he come too. It would not be the same if he was not there."

"Oh," Baekhyun breathed. He had actually forgotten it. For the past few days he had been so busy thinking about the new restaurant that was due to open in late October. "That's a week before the opening," he stated, looking questioningly at his boyfriend.

"We can fly to Busan for two days. Or drive. As you wish, babe."

The thought of being back in Busan was split. Of course, he wanted to see his friends again, but the danger that he ran into someone he didn’t want to see was just as great. When he didn’t say anything, Chanyeol stroked his hair.

"Listen Baek, think about it. If you don’t feel ready, it's okay too. Nevertheless, we will come to the restaurant opening a week later. So, we'll see each other either way. Don’t put yourself under pressure," Junmyeon said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Baekhyun asked softly.

"Promise," confirmed the paediatrician. "But something else. If you're in Tokyo, where did you leave Mongry?"

"Oh, he's with Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongin almost begged us to let him dog sitting Mongry," Chanyeol laughed. "Normally we would have brought him to Sehun, because Vivi and Mongry are best friends. But at the moment it is a bit tense between us and everything had to be very spontaneous." Towards the end his voice became more occupied again. The ongoing argument between him and his best friend left him more burdened than he wanted to admit.

Junmyeon sensed that one of his souls was oppressed and that Chanyeol also used the trip to Tokyo as an escape. "Hey, he helped you and when you get back home, you sit down and talk to each other. It will be okay again."

"Thanks, hyung," Chanyeol mumbled, burying his face in Baekhyun's crook, who wrapped his arms around him.

"I don’t want to disturb you during your honeymoon. If you have decided, contact me Baek."

"I do, hyung. And thanks for the info that probably soon Busan will know that I am "married"."

"And I'll be careful not to clear it up. Except, of course, at Dae and Minseok."

"Yes, please," laughed Baekhyun. "Otherwise, Chan really has to protect my butt."

"He certainly doesn’t have a problem with it," Junmyeon chuckled on the other end, letting Chanyeol breathe against Baekhyun's neck. Of course, he liked doing that. After all, that was no secret. "So, you guys are fine and keep fooling around." Again, it was crazy. Baekhyun was sure he could hear a wink from a conversation. Or he just knew his friends too well and knew exactly what they were doing.

"Bye", the two said goodbye at the same time and Baekhyun threw his phone back on the mattress, while he ran his free hand over Chanyeol's hair.

"Hey, don’t think about Sehun now. Just think of me and the great days we have here," whispered the smaller one in his ear. When he didn’t respond immediately, he nibbled on it. "I also climb the Yeol Tower for you and let me catch from you if I fall. And I will fall."

"I always catch you when you fall. In every situation," Chanyeol whispered as well, kissing Baekhyun's neck. "And hold on tight." For clarity, Baekhyun felt his boyfriend's strong arms tighten around him and hug him.

"I know, that's why I trust you."

"I trust you too, Baekhyun!"

That was all he needed at the moment. So, he grasped the blond's face with his hands and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's fuller one. Finally, he had the feeling that their love went hand in hand with trust.


	26. Let's find a beautiful place to get lost (You're beautiful)

Chanyeol woke up with goose bumps. A cold breeze brushed his left hip. Sleepy, he felt for the blanket, but only caught Baekhyun, who lay half on top of him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down, only to see what he had expected. His boyfriend had spread out on him, wrapping a leg and an arm around him and resting his head on his chest just where his heart was beating. The free hand of the smaller one was buried in Chanyeol's hair.

Once again, the taller one wondered how they had found themselves in this sleeping position and how it was even possible for him to sleep like this without the feeling of being crushed.

The silver blonde trembled slightly at him as the blanket in which they had both cuddled had also slipped from him. However, he had at least a T-shirt, which Chanyeol could not say of himself. But he always slept topless, something that Baekhyun never bothered either. On the contrary, the older man had become accustomed to being able to touch or kiss his boyfriend's skin whenever he felt like it. And that was something that Chanyeol liked very much. So, it was a win-win situation.

While his right side was nicely warmed by Baekhyun, his left must bear with the merciless air conditioning air. So, he grabbed the blanket that had slipped down and laid it over himself and Baekhyun, who after a while stopped shivering and gave a satisfied sigh in his sleep.

Chanyeol yawned loudly and buried his nose in the silver-blonde mob with his eyes closed. He was sooo tired and they didn’t even go to bed late. But the day had drained them, as they decided spontaneously at breakfast to spend the day in Disney Land. From Tokyo main station, they did not even need half an hour to get to the amusement park. The whole day they had been on their feet, drove less fancy rides, since Baekhyun had denied the roller coasters with his fear of heights, feasted in each theme area, bought souvenirs and watched every parade. They could snap even a few pictures with Disney characters. They left the park only after the big lights parade and the fireworks. In the late evening they were completely exhausted and fell on the bed still with the Mickey Mouse ears on their heads. As they didn’t want to leave the hotel room after showering, they had ordered something to eat from room service. Even though they had done almost nothing but eat in the park, they were still hungry. Well, the portions had not been huge either. Which one could not expect for the extraordinarily favourable prices. And Baekhyun always seemed hungry anyway.

Satisfied, they had admired the illuminated Tokyo Tower from their bed until they fell asleep at some point. And somehow, in sleep, Baekhyun had managed to position himself and Chanyeol in the way the younger boy had woken up.

Chanyeol wanted to keep on sleeping, but their schedule was pretty busy, and if they did not get up soon, the odds of getting things done were zero. But since he had promised the elders to show him everything he loved so much about Tokyo, they had to get up slowly. Especially since they still had to spend half an hour planning them until they actually got up. After all, first they had to cuddle and the dreams that they had finally told not by itself.

He tenderly distributed small kisses on Baekhyun's temple and hair until he felt the loose grip on his hair tighten. A sign that the little one was awakening.

"Hey Babe, time to get up," he whispered softly into his boyfriend's ear.

"Why?" He mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"Because you want to be Yoshi," Chanyeol chuckled. "If we are late, you must be Peach. Which of course would suit you well. Peach ... Momo ... you know," he wiggled his eyebrows even though Baekhyun could not see it and put his hand on his favourite butt in the world.

Baekhyun cocked his head slightly to glare at him, but his gaze was more like that of a tired, offended puppy. Chanyeol grinned. He loved the small tired eyes of his boyfriend. They made him look cute and cuddly. And when Baekhyun's lower lip tightened into a pout because his tall boyfriend remained unimpressed by his "killer look," he laughed.

"Hello Angel," he sang. "You are like a painting."

"Argh, shut up," Baekhyun grunted, burying his face back into Chanyeol's chest.

"Why? I thought you like hearing me singing," Chanyeol pouted.

"I do, so you have to be quiet, because otherwise we will not get out of bed."

"Oh, that's it," laughed the younger one. "Okay, whatever you want. Then just cuddle without singing from me. "

Baekhyun just muttered something to himself, but he looked up as Chanyeol took his hand and held it close to his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know what beautiful hands you have?", asked the taller instead. "I have never seen nicer one in my life. Your fingers are tender, but they can grab that tight. They feel heavenly on my skin. I love it when you put your hand in mine and devour our fingers with each other. After three months with you, nothing has changed that I still get butterflies in my stomach when you do that. And even then, in Busan, your hands have fascinated me. They were one of the things that I noticed first. Sometimes they make me very excitable when I look at them because I know what you can do with them to me. Every touch of them chases me through my body. Let my skin tingle under them. I love it when you run your fingers through my hair or cling to them. That makes me horny every time."

"I have not even noticed," Baekhyun murmured sarcastically, drowning out the blush that rose to his face. However, he was even redder, as Chanyeol completely unimpressed by his sarcasm kissed every single fingertip of him. Chanyeol knew his boyfriend could be a bit grumpy if he was woken in the morning against his will. Luckily, it never lasted long and after a few minutes cuddling and kissing, he was again the sunshine that everyone knew. He bit his lower lip and waited until Chanyeol caught his eye. As he did so, the smaller one formed a silent "I love you" with his sensual lips. For a moment, Chanyeol just stared at Baekhyun's mouth before sliding his fingers between his boyfriend's and lifting his head slightly so their faces could get closer.

"Baby, I love you too!" He whispered and kissed him tenderly. "But we really have to get ready."

"Five minutes," Baekhyun said, kissing him back.

And the five minutes again became half an hour.

 

 

They had spent the morning in Asakusa. They had looked at a few temples and Baekhyun could really be Yoshi during their kart trip. Chanyeol didn’t have a lot of choices and ended up being Luigi. The Mario costume was too small for him and fortunately also that of Princess Peach. He would never have heard the end of it, if in the end he should have been the princess. Baekhyun had made sure that all the pictures were spread on the Internet and that it was written on his tombstone after his death. Yes, his boyfriend loved him very much.

They visited the Sky Tree and had enjoyed the view over Tokyo from up there just to stock up on unnecessary souvenirs right afterwards in the shopping center.

From Asakusa, their next stop was Tokyo Central Station. So that Baekhyun did not lose Chanyeol in all the hustle and bustle, he had clung to the hem of Chanyeol's hoodie like a small child, while the older one had to make sure that his midget was still close to him. But as they stepped out of the station, they received a yawning emptiness. There was nothing going on in the square in front of the huge red building, which was hard to imagine, considering that the Imperial Palace was only a few minutes' walk away. So, they spent the afternoon in the gardens of the Imperial Palace and licked their Macha ice cream, only to find out that they did not have to eat it again.

Finally, in the late afternoon, they reached their final destination for the final day in Tokyo, Odaiba Decks. They spent two hours there at Madam Tussauds before Chanyeol shooed Baekhyun to the viewing platform and asked him to reserve a great spot while he joined the long queue at Starbucks. The Japanese were obsessed with coffee, he realized, when it actually cost him 15 minutes of his life to hold the two Iced Americanos in his hands. He hoped that Baekhyun had not been lost during this time. Hurriedly, he headed for the observation deck, where the first amateur photographers had already taken their place to photograph the sunset and then, when it was dark, the illuminated Rainbow bridge. It took a moment for Chanyeol to locate his boyfriend who had taken the stairs that led to one of the restaurants. So, he stood a little higher than the other onlookers who jostled with their cameras to the railing.

Chanyeol stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Baekhyun, who had not realized he was back. The older man's gaze was far in the distance, and Chanyeol had never seen him looking so serious and thoughtful. It made him look more mature and older than he really was, and the blonde wondered what had happened in the 15 minutes he had been waiting for coffee, so that the smaller one was lost in thought. The rising fresh breeze from the bay blew his hair down his face, obliquely brushing the silver blonde's eyes out before his fingers closed around the railing, leaning closer to it.

The sky was already turning orange and the few clouds in the sky purple. Baekhyun's silver hair contrasted like a halo. Chanyeol simply could not take his eyes off his boyfriend as he climbed the steps in slow motion. His angel looked so fragile and so beautiful. His heart beat at each stage he took a little faster. When he arrived, he stood next to him and kissed his cheek. Startled, Baekhyun turned to face him, but his widened eyes quickly returned to the cute crescents when he smiled.

"Here's your Americano," Chanyeol muttered, handing the Starbucks mug to his boyfriend. Their fingers touched at the delivery and Chanyeol's body shot the familiar rushes. Grinning over himself, he shook his head.

"Thanks," Baekhyun breathed, but tilted his head as Chanyeol shook his head, grinning. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," chanted Chanyeol, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"No! Tell me!" Baekhyun demanded, poking his finger into his dimple.

"It's ridiculous ... really ... so ... let it be good," Chanyeol tried to fend him off, knowing he would only spur on the smaller one.

"Do I have to be pushy again?" Laughed the silver blonde and continued to poke him on the face.

"Okay ... okay ... but only if you tell me what was in your mind. You look like you've been far away," Chanyeol admitted, and Baekhyun's smile disappeared.

"Agreed ... but first we watch the sunset," mumbled Baekhyun, lowered his eyes and took a sip from his cup.

"Hey Baek ... is everything alright?" Chanyeol asked, not forgetting his vanished smile.

Silently, the older man nodded and just leaned his head against his boyfriend's broad shoulder as he looked out to the bay and Rainbow bridge again.

The sun had not quite disappeared when the lights went on everywhere and they could locate the Tokyo Tower in the distance behind the Rainbow bridge.

"So beautiful," breathed Baekhyun.

"Mm, very beautiful," Chanyeol mumbled, looking down at his shoulder where Baekhyun's head rested. "The most beautiful in the world."

"What?" Puzzled, the smaller one looked up at his boyfriend. "You don’t even look," he finally scolded.

Chanyeol did not say anything and just grinned down at him. Offended, Baekhyun wanted to turn his head away, but Chanyeol grabbed his chin and held him so tightly. The look from the big brown almond-shaped eyes was fixed on the smaller one's mouth. He ran his thumbs over his lower lip, which made Baekhyun's mouth slightly open, and within milliseconds Chanyeol kissed him. Their lips moved slowly and tenderly together. This kiss felt as shy and innocent as the first ones they had exchanged.

"Sometimes you can be really dense. I talked about you," Chanyeol breathed into the kiss.

"I know," Baekhyun muttered, biting his lower lip and looking ashamed back onto the bridge. His cheeks had turned red and he hoped he would not be looked at by the blush. His hand shook slightly as he brought the cup to his mouth to drink it as casually as possible. As if Chanyeol's words had no effect on him. But they did. Very big effect to be honest. "Sooooo, why did you shake your head, grinning," he tried to distract.

"It's ridiculous ... really ... you ... you'll probably laugh about it ... or ... or think I'm ... stupid," Chanyeol stammered. "But ... but I had to think about it ... no ... that's wrong ... I just realized that your touch still has the same effect on me as it did in Busan."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows questioningly and Chanyeol sighed deeply when he realized that he did not get around to actually uttering it.

"I still get those electric shocks or whatever you should call that tingling sensation that goes through my body when our fingertips just touch. You'd think you get used to it over time, but it still overwhelms me every time. When I had that feeling for the first time, I knew that only you could be the one who would hold me, and I think that would normally have knocked me off course, after all, you're a man, but it immediately felt like that natural and normal. And I had begun to wish that this legend of these soulmates is true, because then everything would make so much more sense to me."

Baekhyun did not laugh. Instead, he just stared at the tall blonde in front of him. Confused because the silver blonde did not say anything, Chanyeol closed his fingers around his wrist. He could clearly feel the rapid pulse under his fingertips. "Baek? What's happening?"

"It ... it's true," it suddenly burst out of the elders.

"What is true?" Chanyeol asked confused.

"This legend, Chanyeol. We really are. I didn’t want to believe it either. I resisted for a very long time, but meanwhile ... meanwhile I believe in it and sometimes it worries me. It really scares me. And the next moment it's a nice feeling again. "

On Chanyeol's face, the most different feelings were reflected. "What? How? Huh? "

"Junmyeon," Baekhyun mumbled and turned around so he could lean his back against the railing. "He is not who he is ... or he is ... ah, I do not know. It’s confusing and complicated. In any case, he told me the truth about us and about himself when I spent the night with him, so he could take care of my drunken ass. "

"What are you talking about, Baek? What truth? Start from the beginning, please. "

And Baekhyun told him everything he knew, what he had noticed about the time, and how he had pieced together the pieces of the puzzle. And it made sense. Also, for Chanyeol, but he did not understand why Baekhyun was afraid of it or what he did not like about it. He did not have to ask him the question because the older one answered him by himself.

"If this legend did not exist, we would probably not be where we are now. We might not even know each other. Or we would know each other, but not feel anything for each other. We would be strangers. The thought that we love each other just because of this is scary. "

"Do you feel forced to love me?" Chanyeol asked in a broken voice, because that was exactly what he heard. "Do you feel you have to love me because it is so determined?"

"No!", Baekhyun answered quickly. "The only thing that worries me is that there would not be “us" in another life. I cannot imagine a life without you, and I always wanted to be independent. "

"Babe, you are independent. You make your own decisions. I'll never force you to do anything, but I'll support you in everything you plan to do. And don’t think about the "what if". We are together. We are happy. And you know what, I don’t care if we're just those soulmates or not. Because if we are not, we are just different ones. Yes, that between us is extraordinary and I would not like it otherwise. But do not let that knowledge control our life. "

"You're right," Baekhyun sighed, before pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

"You know that for weeks, but why are you thinking about it right now?" Chanyeol asked.

"Because ... I realized that we haven’t arrived, where we belong and maybe never will have the chance," said the smaller and waved the pitiful remnant of his Americanos in the cup back and forth. The ice had melted and now it was just watery.

"We mostly get along without words, but sometimes you're too spongy for me," the bigger one pouted and stepped down a step to be at eye level.

"We lied to JuLyn and my family now also believes we are married. But in reality ... we are very far from it. "

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's hip. "Do you really believe that?"

Unsure, Baekhyun shrugged. "Yes ... yes. After all, we have only been together for three months. "

"Does time matter? So, I do not have to be with someone for years to know that I want to spend my life with him. I already know that," Chanyeol smiled, before giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Come on, let's go down and say hello to the Japanese Statue of Liberty."

Before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol had already linked his fingers to his own and dragged him across the bridge to the stature. There they made some pictures, which they uploaded directly to their accounts.

"How much smaller is it than the original?" Baekhyun asked, looking up at the stature.

"No idea," Chanyeol admitted. "I am not a wandering Wikipedia or Google. But definitely a lot smaller. "

"Have you ever been to New York?"

"No. How so? Want to go with me?" Chanyeol asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Baekhyun turned his head slightly so he could look at the blonde. "Yes, in any case. Can we eat hot dogs from such a street stall? "

Chanyeol laughed loudly before pressing a thick, wet kiss on his cheek. "Everything you want."

"Oh, okay, then I want to have those famous New York bagels."

"It's so easy to make you happy. I'll give you something to eat and you'll beam again. Really, where are you putting it all down?" Shaking his head, Chanyeol released him and instead took his hand so they could walk down the walkway.

"Love goes through the stomach," Baekhyun chuckled softly. "And love trains everything again."

"If so, we should go back to training today. After all the stuff we ate yesterday and today," Chanyeol grinned in understanding.

"Then let's eat some really good dinner, so it's really worth it," Baekhyun nodded excitedly, not conclusively whether he should be more excited about the food or the upcoming "love training". He just liked doing both.

Once down the shore, they walked along, watching as the dinner ships dropped off. Just as they were about to return to the decks, Baekhyun discovered an old, colorful piano that attracted him magically. Without realizing it, he dragged Chanyeol with him until they came to a stop in front of the piano.

"Oh, that's for passers-by. There are several in the city. In Seoul, we have something like that, too" Chanyeol said, and was amazed when Baekhyun sat down at the piano. His slender fingers danced over the keys.

"It's a bit out of tune," said the older one. "But it's already a bit older."

"And not as nice as your piano in Busan", Chanyeol smiled and listened to the unfamiliar melody. "What are you playing?"

"My own," Baekhyun hummed.

Chanyol's jaw dropped and stared at his boyfriend, who was lit by the street lamp above them. "You ... you compose yourself?"

"Not really. Is my first try. Had a lot of time while you were working. I hope it doesn’t bother you that I secretly used your keyboard," Baekhyun smiled slightly, looking up at him.

Quickly Chanyeol shook his head but started to sulk when he remembered something. "Since we live together for a while and you never got the idea to play something for me while I show you my stuff all the time?"

Apologetically, Baekhyun looked up at him again. "Maybe that will reward you now. So ... it's not perfect yet, and ... I'm not as good a musician as you are. And actually ... actually it should have been your birthday present. But I think you've already earned it. "

"O-okay," Chanyeol stammered, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as he caught his boyfriend's gaze. "Let me film that. This is a first and it has to be recorded.” Maybe a bit too excited, he pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket and opened the camera.

Baekhyun stopped rumbling and started the song again. And to Chanyeol's great surprise, Baekhyun, who looked straight into the camera, also began to sing. His voice sounded like sweet honey, and he never expected how beautiful his boyfriend's voice really sounded. It hit him completely unprepared and he had to hold onto the piano with one hand, so his legs would not give in.

"Hello, you came to me

Giving me your shy scent

In my hazy dream

You were shining, dazzling

With a fluttering heart, without knowing

I went to you, step by step

And I stayed by your side. "

Baekhyun sang in English and Chanyeol had to smile about the cute accent. It just sounded too sweet, as he emphasized the words.

"My heart melts at your smile

When our eyes meet

My heart pounds

Oh remember my smile in your heart

Think about it several times a day

Oh words I want to say to you

You're beautiful. "

Baekhyun gave him a slightly wry smile and did not pay any attention to the first passers-by who curiously stopped to listen as well.

"Thank you for meeting me

I see you, always the same

Your thick scent that waited for me

Deeply rings in me

With this mysterious and strong attraction

I want to spread my wings towards you

My heart melts at your smile

When our eyes meet

My heart pounds

Oh I'll sing for you on your spring day

Think about it several times a day

Oh this is what I think of you

You're beautiful. "

Chanyeol blinked a few tears away and he did not try to shake so much that he did not mess up the shot, but he did so with the soft sobs that escaped him. His heart was so full of love for this wonderful man in front of him.

"When you're glad to see me

My heart flutters

It's like walking on a cloud

Like magic, I'm taking one more step to you "

Abruptly, Baekhyun stopped playing and singing, and looked at Chanyeol wide-eyed. "Chan ... are you crying?"

"Maybe a little bit," sniffed the younger, reaching out to put a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. He stroked Baekhyun's cheekbones with his thumb before leaning down to lay his lips on the smaller one. "I love you!" He whispered into the silver blond hair he had buried in his face after the kiss.

"I told you before, you should not wipe your spit in my hair," Baekhyun tried to joke, which also made Chanyeol laugh very softly. "Come sit with me. I'll play something else for you." He slipped a bit to allow more room and Chanyeol settled down next to him.

Expectantly Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun's perfect hands and waited for the first notes. Emotionally he started and Chanyeol recognized the melody immediately. He knew this song. He just listened to the first notes, until he put his hand on the keyboard as well and started to play the lower notes parallel to Baekhyun. Surprised, Baekhyun looked at him and took his other hand away, so that he did not get in the way of Chanyeol. Their eyes met while they just kept playing. Baekhyun had never played piano with anyone like this before. Although it was such a sad song, he felt happy. After the last notes, he sighed and laid his head against Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Why Where's my love from SYML? The song is so sad," Chanyeol asked, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No idea. I just like it and I played it by ear at some point. I did not know you knew it. "

"I know more than you think," Chanyeol smiled. "Are we going to eat and then back to the hotel?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

 

 

 

From the hotel room you could hear soft groans, if you just passed close enough to it and probably you could also notice the heat that came from the room.

The blanket had trampled down to the end of the bed and their clothes were spread around the bed. They had not spent much time fooling around when they got back to the hotel and went right into their "love training". The many calories they had ate, had to be trained again.

Baekhyun had his legs wrapped around Chanyeol's waist as he approached his slow movements. Restlessly, his hands wandered over his boyfriend's muscular back, moaning his name over and over as the taller one hit his inner hotspot and kissed his outward tenderly. It had been a while since they had such slow and sensual sex. Already at their foreplay they had left their sweet time.

Chanyole's hot breath bathed Baekhyun, who stroked his face as the younger boy spread kisses and whispered again and again in a deep voice how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. From time to time, he leaned against him a bit to push faster and deeper into him, but not to take his eyes from his boyfriend under him, while clawing his slender fingers in his buttocks to press Chanyeol tighter into him. As soon as Baekhyun started to let off whimpering sounds and lick his lips, Chanyeol took his breath away again, let himself sink more and kissed him greedily. While their tongues danced with each other, Chanyeol rhythmically let his pelvis circle against that of Baekhyuns.

This was repeated several times until Baekhyun felt he was going to pass out if he did not soon find salvation. Chanyeol's name came over his lips like a mantra, as the taller one reached between them to further please him with his hand and clawed at his hair with the other to pull his head backwards, so he can kiss and lick along his neck. Their bodies were covered with sweat all over, but it did not bother the blonde, whose hair was wet on the nape of his neck and temples. His Baekhyun always tasted good.

The elder's fingers closed around Chanyeol's upper arms and buried his fingers in his tense biceps as he felt his boyfriend's perfect teeth at his most vulnerable spot on the neck. Chanyeol did not bite hard, but it was enough for the silver blonde to fall and groaning out loud his climax. His grip loosened around Chanyeol's arms and his fingers slid over his arms until they fell limp on the mattress.

Now that Baekhyun had come, Chanyeol did not have to hold back. It was always his goal that the smaller one came before him. So, he grabbed the delicate hands of his boyfriend and pushed them next to his head in the pillow, while he chased his orgasm with quick, choppy movements. Baekhyun still had his legs wrapped around his waist and his full thighs pressed against him.

The silver blond's eyes were closed, and his fingers squeezed those of the larger one in the pillow. Chanyeol returned the pressure and his gaze was fixed on the slightly open mouth of his boyfriend, who repeated his name over and over again.

"Chan-chanyeol, Chan, Chan, Yeol. Oh my god, Channie. "

"Beak ... baby ... hng ... oh fuck," was all that Chanyeol could moan incoherent as he collapsed groaning at the smaller one, but who could blame him for that. At the same moment, Baekhyun let his legs sink powerlessly.

Their hands stayed entwined the whole time, until Chanyeol came down from his high and his breathing had returned to normal.

"Chan, you're heavy," Baekhyun moaned under Chanyeol's weight, who was muttering softly before letting go of his hands and with a fluid movement turned to his back so that the smaller one came to rest over him. Baekhyun made a surprised sound but was stifled by a passionate kiss. Chanyeol grabbed the older man's face with both hands and broke the kiss until he barely had room to breathe.

Panting and breathing hard, they looked at each other.

"Hello Angel," Chanyeol smiled gently.

"Hello Beautiful," Baekhyun greeted with a cute accent that made Chanyeol smile even more.

"You're like a painting," the blond continued.

"My heart melts when you smile at me," countered the elder.

He stroked Baekhyun's cheekbones with his thumbs before pulling his face back to his to kiss him again, but this time much more tender and slower.

"Good night Angel," he breathed, his lips gently brushing over Baekhyun's lips.

"Good night, Beautiful," the angel whispered back.

Smiling, Chanyeol released his face and wrapped his arms around the naked, sweaty body of his smaller boyfriend, who, sighing, dropped his head to his place on Chanyeol's heart to let himself be lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.


	27. Chapter 27

Restless, Chanyeol rolled back and forth in bed. It was so damn hot in the room and it felt like he was sleeping right next to a full-blown heater. Grumbling, he kicked the blanket down. Had Baekhyun turned up the temperature because it was getting too cold in the bedroom? As he drifted more and more out of his own sleep, he didn’t hear the usual puppy-like whining of his boyfriend, but only a heavy, wheezing breathing. Alarming, he opened his eyes and bent over Baekhyun.

"Babe?" He asked cautiously, but he only got a cough in response. The heat he felt came from his boyfriend and not from the turned-up heater. Timidly, he brushed the damp strands of hair from his forehead and pressed his against the silver blond's. "Crap! You're burning."

Quickly he straightened up and switched on the bedside lamp to see better, and what he saw worried him even more. Baekhyun's face was red and beads of sweat rolled down his temples. Chanyeol's oversized T-shirt was sticking to his body and his chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if he had run a marathon.

A panic came over Chanyeol. It was still too early in the morning. Not a single store in the neighbourhood had already opened, so that he could buy medicine for his boyfriend. He didn’t even have a fever thermometer, so he could measure the temperature of him. How bad could you be prepared? He had never had to worry about a sick person. So far, he has always been the one to take care of.

"Okay Chanyeol, pull yourself together. What did Eomma do when I was ill," he mumbled to himself and got up from the bed. Somehow, he had to bring down Baekhyun's fever. In the kitchen he filled a bowl full of cold water and from the bath he got two washcloths and a few towels. Full loaded, he ran with everything back to the bedroom and found Mongryeong, who sat whining in front of the bed on Baekhyun's side.

"Yeah, I know Mongry," the taller one muttered, stressed. "I'll take care of Appa. Soon he'll be better again ... at least I hope so."

Carefully, he put down everything on the nightstand and sat next to his panting boyfriend. He stroked his hot cheek timidly and tried to wake him up. "Baekkie, wake up. I want to help you, but you have to help me a bit. You cannot sleep like that anymore."

Baekhyun was too exhausted to open his eyes completely. He did not give them more than a small crack, but that was enough for Chanyeol to know he had the smaller one's attention. The lips of the silver blonde were dry and when he opened his mouth to say something, only a very painful-sounding cough came out. The otherwise so soft face was painfully distorted and it broke Chanyeol's heart.

"Come on, babe, I have to take off your T-shirt. It’s very sweaty. Do you think you can sit yourself up a bit?"

Baekhyun nodded weakly. However, his arms trembled so much as he tried to push himself up, that Chanyeol literally grabbed him under his arms and helped him sit up.

"I'm dizzy," Baekhyun muttered, dropping his forehead against Chanyeol's shoulder.

"We do it very fast, babe. I'll take off your shirt now. Raise your arms," Chanyeol said gently.

Silently the Elder came to the request and raised his arms over his head so that his younger boyfriend could pull the T-shirt over his head.

"You're all sweaty, babe. Lie back again. I can do the rest alone."

Carefully and slowly he put his sick boyfriend back in the pillow, who had to cough up again and breathed a weak "I'm sorry, Chan."

"You don’t have to be sorry," the younger man murmured, dipping one of the washcloths into the cold water.

"I sweated your favourite shirt."

Chanyeol huffed and squeezed out the washcloth before placing it on Baekhyun's forehead. "You can wash that again. It’s more important to me that you get well. Is the cold good?"

Baekhyun nodded weakly, allowing his boyfriend to wipe him with the other damp, cold washcloth. Gently, Chanyeol wiped the sweat from his neck, chest and stomach. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

"What? That I wipe you? ", the blond laughed softly and Baekhyun nodded tentatively, so that the cloth did not slip from his forehead. "Why? It never bothered you when I cleaned you after sex. And believe me, that mess is bigger."

Baekhyun was too weak to say anything against it. So, he just let Chanyeol do. When he had done that, he covered him to the chin, so he would not start to feel cold.

"I'll make tea for you. You have to drink a lot, so you do not dehydrate." He gently stroked his hair and blew a kiss on his nose.

"What's the time?"

Chanyeol glanced at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. "Half past six."

"What? Oh my god, I have to get ready. The workers are coming at eight o’clock. I cannot miss the first day of the renovation."

"You're not going anywhere today." Determined, Chanyeol pushed him back into the pillow.

"But," Baekhyun said helplessly, but was interrupted directly by his caring boyfriend.

"No buts, Baekkie. You will not last five minutes in your condition. I will call Eomma. She'll fix that somehow. And you try to sleep while I take care of everything, okay?"

Since he could neither defend nor protest, he closed his eyes defeated.

"Watch out that Appa won’t escape," Chanyeol whispered to the Corgi. "We have to work together. OK?"

As if he had understood him, Mongryeong barked briefly and lay down in front of the bed to guard his master. Baekhyun smiled slightly at the conversation and slowly drifted back to sleep.

On tiptoes, Chanyeol sneaked out of the bedroom and picked up his phone on the way. When he got to the kitchen he put water on for tea and dialled his mother's number, hoping he would not wake her up. But the call went to endless ringing over to the mailbox. Sighing, he hung up and stared into the pot of water. Maybe she had not heard it. After all, it was not until seven in the morning. The deep, solid sleep he had inherited from his mother. So, he tried again and again. At the fourth failed attempt, he finally spoke on her mailbox.

When the water boiled, he took the pot from the stove and threw in some tea bags.

"Aish, what am I doing now?" From the bedroom he heard the muffled cough of his boyfriend. In this condition he couldn’t leave him alone, but someone had to drive to the restaurant to at least unlock the door for the workers.

He briefly toyed with the idea of calling Sehun, but he had lectures this morning and he could not come to him every time he needed help. Especially not if they still had not spoken. They had scheduled this conversation tonight. They wanted to go for a drink, but under these circumstances Chanyeol didn’t want to leave the apartment.

His other friends also had to work. His only salvation would be his sister. He quickly dialled the number of his older sister and prayed earnestly that she was already awake. When it clicked on the line, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Chanyeol-ah?", He heard the astonished voice of Yoora.

"Noona, I need your help. Baek is ill. He has a high fever and I don’t even have a thermometer here to measure it, but he burns and coughs and I have no medicine and in an hour the workers come and I cannot reach Eomma and I don’t want to leave him alone. What if something happens to him? He's so weak and I'm worried and I'm scared and ... and ... and I think I have a breakdown now. Do you know where Eomma is? Why can’t I reach her? What should I do? I ... I ... wiped him off. The tea draws and ... "

"CHANYEOL!" Yoora interrupted loudly. "Now calm down. Take a deep breath and count to three. Eomma is at the fish market. Like every Wednesday. Wiping him off is already good. I pack the thermometer and Juhee and I'll be right with you. I'll take care of Baekhyun, so you can drive temporarily to the restaurant until you find someone who can supervise the work. Did you understand Dongsaeng?"

"Y-yes," Chanyeol stammered. "Thank you Noona."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Without another word, she hung up.

"Okay ... twenty minutes," Chanyeol muttered, literally running to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. He didn’t care what his hair looked like.

Back in the bedroom, he noticed that Baekhyun had fallen asleep again, but still breathing and coughing as hard as before. Before putting on his clothes, he changed the damp cloth on his forehead. Then he remembered that his sister would see Baekhyun half-naked and he would rather wear something again. He pulled a sweater out of the closet and tried to put it on Baekhyun, without waking the little one up. That this would be unsuccessful had been clear from the start.

"Channie?" The older one muttered sleepily. "No! I'm hot. Not the pullover. No, Channie. "

"Yes Channie," Chanyeol smiled gently. "Yoora comes over and takes care of you until I get back. I'll drive temporarily to the restaurant to let the workers in and come back as soon as possible."

"You don’t go like that, do you?", Baekhyun asked sleepily and Chanyeol looked down at himself. He still did not wear anything but his sleeping pants.

"Of course not," he laughed, still trying not to show his panic in front of Baekhyun.

Coughing, Baekhyun watched him putting on something comfy before his eyelids grew heavier again and he closed his eyes.

Worried, Chanyeol looked at the bundle on the bed. He hoped so badly that Baekhyun was not very ill and he wondered how it got that far. Everything was fine in Tokyo and also on Monday when they got home. Just last night, Baekhyun complained of a sore throat. Could it really get that much worse so soon?

The redemptive ringing on the door made him jump upright. Hastily he hurried to the door, almost falling over Mongryeong on the way there, who was slipping between his legs. Just because his Appa was sick, it did not mean that he was not allowed to enjoy a visit. This dog just loves to socialize too much. He was not much different than his master.

Relieved, he fell into Yoora's arms, who caught him by surprise.

"I wish you would always be so happy when you see me," she murmured, patting the back of his head.

"Thank you for coming so fast. I owe you."

"And I already know something. Could you take care of Juhee tomorrow afternoon? You still have holidays and Baekhyun will not be healthy tomorrow either. Surely you will not leave, will you? "

"Where is Hyunnie Samchon?", It beeped next to Yoora and Chanyeol noticed only then that his niece was also there.

"In bed, honey. He’s not feeling well, that's why your Eomma came to help us." He crouched down and kissed Juhee on the forehead before hugging her to carry her to the apartment.

Yoora followed her little brother into the bedroom and sighed softly when she saw the mess that Chanyeol had done. Spread around the bed were towels and used clothes.

"Drive to the restaurant. I'll take care." Sisterly, she patted his shoulder. "And you Juhee, please go play with Mongry in the living room. Baekhyun needs rest."

Although Juhee was sulking, she still accepted her mother's request.

Gratefully, Chanyeol nodded to her. "I will hurry."

"No rush. I know how to keep half-dead men in good health. After all, I'm married and have a little brother," she winked at him before shoving him out of the bedroom.

"I'm leaving," Chanyeol grumbled, grabbing his car key. "Write me if something changes in his condition or if he needs something."

"Yeah, yeah ... now get out of here," she moaned and literally threw him out of the apartment. In the living room, she turned on a children's program for Juhee and brought out of the kitchen a large cup of tea that Baekhyun should drink as soon as he woke up. From her purse she fumbled the fever thermometer and sat down carefully next to Baekhyun on the bed. Gently, she put her hand on his cheek and frowned. "You really do burn. Let's measure your temperature, Hyunnie. "

Baekhyun winced slightly as he felt something was tucked into his ear and opened his eyes slowly, only to see Yoora bending over him, who was measuring his fever with an ear thermometer.

"Noona?" He rasped in a harsh voice. "What are you doing here? You're pregnant and I could infect you. "

"I have a good immune system. Don’t worry. And I'm here because one of my Dongsaeng is sick and the other has a mental breakdown," she grinned, but it collapsed as she read off his temperature. "39.2. We should call a doctor. "

 

Chanyeol had checked his cell phone every five minutes, and after his mother hurried to her second restaurant as fast as she could, he was back in his car. He had had to wait for two hours. 120 minutes that seemed like two days. He knew he was over-dramatizing it, but he had never been in the situation before that one person whom he loved more than anything else was sick. And he felt bad that he just had to leave this person. But he knew how important the restaurant was for Baekhyun. He knew that his beloved boyfriend didn’t want to disappoint his mother. Again, Baekhyun threatened to adopt old habits. Only this time it was not his own family that he didn’t want to disappoint, but Chanyeols and Chanyeol had to remind him again that he can be selfish at times. Especially in such a situation where he did not feel well.

On the way, he called his sister to ask if he should get anything, just to get a grocery shopping list announced and the advice that he and Baekhyun should eat healthier. No wonder the list was full of fruits and vegetables. In addition to many vitamins, she had been asking for chicken and a few medications and fever patches.

So, three hours later, packed with bags, he entered the hallway and while he was struggling to get his apartment key out of his pants, his door was opened from the inside. Surprised, he blinked at his family doctor, who was none other than Junmyeon's father.

"Doctor Kim," he greeted him quickly and bowed.

"Oh Chanyeol, we have not seen each other for ages. Which is good, of course, because that means you're fine too."

Chanyeol smiled slightly as he straightened up and Junmyeon's father patted him on the back. "Thank you for looking for my boyfriend."

"That’s my job. I have told Yoora everything important. Now take care of him. By the way, you chose a very charming boyfriend. If his condition worsens, call immediately. Okay?"

Chanyeol nodded and let the older man out of his apartment. Yoora, who had been watching everything from the hall, came up to him and took the shopping bags from him. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes," Chanyeol replied. "Why was Doctor Kim here?"

"I called him. Baekhyun's fever was very high. He needs medication. Doctor Kim examined him and found out that he had acute bronchitis. We need to watch that, and he needs a lot of rest, not that it becomes pneumonia," she told him, checking the contents of the bags. She gave him one of the fever patches and pushed him out of the kitchen. "Use this for him. It should help a bit. I cook a chicken soup for him. Make sure he drinks the tea I gave him. As soon as he has eaten something, he should take his medication."

Like an obedient dog, Chanyeol nodded and ran to the bedroom, where he found his boyfriend and Juhee. Together, they looked at a picture book and Juhee invented stories to the pictures, which she told her Samchon. Smiling quietly, Chanyeol absorbed that image for a while, until he crawled to their bed.

"Chan," coughed Baekhyun as he leaned over and kissed him in greeting. "What are you doing here? Who is in the restaurant now? "

"Eomma and this afternoon Soo takes over the supervision. Don’t worry babe. Better take care that you get well again." He gently stroked his cheek before he kissed him again.

"Yah, don’t kiss. Hyunnie is sick and can infect you, Channie," Juhee complained, trying to pull her tall uncle away from Baekhyun. Of course, without success.

"I don’t care," Chanyeol muttered. "If I could, I would take everything from him to make him feel better."

"Then I don’t care, too" Juhee announced, snuggling up to Baekhyun's side.

"No ... no princess," Baekhyun tried to defend himself. "I do care if you get sick because of me."

"She is a Park. Forget it Baek," Chanyeol laughed. "We are like annoying chewing gum under your shoe sole that’s hard to get rid of."

"Nice comparison," Baekhyun smiled weakly.

"I think it's very fitting," Chanyeol chuckled. "Juhee, help me out and keep Hyunnie's hair away off his forehead."

Immediately, the little girl knelt down beside him and brushed with her small hands the hair out of Baekhyun's forehead. "Samchon, you're like a heater."

"That's why we use this." Grinning Chanyeol stuck his boyfriend one of the fever patches on his forehead. "So, done. Noona is making you a chicken soup. If you have eaten, take your medication and sleep a bit. I'll call Sehun and cancel him. He certainly understands that ... "

"No, don’t do that," Baekhyun immediately protested, putting his arm around Juhee, who had snuggled back against him. "You're waiting for a conversation with him all the time and it's really necessary."

"I won’t leave you alone. That's out of the question." The blonde shook his head.

"Talk to each other here. You have the living room for you alone. I certainly won’t disturb you from the bedroom. Just set up the PlayStation here and you will not hear a sound from me."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "PlayStation? No no Mister. This sentence already has a huge mistake in it. As if I would not hear a sound from you when you play. You are the loudest while you play. Besides, you should rest and not get hyper. So, sleep a lot."

"Booooring," pouted Baekhyun, but had to cough.

"Are you arguing with Hunnie?" Juhee asked curiously.

"Yes, a little bit," Chanyeol nodded sadly.

"Then you have to eat cookies," she shook her head seriously.

"Why do I have to eat cookies?" Chanyeol asked in surprise.

"Well, they taste good and you cannot hear anything anymore. When Eomma argues with me, I always eat crispy cookies. And cookies make you happy. Just like chocolate. "

Baekhyun started laughing as Chanyeol stared at his niece in amazement. "How clever you are," he breathed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Then maybe get some chocolate cookies," Baekhyun croaked half coughing, half laughing. "And choco bubble tea."

 

 

Yoora and Juhee left the two in the afternoon. While Baekhyun had drifted off to sleep again, Chanyeol grabbed the opportunity and went for a walk with Mongryeong so that little Corgi could do his business. He called his mother to keep her up to date and asked how the renovation was going. As expected, everything went according to plan. After all, they had also hired a good company. At least they did not have to worry about that anymore.

When he returned from the walk, his boyfriend was still asleep, he realized, as he peeked into the room and he let him. So, he took care of their dog and waited patiently for his best friend, who had agreed that they would meet in his apartment.

At six o'clock in the evening, Sehun rang the doorbell and immediately held a white bag of takeaway in front of Chanyeol's face as he opened the door. "I brought something to eat. I did not know if Baek could eat any of it, so for safety's sake I brought something light for him." A second bag was held in front of Chanyeol's face and he smiled slightly as he took both from his best friend.

"Thanks, but he's sleeping right now. If he’s hungry later, we can warm it up."

Sehun nodded and followed his hyung into the kitchen. Silent, Chanyeol set the table for them while the Maknae took two cans of beer from the fridge and set them up for dinner. Carefully, Chanyeol opened the silver container and his mouth watered. Sehun had bought crispy roasted duck, rice and various sauces.

"Oh, that looks good," Chanyeol sighed, handing out chopsticks to Sehun.

"I know, Park," grinned the younger. "Dig in."

"I will. When will you be invited by your Dongsaeng," Chanyeol murmured with his mouth full and shovelled the next load into his mouth.

Sehun smiled and began to eat as well. The silence over them was heavy and unpleasant, and when the first hunger was satisfied, Chanyeol took a deep breath and set his chopsticks aside.

"Hun, I want to sincerely apologize to you again. What I said to you, what I have told you was ridiculous. The mere fact that I have come to the idea is unforgivable. I should know you better and know that you would never do that to me."

Sehun stared into his bowl and pushed the rice in his bowl before looking up at Chanyeol. His face was serious. "I love Baekhyun."

Chanyeol opened his eyes in shock and leaned back in his chair. Within seconds, any colour had left his face and he swallowed hard. He wanted to say something, and he opened his mouth, but there was no sound.

"But not as you think," Sehun continued. "That was a joke hyung," the Maknae giggled, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh Sehun, this is not funny," Chanyeol gasped, pressing his hand to his fast-pounding heart. "You give me a heart attack."

"This is the punishment that you can ever think such a shit of me," said Sehun, who leaned over the table and snapped his fingers against Chanyeol's forehead.

"Then explain your feelings for my boyfriend," Chanyeol said, rubbing his forehead.

Sighing, Sehun dropped back into his chair. "No idea how to explain this love. They are not romantic feelings, you can be sure of that. I do not love him the way I love you ... "

"Awwww, you love me?" Chanyeol interrupted.

"Of course, you ass. Why else should I have been friends with you for 18 years? You are my best friend and like a big brother to me. That's why I could never take away the person you love. You know, seeing yourself so hurt hurts me as much as your accusations against me. I never want to hurt you on purpose, you know. I love you, hyung. And honestly, who does not love Baek? Everyone likes him. And I love him because he loves you and makes you happy. My feelings for him are like he's a cute puppy."

"Wow, you put him on the same level as Vivi?" Chanyeol joked, trying to hide how touched he really was.

"Nobody can get to Vivi," Sehun said immediately. "Vivi is my big love."

"I’m sorry for your future girlfriend. She has to compete against a dog," Chanyeol laughed. "Must be pretty depressing."

Sehun rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Chanyeol imitated him and continued to eat.

"And hey, thanks for reacting so fast when we needed your help with JuLyn. Baek didn’t think you would help me, but I was sure you would. So, thank you for doing it even though you were mad at me."

"I was not mad at you anymore," Sehun mumbled while looking at his food. "I was only hurt, but not angry. It was self-evident that I helped you out."

"Anyway, thank you. Even though I always say that you are my worst Dongsaeng, you are actually the best I can wish for." He pinched the red cheeks of Sehun, only to touch him even more embarrassingly.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol, stop being so cheesy. How can Baek just stand you like this?" The younger one grumbled, knocking away Chanyeol's hand, which only laughed softly.

"This is his secret kink he would never admit," Chanyeol chuckled. "How did you know that you can marry in Taiwan?"

"Researched when I wondered if you would ever marry and just wanted to know where it would be possible," the Maknae shrugged nonchalantly. "Such knowledge can always be useful when asked for advice as a best man."

"Oh," Chanyeol breathed, rubbing his neck. Now not only his family was interested in a possible marriage, but also his friends. At least his best friend. "Would you want to be my best man?"

"Would you want to marry Baek?" Sehun countered with a cheeky grin.

"You should know my answer to that," Chanyeol murmured with flushed cheeks that screamed a "fuck yes, absolutely".

"Just as you know mine," Sehun smiled more gently, and Chanyeol wanted to start crying because he did not deserve such a wonderful, great best friend.

"How did this disaster go? Suddenly a day later you were in Tokyo and came back only four days later."

"Oh ... she seemed to have swallowed it. At least she had immediately told Baek's mother and she had run to Junmyeon to get upset that he had not told her," Chanyeol said, and Sehun nodded, laughing.

"Yes, he called me and asked what was going on. Looking back, that was a funny story."

"Hmmm," muttered Chanyeol. "I'm still not keen to see his ex ever again."

"Is she pretty?" Sehun asked.

"At first glance, yes."

"Jealous?" The Maknae asked carefully.

"Not anymore, after showing her ugly character," the older one answered honestly. "She is really full of psycho. She had even intimidated me a bit."

"Awwww, was the big Chanyeollie scared?" The younger one teased him.

"Hey, you could have cut your finger on her sharply cut fringe," Chanyeol pouted. "And I do not even want to imagine how much the penny heels hurt when she gets on your foot."

They both chuckled with laughter and already had tears in their eyes as they calmed down. "So ... is everything all right between us?" Chanyeol asked carefully and Sehun nodded, wiping the tears from the corner of his eye with his fingers.

Relieved, Chanyeol jumped up from his chair and pulled Sehun up from his chair so he could hug his best friend tightly. "Thank you Hunnie. I've missed you so much."

Smiling, Sehun returned the hug. "I also missed you."

"Hmm, do I have to be jealous now?", it sniffed softly behind them and they jumped in surprise.

Completely unimpressed, a tired, sick Baekhyun with his cup in his hand shuffled past them to get fresh tea. "What an insolence you eat here without me roasted duck. Poor sick self," Baekhyun pitied himself.

Quickly Chanyeol hurried to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Never baby," he assured him, pressing his lips to his cheek.

Sehun put his arms around the couple from behind and kissed Baekhyun on the back of his head. "Never Baekkie," he laughed into the fluffy hair of Chanyeol's boyfriend.

Moaning, Baekhyun fidgeted in their embrace and tried to push them away from him. "Argh, you are disgusting. To endure individually, but together ... "

Laughing, they released him.

"Wow Baek, you really look ... uhm ... like shit," Sehun smiled innocently.

With a grime stare, Baekhyun stared at the Maknae. "I'm about to cough you in the face. Let's see who will looks like shit in a few days."

"I love sassy Baek," Sehun grinned.

"Me too," Chanyeol smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun poured tea and showed them the middle finger as he shuffled back into the bedroom.

"I love you too, babe!" Chanyeol shouted after him, laughing.

"I see, I really do not have to worry about you," Sehun sighed. "Not that your Instagram posts did not say enough."

"No," Chanyeol shook his head. "It could not be better between us. We are happy and in love with each other."

"Then let's drink. To you and Baek and to us both. To love and friendship." With satisfaction and contented with himself and the world Sehun held out his beer can and nudged Chanyeols with his. "Cheers to us!"


	28. Short trip to Busan

"BOOMBAYAHYAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAHYAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAHYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA OPPAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YaYa YAH YAH YaYa YAH YAH YAH YAH YaYa YAH YAH YAH OPPA YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YaYa YAH YAH YaYa YAH YAH YAH YAH YaYa BOOM BOOM BABOOMBAYAH"

Baekhyun danced silly in the passenger seat and bawled the refrain of Blackpink's Boombayah with Sehun, who was sitting in the back seat, while Chanyeol could only roll his eyes over the two of them. He felt as if two squirrels had given Red Bull to drink, and he wondered how he would endure it all the way to Busan. Baekhyun had grabbed him by the arm and shook him, as he shouted "OPPA" into his ear and Sehun imitated an Indian behind him. So, he gave in and joined them.

"Middle finger up F U pay me

90's baby I pump up the jam," he rapped and Baekhyun beat the beat with the half-empty plastic water bottle on the cockpit.

"Baek, don’t. The airbag could go of," Chanyeol suddenly shouted, catching his hand with his.

"Oh sorry," he smiled, embarrassed. "I was probably a bit carried away."

"A bit?" Chanyeol laughed, releasing his hand from his boyfriend before lowering the radio slightly. He didn’t want to arrive deaf in Busan.

"I'm just so excited and all the stunned energy has to get out somehow. After all, I was ill for more than a week and just lay in bed," Baekhyun tried to apologize for his fuss.

"It's okay Baekkie," Chanyeol smiled at the silver blonde, whose roots was as dark as his own. Soon they would have to dye their hair again. He was glad that he was fine and that he was able to visit the restaurant for the last two days, which was supposed to open next weekend. Baekhyun still felt guilty that he had missed most of the renovation, even though no one was mad at him. On the contrary. Everyone was happy that he was well again.

"Remember hyung, no alcohol for you. You still take antibiotics. I'll take care of your share, do not worry," Sehun grinned, poking his head between the two headrests.

"How self-sacrificing of you," laughed Baekhyun.

"That's how I am. I always sacrifice myself for the team. And since Chan has to stay sober so that he can take care of you, I'll have to drink his part as well."

"You really want to shoot yourself out, right?" Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief.

"When will I have another chance to drink everything Junmyeon Hyung donated?"

"I don’t carry you to bed. I'll leave you heartless in the sand," Chanyeol threatened, but the maknae just shrugged.

"Not bad. The campfire will keep me warm."

"Without words," Baekhyun murmured, and as Sehun leaned back in his chair, he slid closer to Chanyeol to whisper in his ear. "We should put some crabs in his pants then."

Chanyeol tried to stifle his laugh, but snorted in spite of everything.

"Yah, do not flirt over there. Focus on the road Chan Hyung and Baek Hyung keep your fingers with you, I can see everything from there."

"Why do I feel like we have a kid to take with us on vacation?" Baekhyun murmured softly.

"It was your idea to ask him if he wants to go to the campfire," Chanyeol whispered back.

"The stupidest idea ever from me," Baekhyun pouted disappointed that he couldn’t nudge his friend as he wanted, with a pair of attentive eyes on them. "Let's make a stop in half an hour so I can run around the car a couple of times."

"So much energy today, babe?" Chanyeol smirked.

"Too much to be honest. Take care of yourself tonight."

Sehun choked on his water and spit half back into the bottle. "I think I willingly sleep on the beach tonight."

"Yah, I was sick for more than a week. And I have ... erm ... needs to be satisfied," Baekhyun protested, turning back so he could stare at the Maknae with a wicked look.

"You can fuck as much as you want, but not when I am in the same room. It's like catching my parents in sexual interaction," the youngster said with choking sounds.

"Hehehe, he said sexual interaction," Chanyeol chuckled silly.

"I'm traveling with two babies," Baekhyun groaned and sank back into his seat.

"Hey Daddy, what are you going to play with me tonight?" Chanyeol grinned boldly and promptly took a slap on the upper arm. He knew that Baekhyun hated Daddy-Kink. But it was always fun to tease or provoke him.

"Park Chanyeol," growled Baekhyun. "Not in front of the child."

 

 

"You know, you could have brought your other friends, too," Junmyeon said as he hugged Chanyeol in greeting.

"They couldn’t. Jongin has a contest this weekend and Kyungsoo, as a supportive boyfriend, accompanies him. But our Maknae has already agreed to drink the leftover alcohol," Chanyeol laughed.

"Yah, you make me look like I'm a drunk," Sehun complained, pushing his best friend aside so he could hug the paediatrician. "Hyung, Yoda is mean to me," he wailed with a lot of Aegyo. "Besides, I'm glad the other two are not there. So at least I have my own room and I do not have to share it with a caustic, amorous couple."

"We would have found a solution for that," Junmyeon reassured his youngest friend.

"I'm always amazed how he can unpack his aegyo at Junmyeon," Chanyeol murmured as he passed Baekhyun to get their travel bags out of his car.

Baekhyun laughed softly before he replaced Sehun and was the next to whom Junmyeon embraced.

"Hey, how are you?", Junmyeon asked quietly close to his ear. "Everything's OK with you? How do you feel being back in Busan?"

Baekhyun broke away from him and smiled. "I'm fine hyung. And I feel surprisingly calm to be here again. That's probably due to Chanyeol. We just didn’t want to go back to my apartment for one night. It's okay to sleep here?"

"Of course." Calmed down that his soul feels good, he squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad that Chanyeol is the one who balances your life."

"That shouldn’t surprise you", The younger one winked at him and turned to Chanyeol, who arrived with their bags.

"Jun, the same room as last time?" Chanyeol asked. "Or should Baek and I take the other one."

"Take the other one. This has a double bed," the paediatrician winked at them and finally closed the door behind them when they had carried everything into the house.

"I still think such a beach house has something", sighed Sehun and ran up to the guest room with his bag.

"When are Dae and Min coming?" Baekhyun asked excitedly. He could not wait to hug his best friend again.

"Soon. They're responsible for the food." As the paediatrician’s phone vibrated, he quickly checked whose message it was. His smile became nervous as he looked up at the couple again. "You sure want to freshen up, right? See you soon down the beach," Junmyeon flew from the couple, who looked after him in surprise.

"What was that?" Chanyeol asked softly.

"No idea," Baekhyun muttered. "He is keeping a secret. He is always so strange when he has a guilty conscience."

Suddenly, Chanyeol opened his eyes. "Do you think he told your parents that you're here today?"

"No ... no ... he wouldn’t do that ... would he?" Baekhyun slowly looked up at his tall boyfriend.

"No! He wouldn’t do that to you," Chanyeol shook his head quickly.

"Yeah ... yeah, you're right," Baekhyun murmured softly and ran up the stairs to the guest room.

Chanyeol quietly followed him and threw his bag on the bed. The last time he was here, he had found his injured boyfriend on that bed. This day was one of the worst, but at the same time one of the most beautiful, after all, everything that had happened was the trigger, that his big love had moved to him to Seoul much earlier than they had planned. For three months they lived together, and he couldn’t imagine it any different.

While Baekhyun freshened up in the bathroom, Chanyeol opened his bag and took out the little gift for his boyfriend that he wanted to give him before they went to the beach.

"Do you want to freshen up or go straight to the beach?", Baekhyun pulled him out of his thoughts.

Jerkily, Chanyeol turned to him and held out the box. "Here!"

"Huh? What's that?" Baekhyun asked confused.

"A present for you," the blond mumbled, blushing.

"For me? For what? My birthday has been a while now." Baekhyun eyed the box suspiciously. It looked very much like a jewellery box.

"Do I need a reason to give my boyfriend a present? I saw it in the shop window and immediately thought of you ... of us. The purchase was not a spontaneous action either. I thought about it for a few days and finally bought it yesterday. Now open it," Chanyeol told him, getting even redder.

Baekhyun responded to his request and opened the box, and as he suspected, it was a jewel box. In a velvet bed were two identical silver rings with a black band in the middle. They were very simple, without diamonds or other stones. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he looked up at his taller boyfriend.

"Don’t worry, these are not engagement rings. These are simple couple rings," the younger one explained quickly. "I thought since we're in Busan and people here all think we're married, at least we should wear rings. They don’t have to know what they really mean."

"Oh ... oh well," the smaller one breathed and for a few seconds he was disappointed that there was nothing more to it than just covering their fake marriage.

Chanyeol seemed to have noticed how his features had fallen. "I wouldn’t make a marriage proposal with such a simple ring. It must be something special for the real deal. Just look at this as a promise." He carefully tried to catch his boyfriend's gaze. "OK?"

Baekhyun nodded quietly and took the smaller ring out of the box. His emotions were riding a rollercoaster. He had just been disappointed, but now he was touched how far Chanyeol had thought of everything.

"No, that's my ring," Chanyeol said quickly as Baekhyun tried to grab him.

"Huh? But there's my name engraved in there. And it’s way too small for you. If you have not noticed yet, my fingers are much slenderer than yours." Irritated, the older man blinked at him.

"That's why I'm wearing it on my pinkie, while you'll wear the other with my name on your middle finger. So, we keep the ring fingers free for the right rings and if we wear the ring of the other, we always have a part of the other with us."

Baekhyun had been biting his lower lip all the time, so as not to awwww. His boyfriend was even more romantic than he had thought. "Park Chanyeol, I've wondered how your brain works. And it's still a mystery to me. But what comes out of it is just wonderful. Thank you, baby." He took the taller one's hand in his and slipped the ring over his pinkie. "Won’t that get uncomfortable with time?"

Quickly Chanyeol shook his head and brushed his ring over Baekhyun's middle finger. "That doesn’t mean that you can show me the middle finger all the time."

"Why not? Now it's even nicer with the ring," Baekhyun grinned at him with his square smile, which made Chanyeol's heart beat faster, but that didn’t keep him from rolling his eyes because of his smaller boyfriend.

"Oh, come here," he murmured, pulling Baekhyun closer. "I want to kiss you for an eternity."

"No one will stop you," the smaller one whispered, pulling Chanyeol down the collar of his hoodie and walking up to his tiptoes, so they met in the middle. "I love you, Yeol!"

"And I love you, Hyun!" Tenderly, their lips met for a long kiss that was interrupted by a loud Sehun as he marched into their room.

"Yo, are you two ready to go to the beach?"

"Hun, we have a moment here," Chanyeol sighed.

"Not anymore," the Maknae grinned. "Sorry not sorry."

 

 

 

The reunion of the best friends was a loud and euphoric experience. They hugged each other, yelling at each other why they rarely wrote each other, nuzzling each other's cheeks and messing with each other's hair. After that, they clung to each other like little monkeys and it was okay for Chanyeol. He knew how much Baekhyun missed his best friend and he gave them their bonding time. After all, he always had Baekhyun at home alone.

Instead, he took care of the campfire with Sehun, so it burned when it got dark. Junmyeon had found old wooden boxes that they could use for the campfire and the two youngest of the group wandered along the water to collect driftwood.

When they were out of earshot, Sehun turned and looked back at the small group, which gradually grew larger and strangers to him and Chanyeol joined the group. They seemed to be friends and work colleagues from their friends. From afar, they could see Baekhyun from time to time greeting someone he seemed to know.

"Doesn’t it bother you?" Sehun asked him curiously and stopped to pick up some wood.

"What?" Chanyeol asked unknowingly.

"That Baek is so attached to Jongdae. He hasn’t noticed you since he's here."

"Oh, oh well ... no, that doesn’t bother me. Dae is his best friend and he hasn’t seen him for three months. It is perfectly okay. Tomorrow he will only have eyes for me." He shrugged nonchalant and collected some wood.

"Not a bit jealous?" The Maknae asked.

"No!" The blonde answered resolutely. "I don’t want him to be jealous when I hang out with you."

Sehun rolled his eyes. "He's usually there too. So, he has no reason to be jealous."

"He doesn’t need it either," Chanyeol grinned, nudging his best friend with his shoulder. "At the end of the day we are always in bed together anyway."

"Have you been a bit more adventurous by now? Or do you always stay in your four walls?"

Chanyeol almost choked on his own spit and stared at Sehun in disbelief. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck in shame. "If you want to know if Baek and I ever did it in public, I have to disappoint you. No, we have not. We are not Kaisoo. Even though we certainly had one or the other opportunity, we pulled ourselves together. I believe the incident with you at that time still inhibits us."

"Believe me, I've learned from that, too," laughed the Maknae. "I'll never come to your apartment without ringing first. Do we want to go back? I think the wood is enough. And the sun is going down soon, too. We should light the campfire."

Chanyeol nodded in agreement and together they walked back to the campfire, which was just waiting to be lit. They politely greeted the newcomers and helped Junmyeon and Minseok. Just in time for sunset, the campfire burned brightly and satisfied Chanyeol settled down in the sand. He leaned his back against the lying tree trunk on which Sehun sat down and handed him an opened beer can. Grinning and happy with their work, they clinked cans. While Chanyeol drank only small sips, Sehun drained the entire can with one pull and crushed it in his hand.

"Well, that was number one for today."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. "Do not overdo it, Hun. I'm serious."

"Oh well, I can take it," laughed the youngest and reached for the next can. Well, as long as no hard stuff came into play, Chanyeol shouldn’t have to worry. He glanced over at Baekhyun, who was sitting with Jongdae, laughing at one of his jokes. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other. But Chanyeol averted his eyes, pulled his legs to his chest, and looked out to the sea as the sun slowly disappeared. Not too long ago to another beach, he had experienced a sunrise together with Baekhyun. That was almost four and a half months ago. The circumstances at that time were still different. He was freshly in love, but didn’t know what Baekhyun felt for him, after all, they didn’t even know each other 24 hours at this time. Now he loved this man even more and he knew he was loved back.

When he felt a hand on one of his tightened knees, he looked up and looked into Baekhyun's face. Without saying anything, he spread his legs so that his boyfriend could sit between them. Baekhyun understood the invitation and flopped between Chanyeol's legs. He leaned his back against the blond's chest and dropped the back of his head on his shoulder. Sighing, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller body in front of him and buried his nose in the fluffy silver blond hair. He inhaled deeply the scent of his sweetheart.

"What were you thinking? You looked so deep in thought. "

"At our first sunrise on Gwangalli Beach and the super awkward kiss I gave you there," Chanyeol laughed softly into his ear, causing Baekhyun goose bumps.

"If you want, we can go back for the sunrise someday, and then you'll kiss me proper," Baekhyun smiled happily, eyes closed, nestling closer to him and into his arms.

"Yeah ... yeah, that would be great," Chanyeol breathed, giving little kisses on Baekhyun's temple and cheek, which made the little one chuckle. His fingers pushed the fabric of Chanyeol's hoodie over his forearms just to stroke and scratch the exposed skin.

"Aish, I need a girlfriend," Sehun mumbled beside them. "I only get a toothache when I look at you."

Baekhyun opened his eyes and grinned innocently at Sehun. "Sorry not sorry."

 

 

The sun had already set for a while and a fresh wind was blowing from the sea. They had all sat a little closer to the campfire to keep themselves warm and others, like Sehun, helped with alcohol. Baekhyun watched enviously his friends and their friends, how they could drink anything they wanted, while he himself was banished from the weak beer. Only Chanyeol, as a faithful, caring boyfriend, showed his solidarity by not drinking anything after his first beer, which was not a Coke.

He looked worriedly at Jongdae every now and then, hoping that in his drunken state he wouldn’t blabber that he was not married to Chanyeol at all. This news had really travelled fast. In the evening he had received a few restrained congratulations. Not everyone could handle the fact that Byun Baekhyun was suddenly with a man and how he had to learn, this news had actually damaged his parents' business a bit. At least he thought that it was the fact that many had a problem with being gay and if it was just for a certain man. He had gotten the gay stamp. But surprisingly, he didn’t care. He felt no sympathy or guilt. He was happy in his new life. Now he had a man he loved by his side, a new family, new friends, a new job and the most important friends he had kept. Never before has his life been as balanced as it was now. In Chanyeol he had found peace and got from him the security and affection he had always longed for.

With closed eyes he listened to the conversations without taking part in one. He was cuddly warm. The campfire warmed him from the front and from behind Chanyeol's body. Since he had sat down with him, he had not left him. In the meantime, Jongdae had joined them to chat with Chanyeol. They laughed and joked together like old friends and Baekhyun was happy about it. He wanted Chanyeol and Jongdae to understand each other as well as he did to Sehun himself.

The warmth and relaxed atmosphere made him sleepy. When a yawn escaped him, Junmyeon shoved him slightly.

"Hey Baek, could you get some food out of the house?"

"Why me?" The younger one asked sulkily.

"Because you are better informed and look around, most of them can hardly walk straight ahead."

Frowning, Baekhyun looked around and caught sight of a curled-up Sehun hugging some bottle and muttering something that sounded "too sweet, too sweet ... get tooth decay, my beautiful teeth."

"I can go," Chanyeol suggested and wanted to get up, but Junmyeon pushed him down on the shoulder again.

"No, Baekhyun should go. A little bit of exercise is good for him. Otherwise he'll fall asleep immediately and we don’t even have 10 o'clock in the evening."

"And what about the baby?" Chanyeol asked, pointing to Sehun.

"He's going to be sober up soon. I replaced the bottle. There's only water in there," Junmyeon winked before turning back to Baekhyun. "And have a coffee. That makes you more awake."

"Slavery," groaned the silver blonde and scrambled up between Chanyeol's legs. Immediately it became a lot colder. "I'll be right back."

Chanyeol watched him go until he disappeared into the darkness. "Junmyeon, why are you letting him go alone? I could have really come along."

"No, believe me, when I tell you that Baek has to do it alone. You'll learn soon enough why I act that way," the paediatrician sighed, before turning back to the conversation with Minseok.

Defeated, Chanyeol sighed and dropped his shoulders. "But if he doesn’t come back in 20 minutes, I'll follow him," he mumbled more to himself and drank from his Coke can with a gloomy look.

 

 

"Why me? Cannot he get that shit himself? He could at least have allowed Chanyeol to accompany me. Stupid hyung," Baekhyun growled as he walked back to the house, which was fortunately not far away. Well, if he were already there, he could even go to the bathroom.

The house was completely dark. Without pressing the light switch, he ran through the living room into the kitchen. Completely unaware that he was not alone, he opened the cupboard and fumbled for all the snacks he could find. As he closed the door from the cupboard, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Jerkily, he turned and saw a shadow not a meter away. He screamed in panic and threw everything at the "burglar" what he had cleared out of the cupboard.

"Baekhyun, it's me. Stop! ", He heard a familiar and acquainted voice, which didn’t lessen his panic. How could Junmyeon do that to him?

"Appa?"

The light switched on and in front of him stood his father. In the last few months he had aged and lost a lot of weight. Shocked, he stared at him. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked weakly.

"I asked Junmyeon to organize a meeting with you. He didn’t want to, but when I told him why, he gave in. And here I am now," said the older Byun and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"What do you want from me? I said goodbye to you," Baekhyun mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"I want to talk to you. There are many things you need to know. You should hear them from me before you hear them as rumours. Sit down," his father asked him, but he shook his head.

"I prefer to stand. Say what you have to say. They are waiting for me."

"Where do I start?", Sighed the older man. "First I want to congratulate you on your marriage. It came as a surprise, but I'm happy for you to find the right one. I could meet Chanyeol. He is a decent man and he loves you very much."

"Thanks," Baekhyun mumbled without looking up. He could have told him the truth, but he could not.

"Then I want to inform you about a few things. I parted myself from your mother. We divorce."

Jerkily, Baekhyun looked up. "What? Why?"

"She is no longer the woman I once loved. Also, I've learned that she's had an affair with a younger man for two years," he smiled weakly and Baekhyun's jaw dropped. From his trouser pocket he got a credit card and put it on the table. "I want you to take it. On the account is half of my moneys. It's yours."

Unbelieving, Baekhyun stared at the card. "What's up Appa?" Something was not right at all. Why should he suddenly get half of his fortune?

"You deserve it, son. Not your brother and certainly not your mother. I will sell the business and retire."

"I don’t want your money." Stoic, Baekhyun shook his head.

"Please, Baekhyun. It's the least I can do for you after having done so much wrong as a dad. Please let me leave in peace."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sick. The doctors don’t give me that much time anymore. Please don’t ask what I have. I don’t want you to know."

"But …"

"I don’t want you to worry," he interrupted. "I don’t want you to feel you have to take care of me. I don’t want you to believe you owe it to me. I want you to enjoy your life. I want you to be happy and satisfied. I want you to give your love to the right people. I will spend my last months traveling as many countries as I can. All my life I have been here in Korea. I have never seen anything of the world. There was always only work, work, work. Now I regret it. Baekhyun, please promise me that you will travel. Look at the world. Live! Promise me that," he pleaded.

"Appa," sobbed the silver blonde.

Slowly the credit card was pushed towards him. "Take it! On the account are a few billion won. This is my last gift to you. To you and to Chanyeol. Consider it as a wedding present. You definitely want to buy a house someday. With that you could find something in Seoul."

"You cannot just show up here, tell me you die and leave me your money," Baekhyun sniffed. There were no tears, even though he felt like crying.

"As you can see, I can do that very well. Now take the card. If you don’t use the money, then it just lingers on the account. It's your decision in the end."

"Baek, where are you? I'm worried ... " Surprised, they turned to a still-surprised Chanyeol, who stood with wide eyes in front of them. "... about you," breathed the tall blonde. "Mr. Byun." He quickly bowed to his boyfriend's father.

"Hello Chanyeol. Good to see you again. As much as I would have liked to talk to you two more, but unfortunately, I have to go again," smiled the old Byun. "I just wanted to congratulate Baekhyun and tell him a few things he'll tell you later, after all, you're married by now. You shouldn’t have any secrets in a marriage." He winked at Baekhyun. "Farewell. And son, remember what I told you."

Because he couldn’t say anything, Baekhyun just nodded. It was just too much, and it overwhelmed him. He didn’t know how else to react. His father put his hand on his head and smiled gently at him. "You have always been my pride. Do not forget that." And before one of them could react, he left the house.

Confused, Chanyeol looked at his frozen boyfriend. "Baek, what happened?"

"He will die," was all that came out of him.

 

 

They hadn’t gone back to the beach. Nobody had looked for them either. Which was probably due to Junmyeon. He could have guessed that the mood for the couple was broken anyway. Finally, he had threaded it all. Chanyeol was angry because of that. Seeing his father alone, without warning, was not okay in his eyes.

They had stayed in the kitchen for a while, and Baekhyun had told him everything. Almost everything. He didn’t mention the money his father had given him, as he didn’t know if he could or did use it at all. In the last few months he had come so far from his own family that he had no relation to them. He had left his old life behind and thus the wealth. And suddenly he owned half.

"Hey Chanyeol," Baekhyun asked his boyfriend after they had gone to bed. "Could you distract me a bit?"

Smiling, Chanyeol leaned on his elbow and stroked Baekhyun's hair. Even though he felt that his boyfriend wanted to forget too much, he couldn’t refuse his request. "Of course. What should I do? Dance? Sing? Telling jokes? Kiss you? I can do the latter best. "

"Hehehe, no. Maybe later. So ... the last one,” the silver-blonde laughed softly. "Can we build castles in the air?"

"Oh, I'm a great air castle architect. What are we building? ", The younger one smiled gently to his boyfriend.

"Our dream apartment. Or house. What would you rather have? ", Mumbled Baekhyun and slipped closer to his taller boyfriend, so he could put his arm around him.

"House of course. Best with garden. After all, we have Mongry and Juhee and baby number two will come to visit us often."

"Then we need more room, so that the little ones can also sleep with us. Or if we get visitors from Busan, " the older man continued.

"Yes, we need at least three bedrooms. I would like to have a large kitchen where we can cook together," Chanyeol sighed.

"You mean you're cooking and I'm watching," Baekhyun chuckled, making Chanyeol roll his eyes. "There must be room in the living room for my piano."

"Could we take your couch then? It's bigger and more comfortable than mine," Chanyeol said hopefully, and Baekhyun nodded.

"And which bed will we take to our new house?"

"We're buying a new one," Chanyeol answered quickly. "Could I have a music room? A room where I can record my staff? "

"Noted," Baekhyun yawned without putting his hand over his mouth.

"Awwww, you are so cute when you are tired. Like a little puppy ", Chanyeol laughed softly.

"I'm your little tired Puppy," the smaller one pouted. "And now you can do what you do best."

Chanyeol hesitated a moment, remembering what Baekhyun meant. Laughing, he leaned over him and distributed small kisses on his boyfriend's face. And it really distracted him. So good that he pulled his younger boyfriend closer so that he could do more than just kiss him. The needs that needed to be satisfied had not changed despite everything.


	29. For life Part One

Time flew by. The opening of the restaurant had been a great success. Just in time for the planned date, the Exo'r'Dium was opened. Maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t have allowed Chanyeol to give the restaurant a name, because whatever his tall boyfriend got that name for was a mystery to him. At that moment he was glad that they couldn’t have children. Chanyeol would certainly have let his imagination play there and punished the child with his name choice rather than blessed. But as promise was a promise, Yeong-Mi and Baekhyun had to live by that name now.

The Exo'r'Dium quickly gained popularity, which of course was due to the cosy atmosphere and the exceptionally good food. The service was always friendly and helpful, which was probably because they all understood each other well and had fun at work. Because if the mood in the team was good, you were just more motivated.

Baekhyun was a good boss for everyone. They trusted and respected him. The Exo, as it was lovingly called, went so well that they had to hire more service staff quickly and another assistant cook for Kyungsoo.

For the first two weeks, Baekhyun had been in the restaurant from morning to night every day and had only seen Chanyeol when the younger man came to the Exo after his own work to eat dinner there. Then it became the meeting place of friends. Sehun and Jongin regularly came to visit and ate free food.

So, October passed and November foreshadowed the pre-Christmas season. And Chanyeol's birthday was getting closer and closer.

After Busan, Baekhyun had long considered what he could give his boyfriend and when he finally came up with something, he had to start immediately with the preparations for it. That, of course, secretly behind Chanyeol's back and beside his work. Of course, Chanyeol had noticed that his older boyfriend was keeping something from him. He talked far too much to a person he didn’t know who they were. But since he had sworn he was no longer jealous, he didn’t ask. Otherwise, Baekhyun did nothing that could make him doubt. Their love life didn’t have to suffer. Rather the opposite. Chanyeol had the feeling that Baekhyun even wanted more sex in recent weeks than before the opening of the restaurant. So why should he complain? If that helped the little one to balance the stress, he was more than willing to do it.

They had not talked about the serious illness of Baekhyun's father since that evening. Baekhyun did not want it. Whenever Chanyeol tried to address the subject, he was interrupted by his boyfriend, who said it was his father's wish that he shouldn’t worry and enjoy his new life. And he did that too. He lived his new life and was happy. That it sometimes hurt a bit in the heart, he repressed. But what should he do? He did not even know where his father was now. Finally, he wanted to travel. So, he focused on the here and now. On his new job, on his friends, and especially on Chanyeol, whom he wanted to lay the world at his feet. When he was not working or preparing the birthday present for his big love, he consciously spent every free minute with him. And he fell more in love with him day by day.

On November 19th, they celebrated their six-month get-together. Their friends laughed at them because who was celebrating the day they had met each other? But Chanyeol and Baekhyun disagreed. After all, the day they met was the beginning of something unexpected. Love at first sight was something special, especially if it was mutual. So, they spent the whole Sunday alone and since it did not stop raining that day, they spent most of the day in bed or on the couch. Maybe not the most romantic celebration, but at least pretty satisfying.

The next few days they hardly saw each other, and it bothered Chanyeol. Especially because Baekhyun became more and more mysterious. He was not stupid, and he could imagine that his coming birthday is the reason. Nevertheless, he didn’t like the fact that they could only see each other shortly before going to sleep. While Chanyeol had to leave early and be back home in the late afternoon, Baekhyun always had to be in the restaurant around ten or eleven. But he mostly came home after nine or ten in the evening. Their working hours just did not fit together, and he was aware that it could not go on forever. Patience was needed and that was difficult for him. Of course, he knew that Baekhyun, hopefully in the near future, would not have to be nonstop in the restaurant anymore. The team would eventually be so well-tuned that they could be alone for several hours. It was the same with his mother in the Viva Polo. But the Exo was only open for a month and Baekhyun could not dare to go earlier or come later or make a full day off.

Weekend days were the only time they could see each other longer because Chanyeol didn’t have to work and at least they could have breakfast together before driving his boyfriend to the restaurant. Sometimes he just stayed there and helped out, just so he could keep him around longer.

On the Sunday before his birthday he woke up as often before his boyfriend. He blinked sleepy against the light that penetrated the curtain and grudgingly turned his head away. He did not even bother to watch the clock. It was too cold outside the bed and next to it was the cuddliest person in the world. So, he turned on his side, burying his face in Baekhyun's crook and letting his flat hand wander over his boyfriend's flat stomach to his waist, which he finally grabbed and pulled him closer. This awakened the elder. Without a word, he twisted his head slightly until their noses touched.

Chanyeol felt the warm breath of Baekhyun on his face and opened his eyes, only to look directly into his boyfriend's small, sleepy ones.

Baekhyun licked his lips and put his hand on Chanyeols, who was resting on his hip. With his thumb he painted small circles on the back of his hand. "Good morning, Yeollie. Did you sleep well?" The smaller one asked in his scratchy morning voice.

"Yes, you could say so", grinned the younger and rubbed his free hand over his eyes. "I have dreamed of you."

"Aha," smiled the smaller one and turned on his side so that they were face to face. Chanyeol's hand moved from Baekhyun's hip to his butt. "Can you possibly tell me about the dream?" His smile turned into a broad grin as he felt his boyfriend's big hand on his butt.

Chanyeol's gaze wandered over Baekhyun's face, followed by his fingers following the path of his eyes. Gently he stroked the new black strands of hair from his forehead. With his fingertips he stroked Baekhyun's little nose. He nudged the sweet tip of his nose, teasing, then traced the curve of Baekhyun's upper lip with his forefinger. His eyes hung hungry over the older man's mouth. "I can show you, too", he breathed and without waiting for the answer of his boyfriend, he brought him with a smooth movement under him.

Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise and Chanyeol laughed softly. He loved that he could still surprise his boyfriend after half a year. "Hm? Shall I show it to you? ", He asked in a low, deep voice and ran one hand under Baekhyun's T-shirt, while the other lovingly played with the black strands of hair. How much he had loved the silver blond hair of the elder black was his next favourite hair colour for his boyfriend. And not just because they were both black-haired now. Baekhyun had dyed his hair back to his natural hair colour because he wanted to look more serious as a manager. At least for the beginning, until he proved to everyone, especially the guests, how professional he was. Chanyeol, on the other hand, just wanted to give his hair a break, so that they could recover from all the hardships. And Baekhyun loved how sexy the taller one looked.

Baekhyun's body shuddered as his boyfriend pampered his hips and groin with light touches. Sighing, he nodded in response and croaked a "show it to me".

Chanyeol's fingers left his hair and stroked his jaw to his chin, which he gripped tightly so that the smaller one could not turn his head away. His hot breath touched the gentle face of his smaller boyfriend. "Do you know how beautiful you are so early in the morning? You just woke up and for me you're always the most beautiful at this moment."

Unbelieving, Baekhyun wrinkled his nose, leaving the younger man only more smile. "I like it when your hair is completely messy and un-styled. And your face is so, so soft. And if you look at me like you do right now, you are taking my breath away."

"Why?" Baekhyun asked softly. "Why am I the most beautiful for you?"

"Because ... because ..." Chanyeol paused and bridged the last millimetres between them and kissed him gently on the mouth. "Because I'm the only one who can see you like this. This unprotected, vulnerable you. I'd love to hold you in my arms forever and protect you from the evil world under the blanket."

Baekhyun's mouth formed a smile. "As tempting as that sounds, unfortunately this does not pay our bills."

"Anyway," Chanyeol muttered, pressing his lips again to his boyfriend's. He tenderly stroked Baekhyun's lower lip and grunted a little impatiently when his boyfriend did not immediately open his mouth to intensify the kiss. This impatient hum and the way Chanyeol pressed his pelvis against his made the little one quietly giggle. Finally, he gave in and opened his mouth for Chanyeol. When their tongues touched, they both sighed at the same time, but at the same time they had to laugh into the kiss.

"Could not wait for it yourself," chanted Chanyeol.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Baekhyun ordered, grumbling and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck to press him back down.

Grinning, the younger boy complied with the request. They kissed wildly and passionately. Groaning into the other's mouth as a burning sensation formed in their abdomen. Chanyeol had his pelvis rhythmically circle against Baekhyun's. Rubbed his own erection against those of the elder, who escaped a moan. Slender fingers brushed over the tense muscles of the taller one. Following his spine, he clung to his shoulder blades as full thighs pressed against him as Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist. Chanyeol ran his hands under the smaller one's shirt and pushed it up. Breathing heavily, Chanyeol released himself from the kiss and stared down at Baekhyun, who slowly opened his eyes again and was just as breathless.

"Baby, I want you!"

Baekhyun nodded and raised his arms as a sign that he agreed and Chanyeol should take off his T-shirt. With a mischievous smile, he bit his lower lip and waited for Chanyeol's reaction, but before he could react, Baekhyun's cell phone rang and vibrated on the bedside table next to them, and Baekhyun's smile faltered.

"Seriously?" Chanyeol groaned in frustration. He recognized the ringtone immediately. Exo called. "Can’t they leave you alone?"

"Sorry," the older one murmured and Chanyeol rolled down from him so that the older one could reach for his cell phone and answer the call. "Hello Kyungsoo," he greeted his friend and cook.

 

Disappointed, the younger stood up. "I'm going to make breakfast," he murmured sadly, and Baekhyun watched him with sad eyes as he left the bedroom. He also would have preferred to spend more time with his boyfriend, but tonight he had a lot of work to do and Kyungsoo's call was the reminder.

Fifteen minutes later, when he entered the kitchen after a fresh shower, he found Chanyeol standing in front of the stove and was about to make pancakes. His boyfriend still wore only his sleeping pants and fascinated, he stared at his bare back. Watching his muscles working, discovering the fading scratches he'd gave Chaynyeol in the heat of the moment a few days ago. Quietly he sneaked behind him and traced the scratches with his fingers. Chanyeol winced slightly at the touch, as he had not expected it. Smiling, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's middle, nestling his face between his shoulder blades.

"You are already showered and dressed?", Chanyeol wondered and turned the pancake in the pan, so that it was roasted brown from the other side.

Baekhyun nodded against his back. "Yes, I have to go to the restaurant right away. We have a closed society today, and Kyungsoo has reminded me that I still have some work to do," he mumbled, glad that Chanyeol could not see him. He hated when he had to lie to his boyfriend and it would be even worse if he had to lie him in the face.

Chanyeol grunted and slipped the pancake from pan to plate. The older man could feel his boyfriend tense, after all, he had his arms tightly closed around him. He sighed softly before distributing small kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"I'm really sorry we cannot spend time together today. I don’t know how late it will be tonight," Baekhyun apologized again.

"Call me. I do not want you to be out alone so late at night. I'll pick you up by car," Chanyeol told him, and Baekhyun nodded quietly before giving an "okay. " He did not have to know that he had intended that anyway.

"Tomorrow I will only have time for you. Tomorrow is all about the birthday boy," Baekhyun promised and surprised Chanyeol turned in his arms.

"You won’t work tomorrow?", He asked hopefully, because he had wished deep down that his boyfriend was only there for him that day. He knew that was selfish, so he'd never said it aloud.

Smiling, Baekhyun shook his head. "No, we will close the Exo tomorrow. I do not mind spending the day with you. After all, this is your first birthday with me in your life. And I've never looked forward to someone else's birthday any more than my own," the smaller one laughed and reached out to kiss Chanyeol.

"Now I'm looking forward to it too," the younger one mumbled and put his hand on Baekhyun's neck to intensify the kiss.

Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol's hip as he sighed into the kiss. "I really have to go now, Channie. They are waiting for me."

"Not until you ate something," Chanyeol said, breaking the kiss.

"Channie, I don’t have time," the smaller one moaned, but was silenced with a pancake Chanyeol stuffed into his mouth. Wide-eyed and with thick hamster cheeks, Baekhyun stared at his laughing boyfriend.

"Swallow, babe!" Chanyeol demanded, laughing loudly and slowly he began to chew.

"I never thought to hear that from you and if I had expected it from you in a different context," mumbled the smaller one with his mouth full.

"You always volunteer" Chanyeol grinned, promptly taking a hit on his upper arm.

"I'm going. Be a good boy," ordered Baekhyun.

"Yes Daddy!" Chanyeol grinned but howled as Baekhyun squeezed his right nipple. "Okay, okay, okay ... I'll take the daddy back," he wailed, rubbing his hand over his chest as Baekhyun let go of him.

"Until this evening. I'll call you if you can get me."

"Cannot wait," chanted Chanyeol, pursing his lips expectantly.

Played annoyed Baekhyun rolled his eyes, gave him a kiss despite everything.

Smiling, Chanyeol looked after his boyfriend and sighed when he heard the door slam shut. Now he had more time than planned. But maybe he needed these too. After all, he also had something in mind.

After breakfast, he flipped open his laptop and logged in. A few days ago, he had already researched and today he was sure that he really wanted to do it. With a few clicks he had bought plane tickets for himself and Baekhyun to Paris. He printed the confirmation and put it in an envelope. So, part one was done from his plan. The hardest part would still be waiting for him. But fortunately, he would have Sehun with him, who would hopefully help him.

 

 

Couple of hours later Chanyeol found himself with Sehun in a shopping district. They both had their dogs with them, which earned them attention from several delighted women. For Sehun it was a blessing, while Chanyeol was not a bit interested. He just wanted to finally implement his plan, which made him quite fidgety. After getting rid of a horde of young women and Sehun having collect some phone numbers, the Maknae finally turned his attention to his best friend, who was impatiently moving from one leg to the other.

"What's up, hyung. Do you need to go to the bathroom or what? "

"No, just come with me. I don’t have time all day for these games," Chanyeol grumbled.

"Hey, it was your idea to take the dogs with us. I cannot help it, that dogs are so irresistible to women. Vivi is just a woman magnet." Innocently, the Maknae shrugged and followed his hyung through the shopping district.

"As if they were interested in Vivi or Mongry," Chanyeol gasped.

"Yes, yes, I know," grinned the pink-haired. "They are rather behind my fine ass and pretty face. I do not know what they want from you."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I don’t care because I don’t have to search for the person who loves me anymore. I have mine already long ago." He stopped in front of a jeweller and Sehun almost ran into him.

"Oh, do you need a new watch?"

"No," Chanyeol answered curtly, examining the display of rings in the shop window.

Sehun followed his gaze. "Ooookay, what are we doing here then?"

"I claim the help and advice of my best man," Chanyeol sighed and turned back to his best friend, who looked at him in confusion.

"Erm, you ... you're doing what?", stammered the younger.

"I'll ask Baekhyun tomorrow if he wants to marry me," the black-haired responded with firm, determined voice.

Sehun blinked at him a few times in disbelief before laughing out loud.

"What ... what's so funny about that?" Chanyeol suddenly asked uncertainly.

"Nothing," laughed the Maknae. "That ... that's just great. My hyung wants to marry. But why do you really want to ask him tomorrow? It is your birthday. Does not he really have to ask you?" Sehun's eyes flashed knowingly, but Chanyeol did not notice.

"Because a yes from him will be the greatest gift for me." The elder looked so determined that Sehun could do nothing but smile softly at him and pat his shoulder.

"If only somebody had said that to me a year ago, I would have laughed at anyone because, just like you were before Baek, you would never have assumed that you would ever settle down. You can see again what the power of love can do. So, you have my support. Where do you need my help?"

"Help me choose a ring," Chanyeol told him.

"All right, let’s go inside. Do you already have an idea?" The Maknae grabbed his hyung on the wrist and dragged him into the store.

"Silver, simple but with a little bling. Something tender, elegant that matches Baek's beautiful fingers," Chanyeol shared.

"Yeah, this is going to be a challenge," Sehun sighed, but he was more than ready for his best friend to find the perfect engagement ring.

 

And it was even harder than they thought. At everything Chanyeol had something to complain about. They were too simple, too pretentious, too cheap, too expensive. The saleswoman was about to give up until Chanyeol saw out of the corner of his eye a ring meant for women. It was silver and white gold and tiny diamonds barely visible separated the precious metals in the middle.

"Sorry, but this ring, could wear it a man, too?"

Surprised by his choice, the saleswoman took the ring out of the showcase. "If it suits your boyfriend's style and he does not have too big fingers, we could possibly have a size for him."

"You really want to buy a women's ring for Baek?" Sehun asked in shock.

"To be honest, I find it rather neutral and not really feminine," Chanyeol mumbled, pulling the partner ring from his pinky. "That's his ring size. Do you have it here? "

Smiling, the young lady took the ring and checked the size. "I'll look in the vault." She left the two alone and Sehun looked at the selected model more closely.

"Chan!" Stunned, the younger man gasped. "This ring costs one million won. Isn’t that a little too expensive for an engagement ring?"

"Women's rings cost more," Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes, but Baek is not a woman if you have not noticed it after all the sex."

The elder laughed. "I know that too. But be honest, do you think the ring is really feminine?"

Sehun looked back at the ring. "Hm, ... no. It’s neutral. It looks like it's made for women who don’t give a lot of emphasis and prefer it simple."

"I agree, that's why it fits Baek. I hope he likes it. Hopefully ... hopefully he will say yes."

Soothing, Sehun put his arm around Chanyeol's shoulder. "Don’t worry about that. He certainly says yes, hyung."

"What makes you so sure?" Chanyeol asked uncertainly.

"Let's just say ... I just know," the Maknae grinned mysteriously as the saleswoman returned with the matching ring. "I'm curious how you will ask him."

"Yes ... me too," Chanyeol breathed as he realized how serious it gets with the ring.

 

 

"Thank you Hyung for helping me," Baekhyun smiled as he opened the door to the Exo'r'Dium. The restaurant was almost empty. Only a few guests sat at their tables and they would leave soon, as the restaurant would close soon.

"It's a matter of honor," beamed Junmyeon, who was quite excited about Baekhyun's birthday plan for Chanyeol. He, Jongdae and Minseok had come especially for the big day of Busan and had even taken a holiday. Baekhyun had initiated everyone into his plan. Even Chanyeol's mother and sister knew what Baekhyun was up to. Well, at least a part of his plan.

"Hopefully everything will work out," Baekhyun mumbled worriedly.

"Why shouldn’t it?" Junmyeon asked and they joined Jongdae and Minseok sitting at a table.

"Well, it's a pretty big gift. Don’t you think so? ", Jongdae said on Baekhyun's side. "The possibility that he says no to this could exist."

"Shouldn’t you, as his best friend, encourage him instead of confusing him?" Minseok scolded him before turning to Baekhyun. "That will be a success, Baekkie."

"I agree! I know Chan of all of us the longest. Yes, he will be shocked at first, but he won’t say no. Above all, how can he say no to you," laughed Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo stepped out of the kitchen and dropped groaning beside his friend. "The kitchen is clean. Now only the last guests have to leave, and we can leave you to your fate. "

"Fate sounds so negative," Minseok muttered.

"That's not what it meant," Kyungsoo smiled quickly. "I'm sure Chan will be excited."

Baekhyun chuckled and laid his head on Jongdae's shoulder. "I'm so nervous." His eyes fell on the big wall clock and it was already late. In half an hour was midnight. He had never stayed so long, and he knew that Chanyeol was waiting anxiously for him at home.

A little later, the last guests closed the door behind them, he breathed in relief. His friends helped him clean up as he wrote Chanyeol a message that he could come pick him up.

Kyungsoo turned on the dishwasher and clapped his hands to get everyone else's attention. "We'll go now and leave the field to you. We take the back door, so we don’t run the risk of being spotted by Chanyeol. After all, he must not know that the others are here."

"Thank you for your help." He gratefully embraced all his friends. "Wish me good luck."

Junmyeon opened the fridge again and took out a bottle of champagne. "I'll bring that to your final destination. Don’t spend too much time, otherwise the champagne will be warm."

Baekhyun nodded and shooed his friends out when he heard the front door open. "Damn, he's fast. I just wrote to him ten minutes ago," he swore, closing the door from the back door.

"Baek? Are you in the kitchen? Where are the others? They cannot just leave you alone here. This is totally reckless. What if something happens to you?" Chanyole's voice sounded worried and annoyed at the same time.

As the footsteps kept coming, Baekhyun glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one minute past midnight. It was official Chanyeols birthday. Nervously, he breathed deeply again and then pushed open the kitchen door.

Chanyeol stood by in surprise when his boyfriend came rushing up to him and practically jumped into his arms. Panting, he caught him and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his middle as he took his puzzled face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Happy birthday Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but again Baekhyun was faster, silencing him with a passionate kiss.

"Mhhhm Baek," the younger boy sighed, surprised, into the kiss, but didn’t hesitate to return it no less passionately.

Baekhyun pressed even more to the larger one, which made him sway easily. To prevent a fall, Chanyeol placed his smaller boyfriend on one of the tables. "Is this your birthday present to me? Sex in your workplace?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Is that why nobody is here anymore?"

"No, you silly," Baekhyun laughed. "We have to go somewhere else for your present."

Chanyeol let go of his boyfriend and stared at him indignantly. "Did you just call me silly? And this on my birthday? This breaks my heart. And why don’t I get birthday sex?"

Still laughing, the older man slid off the table and headed for the dressing room to grab his coat, into which he slipped. He wrapped his scarf around his neck with one hand, while he stretched the other at his tall boyfriend. "I never said you did not get one. Just not here. Come on Yeol, let's go."

"Home?" The birthday boy asked hopefully as his fingers linked with those of Baekhyun.

"No, to your present," the smaller one smiled nervously.

"Now so late in the evening?"

"Yes, now," Baekhyun insisted, pulling Chanyeol out of the restaurant. He closed the door behind him and squeezed his boyfriend's hand as he turned to face him. "Let's take a little walk."

"Babe, it's past midnight and below zero degrees," Chanyeol wailed.

"It's not far, Yeol. Pleeeeeaseeeee," he pouted at him, and sighing, the younger one gave way, as always, when he was so begged by his boyfriend. He was just weak when it came to his Baekhyun.

"Okay," he sighed. "Where to go?"

"Down the street here, then right and then a little bit more. Won’t need more than 10 minutes," Baekhyun assured him.

"Good, then go before I freeze to death." Chanyeol stuffed their tangled hands into his coat pocket so they would not get any colder and set off with his boyfriend.

They walked in silence until Baekhyun suddenly felt something wet on the tip of his nose. He stopped abruptly and looked up into the sky. His eyes widened in surprise and Chanyeol followed his gaze. They stood directly under a street lamp at an intersection and in the light of the lantern they could clearly see small snowflakes dancing.

"Snow," Baekhyun breathed, pulling his hand out of Chanyeol's coat so he could catch the snowflakes with both hands. "It's snowing, Chan. I have never seen snow so early. How beautiful."

With a smile, Chanyeol watched his boyfriend tilt his head back and open his mouth so he could catch the snow with his mouth. The older man's eyes shone like those of a five-year-old who saw for the first time in his life how it was snowing. It was so quiet. There were no cars on the street and it was dark in the houses around them. It was like having time stopped for them. As if there were only both at that moment. It began to snow more, and the small ice crystals caught in Baekhyun's black hair and eyelashes. And though it was so awfully cold, Chanyeol's heart had never felt as warm as it did right now. The love of his life stood softly chuckling in front of him and he could not stand it any longer.

"Baekhyun," he breathed shakily, to get the attention he needed for that moment.

"Yes?" Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend in surprise, who offered him an envelope.

"That's for you." He shivered as he held out the envelope. Luckily, he was able to push it to the cold, so it did not occur to him that it was actually anxiety and nervousness.

"Did that come to me by mail?" Baekhyun asked unknowingly and took the envelope from his hand.

"No, that's from me for you. Open it," the taller one asked him, and Baekhyun responded to the request.

With quick fingers he opened the envelope and pulled out a folded card. "Chan, what's that?" He asked irritated, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Open it and check it out yourself," Chanyeol smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching nervously.

Nodding, Baekhyun opened the card and gasped when he saw the booking confirmation for Paris. He breathed "Chanyeol" and looked up at his boyfriend again. "Flights to Paris? Over my birthday? You know, Christmas is still a month, right?"

"Read the card!" He ordered. "Read aloud."

Confused by Chanyeol's request, he raised his eyebrows, but returned his gaze to the card to read aloud.

"Babe, you're probably thinking of many things right now, and believe me, I know what you think. You're probably wondering why I give you something on my own birthday, right? But believe me, I'm more selfish than you think. I don’t do this without a reason. To be honest, I urge you to give me something. Something I really want to have and only you can give me. That would be the biggest and most beautiful gift you could give me. You just have to say yes to it. That would make my 25th birthday unforgettable. ... To what should I say yes, Chan?" More confused than before, Baekhyun lowered the card and wanted to look up to his tall boyfriend again, but he was not standing in front of him anymore. Instead, he knelt in front of him and Baekhyun dropped his jaw.

The eyes of the big black-haired man were swimming in tears when he looked up to his big love. "To me. To us, babe. I love you like crazy. I love you more than anything in this world. You are the air that I need to breathe, you give meaning to my life. I didn’t know what unconditional love was before you came in my life. I didn’t know what love was. But then you suddenly stood there, smiled at me with your rectangular smile and made me fall. Byun Baekhyun, I fell for you. Fast and hard. And I still fall for you every day. And I continue to fall for you for the rest of my life. Please always stay by my side. Please fall with me and catch me. In return, I catch you and never let you go again because I need you. Please say yes and marry me."

His hands trembled pitifully as he fetched a box from his coat pocket, opened it, and reached out to him. "Byun Baekhyun, do you want to marry me officially in Paris?"

"Oh. My. God." Shivering, Baekhyun held his hand over his mouth. He had not expected that. Tears ran down his cheeks without him even noticing. He could only look into the expectant-looking face of Chanyeol, whose tears were also streaming down his cheeks. He quickly took his hand from his mouth and gripped Chanyeol's face with his hands. With his thumb he stroked the tears from his cheeks.

"Baek," he breathed shakily. "Please say something."

Smiling, the older bit on the lower lip. Now he had to change his plan, but that didn’t matter. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again, stroking his cheeks gently and nodding. "Of course, Chanyeol. Yes, I want to marry you. Very much."

Chanyeol's mouth fell open. "Really?", He breathed in surprise and when Baekhyun gave him his favourite smile, he jumped up, picking up his boyfriend, no fiancé, and turning with him laughing in a circle. "Byun Baekhyun said yes. He said yes. We will marry," he cheered loudly into the silent night, and in some houses the lights went on.

"Channie, let me down," laughed Baekhyun. "I'm getting dizzy. And don’t be so loud. You wake people up."

He quickly put Baekhyun down again. "Sorry babe, I'm just super happy. Now give me your left hand."

Baekhyun handed him his hand and he gently brushed the ring over his ring finger. Relieved, he let out a breath. "Phew, it fits. Lucky. I hope you like it. Sehun and I spent three hours at the jewellery until I was satisfied with this ring here."

With a blissful smile, Baekhyun wiggled his fingers and nodded. "It’s really beautiful. Thank you, Yeol."

Slowly Chanyeol linked his fingers with those of Baekhyun and pulled him closer to him again. "I'll kiss you now."

"Why and when do you announce it?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"Because it will be our first kiss as a fiancé," Chanyeol told him.

"Then let deeds follow words. I allow you to touch those irresistible, delicious lips that touch yours," Baekhyun nosed playing arrogantly.

"You spend too much time with Sehun," the younger one laughed and put his other hand on the neck of the smaller one, who wanted to start pouting, but before he could properly advance his lower lip, Chanyeol had already bent down to kiss him, first gentle and tender, but always passionate. "You know," he murmured into the kiss with a soft, rough voice. "I would really be up for birthday / engagement sex now."

Baekhyun laughed softly and punched him lightly against the upper arm. "First you get your present. Then we'll see," he winked at the birthday boy.

"Ohhh weeeeell," Chanyeol sighed theatrically and let his fiancé move on. Which might have been good, because he had really started to freeze.

 

A few hundred meters further they stopped in front of a modern house with many large windows and a pretty fenced front yard. Baekhyun opened the small gate and pulled Chanyeol in with him.

"Baek, we cannot just sneak into foreign property in the middle of the night. That's called burglary," hissed Chanyeol, looking around. In this residential area were some expensive residential buildings and he wondered why no alarm had gone off.

"It's not burglary if I have the key," Baekhyun chuckled, fiddling with the lock.

Speechless, Chanyeol watched him as he opened the large front door and pressed the light switch. They were greeted by an empty entrance area. Immediately he realized that the house was uninhabited.

"Come in," the elder invited him and in silence, he stumbled through the door. As he tried to slip off his shoes, Baekhyun stopped him laughing. "You don’t have to take off your shoes. At least not yet."

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" Chanyeol asked.

"Shhhht," the smaller one smiled mysteriously, closing his hand to the taller one. "Follow me!"

They entered a large room with an open kitchen that was huge and had everything the heart of a hobby cook wanted. Everything looked so new and unused and above all expensive.

"Baekhyun? What ... how ..." His eyes fell on a banner hanging over the cooking island. "Happy Birthday Chanyeollie " was written on it. On the cooking island itself stood a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a small cream cake. And next to it were documents with a noble pen.

"That's part of my gift," Baekhyun whispered in his ear. "I bought this house and if you sign here, it's both of us."

Jerkily, Chanyeol turned to face him. "You have what? This house? How? With what kind of money? That must have cost billions? We wanted to pay for our new home together?"

The smile left Baekhyun's face. "Wow, so many questions at once. Yes, I bought this house. My dad gave me half of his fortune. I didn’t want to accept it first. But he said it was his wedding present to us and I should use it to buy a house. At first, I still didn’t want to accept it, but ... I didn’t want to refuse his last wish. I didn’t tell you about it because I wanted to surprise you with it. Are you mad at me? ", the smaller black-haired bit nervously his lower lip.

Chanyeol sighed and stroked his hair. "Baek, this is a tremendous gift. You cannot easily accept something like that. What did this house cost?"

"About three billion won," Baekhyun murmured guiltily.

"Three billion won?" Chanyeol gasped. "You are crazy. Absolutely crazy. No Baek, that ... I cannot accept that."

"We're getting married anyway. This money is yours as well, so I didn’t pay it alone. What belongs to me is yours too. This signature makes it only official for the city. It was ours and not mine in here from the beginning." To demonstrate, Baekhyun's hand pressed Chanyeol's hand to his chest, feeling the fiercely beating heart of his fiancé.

"How did you know that? Yesterday I decided to finally make you a marriage proposal. If I hadn’t done that today, you couldn’t say that you would marry anyway," Chanyeol moaned. He was simply overwhelmed with this huge gesture.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and smiled shyly at him. "For that matter ... just come with me." He turned and walked into the open-plan living room. Chanyeol followed and immediately discovered Baekhyun's couch and piano from Busan.

"You had the things brought here? How long have you planned that?"

"Since we got back from Busan," Baekhyun answered honestly and sat down at his piano. "Okay, sit down, or stand. As you wish. But please listen to me until the end. The house itself was really just the second part of my surprise. This is the first one. I had to change the order at short notice."

Chanyeol sat down on the couch and eyed his fiancé, who was getting ready to play for him. He figured that the song he had sung to him in Tokyo was what Baekhyun wanted him to hear but was surprised when a very different tune sounded.

Baekhyun didn’t look at him this time, closing his eyes as he began to sing.

"This life has twists and turns

But it's the sweetest mystery

When you're with me

We say a thousand words

But no one is listening

I will be "

A new song. A new love song for him and only for him and actually he was the musician in this relationship. Baekhyun crashed him with the emotions in his voice. So warm, so sweet, so heavenly. This gift would have been enough for him.

"Every night and every day

No matter what might come our way

We'll really stick together

The dark turns to light

We both come alive tonight

I'm talking bout forever "

Huh? Was that ... could it be ... Chanyeol was touched, confused, overwhelmed and so in love. Does he really understand Baekhyun right?

"Never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side "

Yes, yes, he had to understand him correctly. That was not just a song. So, he did what Baekhyun had asked of him and looked into his eyes, which he had focused on for the first time since he had started to play and sing.

"The storms may come and wind may blow

I'll be your shelter for life

This love, this love

I mean it till the day I diiiiiieeee "

Baekhyun hit the high note and Chanyeol wanted to drop dead. Or just melt away to a puddle of emotions.

"Oh, never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

Yeah, look in my eyes

I'll be by your side "

Without interrupting the eye contact, Chanyeol stood up and ran to Baekhyun. His knees were soft, and he felt like he was stumbling upon him like a baby giraffe.

"For life," Baekhyun breathed.


	30. For life Part Two

"For life", Baekhyun breathed and played the last notes on the piano.

Chanyeol dropped onto the bench next to him. "Baek ... babe ... did you ... is that ..."

"Yes, that was my proposal for you. You were faster than me," Baekhyun laughed softly, gently brushing the white keys with his fingertips without making a sound. "I wanted to ask you and if you had said yes, I would have presented you our new house. Sehun assured me that you would surely say yes."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Sehun?"

"Yes, I asked him for advice and he helped me select a ring for you." For evidence, the older one brought a silver ring out of his pocket. "I know you just like it simple. That's why I just had the date and our names engraved and ... and my heart curve. That's why I had an extra ECG done for me."

Chanyeol rubbed his face and started to laugh. "Now everything makes sense. He was so sure you would say yes. Of course, he was, he knew that you had the same intention. What a little sneaky bastard. I almost shit my pants about it."

Baekhyun also started laughing. "He's probably sitting at home now, wondering who was faster now."

"Nah, he's sleeping soundly," the birthday boy grinned. "And ... can’t I get the ring anymore?"

"Oh no, you can," Baekhyun replied quickly, shoving the engagement ring over Chanyeol's left ring finger. "You know, the idea that we're wearing the other's ring was a really good idea of you. That's how I knew your ring size."

"Yeah, I'm smart," Chanyeol joked and put his hand on Baekhyun's cheek. "But there are two things that I am even more."

"And they are?", Baekhyun laughingly asked, regretting the next moment when Chanyeol gave him his answer.

"To be in love and horny for you!"

Convicting, the older man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You are also incredibly good at messing up romantic moods."

"And even better to restore them," Chanyeol smiled unflustered, running his thumb over Baekhyun's cheekbone before approaching him with a kiss on his face. "You make me so happy, Baekhyun. You complete me. I'm so grateful to call you my own," Chanyeol whispered every single sentence after each kiss he put on the smaller one's mouth.

"Are you already practicing for your marriage vows?" Baekhyun chuckled and put his hand around Chanyeol's neck so he could keep the taller one in place and squeezed slightly.

"No, I'm trying to get into your pants," Chanyeol grinned cheekily. "But still everything is true, what I said."

"Why did I say yes to you again?", Baekhyun sighed and let his fiancé pull him onto his lap.

"Maybe because you've always wanted to go to Paris?" Joked the younger and put his hands around Baekhyun's hips. "Or because you actually love me."

"I can hardly deny the latter," smiled Baekhyun. "Maybe I should say something nice to you."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," Chanyeol grinned broadly.

"No wonder, they're huge, too," Baekhyun chuckled, lovingly playing with Chanyeol's ears with his fingers.

Chanyeol wanted to look at him angrily, but the touch of his fiancé tickled his sensitive ears and he shrugged his shoulders slightly, producing a mixture of suppressed laughter and pouting. "Something nice, Baek. You wanted to say something nice."

"I do, because I think they’re great. I think they make you cute and special. Thanks to them and your height I can find you in every human mass. It’s always cut when you wear a baseball cap and you see how they stand out. I'd like to always bite into them."

"You actually do it," Chanyeol mumbled ashamed and blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Hehehe yes," laughed Baekhyun, leaning closer to him. "You don’t need to blush, Honey. I know you love it," he breathed into Chanyeol's right ear, before pursuing his ear with the tip of his tongue.

A shiver ran through Chanyeol's body and he gasped for breath. "Oh god, babe. You make me very soft."

"Uh-uh, not at all," Baekhyun smiled, letting his pelvis circle rhythmically against Chanyeol, making his husband to be gasp. Yes, not everything softened because of Baekhyun. Rather the opposite.

Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol's ear as he felt his finance's big hands on his buttchecks.

"Did I tell you that your butt in suit pants is my weakness?" Chanyeol sighed as he massaged Baekhyun's bottom and kissed his face with featherlight kisses.

"My ass is generally your weakness," Baekhyun groaned softly as Chanyeol approached him in his movements.

"That's true, but especially in suit pants," Chanyeol clarified. "I always want to bite into it."

"You often do," Baekhyun chuckled.

"I'd like to do a lot more with your ass than just bite it," Chanyeol groaned as his pants became too tight.

"I can imagine what you want to do," Baekhyun sighed, fingering the hem of Chanyeol's sweater.

"You have no idea what I mean," growled Chanyeol demandingly, and there was a desire in his eyes that Baekhyun had never seen in them before, making him swallow hard. Chanyeol looked him straight in the eye. His grip on Baekhyun's butt tightened. "Wrap your legs around me!"

Without reproach Baekhyun did what was required of him.

"Hold on tight," Chanyeol told him, and as his lightweight of fiancé wrapped his arms around his neck, he got up from the piano bench and walked with him to the couch he was sitting on.

It had been a good idea to take Baekhyun's couch. It was a lot bigger and wider than his own and offered so much more space. The smaller one leaned his back against the back, while he looked wide-eyed at Chanyeol, who was bent over him and began to open the buttons of his shirt.

"Don’t ... don’t you want to see the rest of the house first?" He asked weakly. "Some rooms are waiting for you."

"Later," Chanyeol breathed and tugged open Baekhyun's shirt impatiently. Unbuttoning took him too long.

"Hey," Baekhyun protested half-heartedly. "Do not destroy it."

"You spent three billion won for a house. You're going to be able to afford a new shirt," Chanyeol teased, teasing the shirt over his shoulders with his hands.

"It's cold here, Chan. The heating is not on," Baekhyun tried to protest with the last willpower he possessed.

"I'll make sure you get hot," Chanyeol promised, kissing from his neck to his collarbone. "I will caress everything about you, which makes me particularly weak."

"Will ... will that take ... lo-long?" Baekhyun stammered, closing his eyes as his fiancé’s full lips brushed back to his mouth.

"Yes, a long time. Your body just has too many places that make me weak. Starting with your face," Chanyeol breathed and distributed butterfly kisses on his fiancé’s closed eyelids and on the tip of his nose. "So cute, babe. Irresistible puppy eyes and the cutest button nose in the world. I should not even start from your mouth, it's too perfect to put into words. But your mole is especially seductive." He gently kissed that tiny mark before taking care of the other's lips. Invitingly, he tapped Baekhyun's lower lip until the smaller one opened his mouth and welcomed Chanyeol's tongue. He kissed him passionately, but Baekhyun "fought back", pulling on Chanyeol's black curly hair and occasionally clenching their teeth, but it didn’t bother them. It made them stormier.

Breathing heavily, Chanyeol broke from the kiss and laughed softly and deeply. "You taste so good and I'm addicted to your kisses."

Short-tempered, Baekhyun opened his eyes and smiled at him, making Chanyeol's eyes sparkle. "And I could write symphonies about your smile."

"I cannot wait," Baekhyun muttered, biting his lower lip.

"God babe, don’t do that. That'll do things to me," Chanyeol moaned, pressing his lips again for a kiss on Baekhyun's. But this time it was just a short, wet kiss, as he wandered straight to his neck and collarbone.

"Do you remember the first night we spent together in Busan? The whole evening, I had this desire to kiss you right there and that has not changed after all these months. Your collarbone still exerts a fascination on me and it's my favourite spot to mark you."

"I wouldn’t have noticed," Baekhyun laughed sarcastically, but in truth, he liked it when Chanyeol marked him as his. So, he could not help but sigh, as the taller one just immortalized himself there. He felt Chanyeol pulling his skin into his mouth, sucking on it until it started to ache, and he whimpered softly. Only then did Chanyeol let go of him and licked reassuringly over the reddened spot.

"You smell so good," murmured the younger against the heated skin of the smaller and let his hands wander down over his stomach down to the waistband.

And before Baekhyun knew it, Chanyeol had taken off his pants and let him press him on the back but propped himself up on his elbows to see what his fiancé was up to next, his face was dangerously close to his crotch. With his fingers, he pulled down the waistband of the boxer shorts and threw a teasing look up to him before he kissed along his groin, not without continue to pull down the shorts with it.

"God Chanyeol," Baekhyun pressed between his lips, biting his lip so he would not moan loudly. "Why are you doing this? I get a bad conscience. It's your birthday and actually I should show you how much I love you."

"Uh-uh, it could not be better for me. You are like a gift that I unpack and with whom I can play with dedication. And I could never get tired playing with you. All the sweet sounds that come out of you make me crazy and increase my hungers." With a wink, he pulled off his shorts completely for Baekhyun.

"Then maybe I should have looped a bow?" Baekhyun joked.

"No, I prefer you completely naked", Chanyeol grinned and stood up between Baekhyun's legs. His hands moved tenderly over the soft, white skin of his full thighs. "You are so beautiful!" The birthday boy admired the naked body of his fiancé. "I should worship you and your body much more often this way."

Baekhyun blushed and put his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment, but Chanyeol immediately pulled them away and kept them in his instead. As in Tokyo, he kissed every single fingertip. He didn’t have to say how beautifully he found the gentle hands. Baekhyun already knew it.

"Are you already hot? You're so red," Chanyeol teased, laughing and leaning over him.

"You make me quite embarrassed," pouted the smaller one.

"Get used to it, because I'm not done with you yet," Chanyeol whispered, before kissing Baekhyun's pouting mouth. But before Baekhyun could even react, he had already straightened himself up just to grab his right leg and lay on his shoulder to cover it with hot kisses. "Your thighs are in the top 5 of my weak spot list," he mumbled against Baekhyun's skin. "So soft, so full ... so strong. I love it when you wrap them around me and push me more into you. And they are wonderful as pillows for my head, when I'm tired and you scratch my head with your fingers. An absolute double-turn on." Tenderly he bit into the flesh, making Baekhyun moan loudly. "And not to forget, they're my second-best spot for hickeys," he laughed softly against Baekhyun's thigh, and the vibration that brought his laugh chased through Baekhyun's body.

Chanyeol traced the inside of Baekhyun's thigh with the tip of his nose before releasing his leg. "Turn around, babe!"

"Only if you take some clothes off you. I'm feeling a lot inferior to you here," the smaller one pouted up at him.

Laughing softly Chanyeol pulled the sweater over his head and ran his fingers through the messy black hair. "Better this way?"

Baekhyun nodded euphorically and turned to his stomach. He didn’t know what Chanyeol want to do, but so far he has never been disappointed by him. Sighing, he buried his face in one of the pillows as he felt the soft, full lips of his fiancé on his neck. Without saying anything, Chanyeol kissed on Baekhyun's spine until he reached his bottom. Grinning, he kissed both cheeks before gently patting them.

"On all fours with you!", Chanyeol ordered him and grabbed the smaller one at the hips to help him get up.

When Baekhyun was on all fours, Chanyeol turned him slightly so that his face was turned to the backrest. Irritated by what he was about to do, Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and saw his tall fiancé drop to his knees in front of the couch. With his hands on Baekhyun's hips, Chanyeol navigated his fiancé to exactly the position he needed.

"What are you doing?" The older one asked in confusion.

"I want to try something that I wanted to do with you all the time." He stared lustfully at the butt of his desire and licked his lips.

Baekhyun wanted to ask ... to say something, but the words stuck in his throat when Chanyeol gave him the answer, in which his buttchecks were spread and he felt his fiance's mouth where he NEVER felt it. After over five months of sex, endless blowjobs and fingering ... that was new. Damn new and Baekhyun did not know where to go with his emotions. He had been painfully hard the whole time but feeling Chanyeol's tongue within him seemed to chase completely new waves of pleasure through his body. It was so unusual but so warm and tender that he could not help but surrender to this new feeling. He had read something about rimming before, but never thought that he would ever experience it.

His breathing speeded up by every flick of Chanyeols tongue, and he cursed that Chanyeol was so good at it. But he could not have expected anything else, after all, his fiancé was a damn good kisser and his blowjobs also had their quality, which he couldn’t deny. In short, Chanyeol knew how to use his tongue on him so he starts seeing stars.

Chanyeol let his tongue tip revolve around Baekhyun's opening and thrust into it again and again. He had noticed how Baekhyun had flinched at first because of the unknown, but the smaller one had quickly gotten used to it, as Chanyeol noted with satisfaction, as Baekhyun approached him repeatedly in the movement and whimpered softly when he stopped short with his tongue to spoil and only kissed his checks.

"Chan-Chanyeol ... please ... Yeol," moaned the little black-haired and his arms gave in as the younger man spread his buttchecks more to penetrate deeper with his tongue. "Yeol ... Yeol ... Yeol," he groans his lover's name as in a mantra. "I ... I'll cum soon!"

Chanyeol grinned slightly triumphantly, releasing a buttock, only to reach forward with his hand. His fingers closed on his fiancé's throbbing erection. With his thumb he circled over the tip and distributed so the pre-cum. "That must hurt, isn’t it?" He teased, thrusting his tongue into him again.

"Y-yes, please Chanyeol ... don’t stop," Baekhyun groaned in the upholstery from the couch.

"I won’t, Babe," he grumbled against the sensitive skin of his opening and stimulated him with his hand, in which Baekhyun ejaculated a minute later. Chanyeol caught everything with his hand until the last drop.

"Fu-fuck, what was that?" Baekhyun whimpered and gasped, making Chanyeol laugh.

"I've had a snack from the all-you-can-eat buffet."

Baekhyun huffed and tried to get up on all fours again. His arms were still shaking, but at least he could straighten up. "Buffet?"

"Yeah, you're so much more than a five-course meal," Chanyeol smiled suggestively. "Now help me, babe." His head nodded from his smudged hand to his pants.

Baekhyun understood immediately what he wanted and leaned over so he could open the belt and button of Chanyeol's jeans. With both hands he grabbed the waistband of trousers and pulled them down with boxer shorts. Chanyeol wiggled his legs until both had collected on his ankles.

"That was not exactly a sexy dance," Baekhyun chuckled as his fiancé stepped out of the pile of cloth and kicked it aside.

"I don’t have to dance sexy to get you. Now I know another method," Chanyeol countered with a raised eyebrow, lubricating his erection with Baekhyun's legacy and his own pre-cum. "We have no lub. Do you think that's enough?”

"You want to fuck me with my own cum?", Baekhyun asked dryly and stared at Chanyeol's hard cock.

"Need is inventive," the tall black-haired man shrugged. "Do I have to ...?"

"No," Baekhyun shook his head and bit his lower lip. "It would have to go without it. We only had sex last night."

"Okay, slide back and turn around," Chanyeol told him, and Baekhyun wordlessly complied. Chanyeol knelt behind him, grabbed his hands and laid them on the back of the sofa. "Hold on it," he muttered in his ear, before he breathed a small kiss under it. "And tell me, if it hurts. Then I will stop."

"It won’t," Baekhyun muttered.

"Baek!", Chanyeol reminded him, sighing, the smaller one gave in.

"Okay, alright, if I cannot stand it, I'll let you know." He sounded almost defiant, but Chanyeol was pleased with it and distributed tender kisses on Baekhyun's cheek, holding him by the hip with one hand and with the other his own hard cock to positioned it in front of Baekhyun's opening. Slower and more careful than usual, he entered him.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip so that he could not shake the sound of discomfort and Chanyeol immediately broke off their sex before they even started properly. Of course, it burned a bit, but it was enduring. The elder lowered his head and pressed his chin to his chest. He breathed deeply through his nose and his fingers clawed against the back of the sofa until Chanyeol was completely inside him.

"Babe? Everything OK? You are so damn tight. What's wonderful for me, but isn’t it ... "

"Move!" Baekhyun interrupted.

"Sure?" Uncertain Chanyeol kissed the shoulder of the smaller and massaged his hips with both hands.

He nodded wildly. "You should have the best birthday sex ever. Do whatever you want with me. For once I am obedient to you."

This made Chanyeol quietly and deeply laugh. "Babe, you are much more obedient to me than you think. And if it is only in bed. I know exactly what you like and what you want." With his right hand he slapped the right buttcheck and Baekhyun moaned, dropping his head back onto Chanyeol's shoulder. "You are so hot!", Breathed the taller and began to thrust into him with slow and long movements.

"Deeper," Baekhyun sighed. "Deeper Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol caught the older man's lips to swallow his moan with a passionate kiss. He released his mouth only as he thrusted deeper and thus harder into him.

"Oh god damn it ... FUUHUCK," Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol had found the perfect angle to catapult him onto Cloud 9. "Exactly ... right there, Chan. Harder, baby! I'm not fragile." Groaning, he let himself sink with his upper body against the backrest.

Chanyeol's fingers clawed painfully at Baekhyun's hips as he took his fiancé hard from behind. Their moans echoed loudly through the empty house. In his apartment, the first neighbors would certainly have rattled against the wall or ceiling. Their sex had never been very silent, but it was even louder by the echo. And this turns him on even more. Just like the fact that he could watch his hard cock plunge deep into his fiancé again and again.

When the position became too uncomfortable for him and his knees began to ache, he stopped what Baekhyun immediately protested. "Yah! Why are you stopping? Don’t leave me hanging like this. "

"There's nothing wrong with you," Chanyeol chuckled. "It stands like a one."

"Pun indeed," Baekhyun snarled, still wagging his butt impatiently.

Chanyeol sank his butt on his heel and pulled Baekhyun with him onto his thighs and lap. "Ride me!"

As submissive as Baekhyun was, he responded to the demand and raised his pelvis, only to let it fall on him again. At first it was a little unrhythmic, but quickly he got the hang of it and enjoyed the reactions he got from his tall fiancé. Chanyeol's groaning deep in his throat had something animal about it, and it dulled Baekhyun's senses. His untouched erection throbbed painfully between his legs, but he preferred to cling to the backseat while riding Chanyeol completely in ecstasy.

"I ... I'll be right there. Baek ... babe ... damn, your ass is so good to me," moaned the younger incoherent, holding the older man by the hips so he could bang into him. "You are so good to me. I do not deserve anything as beautiful as you."

"You've earned everything and so much more," Baekhyun whimpered. "I ... I'm ready ... Chan ... baby ... shit, I can ... cannot hold myself back."

Chanyeol buried his face between Baekhyun's shoulder and neck and slightly nodded his head. "I’ll cum in you," he announced, biting into the vulnerable spot of his fiancé as he cum in him as announced.

The pain also throw Baekhyun over the cliff and he cum against the backseat. Panting and breathing hard, he slipped powerless from Chanyeol's thigh and let himself fall sideways and then on the stomach. Behind his closed eyelids danced stars and dots and he could literally hear his blood pumping through his body.

"Fuck," he grumbled into a pillow. "Now we need a new couch. I screwed it up completely."

Chanyeol laughed breathlessly and stroked his sweaty hair. His eyes rested on his heavily breathing fiancé, who hid his face from shame. As his own breathing regained control, he crawled to Baekhyun and began to kiss and lick his butt.

Startled, Baekhyun cocked his head as he felt the tongue of the younger at his opening. "Chan, what are you doing?"

"I'll clean you," he was informed nonchalantly. "You ruined the couch and I screwed you up. But I will not replace you, that's why I'll take care of you."

"Ewwwww, you're licking your own cum?" Played disgusted, Baekhyun curled his nose, but secretly he thought it was sexy. "Which still comes from my butt? The longer we are together, the more kinks you develop."

"Mhhhm," Chanyeol hummed, turning the older man on his back before crawling over him and looking down at him. There was a cheeky smile on his lips. His eyes were still black with lust and Baekhyun licked nervously over his lips. "Doesn’t taste so bad. Kiss me and taste for yourself!"

Baekhyun lifted his head and drooped his lips eagerly on the other's. Yes, he was curious and yes, he did not care how perverted or disgusting it was for someone else. But he loved this man. That was a fact.

Carefully, Chanyeol sank down on the smaller and buried his fingers in the wet black hair of his sweetheart, while their tongues fought passionately for dominance. It was undecided, as they both separate from each other at the same time, due the lack of air.

"This is already the best birthday of my life," Chanyeol mumbled, kissing on Baekhyun's jaw.

"Didn’t know that sex makes you so happy," Baekhyun chuckled, wrapping his arms around the bare chest of his soon-to-be husband.

"Always, but not only that. I'll never get another future husband for my birthday. When I turn 26, we are already married. What will you give me then?"

"Hmmm, I raised the bar quite nicely with my yes. That will be impossible to top. Are you happy with something less big?"

"Having you with me will always be enough for me. Living with you is all I want," the birthday boy mumbled wearily against Baekhyun's neck.

Smiling, Baekhyun nuzzled his face into his tangled hair. "Yeol, we should probably go home."

"No, let's sleep here. I'm done," Chanyeol complained. "Besides, you're just so comfortable."

"But our bed is warmer," Baekhyun wailed. He really didn’t want to catch a cold.

Chanyeol reached for the blanket that lay between all the pillows and positioned Baekhyun between himself and the backrest before throwing the blanket over them. "I am your personal radiator and will keep you warm."

Smiling, Baekhyun sank into Chanyeol's warm, strong arms and relaxed. Chanyeol never broke his promises, so he knew he would not freeze for a second.

 

 

Chanyeol did not know what time it was and he had no idea how long he had actually slept, but it really couldn’t have been long. He had also needed a moment to realize where he was, since the only familiar in this place was the man in his arms. The naked, wonderful man in his arms. The naked, wonderful man he'll marry in just over five months. The man who had said yes and with whom he had sex on the couch to the point of exhaustion. Life was wonderful ... if only these back pains were not so bad. Maybe he should have gone home, as Baekhyun demanded. Their bed was definitely more comfortable.

When he could no longer lie, no matter how much he enjoyed the sight of his sleeping fiancé, he carefully pulled his arm away from under Baekhyun's head. His bladder did not care. He gently laid Baekhyun's head on one of the pillows and covered him properly again, when he had freed himself from the grip of the smaller. Disoriented, he looked around, because he had absolutely no idea where the bathroom was. He hadn’t come very far last night. Not even the champagne or the cake they had touched. The desire and yearning for each other had been stronger. Yawning, he stretched, and his eyes fell out of the window. No wonder why it was so bleak. The sky was gray and it was still snowing or it snowed again, so Chanyeol could not know it. He had been busy with other things during the night. The entire garden was covered with a layer of white snow several centimetres high. He could not remember when he had had so much snow on his birthday for the last time, or ever. But before he could think about it, his bladder reminded him that he had more important business to do. So, he staked as God had created him through the ground floor, looking for a toilet. It wasn’t like anyone watching him, and if it was only Baekhyun, who had already seen every inch of his body naked.

Nope, no bathroom, he thought as he opened the first door that led off the living room. It was a simple empty room that was the ideal size for a guest room. Too small for a home music studio, but too big for an office. Behind the next door was also a room that was more suitable as an office. Only at the third door he was lucky and discovered a small, sweet bathroom that was more guest bathroom material, but it was always enough to pee.

After emptying himself and washing his hands, only to find out afterwards that he had nothing to dry them off, he continued to wander. If he was awake, he could also see the rest of the house. Upstairs were three more rooms. One of them was clearly the master bedroom. It had its own bathroom and a walk-in closet. The two other rooms were almost the same size and no matter which of them would be well suited as a studio, once it had made it soundproof, while he could already see his niece and nephew playing in the other room. The third bathroom from the house was directly between the two rooms.

This house was an ideal family house. A house in which a family could settle down. Baekhyun had it to the restaurant only a ten-minute walk. He still needed to drive to work by car, but if he had seen it right, this house had a garage. Never again would he have to go to his apartment in search of a parking space. Never again would he have to carry the heavy purchases far and certainly not up to the third floor.

But three billion won were ... damned much. His thoughts turned in circles when he stood a little later at the cooking island and the contract was in front of him. The kitchen was really nice. Perfect, so to speak. Enough space to cook with others, or to be annoyed by his future husband. A grin crossed his face as he pictured how Baekhyun, despite plenty of room, would manage to get in his way. And he liked that idea.

'We'll marry anyway. This money is yours too, so I did not pay it alone. What belongs to me is yours too.'

Baekhyun had easy speeches. Three billion won was not a yogurt in the fridge, which you just shared. Or the favourite hoodie, because his better half looked so damn cute in it.

'It was ours and not mine in here from the beginning.'

Chanyeol stared at his engagement ring. Fuck it all! He picked up the pen and put his signature next to Byun Baekhyun's. Would Baekhyun take his name? Byun Chanyeol sounded terrible. But Park Baekhyun? The sound had something. They really had to discuss that. For a moment he looked at their signatures until it dawned on him what he had just done. "Holy shit, I'm co-owner of a three billion won house," he breathed stunned. And there was no turning back. His name was written in ink on the page. There was no chance to eradicate it.

He was only 25 years old, was engaged, would soon marry and has just become the owner of a THREE BILLION WON HOUSE. If all that was no reason to hyperventilate, he didn’t know it either.

"Yeol?", It suddenly yawned behind him and jerkily he turned around still with the ballpoint pen in his hand.

Before him stood his future. Okay, a future with dishevelled black hair that would surely not stay black for long, small, tired puppy eyes, a small sweet ruffled button nose as it stifled a yawn and was wrapped in the blanket as if it was a Burrito.

"Baek-Burrito," he blurted out. "You look like a Burrito."

Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol in disbelief. "Better like a Burrito than completely naked. Not that I would not appreciate this sight, but I don’t want anyone to see you like this. I claimed that sight with the engagement. Everything only for my eyes. Already before, but now even more," Baekhyun babbled and shuffled to him.

"I can walk around my house the way I want," Chanyeol grinned.

"You ... you signed?" Baekhyun breathed in surprise.

"Yeah and I hyperventilate because of it."

With a beaming smile, Baekhyun spread his arms and invited him under the blanket.

"Now you look like an exhibitionist," Chanyeol laughed.

"And you like a voyeur. You like what you see," teased Baekhyun, wrapping his arms, plus blanket, around Chanyeol as he wrapped his arms under the covers and around his hips.

"Yes, very much and all that is only for my eyes. Don’t play the exhibitionist with anyone else," Chanyeol muttered to Baekhyun's mouth before kissing him. The warmth of his fiancé passed into his body. And when he felt his arms around him and his lips, moving gently against his, he didn’t feel so uneasy anymore. He felt as if he had finally arrived, unaware that he had actually been on the road.

 

 

They arrived at Viva Polo one hour late for brunch, as the future couple had totally misjudged the time. Because it had been after nine, when Chanyeol had woken up, and until they could finally break away from their new home and out of their arms, it was ten. Chanyeol's car also had to be cleared of snow until they could actually drive back to their apartment to shower and change quickly, all in record time.

When they finally stumbled into the Viva Polo at 12 o'clock, Chanyeol was amazed when they burst into a loud, laughing group of eight people. He had thought that he would eat alone with his family, but not that all his friends were sitting there, Plus Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok from Busan. Baekhyun didn’t seem to be surprised, he noted, when the Elder apologized for being late.

"There's our birthday boy. Fashionable late," cheered Sehun, who of course was the first to congratulate him. "Happy Birthday Hyung."

"Oh my god, you said hyung to me. Is that my birthday present?" Chanyeol joked and let his best friend hug him.

"Don’t pretend I never call you that," the Maknae grumbled.

"You usually only do it if you want something from me or if you have a guilty conscience," grinned Chanyeol, before he let go of Sehun and was tackled directly by Yoora.

"Ahhhh Chanyeollie-ah, my little sweet brother is now actually a quarter of a century old," she whispered, smooching his face with kisses that Chanyeol blushed in embarrassment.

"Yah Noona, stop! That's embarrassing," he grumbled, trying to free himself from her death grip, while Baekhyun was amused by the sight.

"Yoora, let go of my son," Yeong-Mi laughed and pulled her youngest into her arms, who had to bend down to return his mother's embrace. "I cannot believe it's been 25 years since I squeezed you out of me. Now my baby is so tall and grown up. The memory is so fresh," she sighed, and Chanyeol blushed even more.

"Understandably, the ears must have been painful to squeeze him out of yourself. You don’t forget that fast," joked Sehun and got directly a head-nut from Baekhyun.

"No jokes about his cute ears," Baekhyun threatened. "It took me a few minutes last night to convince him that I think it's cute. Don’t ruin everything."

Sehun pressed his lips together so he would not laugh.

After the other five had congratulated Chanyeol less embarrassed and he had thanked them for their coming, he and Baekhyun were stared down from eight pairs of expectant eyes. He didn’t know what they were waiting for. Did they want him to give a speech? Only when the Maknaes' gaze pierced him did he understand what the youngest here wanted to know about him. As he was still standing there with Baekhyun, he reached for his fiancé’s hand and held up their entwined hands. "Baek and I will marry. We got engaged tonight," he announced proudly.

"We already know. We're more interested in who proposed first," Kyungsoo said dryly.

"How ... where from ... huh?" Chanyeol stammered and everyone pointed to Sehun.

"Hunnie told us earlier that you both intended to propose," Yoora explained.

"And we made bets on who of you was faster now. It's six to two for Baek," explained Jongdae. "By the way, I voted for you, Baek. Don’t disappoint me."

"You bet about our engagement?" Chanyeol asked disbelievingly. "And why do you think Baek was faster than me, huh?"

"He's been planning it for weeks, duh," laughed Jongin. "Poor Sehun had to be quiet the whole time, so as not to reveal anything. You should have experienced how it had burst out of him earlier. I had never seen him so relieved."

"Yeah, he did not even give me a spoiler," Junmyeon put in.

"And he's the spoiler king," Kyungsoo nodded and Sehun only rolled his eyes.

"Now tell me who made the proposal," Minseok wailed impatiently.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled at him in love. "Chan was faster. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the road in front of me."

"YES!", Sehun and Kyungsoo cheered and gave themselves a high-five.

"Waaaaeeee," Jongdae howled. "How could you do that to me, Baek?"

Apologetic, Baekhyun shrugged. "He was just faster and has thrown all my plans over the pile."

"I cannot believe it. My own mother and sister bet against me," Chanyeol mumbled.

"Oh, Channie, it doesn’t matter who asked in the end. The important thing is that you will marry," consoled Yeong-Mi her son.

"Yes, when are you going to marry?" Almost everyone asked at the same time.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol quickly exchanged glances and smiled mysteriously. "We don’t know yet," Chanyeol lied. Nobody knew that he had already set the date and place. Not even Sehun. And that's the way it should stay. They wanted to have their official marriage secretly resolved so that nobody felt marginalized because they couldn’t fly to Paris. They also wanted to spend their days in France alone.

"It's not bad," smiled Yeong-Mi. "Take your time. You are still young and not even half a year together."

"Y-yes," Baekhyun stuttered, looking ashamed on the floor. Even though he had agreed to marry secretly, he had a guilty conscience, especially towards his mother-in-law. She had taken him into her family like a second son and treated him as well as one. So, he went to her and hugged her spontaneously. Surprised, she hugged her Sawi.

"Thanks, Eomma. Thank you for giving birth to him 25 years ago and caring for him for so long," he mumbled into her ear. "I'll support you now."

"Oh, Hyunnie, you've been doing that since you came here," she smiled softly. "I couldn’t wish for a better partner for my son. I knew immediately that you were the right person for him."

"Thanks," he breathed again, before letting go of her and turning to Junmyeon, whom he also hugged.

"Huh Baek, what's up with you?" He asked in surprise, patting the younger boy's back.

"Thank you, Suho, for bringing him into my life," he thanked sincerely, and the guard felt warm. Never had a soul thanked him.

"Hey, why do not I get a hug," Jongdae pouted.

"Because the two made something special for Baek," Chanyeol tried to explain. "But if you want, I embrace you. At least you protected Baek from his brother. That's pretty special for me."

"Oh no, let it go," Jongdae waved before he was jumped on by Baekhyun.

"I'm just hugging you for no reason," he laughed.

"But I want to have a reason, too," moaned the kindergarten teacher.

"Okay, then, because you're my loud, annoying, always whining best friend," laughed Baekhyun.

Smiling, Chanyeol sat down to Junmyeon. "Hey!"

"Hey," the paediatrician said back.

"By the way, I know ... Suho." The nickname emphasized Chanyeol particularly striking.

"Oh," the elder breathed. "Baekhyun told you so."

"A while ago," the birthday boy nodded and remained silent for a while before turning to face him. "Thank you for taking our fate in hand and I no longer have to wait for him. I'll be eternally grateful to you for that, and that you took care of him when I couldn’t."

"I would say that it is my job, but the truth is, I would have done it any way. You two are special and I love you the most."

"Are you saying that to every generation?" Chanyeol smirked.

"No, you're the first one I'm friends with," Junmyeon admitted. "And I hope you live very long and happy."

"Me too ... me too", breathed the taller and let his gaze wander to his soulmate who sat with his friends and had to tell them exactly the process of the marriage proposal.

He would never have thought that a trip to Busan and a scoop of chocolate ice cream would change his life. Before Baekhyun, he preferred to eat nut ice cream, but since fateful May 19, chocolate has been his favourite flavour. And he was happy. So damn happy ... happy with a 1.74 m tall man, who was more beautiful than any woman in the world and had such a warm, generous heart that Chanyeol wondered how he deserved to be in it. Yes, he did not deserve Baekhyun at all, but he still accepted the gods' gift. Maybe they were not as big fuckers as Sehun had claimed them. And when Baekhyun sat down on his lap and kissed him unexpectedly and for no reason except that he just loved him, he was sure that those up there were fine.

 

 

 

....... ...... Fin


	31. Epilog

"They will hate us, right?"

"No, they won’t."

"Are you sure? So, I would hate me to have secretly married behind my back," Baekhyun sighed, pulling on his shirt.

"This whole sentence didn’t make any sense. You cannot marry behind your own back," Chanyeol laughed and buttoned up his waistcoat. "We've been back for a week and you're thinking about it now."

"Yes, because we have been silent for a week, even though we've talked to everyone meanwhile. Do you know how hard it was to slip off the ring at the airport, just so we can keep up the hide and seek game a bit longer?" Baekhyun lamented. "Especially with Eomma. Can you die of a guilty conscience?"

"You're so cute," Chanyeol smiled and bent down to his husband to kiss him on his adorable pout. Oh God, how good that sounded. Husband. He was pleased to introduce Baekhyun as his husband.

"Don’t make fun of me, Park Chanyeol." Insulted that he wasn’t taken seriously, he pushed the taller one away from him.

"Park Baekhyun, I never make fun of you when I say you're cute. But don’t worry, as long as you don’t get suicidal thoughts, a guilty conscience is not deadly."

Pouting, Baekhyun punched him on the upper arm. "I am so happy that the game of hide-and-seek ends today. For months now, I've been waiting for the moment when I can proudly tell anyone that you're officially mine. Only mine, harharhar mine alone," laughed Baekhyun devilishly.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and grabbed Baekhyun by the waist to pull him close before silencing his manic laugh with a kiss. "Really," he murmured against Baekhyun's lips, "since Soo is working with you, he's rubbing off on you. Where is my cute angel?"

"He has become schizophrenic and occasionally lets out his devilish side," joked Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his taller husband's neck. "It hasn’t bothered you in bed so far."

"Well, except for the one time you tied me up, it really doesn’t bother me. But we should finally face our guests. They're all waiting downstairs and have no idea why they're actually here," Chanyeol smiled lovingly, kissing his husband's forehead.

"Am I looking good?" Baekhyun asked nervously. "I don’t want to look like an ugly hobbit in the pictures next to you."

Chanyeol laughed out loud and his brown eyes started to light up even more. "Babe, you are always pretty and breath taking and too beautiful to be from this world. It would rather be that I as an ugly giant would stand next to an incredible angel."

Baekhyun blushed. "Urgh Park Chanyeol, let's get married again, before I rip your clothes off and have sex with you."

"Later babe, later," Chanyeol laughed, brushing a few strands of hair from his brown-haired husband's forehead. For this day, they had dyed exactly the same hair colours that they had exactly one year ago when they met. With a solemn smile, the younger grabbed his husband's hand and together they left their bedroom. From downstairs in the living room, they heard the voices of their friends and Chanyeol's family, who were completely oblivious to why they had to dress up dressed for a garden party, since the majority believed they were celebrating Baekhyun's birthday, which was almost two weeks ago, but who was in France that day. Nobody guessed that the 6. of May wasn’t only the birthday of Baekhyun, but also the wedding day of the two lovebirds.

When they finally stepped in front of their guests, all of them had a glass of punch in their hands, the excited chatter ceased. Of course, speculation about what was going on here had been exchanged.

"We thought we would celebrate without you, without knowing exactly what we celebrate," Junmyeon spoke up. "You're really exciting."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip nervously and he couldn't keep his eyes on the others. Chanyeol squeezed his hand reassuringly, pulling him a little closer before speaking to their guests.

"Thank you for coming. Today we gathered the most important people in our lives because we really want to celebrate something. But first we both have to confess something, and especially my little one here has a terribly bad conscience."

"Hey!", Baekhyun complained sheepishly and looked up at him pouting. "I'm not small," he mumbled, making everyone laugh.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and kept talking. "As you all know, I proposed to Baekhyun last year on my birthday and ..."

"You finally want to marry," Yeong-Mi interrupted excitedly, grabbing Yoora's arm. "We celebrate your wedding today, right?"

Chanyeol grimaced slightly and shook his head. "No ... well ... a marriage would never be possible here. So, we do not marry today. But …"

"... we are already married," Baekhyun interrupted his husband. "We got married in Paris on my birthday. I'm so sorry we did that behind your back, especially because you always supported us and stood behind us."

"But we knew that not everyone could have flew to Paris and we didn't want anyone to feel left outside. That's why I suggested to Baek that we do it quietly and secretly. Since it was just the official boring part where we only had to sign a piece of paper, we thought it would not be bad as long as we make up for a proper celebration with an unofficial wedding for all of you." Chanyeol looked hopeful and a little scared in the faces of his loved ones. "Are you angry with us?"

Yoora, who had a month-old baby in her arms, sniffed softly. "What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate your wedding."

"Yes, we shouldn’t waste more time. Every minute counts. If we start right away we can celebrate longer," Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. Minseok nodded wildly, while Jongdae lowered his head with a slightly crooked smile. Baekhyun immediately looked at his best friend's disappointment.

Sehun pressed his lips together and stared at the ground as well. He had never expected that his best friend would keep such a big deal from him, but he should have been his best man.

"You mean everything to us," Chanyeol continued. "We know what we owe each one of you, and yet we still want to ask for something. Hunnie, I have asked you to do an infinite number of wishes. Infinite times you helped me out of trouble and saved my ass. For 19 years now, you are my best friend and I have asked you about it, but I ask you again anyway. Do you want to be my best man?"

Sehun looked up from the floor. "I would have disinherited you and quit your friendship if you had not asked me."

"A simple yes would have been enough," Chanyeol laughed softly.

Baekhyun released Chanyeol's hand and ran to Jongdae, who still kept his head down. "Dae," he murmured softly and put his arms around his best friend. "I'm sorry, really. But I knew you would not have been able to fly, after all, there were no holidays and you cannot leave the kids alone. I missed you terribly on this day, but I hope you still want to be my best man for the right wedding ceremony. You know that I no longer have anyone in my family and you have been and have always been more of my brother than my real brother ever was. You are still my only family from Busan. Even though I'm a Park now, you still belong to me. Just because I have my own family now, I won’t forget you. So ... would you be willing to hand me over to Chanyeol and be my best man?"

Jongdae sobbed loudly against Baekhyun's shoulder and clutched him tightly with his arms. "It ... it would be an honour to me."

"Oh my god, he's so emotional after a glass of punch. What will that only be at the wedding ceremony?" Minseok sighed, patting lovingly the black hair of the weeping mess.

"Now that's settled, let's get started," Yeong-Mi clapped excitedly in her hands.

"One moment Eomma", Chanyeol restrained his mother's élan. "There's something else. Suho!"

"Huh?", Puzzled because he was addressed with his "nickname", Junmyeon looked at his two souls, who stood together again after Baekhyun broke away from Jongdae.

"Suho, we want you to wed us," Baekhyun smiled.

"You guided our destiny, introduced us to each other and thus brought us together. There would never be anyone else who could hold this ceremony. We will not accept a no of you," Chanyeol said seriously.

"So, you have no choice," laughed Baekhyun.

"But ... but I do not know what to do? What should I say? "Junmyeon stammered nervously and blushed.

"You have seen so many romantic comedies, you know what you have to do there," Chanyeol laughed loudly, patting the right shoulder of his hyung.

"Besides, that's not so much. You tell us your thoughts. We will recite our vows and then you will give us your blessing. That's it!" Baekhyun smiled.

"And then party?", Jongin asked excited.

"Then party," Baekhyun nodded, chuckling.

"And me? What do I do? I want to do something too," Juhee shouted loudly. "Eomma made me extra pretty." As if to prove it, she twisted in her white dress on her own axis.

"Yes, you are beautiful today, my princess", Chanyeol smiled softly and squatted in front of his niece. "And Hyunnie Samchon and Channie Samchon have a very important and responsible job for you." He glanced up at Baekhyun, who handed him the small pillow with the wedding rings they had removed when they returned home from the airport. "Juhee, these are our wedding rings. The rings that symbolize our love. They are very important and valuable to Hyunnie and me. Do you feel ready to take care of the rings and give them to us when Junmyeon Oppa asks you to? "

With big, excited eyes, Juhee nodded so wildly that her two little braids flew wildly through the air. "I'm 5 years old and I can do it!", She announced with conviction and carefully accepted Chanyeol's small pillow.

Grinning, Chanyeol straightened up again. "Anyone else want a special job?"

"I just want to be able to start crying," Yeong-Mi sobbed. "My boys want to say yes once more in front of all of us  and I don’t want any more delays."

"It's okay, Eomma," Baekhyun smiled gently. "Let's go to the garden." Expectant of the reactions of his friends and family, he pulled the curtain aside, so everyone could look at the decorated garden.

Between the two cherry trees, whose flowering time was already over, hung white paper garlands that would provide a romantic lighting in the evening. On the veranda there was a buffet with cake, cupcakes and fruit, but this would definitely not be available until after the wedding ceremony. The chairs for their guests were all painted in different pale pastel colours and seduce a charming vintage look. The narrow corridor between the chairs led to a flower-adorned arbor.

"When did you do it all?", Kyungsoo marvelled.

"Wedding planner," Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly. "After the wedding, the catering will set up a big table under the trees, where we can eat."

Minseok laughed softly. "And we all thought we were there for Baek's birthday. The gifts would have been different."

"That you are here is enough for us," Baekhyun said quickly. "Search for a place. Hun, Dae, you two can already go to the arbor. Ju, you will go ahead with your Eomma. Junmyeon and we'll be right over," Baekhyun ordered, and everyone until Junmyeon and Chanyeol poured out of the living room into the garden.

"You two are really crazy," Junmyeon laughed.

"You're not mad at us for secretly marrying?" Baekhyun asked uncertainly. He simply could not believe that none of their friends feel bitter about them.

The pediatrician shook his head. "No, I understand your motivations. A marriage is unfortunately not possible here and you had to go abroad to marry. It was legal in Paris, but today is your real wedding for me. Today, it's not about being married to each other on paper. Today, you are celebrating your love with us all, and that's all that counts, and I think I can speak for everyone else out there too, when I say we appreciate that." He gently squeezed Baekhyun's hand and the younger man nodded in relief.

"Thank you Suho," he breathed, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Yah, don’t start crying now. Save that for Chanyeol's vows," Junmyeon cried in panic, waving with his hand a bit air into Baekhyuns face, due to that Baekhyun chuckled. "I'll go out now and wait for you under the arbor. Don’t take too much time. I think your mother is a bit impatient and if you don’t come out soon, she'll come and rip you by the ears," Junmyeon laughed.

"Do not laugh, that's not so unusual," Chanyeol murmured, rubbing his left ear as if he had already had that experience a couple of times.

"See you soon," Junmyeon winked at them and disappeared into the garden.

Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's shoulder and turned him over so they faced each other. "Hey," he breathed, gently squeezing his husband's shoulders. "Do you need another moment, or are you ready?"

Baekhyun looked up and gave Chanyeol his beaming smile that the other loved so much. "I'm terribly nervous, but yes, I'm more than ready, after all you cannot say no. It’s too late now to leave me."

"I wouldn’t have, anyway," Chanyeol answered in a deep voice that caused goose bumps in Baekhyun. Without hesitation, Baekhyun took one step to close the distance between them and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his big love.

"Shouldn’t we just do that afterwards?" Chanyeol smiled against Baekhyun's lips and returned the kiss in spite of everything.

"You kiss me back," chuckled the smaller.

Chanyeol sighed. "How could I not?" Lovingly, he ran his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek. "But now let's get married again, Sweetcheeks. I cannot wait to hear again your enthusiastic yes, I will."

"You're just scared Eomma could rush in at any moment and pull you at your ears out," Baekhyun muttered, embarrassed. His new nickname, which he had received next to Mochi, still made him all red. Why had his husband since recently been obsessed with his cheeks? Chanyeol constantly had to peck or pinch his cheeks. "But yes, let's get married." Energetically he pulled Chanyeol by the hand to the patio door.

When they finally entered the garden, all eyes were fixed on them. Not planning how to begin their own ceremony, they simply crossed their fingers together and walked to the arbor together.

"Doesn’t my son-in-law has a great butt in suit pants?" Yeong-Mi whispered to Minseok, who was sitting next to her.

Shocked, Chanyeol turned to face them. "Eomma," he hissed. "Don’t you think that's inappropriate?"

"Tsk, that was just a statement. Now start," she laughed at her son's shocked face.

Baekhyun chuckled softly and squeezed Chanyeol's hand. "This obsession is probably in the family."

With an eye-twist, Chanyeol turned back and nodded to Junmyun as a token he could begin.

The paediatrician cleared his throat nervously before raising his voice. "The soul cannot live without love, it has to love something, it is created out of love. And that is why we are all here today. In front of me are two souls who are created for each other and destined for each other. Yes, I believe in soulmates and my friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the best evidence of this. Exactly one year ago I introduced the two to each other. I must confess with pure intention, as I had just felt that the two just fit together. And I was right. I will never forget the light of their eyes when they first met. Love is the greatest adventure of the human heart. It changes everything, your thinking and your doing, your feeling and your speaking. Your whole life. You both have changed. Not because you had to, not because the other one demanded it. It was a natural process. Without Chanyeol, Baekhyun would never have managed to break away from what made him unhappy and Chanyeol would probably never have learned without Baekhyun how to love unconditionally and how nice it is to always wake up with the same person. And I think I've talked enough, at least you want to say something to yourself. Who starts?"

"Me," Baekhyun replied, turning to his husband. "Chanyeol ... my Yeol ..." All the nervousness came back in one fell swoop and he began to tremble. It was totally ridiculous, he knew that. But he could do nothing against it. Chanyeol grabbed his hands, held them tight, and drew with his thumbs small circles on the backs of his hands. Trembling, Baekhyun let out a breath and looked up at his tall husband. Looked into the big, warm eyes, which looked at him lovingly. "Yeol," he began again. "There is this song with the lines

* I have died every day, waiting for you

Darling, do not be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Only we both know how true that is. How long we waited for each other without knowing it. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had met earlier, but then I think that you came into my life at just the right moment. As Junmyeon said, without you, I wouldn’t dare to take the step and leave my family. You were not just there for me, no, you and your family gave me a new, better, happier family. Even though at first, I always wondered what that is between us. All these feelings that I feel for you were unfamiliar to me. I questioned my sexuality and was so insecure in the first few weeks. I knew that I loved you, but I could not show it properly while you confessed your love after only 24 hours. But believe me, I loved you from the first minute. And I will love you until the last millisecond. Baby, I love you so much. So much so that sometimes I don’t even know how breathing works. Too often do you rob me of the air to breathe. You are my sunshine, my Happy Virus, my rock, my shoulder to lean on and the hands that catch me when I fall. I love you and all your flaws, because they belong to you. It wasn’t always wonderful between us. But once you said: Love does not have to be perfect. But real. And you were right. As long as I have this love with you, not everything has to be perfect, because I know it's real. And that's all I need to live. You and our love and another thousand years."

Chanyeol has always been built very close to the water, as well as his mother, who sat sobbing behind them. And Baekhyun had seen him crying heartbreakingly more than once, yet he tried to pull himself together. Didn’t try to sob loudly and collapse in front of him. But he couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don’t cry. You look ugly when you cry," Sehun murmured behind Chanyeol, gently squeezing the shoulders of his best friend despite his harsh words.

Baekhyun shook his head and formed a silent "that's not true" with his lips, wiping the tears from Chanyeol's cheek with his fingers.

"Chanyeol, can you or do you need a moment?" Junmyeon asked worried, but the crying giant shook his head.

"No, no ... I want to start."

Baekhyun quickly brushed the last of his tears out of the corner of his eyes before taking the taller one's hands in his.

"Babe," Chanyeol smiled so broadly that his dimples showed. "Baby, Sweetcheeks, Mochi ... you're the fucking best in my life. I don’t have to tell you how crazy I am for you."

Baekhyun laughed softly. He really knew how crazy Chanyeol was for him.

"Or how much I love you," Chanyeol continued. "I could sing you millions of love songs, but none would be close to my feelings for you. You came into my life like a ray of light. Your whole aura shines and your light flooded every room you enter. Your smile warms every heart and it is impossible not to love you. You are so warm and earnest, and I still cannot believe my luck that you have given me your heart. That you fell in love with me, the stammering giant with the bowlegs and big ears. You are the prettiest person in the world for me. I know you do not like it when I call you pretty because you think only women could be pretty. But handsome, as you often call men, just doesn’t fit. Handsome is not enough. Pretty and beautiful, it's more likely to happen. I already had the theory that you couldn’t be of this world at all. That you are an angel on earth sent from heaven to make my miserable life an adventure. Because that's my life with you. An adventure. Every morning I wonder with what you make my heart race again. A life with you is like the wildest roller coaster and I love the adrenalin. You are my drug, my muse, my heart, my soul. You intoxicate me, but also keep me on the ground. I have no secrets from you. Well, except for one, but I think you've noticed it without me ever saying it. I love to see you in my clothes."

Sehun chuckled behind Chanyeol's back. Even he had seen through this "secret".

Chanyeol ignored his best friend, paying only attention to his silently crying husband. Tenderly, he took Baekhyun's face in his hands and spoke softly, "And to put it in the legendary words of John Legend:

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I loose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

I love you Park Baekhyun! "

Baekhyun sobbed loudly, but each further sob was stopped by Chanyeol, who had bent down to kiss him tenderly. As if on their own, Baekhyun's arms wrapped around Chanyeol's middle. Baekhyun's body was on autopilot, as usual, when Chanyeol kissed him like he did at that moment. So tender, full of love and dedication.

"Erm ... we're not that far yet," Junmyeon mumbled helplessly.

"Didn’t think that my job as best man included that", Sehun sighed and poked Chanyeol in the side. "Yah, pull yourself together Loverboy. You're just skipping something important."

Grudgingly, Chanyeol broke away from his smaller husband. "Sorry, but I could not help it."

"Yeah, yes, we all know you're crazy about Baekkie. We're used to your PDA, but please stay PG 0. We have two children among us," Jongdae chuckled, making Baekhyun blush.

Junmyeon sighed and turned to the couple's niece. "Juhee, would you please bring the rings?"

Yoora's daughter hopped down from her chair and cautiously wore the small pillow with the rings to her uncles.

"Thank you princess", Chanyeol beamed at his niece and took the ring for Baekhyun from the pillow. Less excited than he was a few minutes ago, he took Baekhyun's right hand and slipped the wedding ring back onto his ring finger. Baekhyun looked up at him and his square smile was on full mode display when Chanyeol winked at him and referred to the engagement song Baekhyun had written for him.

"For life, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun followed suit and brushed Chanyeol's ring over his right ring finger. "For life, Chanyeol!"

"Okay, what can I say? You have my blessings," smiled Junmyeon.

"Mine too," Sehun agreed.

"And mine," Jongdae spoke up.

"And mine anyway," yelled Yeong-Mi howling, which got petted her head by Yoora.

"All of us," Chanyeol's big sister nodded to them.

"Then I think you may kiss again," Junmyeon muttered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But remember to stay PG 0," Jongdae reminded them.

As if on cue, Baekhyun threw his arms around Chanyeol's neck and stretched out on his tiptoes to kiss him. Smiling into the kiss, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's middle and lifted him slightly so that his feet left the floor. Within seconds, their kiss became more passionate and moaning, Sehun held his hand in front of Juhee eyes.

"For what are we actually giving them a warning," he grumbled and Jongdae shrugged helplessly.

"It was worth a try."

For a moment the best men watched the spectacle before they looked at each other again. "Is it our job to tear them apart?", Sehun asked.

"No idea, I've never been a best man before," Jongdae answered as unaware. "But waaaeeee, I'm hungry. Can we finally start celebrating?" He wailed so loud that the couple almost jumped apart.

"Sorry," they apologized simultaneously and held each other tightly. But they only looked at amused faces. Nobody took offense that they have forgotten the world for a moment.

"Let's celebrate our love," Baekhyun finally opened the party.

While all their guests rushed hungry for the cake buffet, the couple continued to hold each other tightly in their arms. "Are you happy, my soulmate?" Chanyeol asked softly.

"You have no clue how much," Baekhyun answered honestly. "And you, my soulmate?"

"I think I'm bursting with luck," Chanyeol laughed softly.

"Please don’t. I want to spend many more years with you," Baekhyun chuckled.

"At least a thousand more years," Chanyeol nodded.

"At least, if not more," Baekhyun confirmed. "Do you promise me that?"

"I give you my word of honour, sealed with a kiss." And so did Chanyeol. He sealed his promise with the sweetest kiss he had ever given to Baekhyun.


End file.
